Found Love
by srp2017
Summary: Russ Jeter gets a second chance at a family while helping another member of the Nathan James Crew find a lost love. Is a stand alone and Russ-centric
1. Chapter 1

This is totally different than my other stories because it's Russ-centric. I like his character and there are no other stories that I can find that have him at the center. There will be glimpses of the other characters and maybe a bit more of Mike than the others. I don't own any of these characters, other than the ones I created or named. Please enjoy and review. I love reading them!

 **Found Love**

Chapter 1

The famine was over and it had become a matter of rebuilding the country. A country that had been ravished first by the Red Flu and then by the Red Rust. Its government had all but been gutted and the citizens were suspicious. They didn't trust easily, rightfully so. Russ Jeter was in between deployments but he was by no means on R and R. Admiral Slattery had requested him to help with training the new cadets at the training facility. He also helped both Admiral Slattery and Chandler write new policies for the military as a whole. He was under Captain Garnett's command when he did deploy.

He couldn't complain about helping. Mike Slattery was a little more relaxed in his command style than what Tom Chandler had been. Russ liked both styles but felt the crews did better under Mike's and it made him more relatable to the young cadets, most of which were orphans. His command style had rubbed off on Garnett which in turn made things easier for Russ. Russ also helped at a couple of the inner city youth projects, something he believed in wholeheartedly. Another thing he got to do is counsel past and present members of the Nathan James crew.

It was a Saturday morning, and Russ was off work. He had bought a small fixer upper in the same neighborhood as what Admiral Chandler, Slattery and Captain Garnett and a few other crew members lived in. He had had plans of tearing out the flooring in the living room, restoring it plank by plank and then putting it back down after he fixed the subfloor. However, he had gotten a text from Mike Slattery, wanting to meet for breakfast. He knew it was Mike's younger daughter's birthday and the man was having a lot of trouble dealing with it. He still hadn't found his wife or daughters and the reality was, they were probably dead. It was the unknowns that bothered Mike and Russ couldn't imagine what he went through. At least Russ knew the fate of his wife and daughters, Mike had never gotten that peace, almost five years after the Red Flu had killed millions. So Russ suggested a small diner close to their neighborhood. When he walked in; Mike was sitting at the corner table and looked terrible. He had apparently not slept and didn't look like he had shaved either.

"Sir, good morning." Russ sat down across from Mike. The sadness in the man's eyes was obvious. It made Russ hurt for him.

"Please, it's just Mike here. I ordered coffee for both of us but held off on ordering food." The waitress, an attractive woman named Josie, showed up with their coffee and menus. Russ had talked to her a few times before and had felt an odd attraction to her. He had even thought about asking her to dinner but it had never felt right. She was a little younger than him, also African American but lighter toned and with mysterious green eyes and she had a hilarious sense of humor. He knew she had two kids, a fourteen year old son, Alex and an eight year old daughter, Sophie. Her husband had died during the Red Flu and she waitressed as many hours as she could. Russ concentrated back on his menu and gave his order.

"I'll have the breakfast special with hash browns, white toast and scrambled eggs." Josie wrote everything down and then looked to Mike.

"What can we get you this fine morning?" Josie had an airy personality, one that Mike didn't necessarily respond well to, especially on that particular day.

"I'll also have the breakfast special but instead of hash browns, I want fried potatoes and instead of toast I want a biscuit with a bowl of gravy, and scrambled eggs. Keep the coffee comin.'" As soon as Josie walked away, Mike let out a groan. At least he had kept it to himself while she was present. "I like Josie but how can a person be so upbeat all the time?"

"Hard to say. I think it's her personality. How are you today? I know its Hannah's birthday."

"I was trying to forget about that. Easier said than done." Mike looked out the window, as if he was trying to look for a way to escape from the conversation.

"Sir…Mike, you need to talk about her. It's healthy. Tell me about her. How old would she be?" It was a dangerous thing to do in public but Russ knew that Mike wouldn't meltdown in public.

"She was eight when I left so she would be thirteen today. I would imagine if she was alive, she would be completely different than what I remember. The last Halloween I was home, she dressed up as a warrior princess. That's pretty descriptive of her actually. She was tough as nails but she loved nothing more than crawling up on my lap. My oldest girl, Laura Kate, was all mature and wanted nothing to do with her old dad but Hannah was different." Russ had noticed that Mike spoke of both of his daughters in the past tense, which told him that Mike had given up all hope of them having survived. It was a stark reality.

"How old would Laura Kate be now?"

"Nineteen and Lucas would have been twelve." Mike was still looking out the windows but was obviously not seeing what was going on the other side. He was in the past. "Doesn't matter, they are gone and I am here. God knows, I was far from the perfect husband or father but this just seems so…lonely. How have you done it?"

"Everyone has a different coping mechanism. Mine was religion. You have to find yours. So have the detectives not found anything?" Russ knew that Mike had hired private detectives and had done his own searching.

"They tell me to just give it up, until of course it's time for me to pay them. I have to wonder how hard they have looked. I can't get sucked into it because if I do, I am no good to anyone. So, here we sit. Different subject, but I think Josie likes you. She was asking about you before you got here."

"Asking about me?" Russ knew he should concentrate on Mike but for some reason Josie had caught his attention from across the room.

"Yep. I told her you were a widower and was not currently seeing anyone. You should take her to dinner."

"Well, aren't you just so subtle? I am shocked that you didn't just set up a date." Russ would not typically tease Mike but he knew that the man needed the laugh.

"If you need me to, I will." As if on cue, Josie walked over with their breakfast. Russ shook his head at Mike but he had an ornery look on his face. "So, Josie, I was thinking, Russ here, he is too shy to ask you on a date so I am for him. How about tonight, seven pm, at that Italian place? Russ can pick you up at your place and I promise, he will be a complete gentleman."

"Sir, getting a reservation at that place…" Russ was embarrassed by Mike's lack of tact.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will handle it. It may be in my name though but you two kids should enjoy. So, what do you say, Josie?"

"Uh…well, I have my daughter tonight, I can't leave her alone. I'd like to but…"

"She's what? Eight? I can watch her." Russ was in total shock because Mike was not a meddler. It made him wonder if Mike needed to be around a kid. He almost looked hopeful.

"How about this, I pick you both up at six thirty; we take your daughter to Mike and then go to dinner? She'll be alright with him." Russ couldn't believe he was even suggesting it, but he wanted to help Mike. He wasn't sure if the hopeful look was because of the matchmaking or the prospect of spending some time with an eight year old. Josie knew both men well enough that she would trust her daughter with Mike.

"I suppose. I will write my address down. Eat up." Josie walked away and Mike busted up laughing. Russ threw a straw at him.

"You realize, I haven't been on a date in over twenty years? And what's with you volunteering to watch Sophie?"

"I will have you know, I watched Frankie and the baby for an hour last week so Kara could go to the store without a toddler and a three month old. They both survived. Of course, Frankie got into my stash of junk food but I had that cleaned up by the time Kara got back. Course, he was so hyper he was practically vibrating." Mike routinely 'babysit' the Green's two young children because they were neighbors. Frankie adored Mike and the baby, Hadley, also seemed to really like him. It seemed to be cathartic for Mike to be around kids and he had become a favorite 'uncle.'

"Didn't answer my question." Russ took a bite of his food and looked to Mike suspiciously.

"I just want to see someone happy. I can't date, won't date until I know for sure. Everyone I know is with someone except for you and Garnett."

"So you have fixated on me? What about her?"

"I am working on that. She's resistant." Russ would have never thought of Mike as a matchmaker but it was oddly funny.

"Or she's holding out for you?"

"Oh, she understands my reasoning. I just can't go there. Things weren't great with Christine but she deserves my faithfulness even if it means that I will be alone for the rest of my life." Russ caught a bit of sadness in Mike's voice again. It was something he understood all too well. He hadn't even looked at another woman and he knew for a fact that his wife, Trish was dead. He couldn't imagine being in Mike's shoes.

"You won't be alone and I do understand." It was something that Russ had struggled with. Being alone was a scary thought. All he could hope for was that Mike got some sort of closure so he could move on with his life at some point. Josie walked back over with their tickets and Mike grabbed both and then handed Russ a slip of paper with an address and apartment number written on it. Mike had another impish look on his face and Russ just prayed that he kept the date to himself.

"I will make your reservation for seven on the dot. You'd best enjoy yourself because I am going to a lot of trouble."

"Of course. You do realize, there is going to be a payback." Both men had stood up and Mike paid the bill. Russ threw the tip down on the table and waved at Josie who was busy with another customer.

"See you tonight." Josie hollered above the crowd and gave Russ a beautiful smile. For the first time, Russ found himself looking forward to the date.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be an obvious on who the roommate is for the readers but bear with me because I will take some time to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Please enjoy and review!

 **Found Love**

Chapter 2

Josie got off work at four and drove back to the apartment she shared with her two kids and her roommate and her two kids. They had combined forces simply to afford a better apartment and so that Josie had help with her eight year old daughter. Christine's daughters were older and didn't require a constant babysitter but Christine liked having an adult around for Hannah who was just turning thirteen. It made it to where they could afford a four bedroom apartment. Josie roomed with her daughter, Sophie. Christine shared with Hannah because Laura Kate worked overnights and Alex and she had their own rooms.

Christine had essentially lost her identity. She didn't have a driver's license, marriage license, pictures or social security card anymore. She could apply for no benefits and couldn't be put on any of the databases that had been created for survivors of the Red Flu. She had also been a military dependent but didn't have that ID card any longer so she couldn't even look for her long missing husband. She was a nurse by training but because she couldn't prove her education; she worked a janitorial job. The fortunate thing was that she had Laura Kate's military dependent ID, allowing her to go to school, graduate and get a job as a dispatcher at the St. Louis County Dispatch center. Hannah also had hers but because she was a minor and Christine didn't have her own ID's; she couldn't be put on any of the databases and Laura Kate hadn't been employed long enough to be found if anyone was looking.

Josie walked into the apartment which smelled clean. Christine was always off on Saturdays and generally did all the apartment cleaning on that day. She also smelled a cake baking. It was Hannah's thirteenth birthday and Christine had tried to make the day special but the poor girl; who still had not lost hope that her father would find them, was particularly depressed. Hannah was sitting in the bay window in the living room; looking outside. Christine was in the kitchen and smiled at Josie. Laura Kate was working a double and Alex was at a school function.

"How's my favorite thirteen year old?" Josie said sat down at the kitchen island and grabbed a spoon to clean the last of the chocolate cake batter out of the bowl. Christine was washing dishes but turned around.

"Having a tough day. Mike always made a big deal out of birthdays, even if he was deployed. He had made a huge splash for Laura Kate's thirteenth birthday and Hannah is missing that, or rather her dad in general. And Laura Kate doesn't help. She told her this morning that if Mike was alive; he has most likely moved on and has a new family. Won't want anything to do with us." Christine sounded almost depressed as she grabbed coffee cups for both of them and sat down next to Josie.

"Do you think he would do that?" Josie said, she knew that there had been marital issues between the couple but Christine had said several times that absence makes the heart grow fonder, which made Josie believe that she was still in love with her husband.

"No. I don't. Mike was loyal to a fault. Despite our issues; he remained faithful. Mike wouldn't step out unless he truly believed I was dead. And what's more; even if he did find someone else, he would never walk away from his girls. If he is alive and out there; I think, I'm sure he's looking for us. Laura Kate can be cruel. I didn't raise her that way and I remind her of it. She started seeing that deputy and she found out he has cheated on her so she takes it out on everyone, but especially Hannah. I think in dating a deputy; she thought she would find someone like her father, but Brad is his polar opposite. But young girl, swept off her feet by a man in a uniform. I get it because I was like her. The only difference is; I got a good one. Laura Kate hasn't but she doesn't realize it." Christine was rambling as she was fidgeting with her coffee cup. Josie patted her hand. She hated it for Christine. At least with Josie's husband; Josie had closure. She could go on with her life.

"I feel for you. I have no words or advice though. So do you want the…good news?" Josie almost hated telling Christine. She was hesitant even telling Christine she was going on a date but refused to lie to her. Christine would also remain faithful to her husband, no matter how long it took.

"Sure, I could use some." Christine said and gave her a small smile.

'I have a date tonight. Guy that comes into the diner. I don't know him well at all. His first name is Russ and he is in the Navy. Aside from that; not much." Josie said and Christine's head had snapped up when Josie mentioned Russ' name and that he was in the Navy but then she looked crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Russ is a common name. Mike was XO and his Master Chief's name was Russ but I don't remember a last name. I never met him. I have to work tonight so about Sophie?" As Christine talked; Josie could tell she was trying not to get her hopes up.

"It's covered. Another customer; a friend of Russ' volunteered to watch her. I haven't been on a date in over fifteen years; I don't even know how to act or what to wear. Any suggestions?" Josie asked because she didn't want to depress Christine.

"That's nice. I haven't been on a date in over twenty years although Mike was always good about date nights after we got married. Even after things got rough between us; we went out at least once a month. I have a blouse that would look nice on you. Come on." Christine said as she stood up and Josie followed her into Christine and Hannah's bedroom. Christine looked through her closet for a moment and pulled out a knee length blue dress and then a green blouse. Both items were pretty and Christine rarely wore them. "They may not be real fashionable but I think the dress would be pretty with a white cami under it and that pair of brown leather flats that you have."

"You have such pretty clothes. And they're timeless. Always in fashion. I think I like the dress." Josie said as she picked up the dress off the bed and Christine handed her the white camisole and a long necklace.

"Yeah, thanks. I could save my clothes but not my son, my husband, my pictures or my identity. Hardly a good trade off." Christine sounded even more morose and it made Josie hurt for her.

"You saved yourself and your daughters. Just focus on that. So my hair?" Josie said because she wanted to get Christine off the subject. She was generally a pretty upbeat person but Hannah's mood was apparently getting to her.

"Leave it down and curly. Minimal make up. So where is the date to?" Christine said as they were walking out of the bedroom.

"D'Angelo's. His friend is making reservations. I've wanted to eat there but its way out of budget. I love Italian food." Josie told Christine as Josie hung the dress up on her bedroom door and put the other items on her bed.

"Me too! One of the women at the office I clean was talking about the manicotti there. She said the filling was really good. And apparently the house salad is good too. Me? I'd rather have the cannoli. Speaking of which; I need to take Hannah's cake out. She just wanted an angel food cake and fruit." Christine said as they walked into the kitchen and Christine took the cake out of the oven while Josie got the fruit and whipped cream out. Hannah and Sophie came into the kitchen and Josie put her arms around the girl while Christine put the candles on the cake and lit them. Sophie loved birthdays and started singing the birthday song. It was cute and sweet and even upset Hannah had a smile on her face.

Hannah blew her candles out and opened her presents. Christine had gotten her some hair accessories she had needed, a shirt from Josie and a drawing from Sophie. It was a very low key birthday considering that according to Christine; if Hannah's father had been in the picture, her birthday would have been much more splashy. Despite that; Hannah seemed happy and they ate her cake with her. As soon as they got done; Josie started getting ready for her date and Christine went to work. Sophie was sitting on the bathtub edge watching Josie do her makeup.

"Momma, where am I going while you're on your date?" Sophie said as she sat on the toilet seat watching Josie get ready.

"Well, once Mr. Russ gets here; we'll take you to a friend of his. Mr. Mike. He's going to watch you tonight. It will only be for an hour or so. He's a really nice man but I don't know a lot about him. I expect that you'll be on your best behavior, yes?" Josie said but she knew she didn't really even need to ask because she knew that Sophie would behave herself.

"Yes! Can I take my art stuff?" Sophie said as she jumped up and looked excited. Joanie fixed Sophie's hair and smiled at her green eyed daughter.

"I am sure that would be fine. I am sure that Mr. Mike doesn't have much for a kid. Put your shoes on, Mr. Russ will be here soon." Josie asked Sophie and she nodded at her and ran for their bedroom to get her shoes on and her backpack. Josie finished with her make up and put her own shoes on, just finishing when there was a knock on the door. Hannah was in her and Christine's room, reading. Josie looked in on her and then answered the front door to Russ. He had a bouquet of pink roses in his hand and gave her a broad smile.

"You look really nice." Russ said. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Please, come in. Sophie is just packing a bag to take with us. I need to get her moving and check on my roommate's daughter. I'll be just a moment. Thank you for the compliment and flowers, they are beautiful." Josie said as she let Russ into the kitchen and gestured for him to sit at the island. She put the flowers in a vase and then headed in to get Sophie moving and to check on Hannah.

"Hannah, Sophie and I will be out for a couple hours. I think your sister will be home in a while but don't unlock the door otherwise. You have my number if you need anything." Josie told Hannah who mustered a slight smile. She was a really sweet girl who was just having a rough time. Josie hoped that at some point; Hannah got some closure about her missing father. It was playing havoc on her.

"Have a good time." Hannah said and gave her another smile and Josie kissed the top of her head. She loved Hannah just like she loved her own children.

"There is some leftovers in the fridge but don't hesitate to call. I will be home by ten, I'm sure." Josie said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, I'll be okay." Hannah didn't sound very sure but Josie nodded at her and headed out of the bedroom, Sophie was waiting in the hallway and Josie guided her out into the kitchen area.

"Russ, this is my daughter, Sophie. Sophie, say hi to Mr. Russ." Josie said as she was concerned on how they would interact.

"Hi!" Sophie said excitedly. She was a social butterfly and Russ shook her small hand. Josie could tell he was at ease with children which made her feel better. Normally she would never allow her daughter to meet someone that Josie was dating so soon but the whole situation was unusual. She would also not normally ever allow a near perfect stranger to babysit for her, let alone someone that she didn't even know the last name of. Russ and Mike both made her feel at ease and Josie knew that Sophie would be completely safe.

"It's nice to meet you, Sophie. Ready to go?" Russ said and gave them both a huge smile.

"Yeah!" Sophie said and grabbed Russ' hand, much to Josie's surprise. He acted like it was the most natural thing ever. It made Josie like Russ even more. He guided them both to a SUV and helped Sophie into the backseat, and buckled her seatbelt. Josie got into the passenger's side and Russ closed her door and then went around to the driver's side and got in.

"Okay, Mike lives a few blocks from here and I think he's actually excited to watch Sophie. He's kind of a favorite uncle." Russ said as he negotiated the traffic and within fifteen minutes; they were sitting outside a cute, single story Craftsman style bungalow. It had a huge porch and didn't look like anything Josie figured Mike would be living in.

"Nice place. Not where I featured Mike living though." Josie said as they had all gotten out of the SUV and Josie helped Sophie out of the back.

"He bought it because of the neighborhood but he's done a lot of work on it. It's nice." Russ said as they walked up on the porch. Mike opened the door before they rang the doorbell. Josie was shocked to see him carrying a baby in one arm and a toddler on the other hip. It was not how she ever imagined Mike but he looked at complete ease with them.

"This must be Sophie? It's nice to meet you, Sophie. I have a job for you, if you don't mind?" Mike said to Sophie who seemed excited about the prospect of helping with two young kids. "Come on in."

"No, sir, we actually need to get going. Sophie, will you be okay?" Russ asked Sophie who was watching the baby carefully.

"Yeah! Can I hold the baby?" Sophie was practically jumping up and down and Josie laughed at her.

"She has no allergies or medical issues. I assume you have Russ' number if anything comes up?" Josie asked Mike. She was completely shocked by him. Her impression had always been that he led a very quiet life aside from work. He wore a wedding ring but she wasn't sure if he had any family. He seemed sad at times; like he had that morning but aside from his first name; Josie knew nothing about him other than she knew he was trustworthy.

"Absolutely. But it won't be needed, right, Sophie? I have fixings for pizza so Sophie and Frankie can make their own personal pizzas and Hadley has a bottle with her name on it." Mike said as Russ opened the door for Mike and Sophie since Mike's hands were full. Josie glimpsed into the house and it was decorated nicely but was obviously a bachelor pad with a huge TV in the living room.

"Yeah, Momma, I'll be fine. I just want to hold that baby." Sophie said as she was still watching the baby closely. Josie didn't know that Sophie was so interested in babies.

"You kids go have fun. We're going to make pizzas and Sophie is going to hold Hadley as much as she wants." Mike had sat Frankie on the floor and was practically pushing them out the door. Josie decided to just go with it.

"Alright, Sophie, you know the rules and Mr. Mike will tell me if you act out. I love you." Josie said as she bent down and kissed Sophie. Mike was nodding yes to Josie and no to Sophie. He had an ornery look on his face and Josie knew that Sophie had found a buddy.

"I love you too Momma, now go have fun, kids!" Sophie said as she plopped down on the couch and held her arms out for the baby. It was cute and funny.

"On that note, we'd better go if we are going to make our reservation." Russ said as he and Josie made their way out the door. Josie was getting nervous for her date but she could tell Russ was in the same boat. Mike pushed both of them out of the door and shut it behind them.

Russ opened the passenger door to his Jeep for Josie and then come around to the driver's side and got in. She was impressed with the way he was with Rosie and she had noticed him talking to the toddler at Mike's.

"So, I didn't know Mike had such young kids. They're cute. Where's the mother?" Josie asked as Russ was driving through the city.

"Oh, those aren't his kids. They belong to Danny and Kara Green who we work with. Mike loves to babysit them." Russ told Josie who seemed shocked.

"Oh. Well, that's nice of him. He seems good with them." Josie said as she pulled her sunglasses out of her purse.

"He is. He loves kids in general. He played Santa Clause the last two office Christmas parties. We're trying to get him to wear an Easter bunny suit but I'm not sure it'll happen. He misses being a dad." Russ said as he stopped at a red light. They were about a block from the restaurant.

"Oh, he must have lost his kids…to the Red Flu? Wife too?" Josie said. She hated being nosy but there was something about Mike that intrigued her. He seemed familiar.

"His son, yes. He's never found his wife or daughters. I can't imagine. I know with Trish and my girls; they're gone. But Mike is at a standstill. It's sad. I think the only reason he gets up every day is because of Frankie and Hadley. His job doesn't have the allure it once did. Thankfully the Green's seemed to understand it and let Mike have the kids at least once a week." Russ said as the red light turned and he accelerated through the intersection.

"Oh, how sad. Just goes to show, you never know the sadness someone carries with them. So, it's been over fifteen years since I've been on a date so please be patient. What does one talk about on a date?" Josie asked. She wanted to lighten the mood.

"Not a clue. It's been as long for me. I hear the food is good here at least." Russ said as he pulled into the crowded parking lot.

"I can't believe Mike got a reservation at this place. My roommate told me she heard that the manicotti is really good." Josie said as Russ opened the passenger door for her and she took his hand to get out of the truck. She was really not surprised by how much of a gentlemen he was.

"It's a perk. The whole bringing home the cure. Mike and Tom get certain privileges. Mike rarely takes advantage of it and Tom only occasionally. They were the public faces and both hate it." Russ explained as they walked in to the restaurant. He gave Mike's name to the maître de and they were immediately shown to a table. "Now, I don't drink so I doubt that Mike would have us supplied with any wine. If you would like to order some though, feel free."

"No. I don't drink either. Sweet iced tea?" Josie asked the server who nodded at her as she handed her the menu.

"Same here." Russ said as he read over the menu. The server walked away and then within a minute, came back with a tray with their drinks, a basket of bread and two bowls of a delicious looking salad. She sat everything down and left again.

"I think I am going to order the manicotti. That cream cheese filling sounds really good." Josie said as she pointed to the menu.

"I am going for the shrimp scampi. You can order anything you want." Russ said as he gestured for their server.

"I am saving room for the dessert. I have no shame." Josie said. She was trying to make conversation to keep things rolling. She liked Russ and didn't want an awkward first date with him.

"I've heard the…well all the desserts are good. Why do you have no shame?" Russ asked Josie just before the server walked over. They gave her their orders and then started their conversation again.

"I try to limit myself to one sweet a week. I had angel food cake this afternoon. My roommate's daughter's birthday. But I am breaking that rule tonight." Josie said, they were easing into a conversation slowly.

"I don't understand why. You look great." Russ said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you. Waitressing does wonders for the figure. And the kids keep me busy. Alex especially. I try to play basketball with him a time or two a week. He's getting to be a weird age and doesn't want to hang out with his mom. Sophie still thinks I'm okay, fortunately." Josie said as she forked a black olive off her salad. She hated them and she noticed Russ looking at her oddly. "I don't like olives. I just can't. If you want it you can have it; there are more."

"No, I don't want it. I hate them too." Russ said with another huge smile and Josie noticed he was also picking the olives out of his salad.

"What a coincidence. Alex has convinced himself and Sophie that they are both allergic to them. They aren't but it's funny. I hope it doesn't bother you that I talk about my kids so much?" Josie felt she had to ask Russ. She had been on one other date since her husband died and the guy had hated talking about Alex and Sophie.

"Oh no, I don't mind it at all. I love kids. I volunteer at a youth project when I'm not deployed. Kind of a big brother program." Russ said as he reached over and squeezed Josie's hand.

"Good. I need to get Alex signed up for something like that. Fourteen is an odd age for boys. What are the requirements for something like that for a kid like Alex?" Josie asked; she was wondering if Russ would just volunteer to spend time with Alex. It would make Josie feel better.

"It is. Most of the kids in the program have lost one or both parents. There are a lot of those kids nowadays. If it's okay; I will just spend some time with him. I like basketball. What other things does he like?" Russ asked Josie as their food arrived. Josie noticed that Russ bowed his head to pray for just a second and she followed suite.

"He's a good student. He likes any sport and really loves basketball. And video games. I try to limit that though." Josie said as she cut into her manicotti. It looked and tasted delicious.

"Ah, I am good with the sports but you lost me at the video games. I suppose I could try it though. My daughters were all girls. None of that stuff for them." Russ told Josie like it was the most normal thing in the world. She knew he lost his wife and daughters to an accident. The fact that he could talk about it so normally was a little disconcerting.

"That's how Sophie is. I wonder if she is getting to hold that baby. I didn't know she was so interested in babies." Josie said as she was eyeing Russ' shrimp. She was tempted to steal one of the shrimp pieces when he put one on her plate. She felt obligated to give him some of her manicotti on his plate. He smiled as she did and immediately put it on his fork.

"I've been eyeing that this whole time; thanks. I'm sure she is having a good time at Mike's. You'll be lucky if she doesn't want to go there all the time." Russ said with a smile.

"She'll have Mike wrapped around her little finger in no time at all. She bats those big green eyes and it's just done. Been like that since she was a baby." Josie said as she was eating her shrimp scampi. It was absolutely delicious. It was too bad that Christine wouldn't go on a date because she would love the food. A thought occurred to her but she wasn't sure how to ask Russ.

"Like her mother?" Russ said nervously. He couldn't believe he was flirting. He hadn't done it in years but at least Josie was receptive.

"I don't know about that. So, crazy question and you can shoot me down. Would Mike be up for a blind date? Return the favor he did us." Josie finally just asked but couldn't believe she was even suggesting it.

"I honestly don't know. He is determined that until he finds something out about his wife and girls; he will remain faithful. I can see where having a female friend who is not in the Navy would be a good thing for him. Did you have someone in mind?" Russ asked as he cleared his plate.

"Well, my roommate is in a similar situation. Can't find her husband and can't be put on any of the databases because she lost all forms of identification. She tries to stay upbeat but it's difficult. Maybe we could arrange a meeting. She could use another friend." Josie asked as she gestured to the server to get their dirty plates and for the dessert menu.

"Let me think on it. I think it's a good idea. Just the logistics maybe a bit complicated because I can't foresee Mike going on a date. He is pretty stubborn but he misses his wife desperately." Russ stopped talking as soon as the server showed up. They both ordered different types of cannolis and coffee and the server left.

"Yeah, she is the same way. I hurt for her and her daughter is having a really rough time with it. Her older daughter is dating a guy that isn't right for her and couldn't probably use a father figure. It's a sad situation because aside from her daughters; she's lost everything." Josie almost teared up as she was talking. Fortunately the delicious looking desserts showed up. She stopped the server and asked for a to-go box. "When I told her I was coming here tonight, she mentioned the cannolis. Do you care if I take her one? I have three."

"Not in the least. Take one of mine too." Russ said as he passed her his plate.

"Thanks, she'll love it. Hannah may too." Josie didn't notice the way Russ' head jerked up when she said it. She was concentrating on her plate.

"Who's Hannah?" Russ said suspiciously.

"My roommate's daughter." Josie said not even seeing the look on Russ' face.

"Oh, sorry. Common name. Mike's daughter's name was Hannah. Just caught me." Russ said but his mind was in overdrive. Hannah was a common name but would setting up a date for Mike with a woman that had a daughter with the same name as his missing child be a good idea?

"It's okay." Josie said as she finished her dessert. She had actually enjoyed the date a lot more than she figured she would. Russ had finished his and their server had brought the bill and he had paid. They both stood up and they left. "So, I enjoyed this. It wasn't entirely painful. Do we have a second one?"

"I did too. And yes; I would like a second chance at not being so awkward. Now we should rescue Sophie from Mike. He can be a terror." Russ said as he opened the Jeep door for Josie.

"So can Sophie." Josie said as soon as Russ got in the Jeep. He nodded and quickly buckled up. It had gotten late and he had church the next morning.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow morning? I have church at ten." Russ asked as he started driving towards Mike's house.

"I have been looking for a church for the kids. What time? If that was an invite?" Josie realized her faux pas as soon as she said it.

"It was. Ten. I can pick you all up about nine thirty." Russ winked at Josie as he said it and it made her feel better.

"Sounds good. Alex will still be at his school thing but Sophie will love it." Josie sounded excited. They were getting close to Mike's and Josie was just as excited to see how Sophie had done with him. They pulled into the driveway and Josie noticed a young couple standing on the porch talking to Mike. The man was holding Frankie and the woman was holding the baby. Russ and Josie walked up the steps and Russ nodded at the young couple. Mike had stepped inside to get Sophie and then stepped back out.

"Sophie did great. She was a big help with Frankie and Hadley. I'll keep her anytime." Mike said just as Sophie came out onto the porch. He leaned down and she gave him a big hug. He had a huge smile on his face. It was the happiest Josie had ever seen Mike.

"Great. Sophie, did you thank Mr. Mike for watching you?" Josie asked Sophie. The Green's were walking back to their own house after thanking Mike and speaking to Russ.

"Yes! We had lots of fun. I want to come back again, please?" Sophie said as she put her backpack on.

"Of course, Sophie. I loved having you here. Josie, she ate all of her pizza and had some salad too. She had cookies and ice cream for dessert and helped me wash up dishes. She also got to hold the baby." Mike quickly filled Josie in on the night while Sophie danced around. Josie knew getting her settled for bed would be interesting.

"Well, I do appreciate you watching her. I hope you didn't feel obligated?" Josie asked as she clapped her hands on Sophie's shoulders to settle her down.

"Not at all. I enjoyed it. Anytime." Mike told Josie as they stepped of the porch. He had almost a sad look in his eyes again, like he had had that morning.

They said their goodbyes and Sophie gave Mike another hug. Josie noticed that as he held her, a tear escaped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. Mike brushed it away and walked into the house. Russ hadn't noticed and Sophie didn't say anything as they walked to the Jeep. Josie hoped that they could at least convince Mike and Christine to forge some type of friendship.

 **Okay, kind of a long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. This story is going to be about Russ and Josie and the side story will be obvious to the reader but will take some time to get through! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Found Love**

Chapter 3

Russ picked Josie and Sophie up for church the next morning and Sophie immediately asked for Mike. It was cute and sweet. Mike didn't even realize it but he had a friend for life with Sophie. Christine was working and Josie had suggested to Hannah that she go to church with them but Hannah didn't want to leave the house.

Josie thoroughly enjoyed the service and Sophie had seemed to love the kid's program. She had asked to go back the next week which made both Josie and Russ happy. Russ insisted on taking them out for lunch afterwards and Josie could tell something was on his mind.

"What's going on? You're quiet." Josie asked Russ as she cut up Sophie's chicken nuggets up for. They were eating at the diner that Josie worked at and Sophie was sitting next to Josie in the booth with Russ across from them.

"Just trying to figure out the logistics on getting Mike set up with your roommate. I think he needs…I honestly don't know. All the other crew has found their family or found what happened to them but not Mike. It's like the never ending grief process. I just don't know how I can talk him into a blind date with anyone. He is absolutely determined to remain faithful to his wife." Russ told Josie in a quiet manner.

"That's how she is. What about…a barbeque or something of the nature?" Josie asked Russ who nodded at her.

"That might work. Problem is, my house doesn't have a floor at the moment so I couldn't host." Russ told Josie who started laughing.

"Mr. Russ, why doesn't your house have a floor?" Sophie had apparently been listening to the conversation and asked Russ suspiciously.

"Well, I wanted to restore it. It has this really pretty pattern but it's in rough shape. So I took it off piece by piece so I could restore it. The subfloor, or what's under the flooring is in bad shape too so I'm replacing it. It's down the floor joists in the living room and dining room." Russ told Sophie in terms that a child could understand. Sophie still looked at him in total confusion but nodded at him.

"Sweetie, pay attention to your food." Josie told Sophie and pointed at the plate. Russ didn't mind it but Josie didn't want her to be disrespectful in anyway. "Sorry about that. We have a common area at our apartment and a barbeque grill there. Could that work?"

"Yeah it could. What day works?" Russ asked Josie.

"Saturday? She's usually off on Saturdays. Her older daughter maybe working but she should be there and so will Hannah be. Alex should be too. How are you going to convince Mike?" Josie asked Russ as they finished their food.

"I'm not sure. I may just tell him that you are having a barbeque and extended an invitation to him. Easy explanation and excuse to get him there. You girls ready to go?" Russ asked them both and Josie nodded at him. He had already paid the bill and they all got out of the booth. Sophie gave Russ her hand and they all walked towards his Jeep. Josie had already begun respecting the relationship that Russ was trying to build with her kids.

The drive back to her apartment was quiet and Russ had an appointment so he only dropped them off. As she was getting out of the SUV, Josie gave Russ a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He didn't seem that surprised by the display of affection and even returned the hug.

"So, barbeque at two, Saturday? What can I bring, besides Mike?" Russ asked her as he helped Sophie out of the SUV.

"Whatever you want. I'll supply the meat if you want to bring buns? And are you any good with a grill? I'm not great." Josie told him as she tried to keep Sophie contained.

"I can handle that. Here's my cellphone number. Maybe we can do something Friday night? Take the kids out maybe?" Russ asked her as he handed her a card with his cellphone number written on it.

"Yes! Momma, let's do something with Mr. Russ Friday!" Sophie was practically shouting and jumping up and down.

"We will see. Sophie, settle down. Russ, I am sure we can do something Friday night. I will let you know." Josie told Russ as he walked them to her apartment door. She unlocked it and let Sophie in and stood with Russ for a moment. She could hear Sophie talking to Hannah but wanted to concentrate on Russ. "I would really like to do something. I just don't want you to feel that you have to juggle dating with my kids. I really do like you but I know dating a single mom is not always great. They are my priority and I am sorry if that upsets you."

"I knew when this started you had two kids and I wouldn't want them to not be your priority. The reason I have specifically included them is that I don't want them to feel that they are taking a backseat to us dating. That can cause a lot of resentment where they're concerned and I don't want that. They have to be a priority for the both of us if there is any hopes of this going further and I am kind of thinking I want it to go further which completely shocks me. I have no idea where you are standing where that is concerned but I don't want to pressure you." Russ looked shocked at himself for saying what he was saying but Josie had taken both his hands in her own.

"I am right there with you. I really appreciate you considering my kids and their feelings in this. Most men wouldn't. Let's just relax and let this happen. Not force it." Josie was equally shocked at herself but instead of dwelling on it, she pulled Russ into a hug. Before she had even realized it, they were kissing. Not something she had ever imagined. It was soft and sensual and just made her feel good. It was not something she had felt in a long time. She finally pulled away because she didn't want to make Russ uncomfortable. He was a complete gentleman.

"I haven't done that in a long time but it felt really good." Russ told her with a smile. Josie knew that it would go no further and she was fine with that.

"Me too. I was hoping I hadn't overstepped." Josie said as she pulled away.

"Not in the least. I'd better go, start talking Mike into coming to the barbeque. Should be interesting." Russ told Josie as he stepped of the doorstep and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Use Sophie as an incentive if need be." Josie said as she opened the front door of their apartment and stepped inside.

"That might get him. Text me or call me." Russ hollered before Josie closed the door and before he had exited the yard.

As Josie made her way through the apartment, she realized it was a mess. Christine was at work which left the two Slattery kids at home. Generally Hannah was pretty neat and tidy but Laura Kate was like a tornado wherever she went. Josie walked to Hannah and Christine's room to check on her. The young girl was sitting on the bed with tears on her face.

"What's going on?" Josie asked the young girl as she sit down on the bed. She pulled Hannah into a hug with her head resting on her chest. Hannah didn't speak for a few minutes, just crying. Finally, she started telling Josie what was wrong.

"Before Laura Kate left for work, she told me I was stupid for thinking Daddy was still out there. I miss him so much. I barely even remember what he looked like. Am I stupid for still wanting him to be alive?" Hannah choked out as she sat up on her knees.

"Sweetheart, you have hope. There is nothing wrong with that. Laura Kate is not all knowing. I bet, if your dad is out there, he is missing you as badly as you miss him. And the thing is; Laura Kate misses him too, she just isn't as good at showing it. Your mom hasn't completely given up either. She still misses him and hopes he is out there." Josie said as she tucked Hannah's hair behind her ear. She really hated it for Hannah. Sophie didn't even remember her father and Alex rarely spoke of him. Josie suspected that he also really didn't remember him. They had no doubt though, their father was gone. Hannah would always doubt it. Josie hoped that Mike and Christine would hit it off so that Hannah would at least have a father figure.

"I wish I at least had a picture of him." Hannah said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I know, sweetheart. I wish you did too. So, are those Laura Kate's clothes?" Josie asked as she stood back up and then bent down to kiss Hannah's forehead.

"Yeah, she and Brad are arguing again. I should have cleaned them up. I'm sorry." Hannah told Josie as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom to wash her face.

"Not your fault. I am going to throw these on her bed with a note. What time does Mom get off work?" Josie asked Hannah as she picked the scattered clothes up. Laura Kate was sweet enough but she stepped on Josie's last nerve. She was making good enough money but didn't contribute to the household at all, created a mess, and Christine was still working a crazy amount of hours to cover everything. Laura Kate had recently bought a car but wouldn't even drive her mother to work, forcing Christine to walk several blocks.

"Six. I told her I would have supper finished. I think she's really missing Daddy too. She told me today that he used to give her these foot rubs. I think her feet are hurting." Hannah said as she came out of the bathroom. Her face was washed and it was like she had put her game face on. She helped Josie gather up the clothes and toss them on Laura Kate's bed. Josie would write the note when she had spoken with Christine.

"What's supper? I smell roast. Your mom's recipe?" Josie asked Hannah as they walked into the kitchen. It smelled absolutely delicious. Christine did most of the cooking and was teaching both Hannah and Sophie her tricks.

"Yeah, it's been in the slow cooker since about ten and I just put potatoes, onions and carrots in. Can you help me with the garlic bread and dessert?" Hannah asked Josie as she got the ingredients out. "What time is Alex going to be home?"  
"Ten tonight. I will be glad to have him home. What time is Laura Kate off at?" Josie said as she was starting to put the ingredients together for a chocolate cherry lava cake, another one of Christine's recipes.

"Midnight. She's talking about moving in with Brad. Mom isn't happy. She thinks that Brad is going to knock Laura Kate up and leave her." Hannah said it in such a manner; Josie knew that she didn't actually know what she had said. The sad part was, it was probably exactly correct.

"Well, hopefully not. Your mom doesn't need to have to raise a grandbaby." Josie gently told Hannah who looked at her in complete confusion. "Sweetie, knocking someone up means getting them pregnant."

"Oh. Yeah, Mom doesn't need to have to take care of a baby." Hannah said with some clarity. She was still not putting the pieces together and for once, Josie was thrilled that Hannah was so innocent.

"Laura Kate has some growing up to do before she really understands what a relationship is about. Your mom thinks that in dating Brad, she is looking for someone like your dad but Brad is not at all like your dad." Josie told Hannah quietly because she didn't want Sophie, who was in the living room to overhear.

"Mom said that too. She said that it's really easy for a girl to fall for a guy in a uniform. She said she was around Laura Kate's age when she met Daddy but that she got a good guy and Laura Kate hasn't gotten one. It sounds complicated to me." Hannah said as she sit down at the island to cut vegetables up for a salad.

"Love is complicated and sometimes it stinks but sometimes, it's sweet. You were too young to remember your parent's relationship and your mom would be the first to say, they didn't have a perfect marriage but I would say, as badly as your mom misses your dad, they had a very sweet, loving relationship. I hope you find something like that someday and I hope your mom finds it again with your dad." Josie wasn't sure what else to say.

"I guess. So about these dates of yours? Any chance you'll get Mom to go on one?" Hannah asked with an ornery look on her face.

"I am working on that. We are going to have a barbeque here Saturday at two. I don't have to work and neither does your mom. Russ is bringing a friend who is who set me and him up. I'm hoping him and your mom will hit it off. She'll never agree to go on a date but she might like this guy." Josie said with a smile.

"I hope so. Mom needs something else. She's lonely." Hannah told Josie sadly. Hannah adored her mother and knew that Christine was missing her husband a lot. Josie had a different perspective on it because Christine had disclosed how rocky her marriage had been and how she hadn't appreciated the good man she had. Josie knew that Christine had a lot of regrets and hoped in meeting Mike; it would get better.

 **I know it seems like I am progressing this story pretty rapidly but I know where I am going with it and you all will like it! Please review. I love reading them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Found Love**

Chapter 4

 **Russ's House**

"It's only a barbeque, Sir. Josie wanted you to come. Nothing major." Russ told Mike as they were working on the subfloor at his house. It was late Saturday morning and Russ had told Mike about the invitation.

"I suppose I could for Josie. It's not like I have anything else going." Mike said as he nailed the last piece of subfloor down in the living room.

"She'll love having you." Russ said as he started putting away the tools.

"You and her have really hit it off? Lunch Tuesday, dinner Friday night with the kids? How'd that go?" Mike asked as he stood up and eyed their work.

"Really well. I anticipated issues with Alex but he is pretty accepting. I think as long as his mom is treated well; he's okay. We played basketball after. Sophie is still young enough, she's easy to please. So, Josie's roommate and her daughter will also be there. I should warn you; the girl's name is Hannah. I don't know anything about them though." Russ said quietly to Mike as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine. I have dealt with other Hannah's. It isn't…easy but it's a common name. What do I need to bring?" Mike said as he took a drink of the lemonade that Russ had given him.

"Nothing. I am taking buns for hamburgers and hot dogs. Josie asked if I would deal with the grill, so I might need some help with that. I tend to obliterate things on the grill. I can pick you up?" Russ said as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"I'll find something. I won't show up empty handed." Mike told Russ as he put the glass in the sink. "So picking me up at…?"

"One thirty?" Russ asked Mike as they were walking to the door.

"I will have my best outfit on." Mike joked as he made his exit. Russ smiled as he closed the door behind him. Mike had no clue that the barbeque was actually kind of a blind date.

 **Josie's House**

"Thanks for making your apple dumplings and potato salad. It all looks so good." Josie told Christine gently. They had been cooking all morning and the apartment smelled amazing.

"Oh, I love cooking. So, how many is coming? Russ and a friend?" Christine asked Josie.

"Yep, just the two. The guy that set me and Russ up; Mike." As Josie said it; she watched Christine's reaction. Christine nodded at her but went back to cutting up vegetables for foil packets.

"It'll be nice to have some time with other adults. Too bad Laura Kate is working though." Christine said as she finished preparing the packets.

"Yeah. So, she and Brad are on the outs again?" Josie asked as she checked the marinate on the steaks.

"Today, they are. I told her that he is going to leave her high and dry. I truly think that despite all Laura Kate's claiming that Mike is dead and we all need to move on, dating a guy she thinks is like her dad is a way to cling to Mike. The only problem with that logic is that Brad is nothing like Mike. Plus, I would like Laura Kate to live a bit before she settles. I met her father when I was about her age and we married pretty quickly but it was a different time. I am afraid at this rate; Laura Kate is going to get roped into a marriage and babies with a guy she's less than compatible with. Mike and I had our issues but looking back now, it was mostly me. I knew when he joined the Navy what we were getting into and I agreed to it; supported him but then years later; I wasn't happy. Mike tried but I didn't appreciate what I had with him. I just hope now; whether Mike is out there or not; he knows that I love him." Christine said as she sat down. Josie could tell she was remembering her husband and it made her wonder if she should even think about trying to set Christine up.

"I'm sure Mike knew or knows. You going to be okay meeting this Mike?" Josie asked as she poured them both cups of coffee and sat down next to Christine.

"Yeah, it's a common name. I just can't believe you left Sophie with him, not knowing his last name or anything about him. Doesn't seem like you at all." Christine said with an ornery look on her face; she had been teasing Josie about it all week.

"Normally, I wouldn't but there is something about this Mike that you instantly trust. And Sophie adores him. He has a buddy for life." Josie told Christine as Hannah, Alex and Sophie ran inside from the back common area. They had been playing basketball and were looking for food. Christine stood up and pulled a tray of prepared sandwiches out for them which the kids took into the living room.

"It's sweet. I'm thinking about signing Hannah up for that big brother/big sister thing you were telling me about. The one Russ is involved in. She is at such an odd age and I think she needs a father figure. She really misses Mike and I worry about her." Christine said as she sit back down next to Josie.

"It would be good for her. She was so sad the other day. Made my heart hurt for her. I think it's because she has forgotten what he looked like. Or is starting to." Josie said as she squeezed Christine's hand.

"She is. I really wish I had just one picture for her. And of Lucas of course, but that's selfish on my part." Christine said sadly. She rarely spoke of Lucas and Josie couldn't imagine her sadness.

"You're entitled." Josie had no idea what else to say. The only thing that she could hope for was that Christine and Mike would hit it off.

 **1:45-Josie's apartment**

Russ rang the doorbell and laughed at Mike, trying to balance a casserole dish with some sort of potato casserole. He knew Mike could cook but it still shocked him. He heard one of the kids coming to the door and so he shuffled the bag with the buns inside. The door was swung open by Alex, Josie's son.

"Hey, Russ!" Alex said as he opened the door wider for Russ and Mike.

"Hey, Alex. Where's your mom?" Russ asked as they walked in and Mike shut the door behind them.

"She's out back with the girls. Can I take that stuff and get you all something to drink? I think Mom has sweet tea and lemonade." Alex said as he reached for the items. Mike handed him the casserole dish and Russ gave him the bag. "Go on back; I'll get your drinks."

"Thanks, I will take the tea." Russ told Alex as they headed towards the back door.

"I'll have that too please." Mike also told Alex as he followed Russ.

Mike and Russ walked out in the common area. Russ could see Josie on the other side of the yard, talking to a dark haired woman and a young girl who also had dark hair. Just as Sophie ran up to Russ; the woman turned slightly and Russ could see her face. He was in complete shock. It was Christine Slattery. He looked back towards Mike but he was focused on Sophie. Russ turned around, blocking Mike's view.

"Sir, um…I had no idea but…" Russ was stuttering and Mike looked up at him and then past him.

"Oh, my God! Christine?" Mike said it loudly enough that Christine turned around and her jaw dropped. Mike walked around Russ and Sophie and met Christine halfway across the yard. Everyone was in stunned silence. Russ grabbed Sophie and headed her back towards the apartment. Josie also had grabbed Hannah and started walking them towards the apartment.

"Hannah; I know you want some time with your dad but let's give him and your mom a minute." Josie said as she gently pulled Hannah by the hand. Thankfully, Hannah was going along with it; more out of shock. They finally got into the living room of the apartment and Josie shut the curtains to give the couple complete privacy. "I didn't know. I would have…I honestly don't know. I hadn't told you her name and…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Hannah, are you okay?" Russ asked the thirteen year old who had sit down on the couch with a still shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I think so. He's actually alive. I was even beginning to wonder." Hannah stated as she drew her knees up and Josie sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You never gave up hope. I'm positive your dad will be in here in a couple minutes." Josie didn't know what else to tell the girl.

 **Outside**

"I saw Hannah but Laura Kate?" Mike asked. He and Christine were standing, toe to toe. They were both at a loss for words.

"She's okay. She's at work right now. I can't believe it; you're alive." Christine said the last part in a sob. Mike wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tightly. She was sobbing into his chest and had put her arms around his waist.

"I have so many questions. I don't even know where to start." Mike said into Christine's hair. She pulled away but kept her arms around him.

"We were at the safe zone, Deer Park. Somebody showed up, telling us that the camp was going to be exposed by the Immunes. We scattered. I couldn't even take our clothes or anything. I lost all forms of identification for myself so I couldn't even look for you or register on the databases. I have the girl's and it enabled Laura Kate to get a job and Hannah to get into school but I couldn't register them because I didn't have a way to prove that I was their mother. We came here to St. Louis because I could get a job without having identification. I couldn't in nursing but it worked. I met up with Josie and we leased this apartment. It's in her name but it made it easier for me financially." Christine hadn't let go of Mike the entire time she was talking.

"That explains a lot. I had hired investigators but I don't think they were looking very hard. I tried, Christine, I really did. I've looked everywhere for you all. I was beginning to think…" Mike teared up and his voice got lower.

"Me too. I…I would guess you've moved on?" Christine asked Mike quietly as she guided him to a patio table and chairs.

"No. I couldn't…I just couldn't. Not until I had hard evidence that you were gone and I'm not even sure if I could have then." Mike said as he sat down next to Christine on the bench.

"I figured, you and I were not in a good place when you deployed and I was so…mean when you called. I know you would never cheat but I figured…it's been a long time." Christine said as she squeezed Mike's hand.

"It has been too long but God, I have missed you girls so much. So much." Mike told Christine quietly and leaned forward and kissed her so gently.

"We've missed you too, so much. Hannah, especially, she's had a tough time." Christine said after she returned the kiss.

"I guess we'd better go inside. I think we've upstaged Josie's barbeque." Mike said as he stood up and took Christine's hand and they walked towards the apartment.

"She won't mind. I think I'm still in a state of shock. After everything, I will understand it if you want to walk away from me. I know you won't with the girls but I was horrible to you. And you were so good to me." Christine told Mike quietly as she paused by the door.

"I have looked for you for years. I have no intentions of walking away from you now. We will work through everything. In the meantime; just know, I love you. I always have." Mike said as he pulled Christine into another kiss.

"I love you too." Christine said as she opened the door and moved the curtains out of the way. They walked back inside and Josie stood up, moving away from Hannah who was sitting on the couch so that that Mike and Christine could sit down.

"I seriously had no idea. I didn't know Mike's last name and hadn't told Russ your name, Christine. I would have told you if I had known." Josie told Christine quietly. Christine just nodded at her but was focused on Hannah and Mike. Mike had sat down next to her and was holding her and Hannah was crying into his chest.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. We kind of upstaged things though?" Christine smiled as she said it.

"Russ and I will take Alex and Sophie out so you all can have some time, we'll start dinner." Josie told Christine as Christine sat down on the couch.

Russ, Josie and the two kids made a quiet exit out to the commons area to give Mike and his family some privacy. It was a beautiful scene but they needed time alone. They would disturb them once supper was ready to eat. Russ and Josie were both in a state of shock, maybe as much as Mike and Christine were.

 **I know it's progressing quickly but it will slow down slightly. I am trying to keep this more of a Russ-centric story but there will be some parts about Mike and Christine since they've reunited. Please enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be mostly from Mike and Christine's perspective but I will revert back to Russ and Josie in the next few chapters. Please enjoy and review.**

 **Found Love**

Chapter 5

Mike and Christine had made the decision to take Hannah back to his house for the night, to give them all privacy. The only question was where Laura Kate was concerned. She would get off at seven in the morning and Mike wanted to see her too. Christine texted her and told her to call her on her lunch break, no matter what time it was and everything was okay. Christine had gone into the bedroom that she shared with Hannah to pack a bag and Josie followed her in.

"Quite the shocker. Hannah is sure happy." Josie said as she folded some of the clothes.

"She's thrilled. And I am happy too. Really happy. I figured if we were ever reunited, Mike would want nothing to do with me because of how I treated him but he…he's different. It's hard to explain." Christine said as she started putting the clothes in the bag. There was enough for two days.

"The saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' may apply to this. He has a beautiful house by the way, from what I saw when we dropped Sophie off. You'll love it." Josie told Christine quietly and she nodded as she zipped the bag up.

"Well, hopefully Laura Kate reacts as well as Hannah did. Mike really wants to see her. I suppose I need to tell him about Brad which will be interesting." Christine said as she walked into the bathroom to get toiletries and hair items.

"I think, deep down underneath all of Laura Kate's bravado is a girl who has missed having her dad. Maybe Brad will give up?" Josie asked Christine with a smile. It was kind of a joke.

"I hope. Mike won't handle him well at all. Alright, all packed. I am actually kind of nervous about this." Christine said quietly. Mike and Russ had gone to get Mike's vehicle while Christine packed.

"Nervous about spending the night with your husband? You had been married for how many years?" Josie knew that Christine was nervous about her relationship with her long lost husband.

"Fifteen when the Red Flu hit but we were all but separated. He had been sleeping in the basement for over three months. When he got back; we were going to file for divorce. Now; it's like none of that happened and I am honestly happy. As you said; absence makes the heart grow fonder. I didn't realize what a good man I had and now; I am not sure I ever deserved him." Christine said it with a slight sob.

"That's all stuff you have to work through with Mike. For now, just enjoy the fact that he still wants you. He seems like a pretty loyal person. I think he just pulled in, so just take it one moment at a time." Josie didn't know what else to do but to offer her friend some advice. She really hoped that Christine could get past it because Mike was obviously past it. Alex had let Mike back in and he was visiting with the three kids. Hannah was thrilled to be going to her dad's house and was ready to go.

"Alright, Mike, I think we are ready to go. Hannah, I have your clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste and hairbrush. Is there anything else? Your book?" Christine asked Hannah as they walked back into the living room.

"Do you have a swimsuit? Both of you? I have a pool." Mike asked both of them and Hannah headed back to the bedroom apparently to get her and Christine's swimsuits.

"I think Hannah is getting them. I texted Laura Kate to call me on her lunchbreak. Her shift may have been extended. I'm not sure. Told her to call me regardless of the time." Christine said as she grabbed her cellphone and charger off the counter. Mike had taken the bag and was waiting in the living room. Josie was in the kitchen with Christine.

"Alright, I'm ready." Hannah said as she came out of the bedroom with the swimsuits and her school books. Mike unzipped the bag and she slipped the swimsuits in and then zipped it back. Christine had come back into the living room with her purse on her shoulder and appeared ready to go. Josie gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. Christine nodded and gave her a smile. Mike knew that Christine had been really nervous about something. He wanted their marriage to work out but if it didn't; he would at least give her an identity back.

They walked out to the truck and Hannah got in the backseat with the bag and her school things. She also seemed quiet but not like Christine. Christine was nervous as a cat. She settled in the passenger seat next to him and he reached across and squeezed her hand before beginning the short drive to his house. Just as they pulled in; Christine's cellphone rang and she pulled it out of the purse.

"It's Laura Kate. I'd better answer it." Christine said with a smile towards Mike. Mike handed his house key to Hannah so that they could have a little privacy. She jumped out of the truck and headed into the house.

" _Hey, sweetie." Christine said as soon as she answered the phone. She had the speaker on and Mike looked as nervous as she felt._

 _"Hey, you wanted me to call you? I have a short fifteen minute break. I've already gone to the bathroom so I don't have long. Everything okay?" Laura Kate sounded hurried._

 _"Here is someone who really wants to talk to you." Christine handed the phone to Mike and rubbed his arm gently._

 _"Hey, Laura Kate." Mike said quietly with tears in his voice._

 _"Dad? How? Where?" Laura Kate sounded like she was in as much shock as what Christine and Mike had been in._

 _"None of that matters now. I will explain it all in the morning when you get off work. I just really wanted to hear your voice. Mom will text you my address and you can just come here after work; if you want. I'll fix breakfast." Mike said as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. Christine was also crying softly._

 _"Pancakes like you used to?" Laura Kate asked. She was also crying too and it made Mike wish he could just hug her._

 _"Sure. How much longer to you have on break?" Mike asked. He wanted to prolong the phone call but he also knew it had to end at some point._

 _"Less than two minutes. I really need to get back to the dispatch floor. I wish I hadn't picked up the extra shift now." Laura Kate sounded upset that she couldn't be reunited with her father._

 _"You'd better go. I am so, so proud of you, LK, dispatching is a hard job and I respect that you can do it. I will see you in the morning and I will have breakfast ready. I love you, sweetheart." Mike said quietly and Christine rubbed his arm again._

 _"I love you too. This is going to be the longest shift ever." Laura Kate said as her supervisor asked her in the background to get back on the floor._

 _"Go, sweetie. I'll text the address to you. I love you too." Christine said as she took the phone from Mike._

 _"I love you too, Mom." Laura Kate said before she hung up the phone._

"It's going to be really long shift." Mike said quietly as he and Christine got out of the truck.

"Tomorrow is her day off so you'll get some time with her. Your house is beautiful." Christine told Mike as they walked up on the porch. He had his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"It's been a fixer upper. I hope you like what I did with the inside. I really wanted it to be like how you would decorate it. I think…I hope, it's close. If not, it can be changed." Mike said as he opened the front door and Christine's jaw dropped. The house was perfect.

"It's absolutely beautiful. Mike, do you have any pictures of Lucas? I don't and I…would really like to have one." Christine asked quietly. She was still not sure where she and Mike stood and Mike pulled her close to him.

"I have several and you are more than welcome to them because they are yours too. Christine, as I said before; I want to just move forward. I know things weren't great before but I really want you. I want our marriage to work. I should have fought harder before but I have missed you too, so much. I didn't realize how good I had it until I didn't have you girls anymore. I don't know what we have to do to put us back on track but I do know; I want to be desperately." Mike told Christine quietly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't know either but I know I want us to be…together again." Christine said as she pulled away but then kissed him on the lips. Hannah had come out of one of the bedrooms with her swimsuit on which caused Mike to groan. Christine shook her head at him and smiled again.

"Can we go swim now?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Mom and I will be out in a minute. The French Doors, there in the dining room lead out to the backyard." Mike told her and grabbed Christine's hand. Hannah had made her way outside and Mike and Christine walked into the master bedroom. Christine gasped when she saw it. There were family pictures up and was really a beautiful room with a huge king sized bed and furniture. The only thing she might change were the linens. It was a little dark for her taste.

"It's beautiful, Mike. And all the pictures of me and the kids?" Christine said as she picked up one of the framed photos from Mike's nightstand and sit down on the bed. She was touching the glass where Lucas's face was and had tears in her eyes. Mike sat down next to her and pulled her into another hug.

"I missed you guys. Really missed you. I put the pictures in here so people didn't think I had lost my mind. There are more in the closet. The kid's baby pictures, our wedding album, and all. We can do whatever you want to do with them. I would personally love to see them in the living room." Mike said as they both looked at the picture in her hand.

"We'll go through them with the girls. I didn't have any and I know Hannah missed having photos of you but I was forgetting what Lucas looked like. I know that sounds stupid, how a mother can forget what her son looked like but I was. I just hoped…if things didn't work between you and me; you would at least let me have one. Now, you and I both want things to work out. I guess I'm still in shock." Christine said as she gave Mike a kiss and set the picture back down on the nightstand.

"You don't need to worry about things working out because I am determined they will. Let's get changed into our swimming gear. Bathroom is that way." Mike said as he stood back up and pointed towards a door. Christine grabbed the swimsuit that Hannah had laid on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Mike had walked into an adjoining room, a walk in closet.

Christine looked around the bathroom. There was no evidence of another woman, not that she expected there would be. It had been redone tastefully with a large walk in shower and huge bathtub that had probably never been used. Double sinks with a big counter. It was perfect and Christine was already imagining a bubble bath in the big bathtub. She quickly changed into her swimsuit and exited the bathroom, hoping Mike had a t-shirt she could borrow. As she turned the corner; she walked into a large closet. Mike had changed into his swim trunks and was looking at something in one of the drawers.

"Mike; do you have a t-shirt I can wear? I hate swimsuits." Christine asked him and instantly smiled when he turned around and grinned broadly. His eyes were definitely wandering.

"Sure. Not sure why you would want to cover up but here." Mike said as he handed Christine a t-shirt and pushed to drawer closed. Christine quickly put it on and smiled at Mike. He was in great shape still but with a few new scars. Christine was immediately drawn to a scar on his upper abdomen. She traced it with her fingers with a concerned look.

"What happened?" Christine asked as touched another scar on his bicep.

"Long story and I will tell you sometime. Right now, I am a little conflicted." Mike said with a slightly sexy drawl.

"Why are you conflicted?" Christine asked. She knew what Mike was hinting at but she liked how he was hinting at it.

"On one hand, I know we need to go outside with Hannah but on the other hand; I would really like to take you out of that t-shirt and swimsuit." Mike said it slightly mischievously. Years before; Christine would have been aggravated by the comment but now; it just felt right.

"Well, we need to get outside but I promise; I will let you do the other thing later. After she goes to bed." Christine told him with an authorative tone and was gently pushing him out the closet door towards the French Doors that led out to the patio.

"Really? Can I slip her something to go to sleep faster?" Mike asked Christine quietly before they stepped out.

"Not a good idea. Do you have any towels?" Christine said as she gave him a playful push out the door. Hannah was in the pool, waiting on them patiently.

"Yeah, I'll grab them. There in the laundry room. Go ahead and get in. And you can always take the shirt off. I don't mind the swimsuit at all." Mike said with an ornery look back at her as he walked back towards the doors leading into the dining room. Christine did take the t-shirt off and got in next to Hannah. There was room for flowers to be planted in the backyard; along with an outdoor kitchen complete with a barbeque grill and table. Christine could foresee her family spending a lot of time in the back yard, relaxing. For all the anxieties about her marriage; Christine could see a future happening with Mike and she couldn't be happier about it.

Mike came out and put the three towels on the table along with two beers for him and Christine and a soda for Hannah. He got in with them and ended up having several swimming contests with Hannah. It was a fun night but Christine was honestly looking forward to the time alone with Mike even if they only talked. She, however wanted something a little more than a talk. She was beginning to realize how much she had missed Mike's touch, kisses and even his loud snores.

Mike ordered a pizza for a late supper and they talked about redecorating the house. Christine was completely happy with the living and dining room and kitchen. Hannah had a few ideas for the front bedroom which she had claimed as her own, leaving the smaller, darker room for Laura Kate. At about eleven, Hannah finally settled down after kisses from both her parents. Mike stood at the bedroom door for a little bit, watching her sleep. Finally, Christine came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"I'm ready to go to bed. You have a promise to keep." Christine said quietly enough to not wake their sleeping daughter up. Mike gently closed the door and they walked towards the master bedroom hand in hand. The front door had been locked up earlier and Christine had decided to just focus on the here and now and to stop worrying about the past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter will be a bit more about Mike and Christine and then I'll switch back to it being about Russ and Josie. Also, there might be some sexual innuendo but it really is a happy reunion.**

 **Found Love**

Chapter 6

Christine woke up to hear Mike snoring. It was actually a sound she had missed. She considered her options, try and go back to sleep or wake Mike back up. It was only the third time she had faced that particular decision since they finally fell asleep about midnight. They had talked and finally made love. Christine knew that it should feel familiar but it honestly felt like their wedding night and she couldn't be happier. She decided to wake Mike up by straddling him with both elbows on either side of his head.

"Oh, hey, good morning." Mike said sleepily.

"Good morning to you too." Christine said with a laugh. She bent her head down and kissed Mike. He looked towards the alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned. "I would love to continue this but I promised our oldest daughter pancakes when she got off work which means I need to get showered, dressed, to the store and back and have the pancakes done by the time she gets here. Now, you are more than welcome to join me in the shower if you would like? Please?" Mike asked her all while moving his hands in some of her weaker areas.

"Well, I suppose that's a good trade. You kept waking me up with your snoring." Christine had finally sit down next to Mike so he could get off the bed.

"And you kept waking me up, expecting sex. Not that I minded." Mike said as he pushed Christine towards the bathroom.

"I didn't hear any complaints. God, you're amazing." Christine couldn't believe she was even saying it; because of how close they had been to a divorce five years before. Now, she couldn't imagine not being with Mike, and not just because of the sex. He didn't care about how she treated him all those years before, simply focusing on the present and future. She got in the shower with him and knew that he wouldn't be getting the pancakes done in time.

An hour and a half later; Mike had made a fast trip to the store and was currently making the pancakes. Hannah had woke up and Mike was teaching her his special recipe for the pancakes. Christine grabbed her cellphone to confirm that Laura Kate had gotten the address and seen the text from Josie.

 _"So, were you nervous for no reason?" Christine smiled at the text and watched Mike for a moment, teaching Hannah to exact moment to flip the pancake._

 _"Yeah, basically. It was an incredible night. It honestly felt like our wedding night all over again. Not that you want to know that." Christine texted her back._

 _"Sure, why not. Everyone needs a friend that she can share details of her sex life with…as I am getting ready to go to church with Russ." Christine smiled at the message and looked over at Mike; imagining him without his clothing which just felt odd. It was an emotion she might feel when they were first married, not twenty years in._

 _"How much information is too much?" Christine had to ask._

 _"Nothing, spill it!"_

 _"We talked for a while and then had sex. Nice and slow. He fell asleep and snores. I woke him up and we had sex again. That happened three times actually. Only the third time was in the shower. He's really in great shape by the way." Christine blushed at the text after she sent it. She couldn't believe she was sharing the details of her sex life but it also felt good to talk to someone._

 _"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and Mike. I may never be able to face him again. You really didn't go into detail though. Explain nice and slow!"_

 _"You're joking right?" Christine had to ask._

 _"Nope." Christine blushed again at Josie's text and considered not answering it, fortunately, the doorbell rang and Christine knew it was Laura Kate._

 _"We will finish this conversation later, Laura Kate just got here. Or better yet, when the time comes for you and Russ; I will listen to your commentary of Russ."_

Mike had strode to the door. Christine could tell how nervous he seemed but he still had an excited edge. She got up and went to the kitchen to check the pancakes, more to give Mike the privacy he needed with Laura Kate. She had told him briefly about Brad and so Mike was already against him, mostly because he was a very overprotective father. She looked back to the door to see Mike hugging their oldest daughter so tight she wondered if he wasn't squeezing too hard. She could see the tears on both of their faces. It reminded Christine of why she had fallen in love with Mike in the first place.

She was young when they started dating. She was in her second year of nursing school and he was a young police officer. He had found an infant in a dumpster, abandoned by his mother. Mike had wrapped the baby in his coat and walked him to emergency room where she was doing her clinicals. While her training nurse had her back turned, Christine slipped him her phone number. They only dated three months, moved in together a month into the relationship and were engaged less than a month. Laura Kate made her entrance into their little world ten months later. For several years, they had enjoyed a very loving, extremely physical relationship. His frequent deployments had slowly chipped away at that until they were constantly fighting. Christine had treated Mike horribly but he had always treated her with complete respect and even before he left for the Arctic, she remembered him saying something that stayed with her even now; "I love you. That isn't going to change no matter what. And even if you file for divorce; I will still always care about you. You have given me fifteen years and three kids. That means more than you could ever imagine."

Christine focused back on Mike and Laura Kate. He had somehow morphed back into that young police officer holding that sick baby. The only difference was; they were both older and had had a lot of life experience together and apart. Their kids were also older and Lucas was no longer with them. Christine realized that, despite all their fights and all the times that she had told him that she didn't love him anymore or that he was a horrible husband and father; she still was madly in love with him. She would spend the rest of her life trying to make those words go away. She just hoped that he had truly forgiven and forgotten them.

Laura Kate and Mike finally pulled away from one another just as Christine put the last pancake on the platter and Hannah plated the sausage and put the scrambled eggs in a bowl. Mike had gotten orange juice at the store and made coffee. The table was set and they sit down as a family to eat. Something they hadn't done in too many years to count. Christine was sitting to Mike's left and somehow they ended up holding hands throughout the meal, also something that hadn't been done since before Hannah had been born.

Mike washed dishes with the two girls and Christine could hear a lot of laughter. Mike had already found a t-shirt for Laura Kate to wear once she was ready to go to bed. Laura Kate seemed to only want to spend time with her father. He had brought the pictures out and Christine was looking at their wedding album when her cellphone dinged. It was Josie.

 _"So, how did the reunion go?" The text read from Josie._

 _"It was good. Laura Kate only seems to want to spend time with Mike." Christine smiled at her husband and two daughters just as Mike sprayed both girls with the water._

 _"Maybe he will convince her to be on the complete outs with Brad? Mike seems to be the sort that would think that no one is good enough for his baby girl?" Christine smiled at Josie's text. She was exactly right._

 _"Yeah, exactly. I told him I didn't care for Brad at all and so Mike is basing his opinion off that." Christine texted back as she looked at the picture of her own dad, taken after he had given her away. He had liked Mike and was the one person who didn't think they had moved too fast._

 _"You doing okay otherwise?" Christine smiled at the text. Josie had a way to getting to the heart of things._

 _"Just wondering how Mike can get past all the things I said to him before the Red Flu. That I didn't love him and that he was a horrible husband and father." Christine almost teared up at the text._

 _"The key phrase was it was before the Red Flu. Before you spent almost six years apart, lost a child and been through hell. As long as you don't revert back to that; I think you'll be okay. Just focus on not slipping back into bad habits. Remember why you fell in love with him in the first place. I would say it had to do with a lot more than the fact that he is apparently good in bed." Christine had to smile at Josie's wisdom and the comment at the end of the text._

 _"He is incredible in bed but you're right, I fell in love with him for a lot of other reasons. I had fallen in love with him long before we slept together. His sense of humor, the way he was with kids and old people, the list is longer than my arm." Christine sent the text and listened to Mike's conversation with the two girls._

 _"And I would guess his forgiving nature?" Josie was apparently full of wisdom._

 _"Yeah, it's on the list. Aren't you supposed to be in church?" Christine needed to figure out what they were doing for the day. Given the number of times that Laura Kate had yawned, she would be sleeping._

 _"Yeah, I need to get going. Russ just showed up. You may be falling back in love with an old love but I think I am falling in love with a new love." Christine smiled at the text. She had seen the signs the day before and normally would have said something but she was focused on Mike and she wanted Russ and Josie to have their moment._

 _"Does he feel the same?" Christine felt the need to instill a little of her own wisdom. She remembered Russ from after his wife and daughters had died and had to be the one to tell him they had died. He was her patient. She knew that Russ loved fiercely._

 _"I honestly think so but I don't know. He is pretty quiet about his emotions." Josie's text sound conflicted._

 _"He's been through a lot. Be patient. He is a really great guy. I would say he's in love with you too but doesn't want to say anything in case you aren't. He doesn't want to hurry you. Not everyone falls in love as quickly as I do." Christine smiled again at the text._

 _"You are like a teenager with her first love! Laura Kate has nothing on you! And we want to give the kids time to adjust. They absolutely love Russ though. I think it's because he interacts with them. I caught him playing dolls with Sophie last night after you all left…better not tell Mike that." Christine smiled again at Josie's comment._

 _"Mike can't harass him. I've seen him do some pretty crazy things for his daughters. He went to the Arctic with pink nail polish on his toe nails. Hannah had painted them while he was asleep and I was out of remover. I think he was awake the whole time but just let her do it. It was sweet, and yes, I thought that at the time despite our issues." Christine had to grin at the memory. Mike could have easily gone to the store to get the remover but he didn't. It had probably taken weeks for the polish to wear off._

 _"Oh, that is sweet. I can't feature him with pink toe nails but how cute." Christine smiled at the text._

 _"You'd better get going. Have fun." Christine knew she had to end the conversation at some point because it sounded like Mike and Hannah were making plans to go shopping for her bedroom and Laura Kate was heading towards a nap._

 _"You too." Christine read the text and put the phone on silent._

Christine stood up and rejoined her family in the kitchen. Laura Kate had checked out the bedroom that she would be occupying and it met her approval, thankfully. It being fairly dark helped and Mike had promised her that he would get her some heavier curtains to block out the light. It made Christine feel better because she hadn't mentioned moving in with Brad at all. She was going to take a power nap, Christine was picking up some of her clothes and swimsuit while they were out and they would spend their afternoon in the pool. Christine's only concern was that she was afraid she was leaving Josie in a lurch if she moved in with Mike, which she desperately wanted to do.

 **I think the next chapter will be from Mike's perspective, and will have him seeking Russ out, much like Christine asked Josie for advice. Then it will switch back to the Russ and Josie story more so! Just please be patient! And I love the reviews! Thanks for them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Found Love**

Chapter 7

Mike looked into Laura Kate's room and watched her sleeping, much like he had done the night before with Hannah. It made him a little sad that he couldn't watch Lucas sleep ever again and that he had lost so much time with them. He could hear Hannah and Christine talking about the pictures. He was absolutely shocked that he and Christine were doing so much better but he wasn't going to jeopardize it. He truly wanted to just focus on the present and future and knew bringing up the past would harm his marriage.

When he had bought the house, he wanted to recapture having a home but once he had the house and had it remodeled and decorated, he hated it. He couldn't fill the rooms with a family. Wouldn't hear them laughing or talking. Now he could hear Laura Kate's soft snores and Hannah laughing in the next room. He didn't hate the house so much. He walked into the living room and smiled at his wife and daughter.

"So that was when we went to Virginia Beach?" Mike said as he sat down next to Christine on the couch and looked at a picture of a long ago vacation. It was not long before he had deployed for the Arctic. He and Christine had wanted to give the kids one last family vacation before he deployed because upon his return; they were going to file for divorce. The kids didn't know that at the time but they were aware that their parents rarely spoke unless they were fighting and Mike didn't sleep in the master bedroom.

"Yeah. It was a good trip." Christine quietly agreed. She apparently was remembering the same thing he was. How toxic they had been with one another.

"I'm gonna go get my shoes." Hannah said as she jumped up off the couch and walked into the bedroom she had claimed.

"Mike, can I ask, since most of our issues were because of me, how do we not get back to this point? If you remember, we did nothing but fight back then. I don't want to go back to that point. We were completely toxic to one another." Christine asked Mike and squeezed his hand and fiddled with his wedding band.

"I'm not sure but I agree that I don't want to go back to that. I assume we just do what we are doing now. Talk. And it wasn't all you back then. I didn't help with the problem. I don't know about you, but last night, today? It's felt like it did when we first got married…that's the past that I don't mind reliving. This? The distance between us? I don't want to go back to that." Mike said as he pointed at the picture. Mike and Christine were standing apart in the picture, with the kids between them. He had picked up a second picture, one taken in the hospital when Christine had Lucas. He was sitting behind her on the bed; she was holding their boy with the girls on either side. They were younger but completely happy and in love with each other. "That's what I want to go back to, how happy we were. My concern is; I'm not sure we can ever be that happy again because we are missing Lucas."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. Long labor and you never left my side. You'd worked all day and stayed up for over thirty six hours when I went into labor. You wanted to stay awake with Lucas so I could sleep. I remember waking up and looking over, you were holding him on your chest and was sound asleep in the recliner. It was such a sweet thing. I watched you sleeping with him like that for at least an hour. I do know one thing; I didn't appreciate what I had back then." Christine said as she pointed back to the family vacation picture.

"I don't think I did either. Maybe if I had; we wouldn't have been in the shape we were in." Mike said as he leaned over and kissed Christine.

"It's a two way street. Last night was incredible by the way." Christine said it with a slight blush. Hannah was fortunately occupied with something.

"It was beyond incredible and it won't be the last time we do that. I really didn't mind you waking me up at all no matter how much I grumbled." Mike was keeping his voice low since they were waiting on Hannah.

"I didn't hear any grumbles. A few moans and groans. And I am already counting on doing all that again. It did remind me of when we first got together and when we first got married. That little studio apartment that we brought Laura Kate home to. We figured out real quick we needed more privacy. It was really all we could afford but I remember being so happy. You worked nights and watched Laura Kate during the day and napped with her. I worked days and we had the evenings if you weren't sleeping. It was simple but easy. I don't think I realized then just how happy I was." Christine said as she picked up another picture. It was when Laura Kate was about six months old. Mike was being promoted to detective and they were holding the baby between them.

"It was a great time. Both last night and then too. There's Hannah." Mike said as their youngest daughter bounced back in. Christine smiled at her. Just twenty four hours before, Hannah was depressed. Now, she was on top of the world. She and Mike had always had a great relationship and Christine was thrilled that Hannah was getting that back. "You ready to go?" Mike had asked Hannah as he stood up.

"Yeah. Mom, how long are we staying here? I'm good with forever but what about Josie? Can she afford the apartment by herself?" Hannah asked Christine.

"I don't know. The lease isn't up until November and it will cost a lot of money if she tries to break it. I'm trying to figure all that out." Christine told Hannah as she grabbed her purse. Mike had watched the exchange and spoke up.

"I personally want you all here so I was thinking; I pay your part of the rent and such, Christine. Then once the lease is up; we'll help Josie find something else. If she and Russ aren't more involved by then. I also would like to help you get a driver's license back and eventually your nursing license. I just don't know what that entails. The driver's license is easy and I can get you a military dependent ID." Mike was talking more to Christine than Hannah.

"Mom really hates her job now." Hannah had piped up as they were walking out to the truck. Mike had locked up and they needed to go to the store and then on to Josie's.

"I do but at this point, it's the only job I can get and I need to contribute to the household." Christine had shot Hannah a warning glance while talking to Mike.

"We'll figure something out." Mike said as he held the truck door open for Christine. She got the feeling she would be quitting her job pretty quickly. Part of her hated the thought because she had always made a living and had never been completely dependent on Mike but the other part of her wanted to just devote herself to her girls and to restoring her marriage. For the first time in her life, the idea of staying home sounded refreshing.

They went to a home décor store and found items for Hannah's bedroom as well as a new comforter, sheets and curtains for the master. Christine didn't mind the furnishings at all but wanted a lighter feel in the bedroom she would be in and Mike followed her lead. They also bought picture frames for some of the photos. Christine was excited to make the house a home.

After doing all their shopping, Mike took Christine and Hannah back to the apartment. Josie and Christine were talking in the bedroom while Christine packed. The kids had gone outside to play basketball and Russ was sitting in the recliner. Mike sat down on the couch, knowing Russ would be full of questions and advice.

"So, how's it going, sir?" Russ asked Mike as he sat up in the recliner. Mike wasn't used to seeing the man so relaxed.

"Really well. We were all but divorced but I think we are going to be okay. And the girls are doing really good." Mike told him quietly.

"Good. I know Josie said that Christine was nervous. You okay with all the changes?" Russ was full of questions.

"Yeah. I am thrilled to have them back. There are some logistical issues to work out but we'll figure it all out. Christine feels that she treated me horribly before and she did but I really don't care about that now; I just don't want to slip back into those habits. I just have to figure out how we did slip into them the first time around. So, you and Josie?" Mike said it with a glint in his eye.

"We are taking our time. Giving the kids time to adjust. It would be easy to jump in feet first but they need time." Russ was talking but watching outside where Alex and Sophie were playing. Mike could see that Russ had not only fallen in love with Josie but also the two kids.

"What do they think of all this? Sophie seems good with about anything but Alex is at an odd age." Mike knew asking was silly because both kids had already seemed to just be rolling with it.

"Alex is okay as long as his mom is treated well. We've been playing a lot of basketball and video games and I've been playing a lot of dolls with Sophie. Something I never thought I would ever do again." Russ said with a sad tone. It was something Mike understood because of Lucas.

"I get that. I walked through the park last week, before I knew about Christine and the girls. I watched a dad with his son playing ball and then another dad watching his daughters playing in a sprinkler. The kids didn't look anything like mine did but it was what they were doing. Something I had done a lot with mine when they were young. It was just after Hannah's birthday and then I had to go home to my big, empty house. Tough. Last night, I watched Hannah sleeping and this morning; I watched Laura Kate sleeping. I could be upset at all I missed with them but I am just going to focus on the fact that I am not going to miss one milestone, one hug, and one moment ever again. I don't have any advice for you other than this, you obviously care about that woman in there and those kids out there are a package deal. Stop thinking about what you've lost and look at what you stand to gain. Trish is gone. There is no chance of her or your girls showing back up. I don't mean to be cruel but there just isn't. I knew her and the last thing she would want is for you to live this life alone. I think she'd like Josie's spunk. You are not replacing them. They will always be a part of your story, your heart. Doesn't mean you have to spend the rest of your life alone." Mike wasn't sure where it had all had come from but felt he needed to say it.

"You know how the accident happened right? I caused it? How would I be deserving of someone like Josie and those kids because of that?" Russ said it with such sadness, Mike wasn't sure how to even debate it.

"I do. And then you have to look at the millions of lives you've saved since. I realize that those three lives mean more but you cannot fixate on rather you are deserving of Josie and the kids and just fixate on the fact that they are becoming a very real part of your life. We do need to get your house fixed up by November though." Mike had said it with a firm, commanding tone. Russ was a lifelong sailor and he would listen to what Mike said because Mike was the commanding officer.

"Sir, why November? I guess I am confused." Russ said with some obvious confusion.

"Josie's lease is up in November. I already told Christine I would pay her part of the rent and expenses and I am sure we will help her out with the kids. My plan is, you and she will be married by November so we won't have to help her find a cheaper place. Perfect plan." Mike said it in such a light tone that Russ started laughing.

"It's late May now. Six months? Less than. Seems like you are rushing us a bit. You're still in matchmaking mode." Russ told Mike quietly. The truth was, he actually liked the idea. He started day dreaming about having Josie and the kids in his house for Thanksgiving. Sophie waking him and Josie up on Christmas morning and forcing her brother to get out of bed too early.

"Ah, it's just time. Christine and I dated for a month when she moved in with me. Now I realize that is not something you agree with. We dated for two more months then I asked her to marry me. We got married a month later. Four months. And it was great for a really long time. And it's great again. Can you see yourself with her? For Christmas? Birthdays?" Mike asked Russ because he already knew what Russ was daydreaming about.

"I honestly was just thinking about having them moved in by Thanksgiving. Sophie waking us up on Christmas morning. So, I suppose so." Russ said it with a smile.

"Well, I think that's your answer. I'll help you get the house up to snuff so you can have it ready for that." Mike said it again with some authority as he stood up. Christine had sat her and Hannah's bags in the living room and Josie and she were packing a bag for Laura Kate.

"I'll help you carry the bags out." Russ said as he stood up and walked over to grab a bag. They carried them to the truck which was already pretty filled with home décor items.

"Christine wants to change a few minor things. Putting some pictures up. I never felt right about it but I love the idea now. Makes it feel more like a home." Mike told Russ as they reconfigured the bags and got it to all fit so that Hannah would have a place to sit.

"Understandable. I am glad that you all are doing so well." Russ said as they eased the last bag into place and then realized they had to fit Laura Kate's in. "I can follow you over with Laura Kate's bag?"

"Nah, we'll get it. You need to spend time with Josie and the kids. Especially if you want to have them moved in with you by Thanksgiving. Thanks though." Mike said it in such a light tone and Russ could tell that Mike was completely happy again. It made Russ realize; he wanted to feel that way again, with Josie.

Mike knew what he said had impacted Russ and he hoped everything worked out. He knew that neither he nor Russ would ever completely be happy again because of having lost children but Mike was as close to that happy as he could get. He wanted the same for Russ and he would help him achieve it.

Once they got back to his house, Laura Kate had woke up. The girls both wanted to go swimming and as soon as Laura Kate walked out in a bikini, Mike looked at Christine with a look of shock.

"Mike, don't say anything. She's nineteen. It'll only cause an argument. I'll quietly suggest something else." Christine told him as they sit on the porch swing, cuddling as the girls swam.

"Okay. I just don't like seeing that much of her skin. I remember when she three, she was thrilled with the cute little one piece pink leopard print suit with a ruffle on her butt and her chubby little belly was just too cute." Mike said it with a smile.

"Remember how her hair ties and barrettes had to always match? And she loved pigtails." Christine told Mike as she watched the two girls.

"And Hannah? She couldn't understand why we wouldn't let her swim naked. Where that ever came from?" Mike was also watching the two girls and was grinning from ear to ear.

"You don't remember? We rented that condo with a private pool and thought the girls and Lucas were sleeping. Somehow you and I ended up skinny dipping and she caught us. I just can't remember why we were skinny dipping." Christine had said it with a laugh.

"I don't know. Probably seemed like a good idea at the time. Did she see anything?" Mike asked Christine. Hannah would have only been about four then and he did remember being embarrassed.

"Full frontal view of her dad? Me from the waist up. I am shocked she wasn't scarred for life." Christine said it with a laugh.

"Hey, at least she didn't catch us in the act like Laura Kate did. She was asking for a week why I lying on top of you. She thought I was hurting you because you were moaning. She caught us at a very pivotal moment. I think I found as that bigger house the next day." Mike said with a huge dopey grin on his face.

"I was definitely not being hurt. Just had to learn to be quieter. Not sure how good I was at that last night." Christine gave Mike a huge grin as she said it.

"Well, tonight you will have to be. I really don't want for Laura Kate to hear us since she is right next door to our room. Hannah was further away last night." Mike said it as he stood up to get the stuff to grill burgers out of the kitchen. Christine followed him and as he put stuff on the counter, she grabbed plates and drinks.

"Tonight, huh? You have lots of energy. What if I need sleep to reload after last night?" Christine was glad she didn't have to be as quiet since the girls couldn't hear them.

"I have a lot of built up energy. You don't?" Mike said it as he caught Christine and kissed her passionately.

"I do. I am definitely not arguing about a second night. Mike, can I ask something? We were like this for a long time and then what happened? I love how we are right now and I don't want to go back to how we were before you left for the Arctic. We, especially me, was so toxic. I just don't want to fall back into that." Christine said it with a sad tone and Mike immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I have been trying to figure that same thing out all day. I think we both just got complacent. We stopped laughing, stopped dating, then we stopped having sex. Eventually, we stopped talking unless it was an argument. I realize the sex is not the most important part of our relationship but I think that is when things really fell apart. You were tired from work and my snoring bothered you so I moved to the basement. Even now, after we had sex last night, we talked for a bit after. It was how we best communicated and when we had time to. It wasn't your fault or mine. We just can't do that again. I just don't know how not to snore." It was a rather serious subject but Mike said the last bit with a smile.

"Sleep on your right side. You don't snore then. Never have. I think you have actually hit on something. I do have something to ask in regards to work. Hannah kind of let the cat out of the bag this morning about me hating my job. I do. Absolutely hate it with a passion. I just have not been able to afford to quit and I am limited since I can't prove my identity. I didn't know what kind of financial shape you're in though and it will take some time for me to essentially get my identity and nursing license back." Christine was beating around a bush and Mike knew it.

"If you are asking if I can afford for you to quit that job and still support you girls and help Josie out with the rent and other expenses, yes. I would love for you to quit the job you hate so much. I honestly don't care if you ever go back to work but I also know how much you love nursing. I have been promoted to Admiral. Housing pays for this house. Pay grade is better. We'll be alright." Mike told Christine quietly.

"I will put my notice in tomorrow. I want my identity back but I honestly just want to concentrate on just being a wife and a mom for a while. Nursing license may wait a while. What about deployment? We haven't talked a lot about your job." Christine hated asking. It had always been a huge argument before.

"I run the training facility. Occasional trips stateside to other facilities to oversee. Gone a week at the most. No deployments anymore." Mike told her and Christine gave a huge breath of relief.

"Good. I am really, really proud of you, Admiral." Christine said it as she threw both arms around Mike's neck and kissed him passionately. As Mike held her and returned the very passionate kiss, he realized just how lucky he was and how badly he wanted Russ to have the same happiness with Josie.

 **I may switch back a little to the whole Mike and Christine storyline but this is a Russ story and so it needs to go back to him and Josie. Mike and Christine will be part of their story though! Please review. I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Found Love**

Chapter 8

Russ had gone home that night and began working on his house. Before the idea of having a family living in it seemed odd. He had never imagined having a home and family again. The house was just simply a house, not a home. Russ walked in the living room and imagined a Christmas tree in the corner, with presents under it. In the dining room, he imagined a table with huge Thanksgiving Day spread on it. He could almost hear Sophie and Alex's laughter and Josie's voice.

He and Trish had been high school sweethearts and Russ had never imagined his life without her and his girls. They had been gone for years and Russ had accepted it. The Navy had become his life, the crew was his family and the James was his home. He truly didn't believe he was deserving of another family. He had killed his own. Trish would have been livid if she knew that; but it just never made any sense. Now; Josie and her kids just fit into his life perfectly. Everything just gelled.

Russ was putting the flooring down and thinking about the stain. He couldn't decide which one he wanted. He thought about texting Mike, who would show the samples to Christine but he really didn't want to bother the man. He sent the pictures to Josie, hoping she would have a viewpoint.

 _"I am saying this as a mom, dark is bad. Shows dirt and dust really easy. I don't like the honey oak at all, so go for the medium one." Josie texted him back pretty quickly._

 _"Kind of what I was thinking too." Russ texted her back as he looked at the floor._

 _"Doesn't really matter what I think. It is your floor." Russ smiled as Josie's text message._

 _"I needed another opinion. And a woman's opinion always helps. So what are the plans?" Russ knew Josie was struggling a bit since Christine and her kids were moving in with Mike. She was thrilled for her best friend but it did create a burden._

 _"Oh, they are really helping. Christine isn't going to be working anymore. Wants to concentrate on her marriage. Mike told me he is going to pay her half of the rent and expenses. My lease is up in November and he will help find us a cheaper place. She is going to help with the kids. Big help. November is worrying me though."_

 _"Never know what might happen before November." Russ sent the text to Josie with a smile. He really didn't want to tell the woman he had fallen in love with her and wanted to be married by November through a text._

 _"True. Did you have some plan? The big hurry to get your house ready?" Josie's text took Russ by surprise._

 _"Maybe. I was envisioning having you all here for Thanksgiving Dinner." Russ skipped the part about imagining Sophie waking him and Josie up to open her presents and Alex laughing at his little sister._

 _"We could do that at whatever place I'm living at…unless of course, you are envisioning us living at your place then?" Russ was shocked at Josie's comment. They had admitted there was something between them but had both focused on the kids and reuniting the Slattery family._

 _"I really didn't want to say anything over a text message. I am a bit old fashioned and I didn't want to rush the kids or you." Russ wasn't sure what other response to give._

 _"My kids love you. You pay attention to them and I love you for it." Russ smiled at Josie's message. None of it made sense. He was cautious; he didn't fall in love with a woman with two kids, less than two weeks after their first date._

 _"I love you and them too. And this is not how I imagined this conversation happening." Russ stood up after sending the message and looked at a picture of Trish and his daughters. He still didn't feel deserving of Josie, Alex and Sophie but he had decided to take Mike's advice. Focus on the fact that they were becoming a big part of his life and heart._

 _"Stop worrying about how the conversations happen and just make them happen. Alex just asked if you could pick him up from school. He wants to play basketball with you." Josie's text made him laugh. She went straight to heart of the matter._

 _"Tell him yes. Do you have Sophie handled?" Russ asked Josie._

 _"Yes. Laura Kate is picking her up and taking her to Christine. Mike is supposed to be taking Christine to get her a military dependent ID and to get her a driver's license. That will help. She gave her notice but had time built up so she doesn't have to work. She is so happy. She can't understand why Mike is being so forgiving but I told her to just go with it."_

 _"I can get Sophie from her but I would like to spend some time one on one with Alex; if that is okay?" Russ sent the message to Josie. He really wanted to ask the boy if he was okay with Russ marrying his mom but he wasn't ready to tell Josie that._

 _"It's fine. I think that is what Alex is wanting. Sophie is all excited about getting to swim in Mike's pool. I get off at seven; I guess we could meet there?" Josie had sent the text a little later. She was probably getting tired._

 _"I think we can do that. I have a pool too but I need to put some work in on it. It's getting late; you'd better get to sleep. I love you."_

 _"I love you too. See you tomorrow."_

Russ began working in earnest on the floor. He had a lot to do. He needed to get the kitchen done and the bedrooms needed paint and carpet. Russ finally sit down on the couch he slept on about midnight. Instead of going to sleep; he pulled his IPad out and began looking at engagement rings. Things were going faster than he planned but he felt really good about it. Hopefully Alex and Sophie would be as on board. He would not proceed if they weren't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Found Love**

Chapter 9

The next day Russ was sitting in his office. He had finished paperwork and had even started new curriculum. He was just waiting to go pick Alex up from school. The internet had recently come back up and the government wanted people to spend cash so he found himself looking at engagement rings. His back was to the office door and he didn't hear Mike come in until he cleared his throat. Russ immediately jumped up and stood at attention. Thankfully, Mike was pretty forgiving and just laughed.

"Engagement rings already?" Mike asked as he sit down in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Um…yeah. I was just looking. Not sure I am ready to give her one. I am picking Alex up from school and playing ball. I was thinking about talking to him." Russ realized as soon as he said it, how ridiculous it sounded. He had barely known Josie for a week. He had dated Trish for two years before they even started talking about marriage.

"Well, you can buy the ring and wait to give it to her or you can give it to her and have a long engagement. She could still be living with you by November." Mike suggested quietly.

"No, I won't live with a woman before marriage. Is it stupid to ask her son?" Russ asked Mike.

"No. He's old enough that he deserves an opinion. Alex seems mature enough to understand the emotions at play. My mom remarried when I was about his age and thankfully my stepdad was great. My dad had died in the line of duty and she stayed single for several years. I was the oldest and had three younger sisters. Al was a great guy and he loved my mom and sisters. He was Navy. Master Chief like yourself. Before he ever asked Mom; he came to me and even though the wedding was really small, I gave her away. Alex will appreciate you spending time with him and talking to him." Mike told Russ quietly. Russ had never known that much about Mike other than he had been a cop before he joined up.

"I didn't know all that, Sir. I am sorry. I know your parents died some years back but what about your sisters?" Russ knew he shouldn't ask but he was intrigued.

"Laurie and Amy were twins. Laurie married a cop in Chicago. Amy was a doctor in New York City. My youngest sister; Gwen, was a bit of a wild card. Last I heard, long before the Red Flu, she was a bartender, also in Chicago. I know Amy died during the early days of the Red Flu. Laurie and Gwen, I don't know. I couldn't find them. They could be like Christine though. Lost their identification. Gwen was scrappy and tough as nails. I can see her surviving it but who knows. Laurie was a housewife. Her and her husband, Jim, last I knew, had six…no, seven kids. I hope for their sake, she's alive. They wanted an even dozen. Crazy." Mike was smiling as he talked. He obviously loved his sisters and their crazy lives.

"You may find them still. You had given up hope where Christine and the girls were concerned. How are things going?" Russ asked Mike.

"Great. I hate Laura Kate's boyfriend with a passion but otherwise great. I met him last night and wasn't impressed. Thankfully, Laura Kate isn't too impressed either. Hannah is my sweetheart. And Christine and I are…doing really great." Mike said with a slight blush. Russ didn't need further details because he had noticed that they could barely keep their hands off each other.

"I am really happy for you. I do appreciate you helping Josie out. Is Christine going to try and go back to work as a nurse?" Russ asked Mike as he took a drink of cold coffee and immediately regretted it.

"I don't mind helping her at all. She really helped Christine and the girls. As far as Christine going back to nursing, she mentioned may be getting her license back and working part time. She isn't sure. She is talking about something else that really took me by surprise." Mike had an odd look on his face as he said it and Russ was even more intrigued.

"What, sir?" Russ asked.

"A baby. She wants a baby. We were satisfied with three kids and then Lucas died. I am not opposed to it but I am afraid that it will feel like I am trying to replace my boy. We are both older too. Neither of us had surgeries so physically, it's still possible and Christine is just forty one." Mike looked very conflicted as he talked and Russ could see how Mike would feel that way.

"Let me ask you this, do you feel that you would be replacing Lucas with a new baby or are you concerned that is how it will look to other people?" Russ asked Mike as he stood up and shut the office door. No one needed to overhear the conversation.

"Both. And I am afraid that Christine is still concerned that we aren't past the issues from all those years ago and a baby will keep me…interested? I don't know." Mike said as he stood back up and paced around.

"Have you told her your concerns?" Russ also stood back up and joined Mike at the window he was looking out of.

"Yeah. She says we can't replace Lucas and that who cares what other people think. Lots of people are having babies right now and she is right. I know Lucas was irreplaceable and I have never given a damn about what other people think. Not like she and I have taken any preventative measures anyway. She wants a baby. I think it hit her that in just a couple years, the girls would be out of the house and in time bringing home babies of their own." Mike said quietly.

"You've about convinced yourself of it. So what's holding you up?" Russ asked Mike curiously.

"I honestly think we are good with the marriage thing. What's holding me up is that I am almost forty five, which means, if she got pregnant immediately, I would be sixty five when the kid was twenty. I have always been an active father, playing with the kids. So, what kind of shape am I going to be in? And I realize that sounds stupid." Mike was almost laughing at his own comment.

"Or the child will keep you young? Just know, you have to be on board with having a baby too. It can't just be Christine." Russ told him wisely.

"Yeah, and she's on board with the idea. I do love being a dad and I loved it when my kids were that small. Middle of the night diaper changes and projectile vomiting beats rude boyfriends any day of the week. So you and Josie? If Christine and I have one, will that kid have a playmate?" Mike asked hopefully before he opened the office door.

"Not something I've thought of. I have to go get Alex. Am I dismissed?" Russ joked.

"Yeah. I'm going home too." Mike told him with a huge grin.

"What time do the girls get home?" Russ asked him and Mike's smile faded slightly. He had apparently convinced himself to go along with Christine wanting a baby.

"Three. Laura Kate is picking them up from school and taking Sophie and Hannah to my house. Everyone is meeting there when Josie gets off work." Mike told him as he fiddled with the door handle.

"Doesn't give you any time to go make a baby." Normally Russ would have never made such a comment to his commanding officer but given the mischievous grin that Mike gave him, it was okay.

"No. There's always tonight though. Still going home. Sophie made me promise her that I would swim with her and I know Hannah was wanting to. Good luck with Alex." Mike told him as he walked out the door. Russ decided to wait on the engagement rings until he talked to Alex and possibly Sophie. He knew one thing for sure, he wanted to be the kind of stepdad that Mike's stepdad had been. Not so much a stepdad as an extra dad. He changed clothes and left work.

Russ picked Alex up from school and noticed how reserved the kid was. Sophie had been easy to connect with but Alex had been a bit of a challenge. Russ found an empty outdoor basketball court and they were throwing hoops when Alex paused.

"So, are you going to marry my mom?" Alex asked as he dribbled the ball. The kid got right to the point and Russ didn't see the point in not being honest.

"I'm thinking about it. It isn't something that we've discussed. What do you think?" Russ asked him as Alex threw the basketball through the hoop.

"I'm okay with it. My dad has been gone for a long time and Sophie doesn't even remember him. Mom really likes you, no…loves you. As long as you treat her well, I am good with it. Have you got a ring yet?" Alex asked Russ.

"No. Would you want to help me?" Russ couldn't believe he was even asking Alex.

"Yeah but you are buying her the biggest rock in the store if I go with. My mom only deserves the best." Alex stated simply as he started walking towards Russ' vehicle. Russ followed him shaking his head. He couldn't believe how fast things were going.

"You want to go now? I may wait awhile to give her the ring." Russ asked Alex as he got in the Jeep.

"That's fine. Now is as good of a time as any time." Alex told him as he buckled the seatbelt. Russ had to grin at the kid. He thought it would be harder but all Alex wanted was for Josie to be treated well, something Russ was happy to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Found Love**

Chapter 10

Josie got off at seven and drove directly to Mike and Christine's house to pick up her two kids. She was exhausted and Christine had texted her that she would have the kids fed and would have a plate saved back for Josie. It made Josie's day because normally she would have just got the kids to bed and ate a TV dinner. Instead, Christine sit her down at her kitchen island and warmed her up a plate of grilled steak and vegetables. It was a huge relief. Josie could hear Mike and Russ' voices outside with all four kids. They were in the pool and it made her smile. Both men were naturals with the kids.

"So, how are things going for you guys? House is looking homier?" Josie asked between bites and drinks of sweet tea.

"Yeah. We are doing a little redecorating. Bringing family pictures out. The girls are redoing their rooms too. Mike and I are doing really well too. I got my driver's license and my dependent ID today!" Christine seemed on top of the world as she said it and it made Josie smile.

"Next is your nursing license?" Josie asked her as she took another drink of tea.

"I don't know. I know it seems stupid to let all that training and education go to waste and nurses are certainly needed but I really just want to be a mom and wife now. I have to wonder if me working twelve to sixteen hour shifts contributed to our issues before. Mike tried really hard to be home when he wasn't deployed and I never was. I really just want to be a better wife." Christine said as she sat down next to Josie.

"And?" Josie asked Christine, she knew her friend well enough to know, something was on her mind.

"I…it sounds stupid but I really want a baby. Really want one. Mike is a little on the fence about it but I think he's coming around." Christine admitted.

"Why do you want a baby?" Josie asked Christine. It was the first time that Christine had ever mentioned wanting another child, but then again, Mike hadn't been in the picture before.

"I honestly don't know. I remember before Mike and I had Laura Kate. Several of our friends were having kids and it almost felt like a fever. Now? It feels the same. Mike is afraid it will seem like we are trying to replace our boy but he is getting closer. God knows, we haven't done much to prevent a baby from happening. I found myself looking at baby furniture this morning. I suppose, I had better get pregnant first." Christine looked excited as she said it.

"Well, you and Mike have been together less than a week. Little early to tell if you are." Josie smiled as she said it. She had become a little too aware of how active Mike and Christine had been. It was enough to make Josie jealous for the obvious love between the two of them.

"True. Mike told me when he got home from work, that we would consciously start trying tonight. I guess we've just been practicing up to now. Laura Kate brought the kids in then so that ended that particular conversation." Christine admitted with a blush.

"Practice makes perfect, although it sounds like you and Mike have perfect down. Did you have to try for your other three?" Josie asked as she put her plate in the sink.

"Not at all with Laura Kate and Lucas was a whoops baby. Hannah took us several months to get pregnant with. I think we were both trying too hard and once we relaxed and stopped thinking about trying, we got pregnant. Hannah was the hardest pregnancy too. I was on bed rest the last two months and she was in NICU for about a week. Wasn't premature, just had issues. When I accidently got pregnant with Lucas, Mike was so upset. We couldn't afford another one and he was scared that the new baby would have issues. But no morning sickness and perfect labor and delivery. Lucas was perfect and Mike was on cloud nine. He loves Laura Kate and Hannah deeply but he was beyond thrilled to have a son. He was deployed when Lucas was born and didn't even know I had him until he got home. He got home in the middle of the night and I remember waking up and watching Mike with him. I hadn't been able to get an email out to let him know that Lucas was a boy, that he and I were okay. Seeing him that night, bending over the bassinet, still one of my favorite memories. And of all things, I had Lucas in a plain white sleeper so he didn't even know until he changed his diaper. It was so cute. The look of surprise on Mike's face. I had purposely not told him and Lucas was wet anyway so I handed Mike the diaper and wipes and it was just so sweet. Lucas looked a lot like his sisters and so without anything gender specific, it was a fun surprise. Maybe not for Mike, but I loved it. We had argued so much but Mike? When he finally laid Lucas down, he gave me this huge hug and kiss. Kept thanking me for giving him a son, he was even crying a little, although he did do that when both girls were born too. He's a bit of a softie." Christine smiled at the memory as she said it.

"It takes two to tango and the father chooses the gender. Still, a sweet memory. Do you want another boy?" Josie asked Christine.

"Oh, I know. I honestly don't mind one way or another. Deep down, yeah, I think I would prefer a boy but if we had another baby, I wouldn't be upset with a girl either. What about you and Russ?" Christine asked right back and Josie took a deep breath.

"What about us?" Josie asked as she watched Russ through the French Doors looking outside.

"Marriage? Family? Babies?" Christine asked Josie who was entirely too intent on watching Russ who just had his swimming trunks on. It was not a terrible view, even though Christine was more focused on Mike.

"I have no idea. We're taking our time." Josie said as they stood up to walk to the back yard. Christine had raised her eyebrow at her but didn't say a word. What Josie didn't know was that Mike had told Christine that he had caught Russ looking at engagement rings and that Russ was going to talk to Alex. She would let her best friend find that out for herself. They settled on the porch swing and watched Mike and Russ with the four kids. Somehow, Russ had ended up on a team with Laura Kate and Hannah and Mike was on a team with Alex and Sophie. They were playing something that somewhat resembled water volleyball. It was hilarious to watch because Sophie was dancing around and was no help at all, Alex treated it like was an Olympic sport, Hannah hated sports in general and Laura Kate, Mike and Russ were extremely competitive which resulted in a water fight. Despite how competitive everyone was, there was a lot of laughter and both Christine and Josie loved watching their families having fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Found Love**

Chapter 11

The week had gone by rapidly and Russ was working on getting his house ready. He had Josie help him decide paint colors, cabinets and countertops; not letting on that he hoped she would be living in the house with him. She seemed to love the idea of helping him get his house ready. Mike helped him when he wasn't busy with his own family.

On Friday, Josie, Alex and Sophie came over to his house. They were going to Mike and Christine's house for a barbeque. Russ was showing Josie some samples and the kids had wondered off, somewhere in the house. They were late and Russ and Josie rounded the corner into the hallway and heard Alex and Sophie talking in the front bedroom.

"I want this room when we move here. How long before Momma marries Russ?" Sophie asked her brother while Russ and Josie hid in the hallway.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon. I want that side room. I hope he gets the pool working soon." Alex told her. Russ was about to burst out laughing and Josie had an amused look on her face.

"Me too! But I like hanging out at Mr. Mike's and Aunt Christine's too." Sophie said sweetly. She loved Mike and Christine both.

"Yeah, me too." Alex told her just as Russ and Josie walked into the room.

"You guys ready to go to Mike and Christine's?" Russ asked just as Sophie jumped into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and let her cuddle close.

"Yeah, let's go." Alex said simply.

As Josie stepped into the living room with the kids, Russ walked into his own bedroom to get his swim trunks. As he pulled them out of the dresser, he focused on the ring box with Josie's engagement ring. He had wanted to give it to her at least a hundred different times but stopped himself. He was cautious. He didn't ask a woman to marry him when he had only been dating her for a few weeks. But in the same respect, he also didn't let her fourteen year old son pick out said ring. Russ was at a total loss as to what to do. He desperately wanted to ask her even if it seemed crazy. He shut the drawer and walked into the living room where Josie and the kids were waiting. They all walked over together to Mike and Christine's. Russ hoped Mike would have some sort of advice.

Christine let them in and pointed Alex and Sophie to Hannah's bedroom and the bathroom to change into their swim gear. Russ walked out to where Mike was in the outdoor kitchen, grilling. Guessing from the two empty beer bottles sitting on the counter, Mike would not just be full of advice but also jokes and teasing.

"Want a beer?" Mike asked Russ.

"Sure. Just one though." Russ told him. Judging by Mike, he had drunk more than two. If they wanted meat that wasn't burnt to a crisp or the kids to not drown, Russ needed to limit himself. Mike reached down and got a bottle out of the fridge and took the cap off, adding it to a stack of about a half dozen caps. Russ was curious as to why Mike was even drinking. "Everything okay, sir?"

"Yeah, Christine and I had a spat this afternoon. Just kind of disappointing since we have been doing so well. And of course, the old stuff came up." Mike said quietly so Hannah didn't overhear them as he handed Russ the bottle.

"Who brought it back up?" Russ asked.

"Me and it really hurt Christine. She can't get her mind off this baby thing and I have to wonder if it's healthy." Mike said simply.

"For her to be concentrating on having a baby or having the baby?" Russ could tell he had confused Mike who was slightly addled.

"Both." Mike said quietly.

"Sir, you have to be on board with the baby thing. It won't be fair to have a child you resent because you didn't want him or her and that resentment will only cause you and Christine pain. What's the beer solving?" Russ asked as he took a swig of his own beer.

"Not a damn thing. It'll only mean that I'll be on the couch tonight, unless Christine is ovulating, whatever that all means. Then the only good I'll be is for my…" Mike stopped talking when Russ raised his hand. Hannah didn't need to hear whatever Mike was going to say. She was fortunately on the other side of the pool, reading a book. Mike had the wisdom to stop and looked over at his youngest daughter to make sure she hadn't heard anything. "Look, you're right. The beer isn't solving anything but if Christine wants a baby bad enough, she'll have a baby. It happened with Lucas and it will happen again. And we see how that turned out. I fell in love with my boy and then lost him. I'm only scared the same will happen if she gets pregnant again."

"Let me ask you this, if someone had told you that Lucas was going to die so young, would you have stopped yourself from loving him? I can say with certainty, if I had known I was going to lose Trish and my girls; I would have still loved them in spite of all the pain I would go through. Just because you lost Lucas doesn't mean that you can't love another baby. Sure, the worst can happen but the best is more likely. You could have another child whom you love as much as you do Laura Kate or Hannah. As much as you loved Lucas. Do you blame Christine for his death?" Russ asked Mike who was rubbing his face.

"No. I don't. But I threw it in her face about having him. He was our oops baby. She had had a lot of trouble having Hannah and then she was in NICU for a while. We couldn't afford another baby and I was mad at her for getting pregnant. I took a deployment so that I wasn't home when she had him. He was a couple weeks old when I got home. She hadn't been able to email me or call me. So, she had to have a baby alone, along with having to take care of the two girls. Course, as soon as I laid eyes on Lucas, I started falling in love with him. I was thrilled to have a boy. I love my girls, I do. Love them so much. But having a boy was something else." Mike said sadly.

"You could have that again. A new baby wouldn't replace Lucas but it would give you a chance to be there from day one with a child. Something you haven't gotten with your girls." Russ tried encouraging Mike.

"True. I've missed a lot with them. Hannah barely remembers me. I'm just not sure Christine will get past the hurt I caused her earlier." Mike said sadly.

"I'll watch the meat, walk in, walk up to her and apologize. I would suggest a kiss but she may not be impressed with the fact that you're drunk." Russ told him. Mike looked at him like he was crazy for a minute but then handed him the spatula and walked into the house. Alex, Sophie and Josie all walked out at the same time, leaving Mike and Christine alone other than their sleeping daughter who was in her bedroom.

Christine groaned when she saw Mike come in. She knew he had been drinking. Before she would have been angry but now, she was just hurt. She could only imagine what he would say, especially with no one around. Hannah had heard their argument before and had been even more upset by her father's comments, even alluding that it would have been better if she had died instead of Lucas. Christine busied herself mixing up a pasta salad.

"Christine, we need to talk." Mike said simply as he came up behind her and took the spoon away. Christine took a deep breath because she could only imagine what insults he would heap on due to being drunk. She knew he wouldn't hurt her physically but she just wasn't sure what she could take. She turned around, facing Mike and he put both hands on the counter, more or less trapping her.

"Mike, I don't want to argue with everyone here." Christine told him.

"No intention of doing that. I need to apologize for what I said earlier. I should have never thrown Lucas in your face like that. I know I hurt you and I am sorry. I told you I was okay with having a baby and then went back on that. It was because I am scared to love another child and then lose it. I cannot go through this again. I just had to be reminded that it's healthy to love again. I am telling you; if you get pregnant, I will love that baby. I will do a better job at supporting you, better than I did with Lucas. You have given me three beautiful children who I love so much and a fourth would be incredible as long as he or she is more like its mom. I do love you too." Mike told her and then waited for Christine's reaction. She shocked him when she pulled him into a hug and then gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you too. We're okay but you do need to talk to Hannah later. She overheard us and she thinks it would have been better if she had died instead of Lucas. I'm not sure why exactly but it might help her to hear you tell her that you love her and that despite the issues we had having her, you don't regret it. I know that you love her and don't regret her but she is pretty hurt." Christine said as she stroked Mike's cheek.

"That explains why she was avoiding me. I certainly sounded like I did. Crap. I will make a point to talk to her but I will probably wait a bit longer to get to the meat and potatoes when I haven't had so much to drink. I don't want her to think that I don't mean what I am saying because I am drunk. I am really sorry, Christine. You know I loved Lucas and I love you for giving him to me." Mike told her again.

"I know, Mike. I know how much you loved our boy. And I know that you love me. It is probably a good idea to wait to really talk to Hannah but you do need to convey to her immediately, drunk or not, that you love her. Now, let's go out there. Stop being terrible hosts. Can you grab the tea and lemonade for me and I'll get this?" Christine asked Mike while pointing to the bowl of pasta salad.

"Of course. I hate that I hurt you but I really hate that I hurt her too. I hope Laura Kate was at least sleeping and didn't hear anything." Mike said as he grabbed the pitchers from the fridge.

"She'll be alright. As bad as I hate to say this, she barely knows you or remembers you and so it's almost a whole new bond." Christine told Mike as they opened the French Doors outside.

"I know and I hate that. Anything else need to go out?" Mike asked as they carried everything out to the patio. Hannah was still sitting on one of the lounge chairs reading while Russ, Josie and the kids were in the pool.

"Yes, but I'll get it. You go talk to Hannah." Christine told him and then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss and then headed to Hannah, nodding at Russ, to let him know that all was okay but that he needed to speak with Hannah. Mike was glad that he could communicate to Russ without saying a word because Russ moved the kids and Josie away from Hannah to give them some privacy. Mike sat down next to Hannah and gently took her book away, putting an arm around the thirteen year old.

"Hannah, I know you overheard some stuff that shouldn't have been said. I am sorry. Deeply sorry. I do love you a lot and I really missed you. Your mom and I had to fight to have you and were so scared when you were sick. With your brother and sister, we didn't have to struggle for but with you, we had to. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense now but someday you will understand. I don't regret having you or loving you just as I don't with Laura Kate or Lucas. I need your sweetness and honesty. Now, any questions?" Mike asked the young girl.

"No…well, yeah, kinda. Can we, just me and you spend some time together doing something? I don't know what." Hannah asked him shyly and it made Mike realize that he needed to make a point to just spend time with both his daughters.

"Absolutely. Not tonight obviously but yes, maybe tomorrow? How do you feel about go carts?" Mike asked.

"That sounds like fun. Will it be okay with Mom?" Hannah still seemed nervous.

"Well, I am pretty sure it will be." Mike told her as he stood up and bent over and kissed the top of her head. Hannah gave him a smile which made him feel a lot better. Russ had gotten out of the pool and was checking the meat and so Hannah jumped in with Josie and the kids. Mike made his way to Russ and offered him a smile.

"All okay?" Russ asked as he turned the steaks.

"Yeah. Hannah had overhead the argument so I needed to speak to her. I think all is good. I was going to ask how things were going on your front?" Mike asked.

"Good. I had bought a ring, I think you know that? Just trying to decide when to ask her. It seems so soon." Russ was finally asking for the advice and Mike scratched his chin.

"Not sure I am the right person to ask, given that I asked a woman to marry me that I had only known for three months but it felt right then and still feels right. You bought the ring because it felt right. My guess is, don't second guess it. Her kids love you and my guess is, she loves you. Stop dragging your feet. So tell me about the ring?" Mike asked as he messed with the grill.

"Alex picked it out. Josie may think it is pretty big but I think it's perfect. Something I would like to do, if she says yes, is adopt the kids. I know that sounds crazy but I want to." Russ quietly told him as he watched the kids playing in the pool.

"That is something you and Josie need to work out. So when?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea. The house isn't ready and…" Russ started rambling until Mike gave him a look.

"So, we get your house ready and until then, you move into her apartment, after you get married of course. Things don't have to be perfect. I moved Christine into a studio apartment and that is where we had Laura Kate. Lived there until she was about three. No, not perfect or ideal but it got us by. If you wait until the perfect time; there won't ever be. Love doesn't pay the bills or keeps the wolves away but it sure makes life better. Why don't you quit making excuses and go get that ring? I'll keep Josie occupied." Mike was practically ordering Russ.

"Is this the alcohol talking?" Russ half teased Mike.

'No. I am a romantic by nature. Just don't tell Christine. She'll expect fancy date nights and all sorts of things. Now, go. You got five minutes before the food comes off the grill. We'll give you all some privacy once you get back." Mike said as he pushed Russ towards the door. Russ just shook his head and left.

Russ couldn't believe what he was doing. It made no sense whatsoever but Mike had made a point without realizing what he was doing. There wouldn't be a perfect time because Russ would continuously make excuses that it wasn't a good time. He walked into his own house and retrieved the very large engagement ring and tried to make a game plan. There wasn't one to be had.

He walked back into the Slattery house where Christine and Josie were talking in the kitchen. He thought about waiting until they were alone but that might not happen but he also knew Christine wouldn't mind. He walked into the kitchen where the two women were laughing about something and decided to just interrupt them despite the fact that he felt like he would be sick. He slipped the ring out of his pocket, catching Christine's attention and knelt down behind Josie just as Christine turned her around. As soon as Josie saw that Russ was on his knee, holding a ring, her eyes filled with tears.

"Josie, I get that we've only known each other for a few weeks and this is crazy but I love you and I would love for you to be my wife?" Russ asked her hopefully.

"Hey, Jo, this is where you say yes." Christine said from behind her. She was kind of trapped in the corner and had tears in her own eyes.

"Yes. I'll marry you." Josie told him as she pulled him into a standing position and immediately kissed him.

"Alright, that was interesting to witness. Did you plan that to happen that way?" Christine asked.

"No. Blame it on your husband and by the way, he said not to tell you but he's a romantic." Russ said between kisses.

"I knew that and you took relationship advice from a man that is three sheets to the wind?" Christine teased back.

"Mmm-Hmm." Russ mumbled between kisses. He had sat the ring down on the counter and Christine's jaw dropped.

"What a rock! Lucky girl." Christine said as she wiggled her way out of the corner and headed for the backyard. Josie had finally stopped kissing Russ and was wiping her tears. Russ picked up the ring and slipped it on Josie's left ring finger.

"You didn't have to get me a ring like this." Josie smiled as she looked down at the ring.

"Alex picked it out. I talked to him at length. I have not spoken to Sophie so I am a little worried about her." Russ stated.

"She loves you. Just a little more than she loves Mike. And I love you too." Josie said before she gave him another kiss.

Russ was shocked at how perfect it had all seemed and how good he felt about it. It was not how he imagined it and not at all like his proposal to Trish. There were tons of logistical issues to work out but Russ was thrilled to just stay in the moment for the time being.

 **Kind of a hard chapter to follow but the fight between Mike and Christine and the conversation with Hannah just felt like they belonged so that Russ was willing to take Mike's advice. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Found Love**

Chapter 12

Josie was unbelievably happy. Normally, she would have never said yes to a marriage proposal from someone she had only known for a few weeks but it just felt perfect with Russ. Her one concern was her kids. Alex was obviously okay with everything but Sophie might be interesting. She seemed to like Russ well enough but having him as a stepdad was different. As Josie tucked Sophie into bed that night; the little girl focused on the large engagement ring on her ring finger.

"That's a really pretty ring, Momma. Where'd you get it?" Sophie asked her.

"Mr. Russ gave it to me." Josie told the little girl. Sophie's little eyebrows were all wrinkled up.

"Why?" Sophie asked suspiciously after a yawn.

"Sweetie, when a man wants a woman to marry him, he offers her a ring normally. A ring like this one. Mr. Russ wants me to marry him. He loves me and I love him. He also loves you and Alex." Josie told Sophie who looked completely confused.

"So, you'll be married like Mr. Mike and Auntie Christine? Live together and sleep in the same room?" Sophie questioned. It made Josie realize that Sophie had never encountered a married couple. The kid's father died when Josie was less than two. She simply didn't remember and Mike and Christine were still struggling with being a married couple.

"Yes, sweetie. Once we're married, me and Russ will live together. I don't know when it'll be so he may live here until he gets his house done and ready." Josie told the sleepy little girl.

"What 'bout me and Alex?" Sophie asked in a worried tone.

"Sweetie, Russ loves you guys. You will live with us, obviously. You'll have your own room and everything. Russ mentioned wanting to adopt you and Alex tonight too." Josie knew she was confusing Sophie.

"What's adopt mean?" Sophie asked.

"It means that he would go in front of a judge and tell him or her that he wants to legally be your father. He will support you financially, emotionally and physically. Do everything a real dad would do." Josie told her as she tucked the sheets in closer.

"I don't know what a real dad would do. I'm really sleepy, Momma." Sophie told her sleepily.

"Alright, go to sleep. I love you, sweet dreams sweet girl." Josie told Sophie as she bent down to kiss her good night. She was pretty sure the little girl was asleep before she left the room. Alex was already in his room and so Josie sit down with her cellphone, she needed to ask Christine for more help.

 _"So, I failed pretty miserably explaining to Sophie that Russ and I were getting married and that he wanted to adopt her." Josie sent the message off to Christine, hoping it wasn't too late._

 _"She loves Russ; surely she's okay with it?" Christine messaged her within less than a minute._

 _"She does but she has no idea what having a real dad is like or what a married couple acts like. I was hoping you and Mike would help me?" Josie felt funny even asking._

 _"How so?" Christine seemed confused even in her messages._

 _"You can say no…I know you and Mike are still adjusting. Maybe have her stay a night or so with you and Mike. She can see how he behaves with Hannah and Laura Kate and how you and Mike interact. It might give her an idea how things would be for Russ and I. She was so young when her dad died and she is just totally confused by the whole concept. Like I said, you can say no." Josie was nervous sending the text. Christine and Mike were already doing a lot for her._

 _"I spoke to Mike and he is good with it. Maybe tomorrow night and we'll see about Sunday?" Christine asked._

 _"Perfect. Are you okay with this? You're argument with Mike really rattled you." Josie knew about the argument and how hurt Christine had been. Things had seemed better after they talked but things were still fragile._

 _"Yeah, its fine. We both love Sophie. Anything to help her get adjusted. As far as Mike and I are concerned, we are still adjusting. We've been, essentially single for a long time. We both want our marriage to work. We are looking at getting away for a long weekend. Something we hadn't done in many years. May need help with Hannah." Christine asked._

 _"Make the reservations as soon as possible and I will look after Hannah. I have next weekend off in fact. Is that too soon?" Josie asked. She knew how badly Mike and Christine needed it._

 _"I will ask Mike. He will need to take Friday and Monday off. We would leave Thursday evening and get back Monday. He is spending some one on one time with Hannah tomorrow and I think he is taking Laura Kate out for lunch this week. He's realized that Hannah barely knows him and I think he is trying to play catch up. He's always been a really great dad." Josie smiled at Christine's text. She could tell it was something that Christine loved about Mike._

 _"Well, let me know. And a piece of advice, whatever weekend you get away, let it be a chance to reconnect with Mike and not so much about making a baby. I know your clock is ticking but I think Mike needs this time out and so do you." Josie knew she was risking offending Christine but it needed to be said._

 _"I know. So we need to go shopping sometime this week. You need something for your wedding night and I want something nice to wear this weekend (if that's when we go). You know, just for Mike to see." Josie smiled at Christine's text._

 _"Lingerie shopping? Before shopping for a dress to get married in or setting a date? You are a mess. Besides; I would think with all the baby making you and Mike have been doing; you'd have something?" Josie teased back._

 _"No, Mike is a really simple guy. He's generally happy with a simple night gown or one of his t-shirts. I just want to put a bit of effort into this. I hadn't done that in a long time before his deployment. He had tried to plan weekends away before and something always come up, generally work for me. I want this to be extra special for him." Josie smiled at the text._

 _"Are you planning this or is he?" Josie asked._

 _"He suggested it but I'm running with it. He just handed me the credit card and told me that he would get the time off; as long as Hannah would be alright, to make the reservations so that is what I'm doing. Lake of the Ozarks looks beautiful or there is a Big Cedar Lodge down in the Ozarks. Didn't know these places were even open. You'll need a honeymoon spot too." Josie smiled again at the text._

 _"Yeah, scope it out for me. That is nerve wracking for me. It's been a lot of years." Josie knew it sounded insecure. They had all been in the same boat._

 _"Has been for Russ too. You will be fine. Alright, it's Big Cedar Lodge. Its further away so I hope the girls will be alright." Josie knew that Christine was very protective mother who struggled taking time out for herself. She felt she was neglecting her children when she did._

 _"They will be good. You need this time out with your husband. It doesn't make you a bad mom. They need you to spend time with their dad and figure things out." Josie wisely suggested._

 _"I know, I just haven't been away from Hannah since Lucas died…up until Laura Kate started working nights, I hadn't been away from her at night either. I know it sounds crazy but Lucas died during the night. Even since we moved in with Mike, I can get up at any point and check on her. I go in and make sure she's breathing okay. She's never had trouble breathing but I do it anyway, and if Laura Kate is off work; I do the same with her. Like I said, crazy. I have no idea why I do it." Josie wanted to cry as she read the text from Christine. She knew that Christine had serious fears where her girls were concerned, especially at night. She hated when Laura Kate started working overnights._

 _"I will check on Hannah through the night. I promise. And you can call anytime but I do want you to concentrate on Mike and yourself." Josie didn't know what else to tell Christine, she had never lost a child so she didn't know or understand the odd fears that went along with having surviving children._

 _"You're a good friend and I love you. I am really happy for you. Mike passed out a couple minutes ago and he's already snoring. I need to get him turned on his side to stop that awful racket. Have a good night."_

 _"You too. I love you too." Josie texted her back and then sit her phone down._

Josie locked her apartment up, and then looked in on both Sophie and Alex. She frequently checked on them before she went to bed herself but she had never thought of it from Christine's perspective. She watched their chests rising and falling with each breath and thanked God that she didn't have to have the fear that Christine had for her own kids.


	13. Chapter 13

**Found Love**

Chapter 13

Mike and Hannah had a really good time. They went go carting, mini golfing and even did some rock climbing. By the time they got home; Sophie was there with Christine and Laura Kate was getting ready for work. Mike and Christine had explained to them what they were attempting to do for Sophie that morning and so both girls were particularly affectionate towards Mike. After hugging and kissing Laura Kate goodbye before she left for her work shift, they sit down for dinner, with Laura Kate taking her supper with her. Sophie had observed Mike closely. Mike and Hannah had gone outside to swim while Christine and Sophie washed dishes.

"So, Sophie, what do you think about your mom and Russ getting married?" Christine asked the little girl as she rinsed the dishes.

"I…I don't know, Auntie Chris. I like Mr. Russ a whole bunch. He's really nice to me and he treats my momma good. I just don't get this whole marrying and adopting thing. I like how things are now." Sophie told her quietly while she looked out towards Mike and Hannah.

"It won't be so different. Difference will be that you all will live with Russ and he and your mom will be married; like Mr. Mike and I are. Being married is…it's hard to explain and I haven't always been so good at it. You know how your mom and I are good friends? How Alex and Hannah are friends? Well, Mike and I are better friends. Best friends. We tell each other all of our secrets and when one of us is sad or upset; the other one tries to make it all better. If I get sick or hurt; it's Mike's job to take care of me and in the same respect; it's my job to take care of him. We love each other a whole bunch, so much so, that many years ago, Mike and I went to a pastor and got married. We had Laura Kate less than a year later. Sometimes, we haven't been such good friends but we're doing better now." Christine told the little girl and then helped her off the stool. She walked her over to the couch and showed her the wedding picture of her and Mike.

"You looked really pretty and Mr. Mike was really handsome." Sophie told her with a smile.

"He was, still is. Thank you, sweetheart. My point is; while Mike and I have had our problems and issues, he is a good man. My favorite. And Russ is one of his good friends. He convinced Russ and your mom to go on a date and he wouldn't have done that if he didn't think that they would be a good couple. And he knew your mom had you and Alex. If he didn't think Russ would be good for you guys; he wouldn't have set him and your mom up." Christine was struggling explaining it to the confused little girl who was now looking at a picture of Mike holding Laura Kate when she was about six months old.

"He really loves Laura Kate and Hannah, doesn't he? Will Russ love me like that?" Sophie asked her as they looked through a picture album.

"I think he will. And yes, Mike really loves his daughters. Hannah had some issues when she was born and was in a special place in the hospital for sick babies. I also had issues having her and babies have to have skin to skin contact to get used to their new world. Mike went to the unit in the hospital and every single day, he took his shirt off and held Hannah close so she could hear his heart beating. I think that is why Hannah got better. Eventually I could hold her like that too but Mike got to first. See here?" Christine showed Sophie a picture of Mike sitting in a rocking chair in the NICU with Hannah sleeping on his chest. You could see all the worry and concern that any parent of a very sick baby would have had but you could also see all the love.

"That's really sweet. What was wrong with Hannah?" Sophie asked.

"She was born at the right time but the cord wrapped around her throat. She went without oxygen for a minute. Didn't cry either. She was blue. It was really scary, especially for Mike. I was having trouble too. I bled a lot. Mike felt really torn but I knew that the baby needed one of us and I couldn't leave my bed so I sent Mike. Eventually, she bounced back and she's completely healthy now. I think if Mike hadn't done what he had did for Hannah, she wouldn't have survived. He saved her life just by loving her." Christine was not certain if she was making any sense.

"So you're saying that Mr. Russ would love me like that? And Alex too?" Sophie asked as she pointed at the picture of Mike and Hannah.

"I'm saying, he already does. Has he told you yet that he loves you?" Christine asked.

"Yes. A bunch of times." Sophie said with a smile.

"And have you said 'I love you' back?" Christine asked.

"Yeah! I love Mr. Russ. But…should I call him Daddy? I didn't really know my dad." Sophie said sadly.

"Sweetie, that is something you have to decide for yourself. I do know, from what your mom and Alex has told me about your dad, he was a good man who loved you a lot, but he would have wanted you to have this. Someone who will love you as much as he would have. I know that because if Mike couldn't be here, he would want the same for Hannah and Laura Kate." Christine told her as wisely as she could muster.

"I guess. Can I go swim now?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, you're sleeping in Laura Kate's room tonight so your bag is on the bed. It's right next to Mike and I's room. Need help? I think I am going to put my own on anyway?" Christine asked.

"I can get it but I may need you to fix the back for me?" Sophie asked sweetly.

"Sure. Just come in my room when you get it on." Christine told her as they both stood up. Sophie ran towards the bedroom while Christine locked the front door and went into her own bedroom. She quickly changed into her swimsuit, not even bothering with a cover up and then helped Sophie tie the back of her swimsuit and then put her hair up.

When they walked out to the backyard, Mike grinned at Christine, more because of the lack of a cover up. Hannah immediately began playing with Sophie and Mike swam over to where Christine was sitting at the pool edge and jumped up next to her.

"How's she doing?" Mike asked Christine.

"Adjusting. It helps watching you and Hannah. I also showed her some of the pictures of Hannah in the NICU." Christine told her as she wrapped an arm around him. Mike glanced down at Hannah, who at one point they weren't even sure would survive.

"I was terrified back then. I remember…you were still stuck in bed and I went to the NICU to hold her. The nurse had told me that her vitals were only better when I was there but they weren't sure she would be going home with us. I remember asking if it was wise to get attached to her. She told me that me holding her was the only chance Hannah had. I took my shirt off and they gave Hannah to me. I remember looking down at her, thinking she was sleeping and instead she was looking up at me. First time I had seen her eyes. I think I knew then, she was going to make it. I just wanted to take her to you though. I knew she needed you more." Mike hadn't taken his eyes off of Hannah the entire time he was talking.

"She definitely got her determination from her daddy. Tough, little girl. I think the only reason she survived was because she was learning it from you. You did her more good than I could have. Granted, all I wanted was out of that bed so I could hold my baby girl but I couldn't. I trusted you to show Hannah that she was loved and needed and you did wonderfully at it." Christine told him firmly.

"Yeah, so what are the plans for next weekend? I'll leave work at lunchtime Thursday and will be off until Tuesday." Mike asked.

"We will leave Thursday afternoon. Laura Kate is working but Hannah is staying with Josie. I got us a condo so we can get groceries. Thursday night is pretty loose. We can do whatever you want. Friday, I made you an appointment to go bass fishing. Boat will take you out onto the lake. I will go with but I am not much interested in fishing. The evenings are fairly free. Saturday, there is a wildlife museum about an hour from the lodge along with an outdoor store. Sunday is completely free, and Monday, we can check out the town and lodge if you want. If not, we can stay at the condo. Has a hot tub, balcony that looks over the lake, fireplace. Nice place. Got it for a song too. They are trying to bolster tourism." Christine told Mike with a smile. She had been thrilled to plan the trip around Mike's interests and likes.

"That's all stuff I like to do. What about you? Surely a massage or a pedicure? Shopping?" Mike was grasping at straws but Christine shook her head at him.

"Mike, before the Arctic, you tried several times for us to get away, thinking it might fix us. I always came up with an excuse; work, money, kids. You tried everything in your power to make the marriage work and I refused to help. I made life hell for you but you still showed me nothing but love and respect. I want you to have a good time so I am making this weekend about you. I will enjoy all the free time back at the condo. I have new recipes to try and maybe a new nightgown or two for you to see." Christine gently and quietly told Mike.

"That sounds interesting. I figured this would be one long baby making session." Mike practically whispered so the girls would hear them.

"I don't want to think about a baby this weekend. Not trying for one, not ovulating. I just want to concentrate on you." Christine stated.

"As long as we can do the activity that might produce a baby? I understand what you're saying. I just don't want to rule that out." Mike said with a worried tone.

"Hence all the free time at the condo?" Christine joked.

"Ah." Mike said with some clarity.

"Aside for the fishing on Friday; we are not on a schedule." Christine told him and he nodded happily. Normally on their prior vacations, Christine went by a strict schedule and would become very frustrated when it was deviated from. Mike enjoyed just relaxing on his vacations.

"I am really looking forward to it. Are you going to be okay at night? I know you like being able to check on the kids." Mike asked Christine. They had discussed her odd fears, especially at night.

"Me too. I am really nervous about it but I know that Josie will take good care of her. What I need from you is when I wake up nervous at night because I can't check on her; can you distract me, somehow? That way I'm not driving Josie crazy calling her." Christine asked.

"Sure thing." Mike told her gently.

"I know it's crazy and there will be a day I have to just get over it; when they move out but for now, they are still my babies and I have to know they are okay." Christine said sadly.

"Christine, I don't have an issue with it. I check on them too, love watching them sleep. Grief is a funny thing. About the time you think you are coping, something happens. Hannah will be completely safe and happy with Josie and Laura Kate will be at work. I understand it and I will happily distract you when you get worried, chances are, I will be worried too." Mike reassured her.

"Thanks honey. I love you." Christine told Mike as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you more." Mike said as he returned the kiss and then jumped down in the pool to play with the girls. Christine watched him wrestling around with Hannah and how Sophie watched them with a smile on her face. It was like the little girl was realizing that she could have with Russ what Hannah had with Mike.

 **I know that it seems like I am reverting back to the Mike and Christine storyline but it will all fit together. I love reading your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Found Love**

Chapter 14

 **Mike's office-Monday**

"Here are the reports, sir." Russ said as he knocked on Mike's door and then walked in. Mike was sitting at his desk, looking at something on his computer. Russ put the reports on the desk and sat down in the chair, knowing Mike wanted to chat.

"So, I need some help with something, help from both you and Josie, if you don't care? You can say no." Mike said hopefully.

"Anything, sir." Russ told him.

"Well, you know that Christine and I had some problems before the deployment to the Arctic? We were all but divorced. I just couldn't file and she agreed to wait until I got back…we just didn't realize that it would take six years. Anyway, I am a traditionalist for the most part. I hated the idea of divorce from the get go. We are…working through things. Christine feels extremely guilty about the whole divorce thing. Feels she caused a lot of the problems. I probably didn't help but it's in the past. What I need is, you are an ordained minister, correct?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir…you don't need one since you are still legally married though." Russ was confused why Mike needed a minister.

"Oh, I know. I want to renew our vows. I think it might make Christine feel better especially if it's my plan." Mike stated.

"I see, so what do you need?" Russ asked even though he had an idea where the conversation was going.

"Well, Christine kind of has our weekend planned, sort of. Sunday is a free day and so what I was thinking was, you and Josie, and the kids could come down. Laura Kate is off work too. I will rent an SUV so you only need one vehicle. I have already spoken with the people at the lodge and they will cater the meal. You renew our vows, we eat. What I need from Josie is a bit different. I am going to run by the diner and speak to her. My understanding is that she and Christine have plans to go shopping tomorrow. I need her to buy Christine a dress without her knowing it. I'll give her the money. I imagine she knows Christine's sizes. I've spoken with Laura Kate and she is going to grab my suit and shoes. Sound okay?" Mike asked. He had leaned back in his chair and was fiddling with his pen.

"It sounds really romantic. I thought you didn't want Christine to know that you were a romantic?" Russ joked.

"Oh, someone let the cat out of the bag on that account. Thank you very much for that. Want lunch? See your fiancé?" Mike asked.

"Sir, of course I want to see her but I have work to do." Russ stated almost sadly as Mike stood up and grabbed his cover and sunglasses from the cabinet behind the desk.

"Well, I'm your CO. Let's go." Mike ordered as he gestured for Russ to follow him.

"Yes, sir. I need to stop at my office for my own cover and glasses." Russ told him as he swung into his own office. Mike had stopped to speak to his secretary and tell her where they were going.

Within five minutes, they were out the door and headed to the diner where Josie worked. The diner was packed and Mike and Russ had to wait a couple minutes to be seated in Josie's section. Thankfully, the crowd was thinned out and Josie could sit with them for a minute and drink a cup of coffee.

"So, Jo, Mike has plans for us on Sunday." Russ told her and she looked at Mike expectantly.

"Yeah, I want to have you guys down to the lodge on Sunday. I want to renew mine and Christine's vows. I know she'll want you there and was wondering if you could get her a dress and bring it down with you. I'll give you my card and everything. I am renting a SUV and so you all can drive down together. Laura Kate is off and she'll ride with you all and bring my suit. Obviously we would want Sophie and Alex there too. The lodge is catering it. Nothing fancy and Christine knows nothing. Christine is also really nervous about not seeing the girls and I thought it might help with that. You okay with that?" Mike asked Josie hopefully.

"I was just thinking how lucky Christine is. Sounds great. What time do we need to be there?" Josie asked.

"Well, the lodge people are bringing the food at one. Laura Kate gets off at eight that morning but she's off that night. She might sleep on the way there but she is planning on doing her mom's hair and makeup. I haven't said anything to Hannah yet because I don't know how good she is at keeping secrets. I would also like for her and Laura Kate to have something nice to wear…" Mike looked stressed about the details and Josie reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I just so happen to know their sizes. Let me take care of it. What about flowers? Jewelry?" Josie asked.

"Lodge people are bringing pink roses. They're Christine's favorites. I also went to a jeweler this morning. I got her something called an anniversary band, whatever that is. It'll match her existing set. I also got her a pair of earrings; you'd better keep ahold of them though." Mike said as he handed Josie a jewelry box. Josie couldn't help but to open it and gasped at the beautiful diamond studs.

"These are beautiful. She'll love them." Josie told him.

"I hope so. I really just want to spoil her." Mike told them quietly.

"What he's really doing is setting the bar so high that I will have no hopes of impressing you." Russ told Josie.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll help you plan for your wedding and Christine will help with Josie. Have you all set a date yet?" Mike asked.

"No. Kind of looking at September but it won't be anything fancy." Russ said quietly. Josie had gotten up to get their food.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Just worried about deployment. Hasn't really mattered for several years but I know the James maybe leaving in October. I hate the idea of leaving them so soon." Russ said as he watched Josie across the room.

"Well, I kind of got myself involved in that. I probably should have spoken with you first but I spoke with Tom. Told him that I needed you at the training facility. You won't be deploying in October. I didn't tell him about the change in your family situation, just that I needed you. His one request is relatively simple but he will need you to more or less be at the new Master Chief's beck and call…sort of. New guy, inexperienced. Needs someone with your experience to bounce things off by email. Since the Captain and XO are newly promoted, the Master Chief needs to have some advice at times. Hope that won't be a problem?" Mike asked.

"No, sir. Not at all. Thank you so much. May I ask who it will be?" Russ asked, very relieved.

"Your welcome. I am essentially doing the same thing for the XO and Captain. It's Kara Green as Captain, Carlton Burke as XO and Miller as Master Chief. It will be an interesting cruise for sure." Mike said with a solemn look.

"Well, they are professionals. I will be available at any point." Russ told him just as Josie sit their food down and then went to one of the other tables to fill drinks up.

"I know. Me too. Everybody has to learn at some point. The only way to get experience is to get experience." Mike said wisely.

"Precisely." Russ agreed.

 **The Next Day**

"Thanks so much for shopping with me. I really want this to be special for Mike." Christine told Josie as they looked through a shop with lingerie and nightgowns. Christine was looking more towards the nightgowns that were a bit slinkier than what she would normally wear.

"I'm sure he feels the same about you. What about this one? Would look pretty with your complexion." Josie said as she held up a light blue nightgown that would cling in all the right places. Christine looked at it and nodded.

"This was a lot easier, three babies ago. I'd better try it on. Care to critique?" Christine asked as they went into the dressing rooms where Josie sat on a bench and Christine closed the curtain to one of the dressing areas.

"Did you and Mike have a honeymoon?" Josie asked as she waited.

"No. We had lived together already so it didn't make much sense. Then I got pregnant pretty quickly after. Despite that though, I was still nervous on my wedding night. It was like it was completely different. I'd had sex with Mike as my boyfriend but it is a bit different with a husband. It's easy for it just become routine when you're married. Now, I want to make it fresh and different. Fun. What about you and Russ?" Christine asked as she peeked around the curtain, more to make sure no one was in the lounge.

"You're safe. No one out here. What about us?" Josie asked confused as Christine walked out. "Looks really nice. You fill out it out, especially up top."

"Mmm. Maybe a size up though? Did they have a bigger size? And I mean…have you and Russ?" Christine asked as she evaluated in the mirror.

"No, we haven't. We are both pretty religious. Waiting until marriage. And let me go check?" Josie said before disappearing into the store area. Within a minute, she came back with the next size up along with a much sexier black lace nightgown in the same size. "Try that one too."

"Okay but it looks a little…trashy? Is it something you'd wear?" Christine asked as she looked at the gown suspiciously.

"No. Not in a million years. You said you wanted fresh and different. This is you but this black one? This one will remind Mike of what you two were like before you got married. Blue is his wife of over twenty years and mother of his three kids, black one is reminiscent of his girlfriend. Fun and different." Josie practically ordered.

"I see. Problem with that theory is, when I wore something similar to this, it was twenty some odd years ago before three babies. I have been pregnant and nursed three babies since then. I don't exactly have the same body I used to." Christine said quietly.

"True and neither does he. Besides, you pull this off with no problems. No cellulite or fat. Mike has seen you naked since you've had those babies, correct? He didn't mind it then?" Josie asked, making a point.

"No, he didn't. Mike isn't shallow at all. He has loved my body at all sizes and shapes. When I had Lucas I gained seventy pounds. He didn't mind in the least. He always said he loved the curves. Alright, I'll try it on. Not saying I'll buy it." Christine said as she took both nightgowns out of Josie's hands with a mischievous grin.

"I want to see you model that black one." Josie said.

"You are a disaster. Just remember, your day is coming too. Just because we aren't shopping for your wedding night today, doesn't mean that I am not going to make you miserable when we do. Here." Christine said as she walked out wearing the very filmy gown. It barely covered her up but Mike would love it.

"Nice, should I send Mike a teaser photo? Poor guy is working." Josie said as she discreetly snapped a photo without Christine knowing. She texted Russ to get Mike's phone number as Christine was trying the other gown on.

"That would be mean but I don't care. I know you've already taken the picture and probably already asked Russ for Mike's number. As long as it isn't sent to Russ, it's harmless." Christine surprisingly agreed.

"I wouldn't do that to him. It would be horribly awkward for him anyway." Josie said as Russ's message came through with Mike's number. Christine appeared in the blue gown that was a size up. It did look better and Josie took another photo with her in it and quickly typed out the message to Mike.

 _"Hey, it's Josie. Hope you aren't in some meeting! Enjoy."_

"Did you send it?" Christine asked as she walked back in her street clothes. Just as she picked up her purse, Josie's cellphone dinged with a message from Mike.

 _"Shit. Only a meeting with the President, Vice President and CNO. Can you have her home in a half hour? You don't want to stay."_

Both Josie and Christine laughed at Mike's message. Christine checked out and they walked outside where she grabbed Josie's phone to send a message to her rather frustrated husband.

" _This is your wife. I planned on taking Josie out for lunch and besides, Laura Kate is at home. She does go to work at two and I imagine I can be home by then if you want to meet there. Hannah has an after school thing until five. Gives you three hours."_

"I can't believe you are using my phone to set up your bootie call. This is just wrong." Josie joked. She really didn't mind. She loved how close Mike and Christine were.

"When the time comes, you can borrow mine to set one up with Russ." Christine said as they both sit down on a park bench. Josie's phone dinged with a new message and she automatically handed it to Christine, not really wanting to even read it even though she was a little intrigued.

 _"I'll be there. See you at two. Love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Christine handed the phone back to Josie and they walked to a nearby restaurant for lunch. They both ordered salads and discussed plans for Josie's wedding. Christine and Mike had already volunteered to watch Alex and Sophie and so they just needed to set a date.

Josie and Christine met Laura Kate on their street on her way to work. Josie dropped Christine off and watched her go inside. Before she backed out, she sent a message to Mike.

 _"Your wife is home and your daughter is headed to work. I am on my way back to the store to find dresses for her and the girls. Any requests?" Josie smiled at the message. It was an extraordinary length to go but Mike and Christine would do the same for her._

 _"I'm about ten out. Just whatever you think they'll like. No particular theme. Spare no expense. And if they need shoes go for it." Josie smiled again at Mike's text. He loved his wife and daughters._

 _"Alright. Enjoy your bootie call."_

Josie smiled as she sent the text and headed back to the store. She had a good idea what the girls liked and Christine's taste was close to her own. She found a pretty mauve dress for Laura Kate that would hit just above her knees and would work for dates and whatever she might need it for. She had Mike's lighter coloring and Hannah favored Christine with dark hair and eyes. She found a lighter blue dress with white flowers on it for Hannah and leather sandals for both girls. After some looking, she found a cream colored, mid-calf length dress for Christine. It had lace but was surprisingly simple. Josie also picked out a pair of matching flats and the lingerie that would go with the dress. Once she was satisfied with her purchases, she left to pick her own kids up from school. As she waited for them she sent Mike a message to let him know what he had bought.

 _"I'm sure I am interrupting something I want to know no details about. Your wife will tell me later though…total was $250.31. Shoes and dresses for all three plus some items that Christine will need. They will be beautiful. Hope that total wasn't too much?"_

 _"I was thinking it would be more. Sounds great. I am a lucky man. Thank you for everything you're doing for us."_

 _"Well, I am counting on your help when Russ and I get married. Now, concentrate on your wife."_

Josie put her phone away just as her kids got in the car. They were both excited because Russ was taking them out for pizza, a rare treat for them. Josie knew one thing for sure; she was just as happy as Mike and Christine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Found Love**

Chapter 15

Christine was not handling being away from her daughters well at all. Mike did his best to distract her and keep her busy but he could tell she was miserable. She did try and put on a happy face for his benefit and they did have a good time. They spent a lot of time on the lake fishing and even more time back at the condo, wrapped in each other's arms.

By Sunday morning, Mike was barely able to keep it to himself that Christine would be able to see their daughters. He had missed them too but was focused on it being a good time. Christine was puttering around the condo, cleaning things up a bit and not realizing that Mike was acting like a guilty kid who crashed his first car. At eleven, there was a knock on the door and Mike sprung up before Christine could get to it. He swung it open and hollered for Christine. When she turned around and seen her two daughters, she had a massive smile on her face.

"Mike, how did you know? I was thinking about asking to go home early." Christine cried as she hugged both girls.

"I suspected. Russ, Josie and the kids are on their way in too. I'll explain everything in a minute." Mike told her as he gave Laura Kate a hug and kiss.

"Oh, come on, Dad, just tell her." Laura Kate told Mike with a huge, ornery grin on her face.

"Tell me what?" Christine asked suspiciously.

"Well, Russ is here to help us renew our vows. Josie got you and the girls dresses, shoes and stuff and the Lodge is catering lunch at one. Laura Kate is going to do your make-up and hair." Mike told her.

"Oh, Mike." Christine said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Geez, get a room." Laura Kate said as she looked through Christine's make up. Russ, Josie and the kids were coming in and Mike pulled away slightly.

"Already have one, LK. Soon as you guys eat; I'm kicking you all out and will be taking advantage of it." Mike joked as he kissed Christine back.

"I bet. But if you want this to happen, you have to stop kissing Mom. Your suit is over there; I picked the blue tie to go along with it." Laura Kate told him.

"Thanks." Mike finally pulled away from Christine who seemed to be on cloud nine. He walked out to balcony where Hannah, Alex and Sophie were looking at the views. Russ had followed him out so that Josie and Laura Kate could help Christine get ready.

Less than an hour later; Christine and both girls were in their dresses, the Lodge had brought the requested pink roses and Mike had changed into his suit. Alex had been taking photography in school and had gotten a camera for his birthday so he was going to take family pictures. Neither Mike nor Christine had anything prepared so Russ would be doing traditional vows. Josie had given Christine the earrings already while they were getting ready and at the appropriate time; Mike slipped the anniversary band on next to Christine's original set. The vows were said on the balcony just in time for lunch to be delivered.

After lunch, the kids wanted to explore. Mike, Christine, Russ and Josie stayed on the balcony while the kids and Laura Kate walked down the very steep steps. They were all laughing and talking about Russ and Josie's wedding when they heard screaming from below the balcony. Mike and Russ were both headed down from the balcony when Sophie met them with tears streaming down her face.

"Something happened and Hannah slipped into the water. Laura Kate and Alex got her pulled out but Laura Kate said to get an ambulance her quick. She's doing something called CPR." Sophie was rambling and Mike and Russ both ran down the steps. Josie grabbed the condo phone and called the switchboard asking for an ambulance. Christine was in hysterics and Sophie was trying to calm her.

When Mike and Russ got to the dock, they found Laura Kate who was soaked to bone. She had stopped CPR because she had found Hannah's pulse but Hannah hadn't regained consciousness. Alex had discovered a little blood on the side of the dock and they suspected that Hannah had hit her head when she slipped. Lodge workers were already showing up and had determined that Hannah had slipped on a piece of loose flagstone. The paramedics finally arrived and Laura Kate started her report.

"She slipped on that flagstone, she was under water for less than thirty seconds and I didn't notice a laceration on her head but I was just trying to get her pulled out of the water. She was not breathing when I got her to the dock, no pulse either. I administered two rounds of CPR, she coughed up some water and I had her turned on her side when she coughed it up so she didn't aspirate. At that point I did find a pulse on her carotid. She had also begun breathing. She now has distal pulses but why has she not woke up? Did she hit her head that hard?" Laura Kate had given the whole report very calmly but Russ could tell she was getting upset. He wrapped a blanket around her and gently pulled her away. The paramedic was assessing Hannah quickly and addressed Mike.

"My name is Jim. She's got a tiny cut on the back of her head but I don't think it's the cause of concern. The concern is drowning and we need to get her to the hospital. Miss, how long was it from the time she was in the water until you began administering CPR?" The paramedic asked Laura Kate.

"Not even a minute. I had some trouble getting her out of the water but then Alex got here and helped me. He had been showing Sophie the fish and had his back turned when it happened. I wasn't thinking, I just kind of jumped into action." Laura Kate was rambling.

"It's okay; you probably saved your sister's life as long as she didn't inhale too much water. That's the concern." The paramedic told them as he and the EMT gently put Hannah on a backboard. Christine and Josie had gotten to the dock with Sophie and Christine was asking the paramedic a lot of questions that Mike and Russ didn't really understand. It was quickly decided that she would ride with Hannah to a nearby, small hospital. Hannah could be assessed there and if need be, would be airlifted to a bigger trauma unit. She had been able to change out of her dress. Mike would change out of his suit and follow her to the hospital in their truck. Josie and Russ would also follow but only once Laura Kate had a chance to get cleaned up and in warmer, dry clothes.

Mike had noticed that Christine had barely spoke to him but figured that she was in nurse mode. She had stepped into the bedroom part of the condo while Mike was changing clothes to grab her purse and Mike could tell how tense she was.

"You okay?" Mike knew the answer to the question. Neither of them were really okay but something was off.

"No, Mike. My baby is lying in an ambulance, unconscious. All because you had this crazy, hair brained scheme. She would be home in St. Louis and be perfectly safe. This is your fault. You had her brought here and now she could die. I know you want to go to the hospital and I can't stop you but I do have a choice…you won't be seeing her once we get there. Here." Christine handed Mike the anniversary band along with her wedding band and engagement ring. She slammed past him not even caring about what she had said or done. Mike stood in the bedroom for a minute, just holding the rings in his hand. He knew exactly what it meant. What he didn't realize was that Laura Kate, Josie, Russ and Alex had also heard it and were grappling with how to help him.

"Dad, she didn't mean it that way. Just get to the hospital. Once she knows that Hannah will be alright, she'll realize what she said. You'll fix it like you always do." Laura Kate said as she took the rings out of Mike's hand and then hugged him. He was so stunned that he was barely even registering.

"No, honey. She meant exactly what she said. My baby could be dying and I won't even be able to see her. I'd better at least try." Mike said as he pulled away from Laura Kate who gave Russ a hopeless look. Russ followed Mike out the door, praying he would find the wisdom.

"Sir, Laura Kate is right. Christine was speaking out of emotion. She was wrong for what she said but Hannah needs you there and so does Christine." Russ said quietly. Mike was in the truck and Russ was talking to him through the window.

"Well, I know my wife. She will not allow me to see my own child." Mike said sadly as he started the truck.

"When Hannah wakes up, she will want you. I cannot feature Christine denying her injured child something." Russ said truthfully. Christine had trouble denying her own children anything.

"You mean if she wakes up. LK was fast but you and I both know the dangers of near drowning, not to mention the head wound. She had not regained consciousness and she may not." Mike argued.

"I have faith that she will. You need to go so that you are there when she asks for you." Russ told him firmly. He knew he was crossing a line in the sand where Mike was concerned but it had to be said.

"Sure. It's that whole God thing, right? My question is, why would a supposedly loving God allow things like this to happen? Hannah is a good girl. She's sweet, honest and loyal. She has already had a tough go and she doesn't deserve this. And Christine and I? We've already lost one child. Our marriage will not survive it. Hell, it may not even survive regardless. Christine clearly doesn't want to be married anymore." Mike argued again.

"Sir, I don't have the answers. I wish I did. Keep these rings with you. She may want them when you least expect it. Here." Russ said as he handed the three rings to Mike. Laura Kate had given them to him to give to her father.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Mike asked as he looked at the rings.

"You still wear your dog tags don't you? Put them on the chain. Pocket isn't safe. Now, go." Russ said as he slapped the side of the pick up.

"Yes, sir." Mike joked with a mock salute and drove away.

 **At the Hospital**

"I have no clear explanation. She should not be awake. I honestly can't find anything wrong with her. She has some bruising from the CPR but her lungs are completely clear. She spit out all the water apparently. As far as the laceration on her head, it doesn't even require stitches. Heart is in a perfect sinus rhythm. You know the dangers where near drowning is concerned and I do want you to monitor her closely but I honestly don't know what happened or why she stayed unconscious. We are going to discharge her in a couple hours. She is especially tired but I would so no more than what one could expect. You know, probably as well as I do, what to watch for." The middle aged doctor explained to Christine as she watched Hannah closely.

"My daughter was fast. Maybe that's why?" Christine asked.

"I honestly don't know, ma'am. Granted, it would have had a far different outcome had your older daughter not been there. You know this as a nurse…doctors don't throw the word 'miracle' around but you have a miracle in there. And she has asked for her dad several times. Where is he?" The doctor asked. Christine could only drop her head in shame. She wasn't even sure if Mike was coming to the hospital.

"I'll call him. See where he is." Christine told him. As he walked away, she looked down at her left ring finger. It felt wrong. Her wedding band and engagement ring had been on her finger for over twenty years and she had thrown them and her marriage away. She had seen the pain in Mike's eyes and knew she had destroyed him by denying him his own child. She walked up to Hannah's hospital bed and smiled at her. Hannah gave her a tired smile as Christine tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Mom, when's Dad going to be here? I want Daddy." Hannah told her weakly.

"I…I'm sure he's on his way, honey. Can I hold you until he gets here?" Christine asked, hoping to appease her daughter.

"Okay, but can you call him, please? You're great but Daddy is…Daddy." Hannah said softly. Christine sit down on the bed with her and pulled Hannah to wear she was lying on her chest. Hannah burrowed in but Christine could tell she was watching the door for her father.

"Hannah, sweetie, I know your daddy loves you a lot but I said something that really hurt him. I am afraid that he is trying to avoid me because of it." Christine wasn't even sure how to explain it to the young girl.

"Maybe but Daddy loves you too. He'll be here. He's crazy about you." Hannah told her sweetly.

"Mmm. Maybe at one point but sweetie, I told your dad that I didn't want him here because he was the one that had you and your sister brought here. My theory was that you would have been safe in St. Louis and wouldn't have gotten hurt." Christine had teared up while talking. Hannah turned slightly to where she was lying on her side.

"Mom, can I ask you…if Dad had asked you, would you have renewed your vows? I thought it was super romantic, what he did. Didn't you?" Hannah asked.

"I did. I…yes, I would. But sweetheart, I gave my rings back to your dad. That told him that I was done with our marriage." Christine knew that it was not a good idea to tell Hannah what she was. Hannah was a daddy's girl and it was wrong to confide in her but there was something about her personality that made it easy to confide in her…like her father.

"Are you?" Hannah asked.

"I…I love your dad. I just am not sure I can be forgiven for this." Christine told her.

"It's Dad. Can I have your phone?" Hannah asked, apparently taking matters into her own hands. Christine pulled the phone out of her pocket and handed it to Hannah who immediately punched in her dad's phone number and turned it to speaker. On the second ring, Mike answered.

 _"Christine, I got stuck in traffic. I'll be there in ten. Is she okay?" Mike's voice was full of concern._

 _"Hey, Daddy." Hannah said it with a smile. Christine could hear Mike's sharp intake of breath._

 _"Oh, sweetheart. I wasn't expecting to hear your voice. Ah, Christine, can I?" Mike asked. Christine could hear the hesitancy in his voice. She had definitely crossed a line._

 _"Yeah. I'll explain everything when you get here." Christine told him._

 _"Okay. Be there in a couple minutes. Love you girls."_

Mike hung up before Christine could respond. She put her face into Hannah's hair and cried. She had hurt Mike deeply and he still loved her. She just prayed they could get past the pain she had caused…again. Hannah had more or less octopus'd herself around Christine and was holding her tightly. At one point she felt Hannah shiver and immediately got worried.

"You okay?" Christine asked her as she raised up and tried to dry her eyes.

"Yeah. Just cold. I really wish they hadn't cut my dress off. It was so pretty." Hannah quietly complained. She wasn't one to complain and so Christine hugged her again, hoping her body heat helped the chill.

"It was. I will ask Josie where she got it and we'll get you another. You looked so pretty in it." Christine promised.

"Your dress was really pretty too, Mom. I'm glad we got pictures. Daddy was sure handsome too, wasn't he?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"He was." Christine agreed.

"Those are really pretty earrings he got you." Hannah said sweetly.

"They are very pretty and I love the ring too." Christine told her as she readjusted to better hold Hannah.

"Yeah." Hannah agreed sleepily. She was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Sweetie, just go to sleep. Take a little nap. Dad will be here when you wake up." Christine told her gently.

"Okay but promise me you'll talk to Dad? Tell him that you're sorry and that you love him." Hannah mumbled.

"I will, sweetie. Just go on to sleep. I love you." Christine told her before she began gently rocking her back and forth and humming like she had done when her kids were small. Hannah gave in within less than a minute and was sound asleep. Mike was due but Christine was scared to death. She had no idea what to say to fix things and was completely ashamed of herself. Mike had only wanted to give her a very sweet vow renewal and Christine would have absolutely wanted their daughters and friends there.

About five minutes later; Mike walked in. As soon as Christine made eye contact with him, she could only drop her head in shame. The pain in his eyes was almost palpable. When Mike was in pain, he closed himself off, mostly to Christine because she generally was the one that caused the pain. He walked over to Hannah's other side and seemed to be assessing her.

"Mike, she's okay. They want to observe her for a couple hours. She has some bruising from the CPR but her heart is in a normal sinus rhythm, lungs are cleared and the abrasion on the back of her head doesn't even require stitches. No signs of a concussion. Just overly tired and cold. There is no real explanation for why she is okay or why she was unconscious for so long." Christine told him quietly and he nodded.

"Good. So she can go…home today?" Mike asked as he ran his hand through Hannah's hair.

"Yes. I'll watch her fairly close due to near drowning but the doctor is calling it a miracle. We can take her in a couple hours." Christine didn't realize when she said it that she had phrased it the way she had.

"We? Didn't think you wanted there to be a we or us anymore? I just want to know that she's alright. We can talk custody later." Mike said it so painfully that all Christine could hear was the hurt. At least he wasn't angry. Christine carefully detangled herself from around Hannah and stood up. Thankfully, Hannah was in a fairly private room and was sound asleep.

"Mike, I understand that I hurt you and you're angry at me. What I said and did was completely uncalled for. Denying you your own child while she was possibly dying is unforgiveable. What you did was an extremely sweet and romantic thing to do. I loved it. Despite all the pain that I caused you before, by arranging for us to renew our vows you were telling me that you would willingly marry me all over again. Then within an hour, I all but ripped your heart out and then stomped on it. I know how much you love our kids and you and Hannah have a special bond. That love that you have for them is one of the many reasons that I love you. Mike, I honestly don't know how to fix this. I want to but I am afraid that this was the straw that broke the camel's back. I am so deeply sorry and I love you, Mike." Christine stopped talking and finally reached over to touch Mike's hand. While he didn't pull away, he was tense. The muscles in his law were working and he hadn't looked away from Hannah the entire time.

"I just can't, not right now. I…need time to process. We'll take her home and I will sleep on the couch. You need to be able to monitor her anyway. We need to concentrate on her and Laura Kate." Mike said quietly. All Christine wanted to do was hug him.

"Okay, but…" Christine started to say something but Mike shook his head.

"Please, Chris, please, just stop. I don't want to argue or discuss. I need to be able to just lick my wounds so to speak. If I need to go elsewhere to stay, I will but I would just as soon stay home. Be near the girls." Mike begged.

"How long?" Christine asked.

"I have no idea." Mike admitted. Christine was scared because always before, Mike would go off by himself when Christine hurt him. He would be back within a couple hours and would always act like nothing happened. This time was different.

"I am the one that did this. Maybe I should stay elsewhere. I'm sure…" Christine said as she glanced at Hannah. She trusted Mike with her but she didn't really want to leave her either.

"No. You're the nurse, not me. She needs you more. And I don't want to uproot her and Laura Kate. Just give me…time. I just need time." Mike said just as Russ, Josie, Laura Kate and the two kids came in. The conversation was dropped. They talked about how Hannah was doing. They decided that Laura Kate, Alex and Sophie would go to a nearby mall and get Hannah some warm clothes to go home in. Josie and Christine opted to go to the cafeteria for coffee, leaving Mike and Russ alone with Hannah, who was still sound asleep. After everyone left; Mike sit down on Hannah's bed so that Russ could have the lone chair.

"How are you doing?" Russ asked.

"Better now that I know she'll be alright." Mike said.

"I'm sure but that isn't what I meant. With Christine?" Russ asked Mike.

"She apologized, told me that she loved me. I actually don't doubt that. It just hurt. I told her to give me a couple days." Mike told him.

"Sir, it's not a good idea to go to bed angry." Russ reminded him.

"I'm sure. I actually was thinking that as soon as we got back to St. Louis and I see that Hannah is settled, I would go to Fort Leonard Wood. See how their training facility is doing. That will give me the time and space that I need." Mike said.

"I can understand your reasoning. Do you think you'll come back with a fresh perspective?" Russ asked.

"I hope so." Mike said as he tucked the blankets in closer to Hannah.

"Just do yourself a favor. Before you leave, let her know you'll be back." Russ told him.

 **Hospital Cafeteria**

"I don't know, Jo. I really hurt him. More so than I have ever hurt him." Christine said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"You've hurt him before and he's come back." Josie argued.

"Yeah but I never threatened to not allow him to see the kids. They were always this untouchable thing we didn't argue about. I crossed a line." Christine stated.

"Christine, I think in time Mike will be alright. He just needs time and space. Give it to him and allow him to process. Bringing it up will tear the band aid off the wound constantly." Josie advised as they both stood up to go back to Hannah's hospital room.

"I hope so. God, how could I have been so stupid?" Christine said as they threw their cups away. They bought Mike and Russ cups of coffee. Christine inwardly hoped that it would be something of a peace offering for Mike.

"You were both hurting. Thought your daughter was dying. Let's get back." Josie told her gently.

They quietly walked back to Hannah's hospital room. By the time they got back, Laura Kate and the kids were back with Hannah's clothes and the doctor was discharging Hannah. Christine handed the coffee to Mike and began getting their daughter ready to go home. Laura Kate was going to have to work the next day, so she choose to ride back with Russ, Josie and the kids. Mike and Christine would check out of their condo and head back to St. Louis with Hannah. They quickly got their things together and were checked out and headed home within an hour. Hannah fell back asleep in the backseat and the tension was thick. About an hour into the drive, Mike finally spoke.

"I am leaving tonight. I need to go to Fort Leonard Wood to check their training facility. I'll be gone until Friday. If the girls need something, by all means, call. Otherwise, please just let me be. Your name is on my accounts so you'll be able to do whatever you need. I will have Russ or Tom drop me off at base so you'll have the truck for the week." Mike told Christine.

"And once you get back, what then?" Christine asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I hope that being away will give me the time I need. If I haven't worked through it by then; I will move into the BOQ. You'll stay in the house with the girls and we'll work something out where Hannah is concerned for visitation. I will also look for a car for you so you have a mode of transportation." Mike said flatly.

"Do I need to look for a job?" Christine asked.

"At this point, no." Mike told her.

"What's the BOQ?" Christine asked.

"Bachelor Officer's Quarters. It's on the Base. Just studio apartments more or less. I would have to figure out something where Hannah is concerned but at this point, it's a last resort." Mike said quietly.

"Okay, Mike." Christine silently cried as she looked out the window. All she could do was pray that Mike would come back with a fresh perspective.


	16. Chapter 16

**Found Love**

Chapter 16

Russ had ended up going with Mike to Fort Leonard Wood, which left Christine and Josie pretty much on their own with the kids. Josie and Christine both were realizing how much they missed their partners. They had a lot of dinners together because it was easier than eating alone with the kids. Laura Kate was working a lot of hours and so she was barely home. Both girls had been in contact with Mike but Christine hadn't spoken to him.

Hannah recovered well and by Wednesday was back in school. She missed Mike desperately. The one thing Christine was adamant about was that the girls still knew and understood they had two parents who loved them. She didn't want them to feel they had to pick sides.

On Friday Mike sent Christine a text that he would be getting back to town about four and would like to see Hannah. She immediately complied. He gave no indication if he wanted to talk. That afternoon, Josie came over for lunch and to start wedding plans. She was excited to see Russ again. As they sit at the dining room table, going over everything, Christine got up several times to go to the bathroom. Josie was suspicious. Christine finally came back to the table but looked pale.

"You okay? This is the fourth time in an hour you've ran into the bathroom." Josie asked.

"Yeah, I think I have a touch of the flu. Or, I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well." Christine stated.

"Missing Mike?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, you know, I didn't have him for six years. Now, I would welcome his snoring." Christine stated.

"Maybe he'll stay here tonight? What's the plan for when he gets home?" Josie asked.

"He told Hannah that they would go out for supper. Didn't make any mention of me going with them. I think it's a daddy/daughter date." Christine said painfully.

"He's a good dad. He will do what's best for his girls. Being with you is best. Plus, there is something else." Josie stated.

"What?" Christine asked.

"You have been back together for three weeks which means you could be at least three weeks along. I don't think you have the flu." Josie suggested and Christine sat back in her chair.

"I don't think so." Christine said even though she was doing the math in her head. It was possible.

"You've only been trying, what? A week or so? But that first night, my guess is, you aren't on birth control and Mike didn't use anything?" Josie was making a point.

"Yeah. He didn't have any preventative measures and it honestly wasn't discussed. I'm late too. I should have started on Tuesday." Christine stated.

"Were you regular?" Josie asked.

"To the hour. I always knew. It shouldn't have been that easy. We weren't trying at that point." Christine argued.

"Um…I'm not the nurse but I am pretty sure that babies happen even when you aren't trying for them." Josie said with a laugh.

"It's just…I'm forty two. Laura Kate and Lucas were conceived without even trying for them. With Hannah, it took a year. I had made an appointment with a fertility specialist and found out that morning that I was pregnant. That year was pure hell and the pregnancy was rough. Morning sickness the entire time, preeclampsia, and Hannah had a lot of trouble. I guess, I was anticipating that." Christine said softly.

"You've had a bad experience. But since you had a healthy pregnancy." Josie argued.

"True." Christine said as she rubbed her belly subconsciously.

"So, tomorrow, take the test. Don't tell Mike until he decides what he's doing. You don't want him coming back just because of a baby. It wouldn't be fair to him, the baby or yourself." Josie suggested.

"And what if he doesn't come back? The baby would still be part of the equation." Christine worried.

"Christine, he loves his children. I cannot see him not playing an active role with his child. This baby can't be why he comes back but it can't be hidden either." Josie advised.

"I know. So has Russ said anything?" Christine asked.

"Just that they've been busy. He did say that Mike had told him that he still loved you." Josie told her.

"Maybe but he may not get past this." Christine said sadly.

"It's Mike. Either he will or he won't." Josie said wisely.

"Thanks, friend. We'll just have to see how tonight goes." Christine said.

"Just let him lead the conversation. If he isn't ready to talk, just let him concentrate on Hannah." Josie advised.

"Eew." Christine complained.

 **The Way Back from Fort Leonard Wood**

Russ looked over at Mike who was concentrating on the road. He had no idea what Mike was thinking about. He knew that Mike had struggled all week. His mind had definitely not been at work. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Taking Hannah out for supper and maybe a movie. Laura Kate is working." Mike said shortly.

"That's nice. What about Christine?" Russ asked, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"I don't know. Hannah wants a daddy daughter date and so that's what I'm doing. Christine will have the house to herself." Mike said.

"I see. So where are you staying tonight?" Russ questioned. As far as he knew, there were openings at the BOQ but Mike had made no mention of taking one of the apartments.

"I…haven't decided. I'm winging it. Is your couch open?" Mike asked.

"Sir, you are welcome to it but I really think you need to go home tonight. You have your girls to think of. They need their father." Russ reminded Mike.

"Well, Christine didn't seem to think so." Mike argued.

"And she apologized. Besides, if you and Christine don't make it through this, those girls will still be in the picture and will still need their dad. I realize Laura Kate is grown and her needs aren't the same but she still wants you and Hannah is young yet. She definitely needs you." Russ told him.

"I will still be a part of my girl's lives. This isn't their fault." Mike stated.

"Sir, with respect…you will still have to Christine in your life. She's the mother of your children and your girls need her as much as they need you. If you don't get through this; you need to find a place of peace with her. They deserve that, you deserve it and so does Christine. Besides, you still love her." Russ reminded Mike.

"I do. I just can't get hurt like this again. And I have no idea how to face her." Mike admitted.

"What would you do before?" Russ asked.

"I would go off by myself for a couple hours and when I got home; acted like nothing happened." Mike told him.

"I don't think that is a good idea. This needs to be dealt with. Christine told you how she felt. She apologized and told you that she loves you. You've taken your time away. Now, it's time to face the music." Russ advised him. They were getting close to St. Louis and Mike needed to figure out what he was doing.

"Easier said than done. I do need to get Christine a car. If you don't care to take this back to the office?" Mike said, gesturing at the government owned vehicle.

"Sure." Russ agreed.

They got back to St. Louis, and Mike stopped at a car dealership. Russ took the vehicle back to the office and turned in his report. Mike would have to review it and turn in his own Monday. The week had not gone well at the training facility and Mike would be spending more time there, fixing the many errors that they had found.

Russ was going to Josie's apartment for a night of pizza and board games with her and the kids. It was a good, stress-free end to the week. He knew the younger, single guys were going to a bar. It made him glad that he had left that part of his life behind years before.

They were midway through a game of Monopoly about nine pm when Josie's cellphone rang. It was Christine and after talking to her for a minute, Josie passed the phone to Russ.

 _"Russ, I hate to put you in the middle but Mike was supposed to take Hannah out for dinner. He hasn't showed and isn't answering his phone. I assume since you're back, he is too. I understand him not wanting to see me but Hannah is really upset. Mike promised her." Christine's voice sounded strained and Russ could hear Hannah crying in the background._

 _"I will see what I can come up with and will let you know. I dropped him at a car dealership. He was looking for a car for you." Russ told her._

 _"This just isn't like him. The kids have always been a priority for him. I'm worried." Christine was tearing up._

 _"I will see what I can do and I will call when I know something." Russ told her before he hung up._

"Jo, I hate to…I need to find Mike." Russ tried to explain.

"Go, its fine. We understand. Call me later." Josie told him as she leaned up and kissed him. He gave Sophie a kiss and squeezed Alex's shoulder. As he walked out to his Jeep, he weighed his options and he wasn't sure where to even start looking.

 **At a Bar in St. Louis**

Miller, Wolf and Burke had been bar hopping for a couple hours. They showed up at a dive in one of the rougher areas and sit at a table with a pitcher of beer. Burke and Miller were flirting with a couple of the girls while the older and more mature Wolf just watched them. He looked towards the bar and realized that he saw Mike. He knew that Mike drank occasionally at home but had never seen him at a bar. He was also shocked to see a woman hanging all over Mike, a woman who was most definitely not Christine Slattery. He looked towards Burke and Miller and knew they were okay so he decided to head anything off at the pass. He walked towards to bar and sit down on Mike's other side. He was completely drunk.

"Hey, sir. What's going on?" Wolf asked Mike while scooting the glass of beer out of his reach.

"Nothing. Don't they need a babysitter?" Mike said as he pointed towards Burke and Miller.

"Nah, they are good. Who is your friend?" Wolf asked as he looked towards the blonde who was currently rubbing herself all over Mike.

"My name is Sadie. He doesn't need a babysitter. You can go back to where you were." The woman told Wolf. It was more than obvious what her plans were and Wolf didn't want Mike to make that mistake.

"Nah. Think I'll stay right here with my friend." Wolf told her as he pulled his phone out. He had to tread lightly since Mike was a commanding officer. Thankfully, Mike was playing with his straw. Wolf needed to get him sobered up. "Barkeep, can I get him a cup of coffee?" Wolf asked as he shot Burke a text.

 _"I need you to call Jeter. We need to get Admiral out of here, quietly. He's in no shape." Wolf looked back towards Burke who nodded at him and walked out the front door to make the call._

"You're an asshole." Sadie told Wolf as she rubbed Mike's leg.

"Maybe but I'm an asshole that looks out for my friends. Buzz off." Wolf told her and Mike pulled away from her, obviously not wanting anything to do with her. He stayed quiet and as soon as the barkeep sit the coffee down; started sucking it down. "Sir, there's a diner around the corner. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I was…supposed to take Hannah out for supper. I ended up here instead. She's prob…probably mad too." Mike said.

"Maybe. Let's get you out of here. Barkeep, let me have his tab, please?" Wolf asked. As they waited; he texted Burke that they were taking Mike to the diner. He paid Mike's tab and their own, collected Miller and helped Mike out. Burke met them outside and it took all three of them to get Mike to the diner.

"Master Chief is going to meet us, get him collected and take him home with him." Burke told them as they walked.

"I don't want to go home like this. Hannah doesn't need to see this." Mike argued.

"Sir, I think he's planning on taking you to his house." Burke told him, clearly uncomfortable with the whole scenario.

"If not, sir, you can stay the night at my place. I just have the couch but you're more than welcome to it." Wolf told him. His own father had come home drunk many times and he didn't want Hannah going through that.

"Okay." Mike agreed. They walked into the diner and sit down in a corner seat. The waitress was a bit disgusted with them. Wolf was the designated driver but Burke and Miller weren't feeling much and Mike was completely blitzed. Wolf ordered him a cheeseburger and fries.

Russ walked in about a half hour later and pulled a chair up. Mike was concentrating on his food and coffee and hadn't said much. All of a sudden, he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

"Sir, you are not driving." Wolf said it authoratively.

"No. I know. I bought Christine a car. It needs to get back to the house somehow. I know I can't drive it." Mike told him.

"We can catch a cab and Wolf can drive the car." Miller suggested. Despite Wolf being their D.D.; they had used a cab to get there.

"That'll work. Sir, you'll stay at my house tonight. I'll let Christine know that you're alright." Russ told him.

"She doesn't care." Mike stated simply as he took a drink of water.

"She called me. She cares. She was really worried about you." Russ told him.

"Sure. Whatever." Mike argued.

"Sir, we'll get out of here but can you handle him?" Miller asked.

"Yeah, all three of you, this is to be kept quiet. Forget this happened. I'm serious." Russ warned them. They were all nodding in agreement.

"Not a problem." Miller said as he and Burke left. Wolf was still hanging back but had grabbed the keys.

"I'll follow you, Master Chief and just walk back to my place. Where do you want me to park the car? I don't want to wake Mrs. Slattery up." Wolf asked.

"Just at my house. I'll deal with it in the morning. She's awake anyway. Hannah's having a rough time." Russ said quietly so that Mike wouldn't hear him. He was wrong.

"Is…something wrong with Hannah?" Mike asked.

"Physically, she's fine, sir. She's really missed you a lot and was counting on you being home tonight." Russ told him as Wolf paid for Mike's food.

"Oh. She's upset with me." Mike said quietly as they walked out and towards Russ' Jeep and the new car. It was a nice four door sedan, black in color with all kinds of bells and whistles. The leather interior was nice and Russ knew that Christine would love the car. "I wanted Christine to have something safe. This car has all sorts of safety features." Mike slurred.

"It's a nice car, Sir." Wolf said quietly.

"Yeah, she deserves the best." Mike admitted.

Mike climbed in Russ's Jeep and they headed back to Russ's house. It took both Russ and Wolf to get Mike into the house and onto the couch. He passed out and Russ and Wolf walked over to Mike's house to let her know that he was safe. On the second note; she answered the door and let them inside. They could hear Hannah crying in one of the other rooms and Christine's face was tear streaked.

"Is he okay?" Christine asked as she pulled a tissue out of her robe pocket.

"Yes, ma'am. He's back at my house. He…he's in pretty rough shape and didn't want Hannah to see him like this." Russ was struggling for words and Christine was very smart.

"What happened? Please, just tell me the truth." Christine said firmly and Russ nodded at Wolf who felt horribly.

"Ma'am, we found him at a bar. He was pretty well blitzed." Wolf said, not wanting to tell her about the blonde.

"That isn't everything." Christine said simply. Wolf gave Russ a sideways look and Russ nodded at him. She had to know.

"When I seen him, he was at the bar with a woman. She was hanging all over him. I will say, he didn't seem very…interested. I truly don't think anything happened." Wolf told her, feeling horribly because Christine seemed visibly deflated.

"But if you hadn't been there to stop it?" Christine asked with tears in her voice.

"I can't say, Ma'am. Thankfully, we won't ever know. I will say, he definitely didn't seem interested and he does seem to really care about you." Wolf told her, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah. I suppose. I know that there are women that prey on men like Mike. Do you think she knew who he is and his position?" Christine asked.

"I don't think so." Wolf told her truthfully.

"I hope not. I'll walk back over with you, Russ. I need to make sure he isn't going into alcohol poisoning." Christine told them.

Wolf volunteered to stay with Hannah so that Christine could go to check on Mike. He felt badly for the young girl. Christine spoke with her for a minute and then put her shoes on and left with Russ. Wolf stayed in the living room, leaving Hannah to herself.

Russ let Christine into his house and decided to give her a little privacy. He walked into a bedroom to grab an extra blanket for Mike and when he came back in, Christine was checking Mike's pulse and respirations. He had to smile at the love she was showing him and handed her the blanket to spread over him.

"You okay? I can understand why you would be upset." Russ asked.

"I'm alright. It's kind of my own fault. I just am worried about Hannah. She is really upset. And she is scared to death that Mike is mad at her too. Thinks none of this would have happened if she hadn't gotten hurt. I've told her that her dad loves her and isn't mad. He may be done with me but he isn't with her. He loves the girls." Christine said sadly.

"He loves you too. We talked about the car a bit and he made a remark that you only deserve the best. He wouldn't have gone to the trouble of buying that nice of a car or saying that if he didn't care." Russ told her. Christine covered Mike with the blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Maybe but it isn't just me and the girls that he needs to worry about. Apparently, I was pregnant before we even started trying. God has jokes." Christine said with a laugh.

"Congratu…is this happy news?" Russ asked.

"I suppose. I'm happy with it. Mike may not be. I did some checking. In the state of Missouri, you cannot have a divorce if the woman is pregnant. So, if he wanted a divorce; he wouldn't be able to get one right now. Not for at least eight months as I'm barely pregnant." Christine confided.

"Cross that bridge when you come to it. I don't think he wants a divorce." Russ told her.

"Maybe, who knows? I am trying to ignore how your friend found him. That doesn't seem like Mike at all." Christine said as she stroked Mike's cheek, lovingly.

"Just focus on what Wolf said. That he wasn't that into it." Russ advised her.

"Yeah. I truly don't think Mike would ever cheat. He had six years to do it and he didn't. It would have been understandable. Plus, he is loyal to a fault. I'd better get home. He'll be okay. May have a killer hangover in the morning." Christine said as she stood up but then bent over and kissed Mike gently on the lips. "Just send him home when he feels up to it. We want him home."

Christine left and Russ locked up for the night. He could only hope that Mike could sort things out and Hannah wasn't so upset that she wouldn't forgive her father. Christine had already forgiven him and seemed to just want him home.

Russ checked on Mike and went to his own bedroom. It was too late to call or text Josie and he was exhausted. He set his alarm for six, wanting to get up before Mike.


	17. Chapter 17

**Found Love**

Chapter 17

Mike woke up with a screaming headache at about seven. Russ was in the kitchen and so he got up and walked to the bathroom. When he got done and walked back in, Russ had a cup of coffee and a couple Aspirin sitting on the counter.

"How are you feeling, Sir?" Russ asked as he cracked some eggs into a skillet.

"I've felt better. My head hurts." Mike admitted as he swallowed the medicine with a swallow of coffee.

"I bet. I'll have some eggs and bacon in a bit. Food will help." Russ told him.

"Sounds good. Does my wife know how I was found?" Mike asked sheepishly.

"Yes, sir. Wolf told her that you didn't seem very interested in that woman. Were you?" Russ asked.

"I…its kinda fuzzy. She…I don't remember her name now; she suggested we go back to her hotel room. I didn't want to. Kept looking at my wedding ring and knowing I shouldn't. I also felt Christine's rings on my dog tag chain. I just didn't know how to get out of the situation. Thank God Wolf was there." Mike said as he rubbed his face.

"Yeah. So my question is; when you and I spoke, you were going to take Hannah out for dinner and possibly a movie. How did you go from that to a bar?" Russ asked as he flipped the eggs and bacon.

"I wanted to take Hannah out. I bought the car and realized I would have to face Christine. I didn't have an answer for her and I knew I should have. I also knew, I didn't particularly want to sleep on people's couches or go to the BOQ. I wanted to go home but I had no idea how to handle things. Now I've really messed things up with both my wife and my daughter." Mike said quietly.

"Look, I am way out of where I should be where this is concerned. I didn't want to take this up the chain and make it official. So, if I am stepping out on a limb, please forgive me. Do you still love your wife? Still want to be with her?" Russ asked.

"You're fine. Let's just forget that we're both in the Navy for the moment. I…do still love her and do still…want to be with her but I crossed a line." Mike admitted.

"You did and she is hurt. Stop trading insults with her. I get that she hurt you last week but you cannot go tit for tat. It's affecting your children now and they deserve better. Hannah thinks that you are mad at her. These kids that survived the Red Flu, they have a lot of pressure on them. They have to repopulate the Earth, do things that they never planned on. Your girls are lucky, because even though they didn't have you for a long time; they have two, very loving parents. That is more than a lot of kids have now. You need to be everything your daughters deserve." Russ advised as he sat a plate of eggs, bacon, fried potatoes and toast in front of Mike. Mike nodded and dug in.

"How do I fix things with Hannah? I agree she and Laura Kate deserve the absolute best." Mike asked.

"I honestly don't now. I know Christine said she was really upset. I would imagine thirteen year old girls are easily upset. I don't have any good advice where Hannah is concerned. Maybe Christine would know?" Russ suggested as he started eating his own breakfast.

"Probably. She's a good mom." Mike stated.

"And you are a good dad. Now, your breakfast is finished. Go, fix this. Here's your car key. The car is in my driveway. You do owe Wolf for your tab and your food last night. This has been kept under the radar but I did let CNO know just in case something came up from that woman last night. Wolf didn't seem to think she knew who you were. You and he will probably be having a pretty intense meeting Monday. I had to tell him." Russ warned him as he handed the keys over. Mike and Russ both finished breakfast quietly before Mike took the keys.

"Thanks. I do appreciate everything you did. And Wolf too. I'll connect with him later and I'll talk to Tom." Mike said as he stood up and headed for the door.

Mike drove to his house on the next block over, feeling the same sense of dread as he had the night before. It was just seven thirty and Laura Kate wasn't home yet. Mike parked the car in the driveway and was surprised the door was still locked. He unlocked it and walked in. The house was quiet and he looked for Christine and Hannah, finally finding them in the master bedroom, sound asleep. Both their faces were red and splotchy from crying and Christine had her arm around Hannah. Mike wanted to wake them or even climb in next to them but decided to just let them sleep. He walked back into the kitchen and started pancakes, sausage and coffee.

An hour later; Christine walked into the living area and looked really surprised to see Mike in the kitchen. Instead of getting a cup of coffee; she brewed a cup of tea and sit down on the stool and watched Mike for a moment. He had not only made pancakes and sausage but was currently making a coffee cake. He had also made chocolate muffins.

"Are you in the mood to bake or something?" Christine asked as she reached for a muffin. Mike handed it to her with a plate of butter, knife and saucer.

"Yeah. You girls were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Mike said as he took a drink of his coffee and then noticed the hot tea Christine was drinking. "No coffee for you? I promised I didn't poison it or anything."

"I know. Coffee isn't good for me now." Christine told him. She had taken the pregnancy test. All four of them were positive. She had wanted to wait until Mike had made a decision but she couldn't hide it either because she was too happy about it.

"Why not? You practically mainline the stuff." Mike asked with a smirk.

"Mike, I was going to wait to tell you this, until you had made a decision where our marriage was concerned. I'm pregnant. My guess is that first night was when the baby was conceived. I obviously didn't know when I started talking about trying. I am happy with it. The signs and symptoms are all there and the pregnancy tests were all positive. Now; I understand if you are upset with this. I promise, this isn't what I intended at all. I am going to have this baby, with or without you. I would prefer it to be with you and I do want this baby to have you in his or her life. We just cannot keep hurting each other like this. It isn't me and you. It's Laura Kate and Hannah. It's this baby. I get I hurt you in a way that I never should have hurt you. I do know how you were found last night and while it's a difficult pill to swallow, I also trust you. I know that you would never cheat. It would be understandable after how you have been treated, not just last week but before but I know you. What is going to be the hard fix for you is with Hannah." Christine said as she reached over and squeezed Mike's hand. He had a look of shock on his face and he was definitely processing but at least he hadn't walked away.

"I am so, so, sorry. I was going to ask if you had any suggestions where she was concerned?" Mike asked.

"I don't. I wish I did. She's disgusted, disappointed and angry. You made a mistake and I get it but Hannah's thirteen. She doesn't have the maturity to understand it. She overheard some of the conversation from last night. Not about the woman but she does know that instead of taking her out like you promised, you were out drinking. That really bothers her and she thinks that her getting hurt caused the argument between you and I. She blames herself and she has missed you. I will keep Laura Kate occupied when she gets home so you can concentrate on Hannah. That is what you need to fixate on, Mike." Christine told him as she squeezed his arm. She put a plate of pancakes on a food tray, along with syrup, butter, a glass of juice and one of the pink roses from the week before and handed it to Mike.

"I'm serving my daughter breakfast in bed? That's a bit odd." Mike questioned.

"It's a sweet gesture. Shows that you aren't angry at her for being angry. She is entitled to feel anger at you but she has to get past it and I will encourage it no matter what you decide where I am concerned." Christine told him.

"Oh, right. Hang on just a second." Mike said as he sit the tray down and reached under his shirt for his dog tag chain. He pulled it off and took the rings off of the chain and grabbed Christine's left hand. "What order do they go on again?" Mike asked.

"Wedding band, engagement ring and anniversary band. I would guess this is an 'I'm staying?'" Christine asked tearfully as Mike slid the rings on her finger.

"Yeah but more than that, it's an I love you and as far as the baby is concerned; I love him or her too." Mike told her as he pulled her into a big hug and kiss.

"I love you too and I am really happy, Mike. Now, go fix things." Christine told him as she gave him another kiss and then pulled away. Mike took a deep breath, patted her belly and grabbed the breakfast tray. Christine wasn't the praying sort but she prayed that Hannah would extend a little grace to her father.

Mike was also praying that Hannah would forgive him. He was not certain at all on how to fix things. He thought the way that he had hurt Christine was worse but he was wrong. She had a better grasp of things where all that Hannah knew and understood was that her dad had promised her one thing and didn't follow through, instead he got drunk. He didn't want to imagine what was going through her mind. Thankfully, Christine had left the door open and Mike slipped in and sit the tray on the dresser. When the kids had been young, Mike often got home from deployment through the night. He would never wake them up, instead the next morning; he would wake them up by making them pancakes and then kissing them on the cheeks and forehead. The kids had loved it and Mike loved doing it. He knelt down next to Hannah, brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead and then her cheek. Hannah's eyes finally popped up and Mike immediately noticed how sad she seemed.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mike said as he stroked the side of Hannah's face.

"You're here? I wasn't sure you were going to ever come back." Hannah said sadly as she sit up. Mike stood up, grabbed the food tray, sat it on Hannah's lap and sit down in front her.

"I'm back for good. What happened last night, won't happen ever again. I promise." Mike stated.

"You promised to take me out to dinner and instead you went out and got drunk. That was more important than me." Hannah said with tears in her voice.

"No, sweetheart. Nothing, absolutely nothing, is more important than you, your sister and your mom." Mike tried assuring her.

"I've heard that before. Besides, you're mad at Mom, so you are probably mad at us too." Hannah said angrily. Mike rubbed his face and grabbed both of Hannah's hands in his own.

"Yes, I was upset with your mom. She hurt me and I wanted to avoid her last night. In turn, I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. As far as being angry at you, not in a million years. You did nothing wrong. Mom and I talked some this morning and we will be okay. I hurt her deeply too but she has forgiven me, which I didn't deserve. Sweetheart, I know that I hurt you in a way that I should have never hurt you but I promise you; I didn't set out to do that. I didn't really even set out to hurt your mom. I got carried away. I don't know how to fix this but I know that I need to. Please tell me what I need to do?" Mike had run out of words and Hannah had pulled away.

"Just…leave me alone for a while." Hannah asked and Mike's heart broke.

"Okay, but I am going to make two things perfectly clear; I am not going anywhere so you will have to be around me and secondly, I love you, sweetheart. I am going to give you your space but I will still be here for your sister and your mom and even you." Mike told her as he stood up. He desperately wanted to settle things but he also knew that Hannah had to process things. He bent down and kissed her on the top of the head and then left the bedroom.

Christine was cleaning up the kitchen when he walked back into the living area and Mike wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind. Christine rubbed his forearms and turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Figured it would take longer?" Christine asked.

"I did too. I've apologized and told her that I loved her but she's processing, wants space. I guess I need to give it to her." Mike said sadly.

"She is your daughter. I will talk to her, encourage her. Laura Kate went out for breakfast with a couple work friends. I'll go in, shower and get dressed. You can clean the kitchen." Christine told him.

"Okay. Sorry about the mess. Hannah was still in our room." Mike apologized.

"It's okay. I enjoyed the chocolate muffins and the coffee cake smells good." Christine said with a laugh.

"Are you already craving sweets?" Mike asked.

"Maybe. It is good." Christine said as she rubbed her belly. She was becoming really attached to the idea of having a baby.

"I will keep you supplied. I don't mind either way but the idea of a boy…a girl would be alright but…" Mike said with a smile.

"You got your vote already but for what it's worth; I want a boy too. We'll see. I do need to make a doctor's appointment. This pregnancy will be high risk." Christine stated.

"Do you feel okay?" Mike said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I feel okay. Little bit of morning sickness and it isn't bad at all. I'll just feel better once I get to a doctor. Having a baby at our age can be dangerous although I have a good feeling about this one." Christine said happily.

"I am really happy about this and I have a good feeling too. Just want to fix this with Hannah too." Mike said as he started cleaning the kitchen.

"You will. She is you, through and through. Just give her time, she'll come around." Christine assured him before giving him another kiss and then heading into the bedroom to get ready for the day. Mike busied himself getting his mess of a kitchen cleaned up.

Christine walked into her bedroom and watched Hannah picking at her breakfast for a moment. Hannah might have resembled Christine but she had Mike's personality. Christine sit down next to her and rubbed her leg.

"Sweetie, I get that you're upset at your dad. I was too but he feels horribly. He never meant to hurt you or disappoint you." Christine said as she rubbed Hannah's arm.

"But yet he did. He tells me that he loves me but you don't hurt people you love, at least not intentionally." Hannah argued.

"In a perfect world, no, you don't hurt people that you love but this isn't a perfect world. This is far from it and I hurt your dad deeply last week. Didn't mean that I don't love him. I can't say that I didn't intentionally hurt him but I can say I regret it deeply. Your dad is one of the most forgiving people that I have ever met and you are just like him. Plus, I am pretty sure that this is the first time in your life that he has ever broken a promise to you. Everyone deserves a second chance, your dad especially." Christine told her.

"I guess." Hannah quietly agreed.

"Honey; you are not going to be happy until you forgive your dad. If you want to blame someone; blame me. I hurt your dad last week and he was dreading talking to me. He loves you. The same amount as he loves Laura Kate and that he loved Lucas but his relationship with you has always been different and special. I've always loved that bond he has with you. It's beautiful. Your dad is going to love you regardless and our family is going to stay intact so the only one that you'll be hurting is yourself." Christine warned her.

"Do you think…Laura Kate is off tonight, right? Do you think we can do something altogether? I don't know what exactly." Hannah requested. Christine was a little shocked in the change in conversation but decided to just go with it.

"I imagine we could. Once your sister gets home; she can get some rest and we'll figure something out." Christine told her.

"Okay. I'd like that, Mom." Hannah gave her a small smile as she said it.

"Alright. I'm gonna go in and take a shower. Why don't you eat and then go get dressed. Maybe we'll swim while Laura Kate sleeps?" Christine told her.

"Okay!" Hannah excitedly agreed.

"Sweetie, I think you will feel a lot better if you go give your dad a hug. You are allowed to be upset and even angry at him but you shouldn't undermine your relationship with him." Christine advised her and Hannah nodded.

"It still hurts." Hannah admitted.

"Yep, and what I did to him still hurts him and I am still hurt from last night but I still love your dad and he still loves me." Christine told her firmly and Hannah nodded again.

"I didn't mean to imply that I didn't love him." Hannah worried.

"I know but you did. It is fixable and you should get to it, after you eat your breakfast and put your clothes on. Now, go…or you can carry that out and eat with your father. Those are your options." Christine told her firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Hannah agreed and Christine bent over and kissed the top of her head before walking into the bathroom to shower.

Hannah debated her options and realized she didn't want to eat alone. She got up and picked tray up, hoping that Laura Kate wasn't home yet. She carried the tray out into the living area and saw that her dad was in the kitchen cooking something. She quietly set the tray down on the counter and wrapped her arms around her dad. She was short enough that she fit under his arm perfectly and he immediately pulled her close.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mike told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to imply that I didn't love you anymore. I do love you but I am still upset over last night." Hannah told him.

"I love you too; sweetie and you have a right to be upset and angry. I deserve that. I did really miss you while I was gone." Mike said as he squeezed her.

"I missed you too. I hope you don't have to go away again soon." Hannah was essentially asking if Mike was deploying again.

"I will have to go back to Fort Wood fairly soon but it won't be for more than a couple days or a week. There will be times that I do have to make stateside trips but it won't be like before and sometimes you and Mom can go with me; provided you aren't in school and it's somewhere safe." Mike didn't feel comfortable telling Hannah about the baby yet. They would have to soon but it could wait until Hannah was not so upset. And Laura Kate might be less than thrilled.

"That would be fun, the beach maybe?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe. Haven't you had enough water?" Mike teased.

"I love swimming. Mom said we would swim while Laura Kate slept and then this afternoon; we'd do something altogether. I don't know what but Six Flags just opened back up and I am tall enough now for the roller coasters." Hannah hinted as she pulled away.

"Sounds nice. You eat. Dishes are done. I'm going to go in and change clothes. Sis will be home in about fifteen minutes. There's chocolate muffins and coffee cake too." Mike gestured at the baked items as he walked away.

Christine was standing in their bedroom in a towel, getting items out of her dresser. Mike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. Christine laughed and turned around.

"I will say one thing; I did miss you and this, this week. Where's Hannah? Any chance we can take advantage of this private time?" Christine asked.

"Me too. Unfortunately, no. Hannah is in the kitchen eating and Laura Kate is due home. But tonight?" Mike questioned.

"I think that could be arranged. We'd better go be parents." Christine joked as she got dressed. Mike was also changing clothes; when he wasn't watching Christine get dressed. "Quit ogling me."

"I have a nice view." Mike stated with an ornery grin.

"Not for much longer. Swollen ankles, fifty to seventy extra pounds, acne, stretch marks…"Christine listed the physical symptoms of pregnancy.

"You'll still be beautiful." Mike stated again.

"Oh and swollen breasts. You like that one though. I do need to make use of that black nightie that Jo picked out. We didn't last weekend. It won't fit long at all." Christine complained.

"I love that idea. Hey, how long do you want to wait where the girls are concerned? I want to shout it from the rooftop but you have always liked to wait until towards the end of the first trimester to announce anything." Mike asked.

"Probably not that long. Maybe after the first doctor's appointment. Josie knows and I slipped up and told Russ last night but they are both discreet." Christine admitted.

"It's fine. We'd better go be parents." Mike told her with a kiss. They walked back into the living room, hand in hand. Both girls were munching on chocolate muffins and looking at something in a magazine. Mike gave Laura Kate a hug and kiss before she went in to go to sleep and then started planning their day; not even talking about what had happened the weekend before or since.


	18. Chapter 18

**Found Love**

Chapter 18

Russ stopped short of Mike's office, Monday morning. He could hear Tom's loud voice lecturing Mike about something, probably Friday night. Mike was taking his lumps and not saying much. Russ busied himself, asking Mike's secretary a couple questions he already had the answer to. Finally about ten minutes later, Tom walked out of the office, not even acknowledging Russ or the secretary. Kate, the secretary nodded at Russ to go on in. He knocked on Mike's door and once he heard a "Come in" he proceeded and sit down in the chair in front of Mike's desk.

"Everything okay?" Russ asked.

"Yeah. I expected that butt chewing and Tom didn't hold back." Mike admitted as he sit back in his chair and took a drink of his coffee.

"There won't be any long lasting problems will there? I hated telling him but I had to when the question came up if that woman knew your position." Russ asked, worried.

"No. She hasn't come forward. I don't figure she will. Who knows? Just the whole, 'You're in a position of power, and these young sailors need to look up to you' speech. Wolf, Miller and Burke being the ones that found me didn't help. I have spoken with all three of them, paid Wolf back." Mike said quietly.

"I agree with the speech but it was pretty loudly explained. I don't normally buck up against Tom, but was that really necessary?" Russ questioned.

"It's Tom. He wants things to be status quo constantly. He just isn't used to me being the reason it isn't. He did cross a line a bit yesterday. Showed up at the house and brought up the woman in front of my girls; which caused issues with Hannah. She was getting back to normal but now, she's mad again. Not sure if I can fix that one." Mike stated.

"Poor kid. What about Christine?" Russ asked.

"She's alright. We're doing okay. Worried about Hannah again. Laura Kate is not thrilled with me either but has a better understanding of the optics. She's trying to get through to Hannah." Mike admitted.

"I hate that for you." Russ told him, sincerely.

"Not your fault. Christine says that she will come around. I do have to leave early today. Since Christine is high risk; she got a doctor's appointment this afternoon to make sure everything is okay. Josie is going to see to Hannah. She loves Josie so hopefully that'll help." Mike said as he fiddled with his pen.

"How are you with the baby?" Russ asked.

"Thrilled but worried about Christine." Mike admitted.

"Any concerns?" Russ questioned.

"Just the fact that she's forty two. Lots of complications and concerns about the baby and her." Mike said with a worried look.

"Well, hopefully everything will be alright." Russ told him, confidently.

"Yep. We both have a good feeling and we're happy." Mike stated with a huge smile.

 **Mike and Christine's House**

"Thanks for watching her. She just isn't old enough to stay home alone yet." Christine stated as she handed Josie a glass of sweet tea and sat down beside her at the kitchen table.

"Never a problem. Sophie is just thrilled to swim and see her Mr. Mike later." Josie told her with a smile.

"That's so sweet. Mike adores her. Tell her when she sees him, to give him an extra-long hug. He's having a tough time." Christine told her.

"Hannah, still?" Josie asked.

"It had gotten better but then yesterday, his commanding officer, Tom stopped by. He mentioned the woman and Hannah and Laura Kate were right there. Laura Kate was pretty unhappy with Mike but is getting better; Hannah is still upset and mad. She didn't even speak to Mike this morning." Christine said sadly.

"Ouch. Not like Hannah at all." Josie stated as she watched the young girl through the French Doors.

"No. Mike made a mistake and he's owned up to it but it shouldn't cost him his relationship with his daughter. Either daughter. I've tried to explain that he wouldn't have done what he did if I hadn't done what I did. I think Laura Kate understands but Hannah is young and she has always idolized Mike. He's always been her hero." Christine said tearfully as she looked towards Hannah and Sophie.

"Well, Hannah has a sweet personality and I will try and talk to her. Maybe I can get through. Do they know about the baby?" Josie asked.

"No. We were going to wait until after the doctor appointment to tell them and Mike wants to wait until they aren't so upset. He is afraid it will communicate that since things are rough with them; we are having a new baby to…replace the relationships? It makes sense in my head but it doesn't sound right. He's afraid of their reactions." Christine told her.

"Makes sense and you have time. I will try with them. When's Laura Kate due home?" Josie asked.

"Four but Mike and I should be about home by then." Christine told her.

"Why don't you two go out for dinner, that'll give me time with both girls?" Josie suggested.

"You are the best. Mike just pulled in." Christine said as they both stood up. Josie stepped outside so that Sophie could see Mike and so she could gauge Hannah's reaction to her father. Both girls came inside but Hannah went to the couch, not even acknowledging Mike when he walked in. Josie could see the pain in his eyes when he returned Sophie's hug. He went in and changed clothes and after trying to tell Hannah goodbye, they left. Sophie occupied herself with one of her books and Josie sat down next to Hannah who was just staring into space.

"How are you, sweetie? You've been quiet." Josie asked the young girl.

"I'm…okay." Hannah hesitated.

"I know better." Josie told her.

"Do you know what my dad did?" Hannah asked.

"What do you think he did?" Josie asked.

"He…cheated on my mom. And she's perfectly fine with it." Hannah said angrily.

"Sweetie, has your mom told you how babies are made?" Josie asked her quietly.

"Yes, she gave me that talk." Hannah whispered.

"Alright, so you know about sex. Your dad made a mistake and got himself into a situation he shouldn't have been in but he didn't have sex with that woman. It was stopped before that happened and I'm not sure that your dad could have ever done it, no matter how upset he was with your mom. He had six years that he didn't find her and God knows, he could have looked elsewhere but he didn't. He stayed faithful. You're mom, while a little saddened, has forgiven your dad and they are moving forward. Why aren't you?" Josie questioned.

"I…I don't know. It's not so much about being mad at him. My whole life, my dad has always been…perfect. Now, he isn't." Hannah said as she teared up.

"You're disappointed? Sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but your dad was never perfect. He would be the first to tell you that." Josie told her.

"I suppose. It sounds stupid and I know I'm young but when I imagine the man that I want to marry someday, it was always someone like my dad. Even before when he and my mom would argue; he always treated her so good. My mom said some really mean stuff to him but he still loved her. Now he's done this." Hannah remarked.

"He made a mistake, one that a lot of people have made. He didn't stop loving your mom and she hasn't stopped loving him. I don't know much about your dad but I did know him before he found you guys. He was so, so sad. I honestly didn't realize the sadness he carried with him on a daily basis and I don't know how he did it. Death is easy. You get closure, you grieve and then you move on. Yeah, you always miss the person but there's a closure. He had that with your brother but not with you, your sister or your mom. Remember how sad you were before you all found each other? "Josie lectured.

"Yeah. It was horrible." Hannah admitted.

"Imagine being your dad. He loves so completely and the three people he loves more than life itself, he doesn't know if they are alive or dead? I cannot imagine, the pain, the desperation, the heartache. I didn't know he was carrying that around with him." Josie told Hannah.

"You're making a point?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes. Your dad loves unconditionally. He is going to love you, no matter what but what you're doing to him? It's worse than anything he did or your mom did." Josie made her point and Hannah's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't mean to…how do I fix it?" Hannah asked around sobs. Josie put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Hug him, tell him that you're sorry and move on. An I love you wouldn't hurt either. The most important thing is; move on." Josie comforted her.

"That easy?" Hannah asked as she dried her tears.

"Yep. Now, I gotta fix your sister." Josie teased as Laura Kate was opening the door. She immediately noticed the tears on the young woman's face and stood up, walking towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Where's my mom?" Laura Kate asked her. Sophie had jumped up and sit down next to Hannah and they were both watching, curiously.

"She and your dad had an appointment in the city and then they were going to dinner." Josie told her.

"I…can you call her?" Laura Kate asked.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Josie questioned, as she wrapped her in a hug.

"It's…Brad was killed today. I don't know what happened." Laura Kate cried into her shoulder.

"Alright, I'm calling her." Josie told her as she pulled away but guided Laura Kate to Mike's chair and sit her down. Both girls got to her and were hugging her. Christine picked up on the second ring.

 _"Hey, is everything okay?" Christine asked._

 _"Laura Kate needs you at home. Brad was killed today. She just got home. I know I told you to go to dinner but…" Josie was at a loss for words._

 _"We'll be home in fifteen. We're done at the doctors." Christine told her as she heard Mike say something._

 _"Alright, be safe. I'll look out for her until you get home. She just needs her mom." Josie told her._

 _"Okay. Mike isn't wasting anytime. Talk to you in a bit." Christine said before hanging up._

"Your mom will be home soon, dad too." Josie told Laura Kate as she sit down on the arm of the chair and hugged her.

"We had talked a little. He wanted to get back together. Promised he had changed. I dispatched the call he was on, heard his partner yelling that he had been hit, Brad hit the button on his radio and I heard his last breaths. His last words were 'I love you, Laura." He always called me that even though I hated it. I should have said it back but there wasn't time." Laura Kate cried.

"I am so, so, so sorry, sweetie." Josie didn't know what else to say. Hannah had stayed on Laura Kate's other side but Sophie had gotten up to get tissues and a glass of water. Laura Kate just cried in Josie and Hannah's arms for the longest time. Finally Josie heard Mike's truck pull up. Christine was through the door first, with Mike following a moment or so later. Josie extricated herself and Hannah also stood up. Christine had sat down where Josie had been and had Laura Kate crying into her chest. Mike, Josie and Hannah all felt completely out of place but Sophie seemed to know exactly what to do. She put the tissues on Laura Kate's knee and handed Christine the bottle of water. Mike's cellphone rang and he stepped onto the front porch to take the call. Hannah looked completely bewildered and Josie guided her to the couch.

"I should tell my dad that I love him. She didn't have time but I do." Hannah whispered to Josie.

"You should. He's on the front porch. Go on out there. I figure his phone call had to do with this." Josie told her and Hannah nodded at her. She stood up and walked outside. Sophie was wiping Laura Kate's face sweetly and even Laura Kate had a slight smile on her face. Josie looked out the front window and saw Hannah hugging Mike. He had an arm around her but was still talking on his phone. Christine also smiled when she looked out.

"He had put in a call to the police chief. It's someone he's worked with. Trying to get some answers. He's always been good at multi-tasking." Christine told them as she rubbed Laura Kate's shoulder and let the young woman cuddle close.

"I'm sorry you're so sad, Laura Kate. Can I fix it?" Sophie asked as she handed Laura Kate another tissue. She had a hand on Laura Kate's knee and was patiently waiting on another task to be given to her.

"No, Sophie but thank you. I would like to know what my dad finds out though." Laura Kate told them as she pulled Sophie into a hug. Mike walked back in and sat down on the coffee table. Apparently he had spoken with Hannah and she took Sophie into her bedroom and shut her door.

"Dad, do you know what happened?" Laura Kate asked.

"I didn't want Sophie to hear so I asked Hannah to take her into her room. The call that you took was a staged call. The guy had every intention of killing a cop. The gun he fired, the bullet went through the vest like it was hot butter. Brad didn't stand a chance. The call was a neighbor hearing a domestic? The guy knew it would require a police response and he just simply picked a cop off. It wouldn't have mattered who went, they were going to die. And it ended up being suicide by cop; but you know that already. The chief is on his way over; he wants to speak with you. He hadn't made the connection that you're my daughter." Mike told Laura Kate as he leaned over and wiped more tears and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess I'd better go wash my face." Laura Kate told them as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as she was out of the room; they all took a deep breath.

"He's about ten out. He said she really kept it together until the end of her shift. He's put her paid administrative leave for the rest of the week. Doesn't think she needs to handle any calls right now. She had no way of knowing." Mike told Christine and Josie quietly.

"I'm going to get Sophie out of here. How'd things go at the doctor?" Josie asked both of them.

"She confirmed I am definitely pregnant. Did the physical exam. Next appointment; we should be able to hear the heartbeat." Christine told Josie quietly.

"Good, so far no complications?" Josie asked.

"No, just a list of possibilities." Christine told her.

"Well, it'll be fine. Quadruplets would be interesting." Josie teased.

"Oh, lord no. One baby is fine…but I could be…potent like that." Mike joked.

"It was that black nightie wasn't it?" Josie questioned with a smile.

"I actually didn't own that until last week and I only wore it Saturday night for about a minute before Mike practically tore it off me. Probably last time I will ever fit into it." Christine teased back.

"I guess you liked it?" Josie questioned Mike.

"Just a bit. I like the blue one too but that black one, wow…" Mike said with a huge, dopey grin on his face. Christine slapped his shoulder and laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mike. We need to go be parents." Christine told him authoritatively.

"Right, I'd better go get Sophie." Josie said as she stood up.

"Thank you for talking to Hannah. I think it helped a lot." Mike told her as he stood up and gave her a hug. Christine also had stood up and as soon as Mike pulled away; she had Josie enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you for what you did for both girls. I appreciate it more than you could imagine." Christine told her.

"You would do the same in a heartbeat. Call me if I can help in some way." Josie said as she squeezed Christine tightly. Just as she pulled away, the doorbell rang and Mike went to answer it. Laura Kate also came out, looking very poised and professional. Her hair had been straightened into a tight bun and she had even managed to put on a bit of make-up. Sophie came out of the bedroom and gave her a tight hug around her waist and Josie wrapped an arm around her. "Love you, sweetie. Call me if you need anything." Josie told her as she kissed her forehead and gathered Sophie.

"Love you guys too." Laura Kate told them as she rubbed Sophie's back and squeezed Josie's arm. They both pulled away and waved at Christine who was preparing a tray of drinks and some sort of baked item for Mike, Laura Kate and the police chief. Mike, Laura Kate and the police chief were quietly talking in the living room as Josie and Sophie walked outside. Josie drove them to Russ' house, and thankfully he was just getting home. She hadn't told him she wanted to come by but she wanted to see him. He was checking his mail; and she got herself and Sophie out of the car and as soon as she got to him; she gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"Not that I mind; but what was that for?" Russ asked as he held her close. Sophie was chasing a butterfly in his front yard and not paying any attention to them.

"Laura Kate's ex…or boyfriend; not sure which; was killed in the line of duty today. I was there with Hannah when she got home. Was having a tough time. Poor girl. She heard him take his last breaths and everything. I just wanted to hold you and kiss you. I love you." Josie cried into Russ' chest.

"I love you too." Russ told her as he held her close. "Let's go inside."

"Okay. Sophie?" Josie hollered for Sophie who ran towards them and launched herself at Russ who picked her up and kissed her forehead. They walked towards the house and Russ handed Josie his keys so he could keep ahold of the little girl.

"I love you, Mister Russ…I mean, Daddy." Sophie told Russ who immediately had tears in his eyes. Josie was shocked but happy.

"I love you too." Russ told her as he kissed her cheek. Josie knew he was probably thinking of the two daughters he had lost. She wasn't sure what had caused Sophie to do it but suspected that Hannah was the culprit. It really didn't matter because it was beyond sweet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Found Love**

Chapter 19

Mike and Russ were at Fort Leonard Wood again for the week. Laura Kate had gone back to work weeks before. It had been hard to watch her go through her grieving process but all Mike, Christine, Josie and Russ could do was support her. Brad had not had any family so Laura Kate had been given the flag at his funeral. Mike and Christine helped her go through his apartment and pack things up. They had found an engagement ring in his dresser drawer.

They had told the girls about the pregnancy and both were thrilled. Mike and Christine realized there would be advantages to having so many years between their oldest and youngest. Hannah was particularly happy. She and Mike were also doing a lot better.

Mike was particularly upset because he would be missing Christine's first ultrasound. He had missed out on a lot during her earlier pregnancies and desperately wanted to be there for every appointment and milestone. Their doctor had been a little worried about something she had heard listening to the heartbeat and Mike didn't want Christine to be there alone if they found out that something was wrong with their baby. Laura Kate had to work but Josie agreed to go along with. Christine drank quite a bit of her water as they waited and talked. They were looking at bridal magazines when the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Slattery, how are we today? No anxious husband?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"I'm good. He's away for work. This is my friend, Josie. You'll be delivering her new little one in the next year or so." Christine said as she teased Josie who swatted her with a magazine.

"Is that a fact?" Dr. Phillips asked as she put her gloves on. Christine laid back on the table and Dr. Phillips helped her put her feet into the stirrups. Today would be an internal ultrasound. "Alright, you know the drill with this. I am going to look at the screen and then I'll turn it, so you can see. You've had one of these before, correct?"

"Yeah. I like the other kind better but yeah." Christine told her. The doctor nodded, Josie sat down beside Christine and held her hand. Christine would never tell anyone, but she had been really scared. Within just a minute they could hear a strong and steady heart rate. The doctor was doing measurements and looking at the screen with a smile on her face. "Doc, is the baby okay?" Christine asked.

"Yep…just fine. Good strong hearts." Dr. Phillips told them, and Christine's head jerked up.

"Hearts? As in plural? How…many hearts?" Christine asked.

"Two. One fast heartbeat and one slower. Girls have faster heartbeats and boys have slower. Its too soon to tell for sure and the heartrate isn't always indicative, but I think you need a boy and girl name picked out. Here you go." Dr. Phillips told her as she swung the ultrasound screen around for Christine and Josie to see. There were arrows pointing to two very distinct figures on the screen.

"Mike was potent like that." Josie piped up.

"Yeah, he's going to be saying that all the time now. His powerful little swimmers." Christine joked. She was in shock.

"That's funny. Well babies have good strong hearts for sure. They are measuring about eight weeks. Is that about right?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"Yeah, fits perfects for the first night when we…obviously didn't use anything." Christine said with an embarrassed look.

"Do I need to give a speech about how babies can be prevented? Were you trying?" Dr. Phillips asked as she pulled the wand out.

"No, not at that point. Mike and I got separated during the Red Flu and it took a long time to find each other. We…well you can imagine. Birth control was not a priority for me since I had no intentions and Mike didn't have any condoms. We just did what we did and decided later that we wanted to try for another baby. Didn't know I was already pregnant." Christine told her.

"Works that way sometimes. Are you okay with this? Twins are a big adjustment." Dr. Phillips asked as she helped Christine sat up and straighten her gown out.

"I…can I think about it? I'm worried about Mike and my girls? They were okay with one baby but two?" Christine asked. Josie could tell she was conflicted even if she joked about it. Her feelings would depend on Mike and her girl's. If they were happy, Christine would adjust. If they weren't, Christine would blame herself for screwing things up.

"Sure. So, here's some literature on multiple births. You were already high risk but it does up the ante a lot. Here are also two copies of the ultrasound photo. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call. I will instruct my nurse to schedule you two weeks out." Dr. Phillips told her gently and Christine nodded. The doctor left the room and Christine stepped behind the curtain to put her clothes on. Josie was looking at the ultrasound photo and smiling.

"Are you afraid of Mike's reaction?" Josie asked Christine.

"A little. More logistics. Where are we going to put two babies? Can we afford it? Will we end up neglecting our older girls? How will they feel? Will it feel like we are trying to replace Lucas?" Christine listed her concerns and Josie smiled at her when she stepped from behind the curtain.

"Talk to Mike. I think he'll be happy. I do need to speed up our wedding plans though." Josie joked.

"Why?" Christine asked as they walked down the hall to the receptionist desk.

"Because you are my matron of honor. You have maybe a month before you start showing. I don't mind you showing a bit but by six months, you will want to sleep all the time." Josie told her and Christine smiled. She got her next appointment date and time and they left the office and headed to a nearby baby store.

"You can tell how much the government is pushing for repopulation with all these baby items. We didn't have this stuff when my other babies were born. Or I couldn't afford them." Christine said as she looked at a few bassinets.

"My sister had twins. A double bassinet was the lifesaver for her. When the babies were brand new, they hated being apart from one another. She could put them in there together and the babies were happy as clams." Josie told her.

"That's probably what I'll get so we can have them in with us for the first month or so. Uh-oh, that's Mike. He's worried." Christine said as she pulled her cellphone out of her purse.

"Just tell him, Christine." Josie told her before Christine stepped outside to talk to her husband. She nodded and walked out to a park bench in front of the store.

" _Hey, babe. How did the appointment go?" Mike's voice sounded worried._

 _"It…went really well. The babies are good. Good strong heartbeats. Indicated a boy and a girl but it is too early to tell for sure." Christine told Mike and waited for him to put it together._

 _"That's good…I was really worried when the doctor mentioned the echo in the heart…wait, what? Heartbeats? As in plural? A boy and a girl?" Mike asked._

 _"Yeah, twins, Mike. I'm sorry." Christine told him and waited for a reaction. Even a negative one would have been better than nothing._

 _"Sorry? Honey, why are you sorry?" Mike asked._

 _"Its twins? Two. We talked about one baby and were hoping for a boy. Now we are having two, maybe a girl and a boy. Can we afford this? What will the girls think? Where will we put them?" Christine asked as she started crying softly._

 _"Hey, hey…we'll be fine. Financially, we will manage. We managed three kids with a lot less of an income. Laura Kate is making her own money now and I wouldn't be terribly shocked if she doesn't move out in the next year or so. As long as she knows that she has a place in our hearts, she'll be fine. Hannah is the same. If I need to build a room on, I will. Our girls will be thrilled. I'm thrilled and I think deep down, you are too. Right?" Mike asked._

 _"I am but I was so worried that you would be mad." Christine said._

 _"I'm not. It took two to tango and I am just as responsible as you are. Besides the tango was a lot of fun." Mike teased and Christine finally laughed. He was right. It had been a lot of fun._

 _"The doctor did say I am about eight weeks along. Works for that first night." Christine told him._

 _"I figured that. I can't wait to meet our little ones. What are you and Josie doing?" Mike asked._

 _"We are at a baby store." Christine told him._

 _"Fun, for you ladies. Not me. So, I will be home around midnight tonight. Don't wait up for me and if you want to wait on the girls, I will help you." Mike told her._

 _"Hannah was excited to see the ultrasound pictures and it's pretty obvious. I'll see what happens. I am still really worried about them." Christine admitted._

 _"We just have to assure them both that we love them just as much as always. I really think they will be just fine." Mike assured her confidently._

 _"I don't want Laura Kate to move out yet." Christine said._

 _"I know. That's why I will suggest adding a room. I just got you girls back. I don't really want her moving out either. I love watching her and Hannah sleeping and I know how you feel about that." Mike told her and Christine agreed. She had a genuine fear of being away from her daughter's while they were sleeping._

 _"Yeah. I know she's nineteen and all but she's still my baby. It's a stupid fear." Christine admitted._

 _"No, you've been through hell. The girls know and they understand it. I do really need to go if I plan on being home tonight." Mike stated._

 _"I want you home so I love you." Christine told him._

 _"I love you too. Don't stress yourself with the details. Just relax and enjoy. I'll handle the logistics. Anything to be concerned about for you, other than carrying twins? Or for them?" Mike asked._

 _"My age is a concern and there are always concerns where multiple births are concerned. We won't worry about that now though. I think I am just going to go in and look at baby stuff, maybe buy a few little outfits and go home and put my feet up." Christine told him._

 _"Sounds like a plan. I'll text you on my way home. Love you." Mike told her again._

 _"I love you too. Be careful." Christine said with a smile and Mike hung up. When she walked back in the store; Josie had a stack of onesies and sleepers._

"Sleep sacks? What do you think?" Josie asked.

"I…didn't have them before. What's the idea?" Christine asked as Josie held up a gender-neutral sleep sack.

"There's a drawstring on the bottom. You loosen it, change the baby's diaper. Remember waking the baby up trying to get a sleeper off of them to change a diaper? What a headache." Josie explained.

"Oh, God, yes. I need like ten of those. I might even convince Mike to do middle of the night changes with them." Christine joked.

"Doesn't he?" Josie asked.

"He's always very hands on with the kids. Super dad. But very sound sleeper." Christine told her.

"Why am I not surprised. Will you breastfeed?" Josie asked.

"I have no idea. The plan was I would with one but two maybe a bit much." Christine told her as she picked out some little stocking hats.

"SO? Mike?" Josie finally asked.

"He's happy and reassuring. Said to let him worry about the logistics. To relax and enjoy. I think I'm going to do just that. The girls worry me a bit though." Christine admitted.

"Why?" Josie asked as she held up burp clothes and Christine nodded.

"I'm afraid that Laura Kate will know that we need the extra bedroom and decide to move out. I really want her at home. Mike said he would build a room on. Just worried. I know she's almost twenty and its only a matter of time, but I am just a crazy, overprotective mom. I think Hannah will be alright." Christine told her as she examined a couple pair of booties and added to the already ridiculous stack of items.

"No, you're a mother who loves her kids and has lost a child. You're entitled to a few things. Just tell Laura Kate. She's done some serious maturing lately. I think she'll understand it. Is Russ coming home tonight too?" Josie asked.

"Mike didn't mention but I'm sure he is. Mike won't be home until midnight. Why?" Christine asked.

"We're meeting with an adoption attorney tomorrow afternoon." Josie told her.

"Oh, that's great. What do the kids think? I heard Sophie call Russ Daddy the other day. It was so sweet. She sure loves him but Alex?" Christine asked.

"Alex loves him too. I think he's needed a father figure. Not sure he'll call Russ 'Dad' but the idea will be there." Josie told her.

"People don't realize how badly children need a male figure. I know my girls are a lot happier now with Mike being around. Course, I am too." Christine mentioned.

"Mine are happier now that they have Russ. And he's so good with them. I think…I know he misses his daughters but they are so happy." Josie said.

"He'll always miss them just as Mike and I will always miss Lucas. No matter how happy we are; there is always that one missing person. For Russ, it's his two girls. I'm just thrilled that he has opened himself back to happiness and love again. Mike is now trying to figure out someone for Andrea." Christine told her with a smile.

"He's a real matchmaker, that one. Has he always been like this?" Josie asked.

"Yes, its hilarious. He does have a romantic side. And when I get further along, he gets hilarious. No lifting my arms over my head, no chemicals, no heavy exercise or lifting. It's cute. Foot and back rubs. Midnight trips to the store to get my cravings. It's sweet." Christine told her as they were checking out.

"Sounds like a loving husband." Josie told her.

"Oh, yes. Mike is great. And Russ will be too." Christine confirmed.

"I think so, we are undecided about a baby of our own." Josie told her as they walked out of the store with Christine's purchases.

"I know how Russ was with his first wife and daughters. He was amazing and he will be great with you, the kids and if you have a baby, he'll be over the moon. Besides, these babies need a playmate." Christine told her as they got in Christine's car.

"They'll have Sophie." Josie joked.

"True, but someone closer to their age. Next stop the school." Christine said as she drove to the kid's schools. Josie smiled at her. The truth was, she desperately wanted another baby too. She just had to get Russ on board with the idea. His hang up was that he was terrified to lose another child.


	20. Chapter 20

**Found Love**

Chapter 20

Russ was a lot quieter than normal as he and Mike drove back to St. Louis. Mike was busy looking at reviews on his phone for contractors while Russ drove. Mike could tell something was on his mind and finally put his phone away.

"What gives?" Mike asked.

"Huh?" Russ acted confused.

"You're quiet. Something is on your mind." Mike stated.

"Its…Josie, since you and Christine are having a baby, she's mentioned it several times. I don't know how I feel."

"We are having babies. Twins. Christine found out today. I will be completely honest, when she told me she was pregnant, I was mad at first. Sure, we'd been trying but it surprised me how fast it was. I was afraid that with having a new baby; Lucas would be forgotten. He wouldn't matter anymore. Is that where you're at?" Mike asked.

"Congratulations. Yeah, I suppose. I am adopting Sophie and Alex. I love them. I love Josie. But I killed my first wife and daughters. I shouldn't be allowed such happiness." Russ admitted.

"Everyone is allowed happiness and love. What would Trish want? She'd want you to be happy. To love again. If I knew Trish; she would be kicking your ass into next year for even saying this stuff. She would want you and Josie to have a baby if that is what you want. She would love Josie and the kids. And as far as your girls are concerned, I didn't know them as well, but they would want you to be happy too. Babies are happiness. Sure, I will still miss Lucas. Christine will too. Like us, a part of your heart is just gone. As much as you love Josie and the kids, they can't fill that emptiness. But they can make the bad days just a bit brighter. On those bad days, they can give you someone to hang onto." Mike advised him.

"I suppose. Josie did say we need to hurry the wedding plans. My house won't be ready." Russ complained.

"We will work on it and besides, you can move into her apartment. I need to build a room on. I did all the work on my house, but I am going to hire someone. Christine doesn't want to communicate to Laura Kate that we won't have room for her. It's only a matter of time until she moves out, but I love having her home too. Hence, the bedroom." Mike remarked.

"Probably a good idea. Is she still thinking about quitting dispatching?" Russ asked. He had done a lot of talking to Laura Kate since Brad had died. Most of it, he had shared with Mike.

"She is. Honestly thinking about going to Medic school. I can see it. I told her if she did go and needed to quit her job or go to part time while she was in school, we'd help her. I think she would go part time at work, so she could make her car payment. Its her only bill. Then she could live with us, free." Mike stated.

"I can see her as a paramedic. What's Mom think of that?" Russ asked.

"She isn't thrilled but I really think Laura Kate would be a good one and so does Christine, especially after she saved Hannah. I think Laura Kate got bit by a bug that day, so to speak." Mike joked.

"She did." Russ agreed. Talking about Laura Kate made him wonder what his oldest would be like. Laura Kate and Libby had been the same age; just as Hannah and his youngest, Faith had been the same age. Sometimes, when he talked to Laura Kate and Hannah, it was hard not to think about his girls.

"I think about what Lucas would be like now too. That's what you were doing?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Libby wanted to be a doctor and Faith was…still small. Hard to imagine now." Russ said quietly.

"Lucas would have been eleven. I can imagine him being involved in every sport, eating us out of house and home, and becoming a young man. I remember what I was like at eleven. My dad had died, and my mom hadn't remarried yet, but I remember missing having a dad. I wasn't sure what kind of dad I wanted to be with Lucas, but I knew I wanted to present. Teach him how to be respectful, how to stand on his own, treat his mom and sisters well. So many plans and dreams are just gone. But you understand that." Mike stated.

"I do." Russ agreed. They both grew quiet, both thinking about their dead children until they pulled into Mike's driveway. The two men went their separate ways, Mike into his happy home with his pregnant wife and two daughters. Russ to his empty house that was under construction.

The next morning, Russ woke up and decided to go to Josie's to see her and the kids. They had an appointment later to speak with an attorney about the adoption and Russ wanted to just spend time with them. Alex let him in and Sophie immediately jumped into his arms. It felt good holding the little girl. Josie came in with her hair in a towel and no make up on but Russ didn't care. He gave her a long kiss. The kids had gone into their rooms to get ready for the day and Russ found himself making a suggestion.

"What do you think about eloping? No long engagement or fancy wedding?" Russ asked.

"I'm really fine with that as long as Christine and her girls can be there. Obviously my kids and Mike too. And you, you're a must. What's bringing this up?" Josie asked.

"I watched Mike walk into his house last night and realized, I hated the idea of spending another night alone. I don't feel I deserve the three of you but I am tired of being alone." Russ admitted.

"Alright. So, you want to do this today?" Josie asked.

"If it can be done today, yes. That's what I want. What about you?" Russ asked.

"I didn't want a huge wedding and I just want to be married to you. I am fine with today. I was just waiting on you." Josie agreed.

"Is this crazy?" Russ asked.

"A little but who cares. I don't. Its just a matter of getting a license and finding someone who will do the job." Josie said with a laugh.

"Let me call Mike. He has connections." Russ stated.

"Alright, I will get dressed." Josie agreed. She gave him another kiss and walked to her bedroom. Russ stepped into the backyard to make the call. It was only eight and he knew he would be potentially waking Mike up.

" _Uh…what?" Mike's sleepy voice came over the phone. Russ could hear Christine groaning in the background._

" _Sorry to wake you up. Remember when you told me you knew the county clerk?" Russ asked._

" _Yes. Why?" Mike asked._

" _Josie and I want to get married…today. Can you make that happen? Marriage license and finding a judge or pastor?" Russ asked. He was pretty sure he heard Mike gasp._

" _I…let me make some calls. This is sudden." Mike stated._

" _Yeah. We want you and Christine and the girls there too." Russ told him._

" _And someone to look after Alex and Sophie tonight?" Mike asked with a laugh._

" _I hadn't thought of that but…" Russ asked._

" _We'll watch them. Let me call him and see what I can do. I'll call you back."_ _Mike told him as he hung up._

Josie was in her bedroom, quickly throwing clothes out of her closet. She was completely shocked but she wanted to get married badly. There were so many details. They didn't have wedding bands, how were they going to get a license, let alone find a pastor, who would watch the kids? Finally, Josie's phone rang and she saw Christine's name on the ID.

" _So, my husband is hurrying around making phone calls. He just remembered to put his boxers on. This is a funny show to watch." Christine stated._

" _Why wasn't he wearing boxers…oh, never mind. Is that safe with twins?" Josie paused to ask._

" _Yes, and I plan on taking advantage of it as long as possible. Plus, he likes to sleep with no clothes on a lot. So, Mike is working on getting the license and someone to tie the knot, I'll get you something to wear and Laura Kate is going to get you both wedding bands. It will be here at our house and we will watch the kids. You may want to cancel the appointment with the attorney though." Christine informed her._

" _I am so glad you didn't give me a critique this time." Josie teased._

" _Oh, you wanted a critique? Mike woke me up when he came home and…" Christine teased back._

" _You are a mess. I didn't get anything for tonight." Josie said as she found a pair of khakis and a white blouse to put on._

" _I'll take care of that too. Send me your sizes." Christine told her._

" _Yes, ma'am. Nothing trashy." Josie asked._

" _Oh…you just wait. I already don't fit into that night gown." Christine stated._

" _It's because Mike is just that potent. His powerful little swimmers." Josie teased._

" _Yeah, well it could be you and Russ soon." Christine joked._

" _Maybe. I'd better get dressed. Love you." Josie told her._

" _I love you too. And please tell me you haven't been walking around naked like Mike was until about five minutes ago?" Christine asked._

" _No, I had a robe on. I bet you really didn't mind him doing that anyway. You were so copping an eyeful." Josie teased._

" _Alright, yes. And Mike is quite the eyeful. He's…" Christine continued._

" _Just remember, you and I will be having a similar conversation about Russ tomorrow. Do you know how hard it is to look at Mike in the face when I know exactly how well endowed he is?" Josie informed Christine._

" _Imagine being in my shoes. I've been craving him more than chocolate lately and that is saying a lot." Christine told her._

" _There is something very wrong with our friendship. This not normal at all. It can't be. Does Mike have these conversations with other men?" Josie asked._

" _I hope not but who knows. Seriously, don't stress. We will have the clothes, make up, rings, license and judge in place. Go, enjoy." Christine ordered._

" _Thanks so much." Josie told her._

" _No problem at all. You helped Mike out." Christine said before she hung up._

Josie quickly got dressed and straightened her bedroom out because there was every chance that she and Russ would be spending the night there. She wanted it to be neat and tidy. She was slightly nervous but ready for that. She was shocked when she stepped out and Alex was in a pair of khakis and button down and Sophie was in a cute yellow sundress. Russ was trying to tame her hair, but it took a lot of gel and time to get it into the tight buns that Josie preferred Sophie to wear. Within fifteen minutes Josie had it the way she wanted it. Sophie had gotten used to it being an everyday adventure and to sit patiently. Russ' phone rang just as Josie was finishing and he immediately put it on speaker phone. It was Mike.

" _Alright. I got your license and the Navy Chaplain will be here at four. Christine and Laura Kate just left to get clothes, food and drinks. I went as far as getting the two of you a night at the Four Seasons. Christine is planning on you wearing your dress whites, Russ." Mike filled them in._

" _Okay, thankfully they've been dry cleaned. Why the whites?" Russ asked._

" _Because my wife loves when I wear my whites and she knows that if you're wearing them, I will be too since apparently she's planned for me to be your best man. By the way, Tom has invited himself. Free meal." Mike joked._

" _He's fine. We do want the circle kept small." Russ stated._

" _Understood. Will be done. You will still be able to go to your meeting with the attorney. Show up, get dressed, get married, eat and the kids will stay with us. You and Josie can go do…whatever." Mike told them._

" _Yes, sir. Thank you so much." Russ said before they hung up._

"I'm just thankful he is more reserved than his wife. Christine is very outspoken." Josie told him.

"Mike has his days." Russ assured her. The kids had gone in their rooms to pack bags for that night and so they had a bit of privacy.

"Oh, she…confides…a lot. So, we are still not talking about a baby?" Josie asked.

"Actually, about that…let's start trying tonight." Russ told her as he pulled her close and she immediately kissed him.

"I like how you think but why the change of mind?" Josie asked.

"I just realized that a new baby wouldn't replace my girls, no more than Alex and Sophie have. But like them, a new baby is just a new person to love. I want more people to love." Russ told her.

"I wouldn't ever ask you not to miss Libby or Faith. Or Trish for that matter. Baby or not." Josie assured him.

"I know. I don't deserve you or the kids, but I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth either. I want this badly." Russ told her.

"We don't deserve you either. Let's get to the attorney. Kids?" Josie hollered for her two kids who came running. They were thrilled with how things were happening. Russ drove them to the attorney and they even got in a bit early. The attorney was shocked at how the kids were practically begging for the process to begin. Josie signed off on the paperwork and the attorney would call them with a court date. It was now two and they headed towards Mike and Christine's. When they walked in, Christine and Laura Kate had a counter full of food and Laura Kate was decorating a cake, a hobby she had apparently taken up recently.

"This is way too much." Josie stated as she looked at the food.

"Well, Mom got to the store and went a little wild. She's apparently craving all this." Laura Kate joked.

"Hey! All I wanted when I was pregnant with you was cinnamon rolls and pickles. With Hannah, it was orange juice and chocolate chips. With Lucas, I wanted barbeque ribs and apple juice. These two, its everything in sight." Christine teased back. Apparently, they had told the girls about the twins. Laura Kate just shrugged.

"Yeah, Dad wishes you would make your mind up, so he can stock up." Laura Kate stated.

"True. All this look okay?" Christine asked Josie and Russ.

"Yes, it looks delicious. Thank you. Where's Mike and Hannah?" Russ asked.

"Out there. Mike is building a thing for you all to stand under. I think Hannah is trying to help him." Christine said as she pointed to the back yard. Russ walked outside, leaving the three women alone.

"Laura Kate, do you need us for anything? I want to show Josie her dress." Christine asked.

"No, I got this. Jo, does this look okay to you?" Laura Kate asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you, sweetheart." Josie told her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before she and Christine walked to the master bedroom. Christine shut the door and Josie turned around.

"Alright, here's your dress. And here's for tonight." Christine showed Josie the knee length, cream dress and then a light pink nightie. It was tasteful and even elegant. Exactly what Josie would have picked out for herself.

"It's perfect. I love it." Josie said as she hugged Christine.

"Good. I was really stressed about this. Here's the shoes. I'll put this in a bag for you." Christine said as she pointed at the nightgown.

"Great, thank you. Care if I steal your shower?" Josie asked.

"Not at all. Let me go warn Mike and grab his dress whites so there isn't an oops." Christine told her as she walked into the master closet and came out with Mike's dress whites and shoes. "I'll grab his brush and shaving kit too and then it's all yours. I have disposable razors in the drawer on the vanity. Lotions and all kinds of stuff. We got make up too and Laura Kate is planning on doing that and your hair in a bit."

"Thank you. I love you." Josie said as she hugged Christine.

"Your welcome. Love you too. Christine squeezed her and then walked out of the room. Josie began the process of getting ready for her wedding.

Christine had put the dress whites and shoes in Laura Kate's room and walked back into the living area in her home. Laura Kate was in deep concentration, working on the cake. Christine finished cutting up fruit and vegetables. A half hour later, Josie walked out wearing her dress. She looked beautiful.

Mike had the canopy finished and Hannah had covered it with white tulle. The backyard looked beautiful, with water lilies in the pool and candles. Only a few people were coming; Tom and Sasha, Danny and Kara, Andrea, Wolf and Miller. For having less than eight hours to pull everything together, Mike and Christine had created a beautiful atmosphere. Christine had trays of finger foods and cake inside. Guests began arriving at three thirty and the chaplain got there about the same time; taking time to talk to Russ and Josie.

Alex was giving his mom away and Sophie was serving as flower girl. Mike was best man and Christine was matron of honor. Everything was fine until Christine realized that the dress she was planning on wearing didn't fit. Thankfully, Laura Kate came to the rescue with a maxi dress with a loose waist line. It fit perfectly, and she and Mike were a striking couple. Hannah had taken over Alex's camera so the day would be documented.

Russ and Josie asked the chaplain to keep things short and simple because it was getting warm and he did his best. It only took about ten minutes and Russ and Josie were married. They laughed, talked, ate and enjoyed their friends and family. Sophie was excited about getting to stay another night with her Auntie Christine and Mr. Mike and Alex and Hannah were best friends. Laura Kate and Wolf also seemed to be talking a lot. Mike was watching them from across the yard and Russ started laughing at him as he walked to him.

"Matchmaking again?" Russ asked.

"I do like Wolf. She's a bit young for him but I can see it." Mike told him.

"He's mature. They could be a good match. Maybe she'll take a bit longer than we did." Russ joked.

"I would hope. She's been pretty blue since Brad died and then finding that engagement ring kind of upended her. The thing I want as a dad is someone who will protect their hearts." Mike said quietly.

"I think Wolf would do that." Russ agreed.

"I think so too. So we will let nature take its course. I will invite him over to dinner and see what happens. Alex and Hannah are close too." Mike remarked.

"They're good friends but I'm not sure it will ever go further. It wouldn't bother me if it did though. You ready for tonight?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but more than that; I am ready to not spend another night alone. I got tired of dragging my feet, waiting to get married. This just worked." Russ commented.

"I can understand that, but you could have given me a bit more notice. You owe us." Mike teased.

"What?" Russ asked.

"Babysitting when the twins arrive. I will owe Christine another weekend. The last one was cut a bit short." Mike told him.

"I suppose we can do that. We had better get going. Thank you for everything you did. You, Christine and the girls made our day very special with very little notice. It was spectacular. We couldn't have done a better job if we had a year to plan it." Russ said as they walked to Christine and Josie who were talking. The crowd had thinned out, aside from Wolf who was deep in a conversation with Laura Kate.

"It was an honor. Go, enjoy yourselves." Mike ordered as he gave Josie a hug.

"We plan to." Josie told him with a cheeky grin.

"I am so going to be paid back." Christine joked. Both Russ and Mike looked at her for an explanation but both women started laughing. Josie and Russ split off to kiss her kids goodnight and to change clothes. His dress whites and her dress would be stored at Mike and Christine's for the night. Alex and Sophie were almost dismissive and Russ and Josie quickly changed into the clothes they had worn throughout the day.

They were both nervous as he drove to the hotel but decided to not concentrate on that. Instead they talked of plans for the house, about the kid's summer, Josie quitting her job, how it would be to live a block away from Mike and Christine, and their twins. The hotel was a lot fancier than what they normally would have stayed in but both Russ and Josie were looking for the time alone. They had spent very little time away from the kids since they started dating

The room was very luxurious and a lot nicer than anything Josie had ever stayed in. Russ had gotten used to some perks since he was part of the legendary Nathan James crew but even he was impressed with the room and view. Josie slipped into the huge bathroom and put on the nightgown that Christine had picked out for her. It fit perfectly, and she was comfortable in it. She finally stepped out of the bathroom and Russ whistled softly.

"You look beautiful." Russ said between kisses.

"I'm glad you like it. Wish I could say I picked it out, but I didn't." Josie said as she paused. She was unbuttoning Russ' shirt and finally had it removed.

"I love it but I love you more." Russ told her as he backed her towards the bed.

"I love you too. Its been a long time so…" Josie told him as they reached the bed.

"Me too. We just take our time." Russ said as he gently lowered her to the bed.

 **This isn't the end! I wasn't sure where to go next so a surprise wedding seemed like a fun idea! Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Found Love**

Chapter 21

Russ woke up and smiled down at Josie. It was shocking how good everything felt. It had been a long time for both of them, but they made good use of their time. They had to check out by eleven, but Russ wanted to savor every moment. Josie was incredible. He had never imagined being with another woman after Trish died. His religious views made casual sex a no and he hadn't felt deserving of a relationship. Let alone, love with someone like Josie and having a family again. Even if they didn't have a baby of their own; he was completely happy with Alex and Sophie. He loved them no differently than he had loved Libby and Faith.

At nine, Josie finally woke up and after a fair amount of them making out and then taking a shower; they decided to clean the room up, check out and go for brunch before they went and got the kids. Russ needed to pack some clothes since he would be staying at Josie's apartment. He wanted to get his house done soon. After checking out and taking their overnight bag to the Jeep; they sat down at the hotel restaurant for brunch.

"I need to get to work on the house. I want to get you and the kids moved in there as quickly as possible." Russ told Josie as he took a drink of his coffee.

"We can help you. It would be good for the kids." Josie told him.

"Maybe. The floor is my biggest obstacle right now. I know Mike said he would help me, but he is going to be pretty occupied getting ready for twins." Russ agreed.

"Yeah. They need to build a room on so Laura Kate doesn't move out. Did you notice something between her and your friend…Wolf? Is that his real name?" Josie asked.

"Yeah. Mike is matchmaking again. He is a little worried about the age difference, so Miller is a contender. He hasn't decided yet." Russ joked as the waitress showed up with their breakfast.

"Does Laura Kate get a choice?" Josie asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, but Mike is already orchestrating dinners and such. He knows to let nature take its course. I personally don't think Laura Kate is ready and I don't think Miller has the maturity. But then again, he's a lot more mature than he was several years ago. Only time will tell, in the meantime, the show is funny." Russ informed her.

"I would have never thought that Mike was such a romantic." Josie said as she took a bite of her waffle.

"He is shocking. I think now that he is happy; he just wants to spread the joy. He won't push Laura Kate if she isn't ready and he made the remark that he just wants his daughters to have partners that will protect their hearts." Russ assured her.

"I'm shocked he isn't matchmaking Hannah and Alex. That's what Christine and I want." Josie told him, and Russ choked on his coffee. He wasn't anticipating that comment.

"They're young? I thought they were just friends?" Russ asked.

"They are right now. But he's fourteen and she's thirteen. I would be a happy momma if they become high school sweethearts and so would Christine. The moms are matchmaking and the dads need to get on board." Josie teased.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll inform the other dad. What about Hannah and Alex? Do they have a choice?" Russ teased back.

"There's a spark there, they just don't know what it is yet. That youthful innocence. It's sweet. I heard Alex tell his friend that he thought Hannah was cute. I would prefer you give him a bit of a talk. I've tried but it would be better coming from a man. And his voice squeaked yesterday, by the way." Josie requested.

"Yes, ma'am." Russ agreed, already dreading the talk.

"Don't overthink it, either. I would just as soon Alex have a bit more knowledge before anything starts. Sex Ed in school is a bit lacking and no fourteen-year-old boy wants to have that discussion with his mom. Christine and I will talk to Hannah." Josie requested sweetly.

"I will figure it out. It takes two of you to talk to Hannah?" Russ questioned. Maybe he could recruit Mike.

"Yeah. It's complicated with girls and don't think about recruiting Mike. Considering we are matchmaking Alex and his little girl; his opinion might be a bit skewed. Mike is protective of his daughters. No telling what he would tell my boy and I do want grandchildren someday. He would probably tell him that Hannah is untouchable or some nonsense. Christine and I just want them to wait for all that." Josie told him firmly.

"You've had discussions about this?" Russ asked.

"Yep. Mothers worry about these things. Alex is my baby boy and I think a lot of Hannah. Love her like a daughter. Besides, Christine and I talk about everything. Our sex lives, everything." Josie teased.

"Oh, God. Will she tell Mike?" Russ asked.

"No, I don't tell you anything about Mike, do I? And trust me, Christine overshares. I won't share so much. You have to admit, she does have good taste in nightgowns." Josie teased.

"I do agree on that account. As long as you don't give her a full review." Russ requested.

"I won't but it was phenomenal. No reason to be embarrassed." Josie said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Why are we talking about this in public? It's a good thing this place isn't crowded." Russ noticed.

"Yeah." Josie agreed.

"So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?" Russ asked.

"You'll take me back to Mike and Christine's and I'll get the kids moving, give Christine my critique and you can pack some clothes for my place. You are planning on staying there right?" Josie asked.

"Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily." Russ told her firmly.

"Good. You about done eating?" Josie asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Russ told her as they both stood up. He paid the bill and they headed to Mike and Christine's. Once there, they split off so that Josie could rouse Alex and Sophie while Russ packed. Mike answered the door and immediately let Josie in.

"Christine will be out in a minute. She wanted my mom's cornmeal hash for breakfast and then it made her sick. Cornmeal hash is not pleasant the second time around." Mike explained.

"I bet not. I don't even care for it the first time. Ginger tea helps with morning sickness, or it did me. Every woman and every pregnancy is different." Josie told him.

"I'm ready to try anything. Her other pregnancies, it was over and done with by ten weeks. I'm praying it doesn't last." Mike told Josie, with a worried glance towards the hall bathroom.

"She was lucky. I had it through both pregnancies." Josie said with a tired smile, she had loved being pregnant; just hated the morning sickness.

"Well, maybe not your next pregnancy?" Mike teased.

" You are a funny man." Josie deadpanned.

"I think so." Mike agreed.

"I did let Russ in on Christine and I's plan to matchmake Alex and Hannah. He is going to give him 'the talk' tonight. I tried but it was a disaster." Josie told Mike, knowing his response would be hilarious.

"He needs to keep his paws off my baby. That's the talk I'll give him. I like Alex and all and if I had to handpick someone for her; I would pick Alex in a heartbeat. You understand?" Mike threatened with a good-natured smile.

"Well, don't scare him off and yes, I do understand. Its better to have the conversation though, so they understand the possible ramifications. Curiosity can cause a lot of a headaches." Josie agreed.

"Yes, that's for sure. Besides, in seven to eight months; we'll have the best birth control known to man; two screaming, up-all-night, diapers-leaking-all-way-up-their-backs; newborns." Mike commented as he sit in his recliner.

"You okay with this twin thing?" Josie asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah. It was a shock, but I am not upset with the idea. As long as they're healthy and Christine has no problems; I will be happy." Mike acknowledged.

"That's good. I know Christine has been worried about your reaction." Josie hinted.

"I didn't have the greatest reaction when she got pregnant with Lucas. Couldn't afford a third baby and all. The entire pregnancy, I was mad. I didn't go to any of the appointments with her. Then, she gave me this perfect baby boy. He looked like me; acted like me, even. My regret is how I treated her through that pregnancy. I think it was really the beginning of our issues. I get a bit of a do over this time around and I plan on treating her like a queen; like she deserved all along. Foot rubs, chocolate, bubble baths, all of her food cravings, you name it." Mike admitted.

"She has other cravings." Josie teased.

"Oh, I know that, and I am happy to do that for her too. Do you two tell each other everything?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Pretty much. I know details about you that would make you blush." Josie teased him even further.

"Is Christine going to know this same stuff about Russ?" Mike asked.

"Probably. Worried about how you'll measure up?" Josie questioned.

"No. Christine tells me I am perfect for her and that is all that matters." Mike remarked.

"Yes, that is very true. You make a cute couple. I wouldn't mind my grandbaby having some of your DNA, although Christine's is better." Josie deadpanned.

"It's a good thing that Hannah is so much like her mom." Mike agreed.

"She has your chin. Otherwise, it's the milkman's fault." Josie took another jab.

"Lucky girl." Mike admitted. All joking aside, Mike adored Hannah, and no one could do more than joke about her not being his daughter. Christine and Sophie had come into the living room and Sophie immediately ran for Josie.

"I missed you, Momma. Are we staying at Daddy's tonight?" Sophie asked as she clung to Josie.

"Daddy's house isn't ready for us yet but he's staying at the apartment with us. That work?" Josie asked the little girl.

"Yeah. Is he going to paint my room the color I asked for?" Sophie looked up and asked.

"You keep changing colors." Josie told her.

"I am going to help your dad get the house ready so then you can visit more often." Mike told Sophie.

"Yay!" Sophie said as she gave Mike a hug. Hannah and Alex had also appeared. Christine was quiet, obviously still not feeling well. Mike was keeping a close eye on her.

"I will get my kids out your hair. Thank you both for all you did yesterday. It was perfect. We love you both." Josie said as she gave Mike and Christine both a hug.

"We love you too." Christine said weakly as she sat on the couch and Josie joined her again.].

"If you need me to, I can take Hannah with me, so you can get some rest. You look terrible." Josie suggested.

"Its passing. I've never been this sick before." Christine admitted. Mike, Alex, Hannah and Sophie had gone into the backyard to pack some stuff up.

"Mike is really worried about you." Josie told her.

"I know. I had bad morning sickness with Lucas, but he wasn't paying attention or didn't care. Now, he's different and I'm glad. It helps having the support." Christine agreed.

"He regrets that. I know you're worried about his reaction, but he loves you and I think if he could take the morning sickness away he would." Josie encouraged her.

"He's said as much. He is a great labor partner. Even with Lucas; he was great. I am really hoping for at least one boy. We'll be thrilled regardless but a boy would be so nice. Mike loves his girls, but he and Lucas had such a cute relationship. Course, neither of us wants to replace Lucas." Christine said quietly.

"That's the important thing." Josie agreed.

"So, how was last night?" Christine finally asked.

"It was great. He loved the nightgown you picked out, by the way." Josie told her.

"Good. I had trouble finding one I thought you'd like. Not too modest and not too trashy. Plus, shopping for it with Laura Kate was interesting."

"I bet. Mike has some more match making plans for her." Josie remarked.

"He does. I think the one he's picked is a wee bit old for her, but he made the remark that she's matured a lot. My concern is; I've been a Navy wife. The constant worry, being a single parent for nine months out of the year; and that's a good year, missed birthdays, anniversaries and holidays is not what I want for our daughter. I would think Mike would feel the same, you know?" Christine mentioned.

"Talk to him about your concerns. He may know something that you don't. I cannot imagine that Mike would sign his daughter up for another heartbreak. It does worry me with Russ." Josie agreed.

"Its hard. I know what I signed up for when Mike joined the Navy and it was a joint decision. I know it was hard on Mike too, being gone so much. Missing out on so much. He made a remark last night that he had only been present for about three years of Hannah's life. Part of that was because of the Red Flu but I also am smart enough to know; even though he has a land post now; that can change in a heartbeat and he could be gone again. My hope is, if it happens; it waits about a year, so he can be here for the twin's birth and first few months, Laura Kate getting through medic school and to give Hannah some normalcy. The girls need a year with their dad and I would love to have my husband around. But, if it doesn't; I'll deal with it." Christine said sadly.

"I'm glad we didn't have this conversation before yesterday." Josie admitted.

"I probably should have warned you. I wish I could tell you that it is easy. It is worth it though; because I knew every time Mike went out; he was working to make the world a safer place for our children, grandchildren and so on. At that point; I didn't know that his name would be in the history books or that it would be years before I would see him again. That when I did see him; he would have new scars and new nightmares. That our children would have a horrible time adjusting to having their dad back in their lives and the disconnect between them. That, and this is the worst; when Lucas died; Mike couldn't be there. I was able to tell him goodbye, but Mike didn't get the chance. That haunts him." Christine explained.

"How terrible." Josie said quietly. She knew that Christine was trying to get something off her chest.

"It can be. But again, he is making the world a safer place. Plus, every time you see Russ in his dress whites; your heart will skip a beat and you'll go weak in the knees. I always do when I see Mike in his. Even when we weren't getting along; seeing him in those whites always made me pause." Christine added.

"That could be Laura Kate someday." Josie mentioned with a smile.

"If it is; I hope she waits a few years. Gets herself through paramedic school. Grieves for Brad. At least with Laura Kate; if she does get heavily involved with either of those guys; she knows what she is in for because of her father. I also know, they both must be good guys for her father to consider them for her." Christine said confidently.

"My advice is; tell him your concerns. I think he might be understanding of it because he lost six years with you and the kids. He has a new perspective. I truly don't think he would ever want Laura Kate or Hannah, for that matter, to go through a heartbreak. He does love those girls." Josie reassured Christine.

"Yes, he does. As much as I would love to have another boy; seeing him with his girls is so sweet. We are talking about not finding out. It's crazy but I didn't find out with Lucas and it was so much fun. Buy basic stuff and get the gender specific later. And my doctor is also open to having a second coach in the room. Initially, we thought of Laura Kate, but I honestly would prefer you to be there. The maturity. You know how delivery rooms can be like. The emotional aspect. I hope you're okay with that." Christine asked.

"I would be absolutely honored. Only if Russ and I have one and you do the same?" Josie asked.

"Absolutely. How are things on that front? I know you were open to having another one, but Russ was not." Christine asked.

"Well, it wasn't a matter of not wanting another baby on his part. He doesn't feel deserving of a baby, let alone me or the kids. We didn't use any manner of birth control last night so who knows?" Josie said quietly.

"You never know. We were just careless and bam, we have twins. I hadn't been using birth control because having sex was not something I thought would happen again and Mike didn't have condoms on hand because he didn't plan on having sex. He didn't want to run to the store that night. Just don't overthink it. I can tell you as a nurse; overthinking will stress both of you out and then you won't get pregnant. Did you have any trouble getting pregnant with Alex and Sophie?" Christine asked.

"No. I know there's a big age difference, but it was a financial thing and I enjoyed just having one for a long time. Sophie was a happy accident. I had mentioned having another one before the Red Flu hit and then he died." Josie admitted.

"I was the same way between Laura Kate and Hannah, was even considering becoming a Nurse Practioner. Lucas was our oops. I can't call the twins an oops because we had started trying." Christine added.

"True. So, are you going to go back to work?" Josie asked.

"Not at this point. During my pregnancies before; I would be working between sixty to eighty hours a week. I didn't enjoy them. I want to enjoy this. And once I have them; I just want to concentrate on them. The girls and Mike too. I have always been career driven and now; I don't care anymore. I simply want to be a wife and a mother. I think my being so driven before led to a lot of our problems. I blamed it on Mike, but I was horrible to him. He is at the peak of his career now. Fortunately, we can afford me not working. We live simply anyway. The house looks nice, but Mike did it all himself. I know it sounds stupid to let all that training and all that experience to go to waste, but I don't want to regret the mother and wife I've been. Right now, I do, especially where Mike is concerned. This is my do over." Christine said.

"Sounds like you have thought about it. How does Mike feel about it?" Josie asked.

"He is thrilled. When Hannah was born, he tried to convince me to take a year off. We couldn't afford it, but he did everything he could to convince me. Instead, I took a job in the ICU that was even more high stress. Fortunately, Mike was able to stay home for the year. He thought Hannah needed it. I was working twelves and sixteens and he was home taking care of the girls. Lots of resentment on both fronts." Christine admitted.

"I hate to ask this but at that rate, how did Lucas happen?" Josie asked.

"His mom insisted that we take a weekend a way. I griped the entire time. Mike had to have been miserable but the last night…one thing led to another. Apparently, my birth control wasn't strong enough." Christine told her.

"And Mike's potent like that." Josie joked.

"Yes. He was not thrilled with the news, though. He was itching to deploy, and a new baby slowed that down. I honestly figured he would walk out before Lucas was born. Mike is big on responsibilities though. The night Lucas was born; I didn't figure he would stay in the hospital room with me while I was in labor, but he did. He was great through it all." Christine explained.

"And you kissed and made up?" Josie asked.

"Sort of. Mike deployed a week later. I took some time off work." Christine told her.

"Oh. Well, put your best foot forward. I'd better go. Love you." Josie said as she stood up. Christine also stood up and was rubbing her belly.

"We need a shopping trip. This is Mike's t-shirt. Mine don't fit now. I'm only eight weeks along." Christine said miserably.

"Plan on it. Russ wants me to quit waitressing. I'm putting my notice in tomorrow. I may follow your lead for a while. Just be a wife and mom. We'll watch soap opera reruns and eat popcorn all day while the husbands are at work and the kids are at school." Josie said.

"Chocolate. I want chocolate ice cream." Christine told her firmly.

"Okay, chocolate ice cream too." Josie said as she walked to the French doors and indicated for her kids to come inside.

"And tacos. I wonder if Mike would grill steaks for steak tacos tonight?" Christine wondered out loud.

"I bet he would." Josie agreed.

"On second thought, if you want to take Hannah with you, that would be great." Christine joked.

"Why?" Josie asked.

"I'm having another craving and she doesn't need to be here for it." Christine said.

"Oh." Josie said as Hannah walked in. "Hannah, do you want to go to the apartment with us? Hang out for a while?" Josie asked.

"Yeah!" Hannah agreed.

"Good, I will have her home by dinnertime. You owe me." Josie told Christine with a smile.

"Thanks. Text first." Christine requested.

"Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't want to traumatize your daughter." Josie joked. Hannah had come back out of her bedroom with Alex and Sophie following with their bags. Mike walked in completely oblivious to his wife's plans until Hannah gave him a hug and kiss goodbye. He was putting two and two together and had a dopey grin on his face. Hannah was also oblivious, thankfully and Christine was practically pushing them out the door after giving Hannah a hug and kiss. Just before Christine shut the door; Josie turned around and smiled at her. "Remember, paybacks."

 **I know this chapter was heavy on the dialogue. I wanted some humor with some history. I didn't intend on it being so long but hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love reading them!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Trainer**

Chapter 22

Russ and Josie's days were busy. It was the end of the school year, so the kids had all sorts of activities. Russ and Mike worked on the house and had the floor laid and the dry wall up. The new cabinets were also in the kitchen and bathrooms. His house coincidently had four bedrooms, so it was plenty large. Alex was easy to please with his bedroom. A dark blue paint on the walls and a longer bed made him happy. Sophie was a different story.

Mike had hired a contractor for his own house. He and Christine had decided to build an additional bedroom, bathroom and large closet on for Laura Kate. Once she moved out; Hannah would take it over and the twins would be separated into the two smaller rooms when they were ready. Laura Kate was thrilled with the prospect. She had enrolled in paramedic school and had began working part time as a dispatcher. Mike was just thrilled because she and Wolf had already been on a coffee date.

Christine's morning sickness was slowly getting better and she was already nesting. The girls were thrilled with the prospect of twins. They already had a bet going that it was a boy and a girl due to the heart rates, but Christine warned them that it was not a guarantee.

Mike was secretly working on a permanent land posting for Russ on the training facility. He knew that Russ was not looking forward to the idea of deploying since he had a family at home now. Josie had turned in her notice and she and Christine already had plans for their days at home. One day when Josie walked into Christine and Mike's house, she noticed Christine sitting at the patio table looking at her laptop. The kids were swimming and Christine seemed to be in deep concentration.

"What's on your mind?" Josie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Mike mentioned his sisters last night. Laurie and Gwen. Amy died in the early days of the virus. He's half scared to try and find them because he's afraid that if he finds out they died…well, anyway, I'm trying." Christine told her.

"He carries a lot of grief with him." Josie remarked. She knew Mike had had a rough life.

"He does. I am just hoping that I find them alive. I am just not the detective Mike is." Christine said as she studied the computer screen.

"What were they like?" Josie asked.

"Mike's dad died when he was fairly young. He was the oldest of four. Three younger sisters. Dad was a cop. I think that is where he got his sense of responsibility. Mike's mom remarried eventually, and his stepdad was a great man. Laurie and Amy were twins. Mike was particularly close to Laurie, hence Laura Kate's name. She married a cop buddy of Mike's, and the last I knew, they had seven kids. Wanted to have an even dozen. I thought it was bizarre. I personally didn't get along well with Laurie because she thought I should have been a better wife and mom. Not so into work. She wasn't wrong. Amy was a doctor. Worked in New York City. Gwen was a walking disaster, a true wild card. Mike adored her though. Last I knew, she was a bartender. Never knew what she would come up with. The kids adored her because she was the crazy aunt that spoiled them rotten and would babysit for us at the drop of a hat." Christine filled her in.

"It's hard to imagine Mike having a sister like that." Josie remarked.

"His mom would say that Mike spoiling Gwen the way he did was why she was the way she was. Their dad died when she was two months old and Mike always sort of…fathered her. I think he might survive Laurie dying but Gwen would bottom him out." Christine suggested.

"We need to find out what happened to them. Did you have any family?" Josie asked.

"No, I was an only child and my parents died years ago." Christine reminded her.

"Oh, right. I knew that. Any luck so far?" Josie asked.

"I found some possibilities but I'm not sure. I can't find any phone numbers. Both are in Chicago." Christine mentioned, and Josie's mind ran wild.

"Girl's trip?" Josie suggested.

"When?" Christine asked.

"How's this weekend? I have it off. Mike and Russ can handle the kiddos." Josie mentioned.

"You are just barely married and I'm nine weeks along with twins." Christine argued.

"And next week, you'll be ten weeks. There isn't going to be a perfect time." Josie told her.

"How would we explain it to the guys?" Christine asked.

"Mom get away." Josie informed her.

"We can try. I don't want to tell Mike what I'm doing. If I find that they've died, I don't know what to tell him. He'll be devastated." Christine told her.

"I have faith you'll find them alive." Josie told her.

 **The Next Weekend**

It had been easier than either of them figured, telling Mike and Russ they were taking a long weekend in Chicago. They left Friday morning and would come back Sunday night. Mike had generously scheduled them for a spa, not knowing that they really didn't plan on relaxing. It was still a nice gesture and Christine told him they would take advantage of some of the amenities.

The drive was uneventful, other than Christine's frequent bathroom breaks and they checked into the resort by four o'clock. Christine wanted to reach out to the two possibilities that night; hoping that it would give her Saturday to visit with them.

The woman they thought might be Mike's sister Gwen ran a bar and restaurant close to the resort. The first name was the same, but the woman went by a different last name. Mike's youngest sister had never married; as far as Christine knew. They got a table at the restaurant and asked the maître de about Gwen. She was working in the kitchen and he promised to send her out to speak to them. Christine and Josie made their order and waited. Finally, a tall woman walked out, and Christine stood up to greet her.

"Christine?" Gwen asked, tearfully.

"Yes, I am so happy to see you." Christine told her as they exchanged a hug. Both women sit down and Gwen eyed Josie. "Gwen, this is a friend of mine, Josie Jeter." Christine explained.

"Its nice to meet you. I guess I am in shock." Gwen told her as she shook Josie's hand.

"We're looking for Laurie too? Mike will be thrilled." Christine asked.

"She's good. We just had no idea how to contact him. She and Jim have nine kids now. He is the chief of police in a tiny town just south of here and they have a big farmhouse. She homeschools the kids, has a huge garden. They managed to not lose any of the kids. I married but he died during the Red Flu. Thankfully, our twins are good. Boys. Laurie helps me with them when I work." Laurie updated her.

"Oh, thank God. Your brother was half scared to look. He was afraid you girls would be gone. You know about Amy, I'm assuming?" Christine asked. Josie had picked up on the fact that Gwen was less than thrilled to see her sister-in-law.

"Yeah…last I knew, you two were practically divorced?" Gwen finally blurted out.

"We…didn't find each other for six years. Had gotten separated during the Red Flu. It took a long time to find one another. We are doing good right now…" Christine told her.

"For how long? Before you hurt my big brother?" Gwen questioned.

"Look, I am not here to argue with you. I wanted to find you and Laurie for Mike. I know I did a lot to hurt him in the past, but we are trying to work through all that. You haven't asked about our kids?" Christine lectured her. Josie wanted to crawl under the table.

"Sure, that's what you've always said." Gwen said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm trying, Gwen. Lucas died during the Red Flu. The girls are good. Laura Kate is a dispatcher and is just starting paramedic school. Hannah is thirteen now. I'm pregnant with twins and…" Christine was trying to update her.

"And they're my brother's? You know I always suspected that Hannah wasn't." Gwen accused.

"Hannah is Mike's. I made a mistake years ago. She may not be his biologically, but he adores her, and she doesn't know. I never had the paternity test done because it didn't matter. Mike forgave me. Why can't you?" Christine argued. Josie was shocked.

"Because you hurt him. And Mike just kept coming back for more because he loved his kids. Loved you. My guess is; you got pregnant to keep him, paying the bills." Gwen said.

"Alright, I am not going to argue with you. I love your brother and I realize I made mistakes, took him for granted. He needs you in his life. Needs Laurie. I would like to at least be pointed in her direction?" Christine asked.

"I suppose I could do that…for Mike." Gwen agreed.

"Good. Maybe tomorrow we can…" Christine asked.

"I'll take you there. So, now that Hannah is older, have you told her?" Gwen asked.

"Told her what?" Christine asked.

"That Mike isn't her father? Maybe I should." Gwen questioned. She was fixated, and Josie was embarrassed for Christine.

"He might be her dad. In any case, he has raised her and loved her. He knows, I know but Hannah doesn't need to know. It will only hurt her now and she deserves what Al did for you all. Mike knew immediately what I did and knew that Hannah might not be his daughter but chose to treat her no differently than Laura Kate. They have a very special relationship, one that will be damaged if you insist on Hannah knowing. If you want your brother hurt, that will be what will happen. Not to mention, what it would do to an innocent thirteen-year-old. Now, you are a mother and you can understand where I am coming from when it comes to protecting a child. Nothing good can come of this. I gave Mike the option almost fourteen years ago to stay or go. He had grounds for a divorce. He chose to stay. We worked things out for a good long while and we are doing better now than we have ever done. Gwen, I have never stood up to you, but I will where Hannah is concerned, and I suspect you will get the same answer from Mike. His name is on her birth certificate and so legally speaking, he is her father. Emotionally, he is her father. Biologically…I don't know. The math works in either case." Christine said in a low and angry voice and Gwen sat back in her chair, processing. Josie took a drink of her water and squeezed Christine's hand under the table.

"I can speak for the relationship that Mike and Hannah have now. They absolutely adore one another. I get that you're angry at Christine for hurting your brother but if you keep this up and tell Hannah; the only people it will hurt is Mike and Hannah. Mike will lose his daughter. Hannah will lose her father and Christine may also lose out too. Hannah would be angry at her for an indiscretion years ago. I get that you don't care for Christine, but you do love your brother. Think before you act." Josie told Gwen firmly. Her impression of the woman was not savory. She seemed to be a spoiled brat.

"Alright, I won't bring it up again, but it could come out when you least expect it. She is old enough now; it might not hurt to tell her there is a possibility and get the test." Gwen consented.

"Maybe. That is up to Mike though. He has never wanted one. I can tell you; Hannah has his blood type. Fathers pass their blood type to their children. Granted, it's a common type but she does also have his chin. I may be overthinking it though." Christine mentioned.

"And the other man?" Gwen asked.

"He was African American." Christine said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled to a picture of Hannah and Mike at the vow renewal. Hannah looked a lot like Christine but side by side, there were some common characteristics between the father and daughter. Same tall frame, chin, and when she smiled, the set of her mouth was like Mike's smile. Her eyes also twinkled the same way when she was happy. Josie noticed that Gwen's glare softened slightly looking at the picture.

"She's beautiful." Gwen remarked.

"She has a beautiful soul. A lot like your brother's." Christine remarked.

"Okay…well, I'll meet you here at nine am tomorrow." Gwen told her as she stood up.

"We'll be here. Thanks." Christine told Gwen before she walked away. As soon as she walked away; Christine took a deep breath. "Wow, what an experience."

"She's a spoiled brat." Josie said.

"Yeah, she is. Sorry I never told you about Peter. It just never mattered." Christine admitted.

"What happened?" Josie asked, choosing not to judge a past mistake.

"Long story. Peter was a doctor that I worked with. He was a lady's man. Personal goal of being with all the nurses. I fell prey. Mike and I were doing well, and I have no idea what I was thinking. It's the worst thing I ever did." Christine said quietly.

"How did Mike find out?" Josie questioned.

"I fessed up. He was hurt. Badly. He didn't argue, didn't fight. Just got up and left. He had to go to work anyway. I didn't think he would come back." Christine continued.

"But he did?" Josie persisted.

"Yeah. Getting shot does that. You have to have help. He got shot in the stomach. The strange part was that it was Peter that saved his life. I was working the E.R. the night he was brought in. I had just started working there and no one knew that Mike was my husband. I had to also work on my husband without cracking up. And with the man I had cheated with. I finally told my charge nurse that I was married to Mike. By that point, everyone knew that Peter and I had had sex because he wasn't shy about sharing who he had slept with. She sent me upstairs, so I could be with Mike. It was touch and go for a while. Somehow, Gwen and Laurie figured it all out. Gwen was young then. As close as Laurie and Mike were; she was somewhat more understanding. She respected Mike's decision. When I discovered I was pregnant; I immediately told Mike. He just kind of accepted it. He knew from the beginning that Hannah might not be his. It never mattered to him because he adored her from the start. I personally think she is his." Christine admitted.

"What happened to Peter?" Josie asked.

"I told him that the baby might be his and he hit the road. Wanted no part in being a father. I think Mike's reaction was kind of dependent on Peter's. I really thought I would be raising Hannah on my own, but Mike was there every step of the way and never hesitated in putting his name on her birth certificate." Christine said with a smile.

"Are you going to ever tell her?" Josie questioned.

"I have no idea. Mike has never wanted to. We hadn't spoke of it in years. Gwen maybe right though. If we hide it; it could bite us later. But, it could really hurt Hannah. I have no idea what to do. In any case, Hannah has a dad who adores her, and she adores him. Why damage that?" Christine mentioned.

"Very true and you are worried about her reaction where you're concerned?" Josie asked.

"A little. I just don't want Hannah hurt. I have not been the mother and wife I should have been but I'm trying. I guess I need to talk to Mike. See what he says." Christine said as their food finally showed up.

"You know one thing for certain, Mike is going to love her regardless. I have no idea what other advice to give you though. You have a difficult decision to make that will chart the course for your family. I do think you don't need to stress about it though. Stress is not good for the babies." Josie requested, and Christine nodded.

"I know. I am just going to focus on reuniting Mike with his sisters. Everything else is not important." Christine remarked but Josie knew her friend well enough to know, it was not going to go by the wayside.

 **I know I went off the rails on this but it will come together! Two different love stories. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Found Love**

Chapter 23

They met Gwen at the restaurant the next morning. Josie could tell that Christine hadn't really rested and it worried her. She had tried so hard to be a good wife and mother and to have someone dredge up the past was not right. It was a past that would only hurt an innocent child. A child who was tenderhearted anyway.

Apparently, Laurie cared for Gwen's children on a permanent basis. It was another thing that Josie couldn't understand. It was not her business, but she couldn't handle the thought of a woman who didn't even care for her own children advising Christine on how to handle a complicated situation with Hannah. Josie just hoped that Laurie was a bit less shallow.

The drive out to Laurie's farm was fairly quiet due to Gwen continued chastising Christine over Hannah's paternity. Josie was afraid that Gwen would either drive Christine into a miscarriage or bring it up in front of Mike or Hannah, more so Hannah. Mike could handle it because he already knew.

Jim and Laurie's farmhouse was a rambly two story. There were kids playing in the yard and what looked like a combine operating in a field. The house could use a paint job and there were toys all over the yard. The porch had what seemed to be hundreds of wind chimes on it. It was strangely peaceful. A tall, pregnant woman stepped out onto the front porch. She had wild red hair that she had tried to capture into a braid, with a pair of worn yoga pants on, her husband's t-shirt and no shoes.

"Christine? Oh, wow. It's so good to see you! Mike? The kids?" The woman had practically jumped off the porch and ran to Christine, capturing her in a hug.

"Its good to see you too. I figured Gwen would call you? Mike and the kids are good…we lost Lucas though. Red Flu." Christine told her.

"Oh, I hate that for you. Come inside. Who's this? I don't have a phone. Who needs them?" Laurie said. Josie could tell that she was going to like Laurie's offbeat personality.

"This is Josie. She's a friend of mine. Practically a sister. How far along are you?" Christine asked as they all walked inside.

"Six months. Jim keeps threatening to have the surgery, but things are cheaper by the dozen, you know?" Laurie said as they sat down at a kitchen table. The house was lived in and a chubby dark haired two-year-old climbed up on Josie's lap like he had known her his whole life. "Mikey, you don't know that lady. Why don't you come here? To me or your Aunt Christine." Laurie told the little boy who immediately jumped down. It struck Josie oddly because Laurie hadn't mentioned Gwen who was sitting beside her.

"I can't imagine a dozen kids. Mike and I are having twins. I'm nine weeks along." Christine disclosed.

"Oh, how wonderful! We've never been pregnant at the same time…oh, wait, yeah, we were. You were pregnant with Hannah while I was pregnant with Elle. I've lost track. Mike needs to meet his namesake." Laurie said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen and returned to the table with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses. "Elle, can you get a plate of cookies together? Those ones you made yesterday with the chocolate brownies and chocolate chip cookies? Thanks, Honey. Christine, how's the morning sickness?" Laurie asked. Josie noticed a young girl that was Hannah's age, walk out of an adjoining room. She had a four-year-old on her hip but seemed to handle it well. She was putting cookies on a plate all while singing to the little boy.

"It's getting better. Was rough at first. Have you still lucked out and not had any?" Christine asked.

"Nope. None. I love being pregnant." Laurie said enthuasitically. Gwen rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I hated it." Gwen said angrily.

"Well, you never wanted to be a mom. I wish you would just sign the paperwork on the twins. Jim and I would adopt them in a heartbeat." Laurie told Gwen who had an embarrassed look on her face. Elle had walked over with the cookies and tried to put the little boy in Gwen's lap, but he started crying so Laurie took him, juggling the two boys on her lap.

"So, is Jim still a cop?" Christine asked as she took a cookie.

"Yep. But part time now, this farm keeps him busy. What about Mike? Navy still?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah. He's an Admiral now. Runs a training facility in St. Louis. He was the XO on the Nathan James when they brought the cure home. We were separated for six years and just found each other, thanks to Josie and her husband. Nine weeks ago, coincidently." Christine filled her in.

"Hence, the twins. How are you guys doing? And the girls?" Laurie asked as she bounced the little boys up and down.

"We are good. Working through things. And yes, before Gwen says anything, the twins are Mike's. Laura Kate is just enrolled into Paramedic School and is a part-time dispatcher. Hannah is good. Typical thirteen-year-old. Daddy's girl, through and through. Not that Laura Kate isn't." Christine told her, while looking at Gwen; waiting on a comment.

"Good. That's how Elle is too. She and Jim argue back and forth but they have such a sweet relationship. I would love to see them. I've missed my big brother. Missed you all too, of course. I am really sorry about Lucas." Laurie said as she squeezed Christine's hand. Josie could tell that the news of her nephew's death genuinely tore Laurie up. Gwen hadn't even reacted when she was told.

"He didn't suffer. It was quick. Before Mike had deployed, he had made these recordings for Lucas and Hannah to listen to before bed. They would listen to him reading a chapter a night. Listening to his father's voice comforted Lucas. Of course, I couldn't be in the room. Wish I could have held him, but I had Laura Kate and Hannah. How did you guys manage?" Christine asked.

"We isolated ourselves. It was a little harder for Jim, but we managed. We were lucky." Laurie said, and Gwen huffed.

"Says the woman who didn't lose her husband or the father of her children." Gwen said.

"We offered for you all to stay here. Your husband was too busy price gauging people. At least he gave you the twins. They are great." Laurie told her firmly. Josie really liked Laurie.

"I know Mike will be thrilled to see you all. He was scared to look for fear…anyway, I will see about us taking a long weekend and visiting before I get too far along and before you have yours. Will be easier for us." Christine admitted.

"Yeah, and you know, summertime on a farm. Sooner rather than later. Does Mike know you're here?" Laurie asked.

"No. I wasn't sure it was you guys. I didn't want to break his heart if it wasn't." Christine told her.

"Never bothered you before." Gwen said towards Christine.

"Shut up, Gwen." Laurie told her directly. Josie was a bit shocked.

"She has cheated on him at least once, and you don't care? She made him miserable." Gwen said as if Christine wasn't even in the room.

"I do care but I also have been married for a long time. Their marriage is their business. Not mine. If he's happy now, then I'm happy. Despite their history, I have always known that Christine was the love of Mike's life. I am proud that he didn't give up and they are happy. Now, you need to find someone again. Get laid or something." Laurie told her. Christine choked on her lemonade and Josie almost spit out her cookie. Apparently, Laurie also had Mike's directness.

"Your brother is all about matchmaking these days. He'll fix you up with someone." Christine told Gwen with a huge grin on her face.

"Sounds like Mom!" Laurie said.

"He was matchmaking Josie and her husband, Russ, when we found each other. They tried to matchmake us, not realizing that we were already married. Now, he is matchmaking Laura Kate and one of his friends and we are also working on Hannah and Josie's son, Alex." Christine filled them in.

"Oh, Lord." Laurie said as she sat the little boy on the floor and he scurried off, apparently wanting away from his mother.

"So, how about this, I'll step out and call Mike and explain to him what I'm actually doing. Then you guys can talk to him?" Christine asked.

"Oh, that would be great." Laurie said happily.

"Alright, give me just a minute." Christine said as she stood and walked outside. Gwen also got up and walked into the next room, presumably to go to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for Gwen's attitude. She hasn't always been like this. She adores Mike, but she never supported his choices. Hated him being a cop, hated him going into the Navy, hated Christine. I get that Christine made some poor choices, but it really is not our business. Gwen fixates on the fact that Mike may not be Hannah's father. She doesn't realize that Mike doesn't need common DNA to love a child. I personally think she is his daughter but even if she isn't, what's it matter?" Laurie said quietly.

"She is really pushing Christine to tell Hannah. I am worried about her stressing Christine into a miscarriage. It will only hurt Hannah." Josie remarked, and Laurie nodded.

"Only devastation comes out of something like that. My theory has always been that if it come up, have the paternity test. Tell Hannah it's for insurance or something of the sort. If it comes back that Mike is her father; then things go on like they have been. If not, then they need to evaluate if its worth it. In any case, Mike is her dad. I can only imagine how devastated Elle would be if she even suspected something like that and she has had Jim her entire life. Hannah hasn't. I will try and shut Gwen down before she says anything more, but she is fixated." Laurie told her before Gwen walked back in and sat down.

Outside, Christine walked to a porch swing and sat down. Laurie hadn't changed a lot and it was honestly a breath of fresh air after dealing with Gwen. Christine had hoped that the issue concerning who Hannah's father was would never come up. Gwen was not going to let it go. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and punched in Mike's number. He answered on the second ring.

" _You having a good time? I didn't figure I'd hear from you until tomorrow." Mike asked, and Christine took a deep breath._

" _Yeah. We're having a great time. The resort is nice. The thing is, Mike…I tracked Laurie and Gwen down. I didn't tell you what I was doing because I wasn't for sure that it was them. It is. I just didn't want to pull a scab off if it wasn't…" Christine was stumbling._

" _Oh, honey. They're okay? Jim, the kids?" Mike was asking._

" _They're good. Apparently, Gwen had gotten married and her husband died during the Red Flu. She has had twins, but it seems that Laurie cares for them. Laurie and Jim have had two more, including a little boy who is named after you. She is pregnant again, about six months along." Christine updated him._

" _That's great! I hear a but in there though?" Mike said with a worried tone._

" _Mike…uh…I know you don't like talking about this or thinking about it. Gwen keeps bringing up…Hannah." Christine said quietly._

" _Hang on. Let me step outside." Mike said. Christine could hear him moving around and finally hurt the door shut. "What about Hannah?"_

" _That you may not be her biological father." Christine told him._

" _I don't even think about that anymore and I don't want you to either. That girl is my daughter." Mike said firmly but Christine could hear the strain in his voice._

" _I know you feel that way and I love you for it. I don't like thinking about it either. It was a huge mistake on my part. Worst mistake I have ever made. She keeps bringing it up and I am afraid she will tell Hannah. Maybe it's time. If it comes from us, maybe it will hurt less." Christine admitted._

" _It was a mistake, but she is not a mistake. She is a beautiful young girl who has the sweetest heart. I made the choice to love her regardless and it was not a bad choice. I got an amazing daughter. I won. And we worked things out. I can't imagine the pain it would cause her if we did tell her." Mike commented._

" _For whatever it's worth, I've always believed that she was yours biologically. We had been trying anyways. She has some of your features and she has your heart. I will follow your lead on this. I know you love her. I just wanted to forewarn you that Gwen is fixated. I know you love Gwen, but I don't want her to tell Hannah. If it has to be said, it needs to come from me. I am the one she should be angry at." Christine told him._

" _Let me think about it. I do agree, if she has to be told, it needs to come for you and I. And I don't want her to be angry at you. You made a mistake, but she is not the mistake. When it counted, you did the right thing. You took care of me when I was hurt. You never left my side. That is why I made the choice I made. To stay with you, to forgive you. Was it easy? Hell, no! But I don't regret that decision. Besides, if I hadn't made that decision, who would have Hannah had for a father figure? Peter was not going to stick around. She would have been miserable because I would have played a part in Laura Kate's life. And, if I hadn't made that choice; there wouldn't have been Lucas and these twins? As badly as it hurts to have lost Lucas, he still brought a lot of joy. These twins will too. Now, stop stressing." Mike begged her._

" _I am focusing on the twins…the girls too. Now, would you like to speak to your sisters?" Christine asked._

" _You bet I do. I love you." Mike told her as Christine got up and walked into the house._

" _I love you too. And I am sorry." Christine apologized before she got to the kitchen._

" _Don't be. I got a beautiful, sweet daughter out of it, one way or another. And I got you back." Mike told her._

" _You sure did. She is pretty special." Christine agreed._

" _Like her mother." Mike told her, and Christine laughed. She turned her cellphone on to the speaker phone and put it in the middle of the table for Laurie and Gwen to talk to Mike._

" _Okay, babe, you're on speaker. Gwen and Laurie are here. Josie and I are too." Christine told him._

"Hey, big brother!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Hey, Mike." Gwen said quietly. She was throwing dirty looks at Christine and Josie.

" _Hey, girls. Its so good to hear your voices. I've missed you both. I didn't want to try and find you for fear that I would find that either of you had died." Mike admitted._

"It's okay. We could have looked too. Christine mentioned trying to do a long weekend here before I have my next munchkin and before she's too far along. How's next weekend?" Laurie asked. She had never had much patience.

"I have to work." Gwen said flatly.

"Its okay. Mike, Christine and the girls can stay here, and you can visit when you can." Laurie said enthuastically. She already had it planned out.

" _Let me do some checking and see if I can take Friday and Monday off. I'm sure it won't be a problem. I think Laura Kate told me that she has next weekend off too." Mike commented, essentially breaking up the argument. Something he had been doing for years._

"That would be great. I can't wait to see you." Laurie told him with a huge grin on her face.

"Maybe we can tell Hannah that you're not her father." Gwen suggested.

" _That is a decision that her mother and I have to make together and if we tell her; it will be in the privacy of her own home. You are not to bring it up. It is frankly not your business, Gwen. I love my daughter and will not allow her to be hurt." Mike told her firmly._

"She might not be your daughter…" Gwen argued.

" _My name is on her birth certificate. She has only ever known me as her father and I am perfectly happy with that. I made a decision fourteen years ago to stay with my wife and raise a child who may or may not be mine. I made the decision. And it was a good decision. Yes, Christine and I have had our problems, but we are working through all that and don't need our pasts brought up constantly. We need to learn from it, but we don't need to rehash it." Mike said, using his commanding voice, much like he would at work. And he was successful because Gwen shrunk back._

"Enough of that. I will give Christine Jim's work number. Once you find out if you can get off, you can call him to confirm that you're coming. I don't have a phone here. I can't wait to see you and the girls. I'm so happy!" Laurie said as she clapped the little boy's hands that was sitting in her lap.

" _I can't wait to see you either." Mike acknowledged._

"Mike, we do have an appointment back at the resort. We'll call you before Josie and I leave tomorrow?" Christine asked.

" _I would hope so. Love you guys." Mike said._

"We love you too. Tell the girls that I love them too?" Christine asked.

" _Will do. Bye." Mike said before he hung up._

"Should have known that he would defend you, that's all he has ever done for the last twenty years." Gwen told Christine angrily and Christine's temper finally flared.

"Gwen, I get it. I don't deserve your brother. He is too good for me but for some reason, he stays with me. I have done more wrong than right where he is concerned. My girls too. I have a second chance with him and these babies and I plan on making it a good shot. I will prove it to you. I am capable of being a good wife and mother. My husband and my daughters are giving me a second chance and they are all that matter. I want you in my life because my husband needs you in his. Mike was very specific so don't make him choose. You won't like the choice he makes." Christine warned her, and Gwen walked off.

"Don't worry about her. She can't even seem to parent her own kids, she has no business telling you and Mike how you should parent your child. I'll talk to her this week." Laurie told her as they stood up.

"Thanks. That means a lot. I know Mike was absolutely thrilled to hear your voice. I was too." Christine admitted as she gave Laurie a hug. Their two bellies touched, and Christine was rewarded by a firm kick. It made her laugh and she patted Laurie's belly.

"Just wait, your day is coming soon. And you'll have double trouble, kicking your bladder in the middle of the night. But double the trouble is double the love." Laurie said happily and even Josie laughed. Laurie had gone into the kitchen and was rattling around.

"Mike's joke is that he's potent like that. But then, Jim could say the same thing." Christine acknowledged as Laurie handed her a thermos of lemonade and a bag of the cookies.

"True. Elle made five dozen of those so please take some with you. My waistline will thank you and the babies will thank her. Josie, maybe you have a bun in the oven too?" Laurie suggested.

"I've only been married a week, so I doubt it." Josie told her as the two women shared a hug. Josie also got a kick from Laurie's very active baby.

"Chris, you need to get her home to her husband. We like babies around here. Hence, my ninth, Christine's fourth and fifth and Gwen's boys. What's another?" Laurie asked.

"And I have a fourteen and eight-year-old." Josie mentioned.

"Well, there you go. Even more kids! Just what I love." Laurie exclaimed. Josie was beginning to understand why Mike loved Laurie the way he did and had named his oldest daughter after her. She was easy to love.

"You're a mess but we love you. I am going to make Mike take next weekend off. He works too much anyway. He needs time with his sisters. And once you have the baby, you all need to come to St. Louis. House with a pool?" Christine asked.

"I'd love that, and I know the kids would too. You'd better go get your massages or whatever it is that you're doing to make me jealous." Laurie told her.

"We may just have to remedy that next weekend." Christine told her as they walked to the front porch. Gwen was outside, waiting on them.

"We'll see. Here's Jim's number. I will tell him to expect a call. And I do expect to see my nieces." Laurie told her before she gave Christine another hug. She also gave Gwen a tense hug before the three women got in the car.

The drive back to Chicago was quiet, thankfully and Gwen was dropped off at the restaurant. Mike had scheduled massages and manicures and pedicures for Christine and Josie. It would give Christine the time to relax and make her decision regarding Hannah.


	24. Chapter 24

**Found Love**

Chapter 24

Christine had gotten home Sunday evening and realized how hard it would be to face Hannah. She and Mike had adopted the guise that her one-time affair didn't matter. They had moved past it, long before Mike left for the Arctic. It had rarely been brought up and the face that Hannah might have been a result of it was never spoke of. Christine knew that she was lucky, that Mike would forgive her indiscretion and raise a child that might not be his own.

Watching the two of them interact, made Christine feel badly. Mike was close with Laura Kate and they had a great relationship, but it was different with Hannah. More tender. Sweeter. From the second Hannah had been born; Mike had doted on her, truly not thinking about her not being his daughter.

Christine would have not even considered telling Hannah, but she knew that Gwen was persistent. Having their very tenderhearted daughter find out that the father who had raised and loved her; might not be her biological father, from an aunt that she barely knew, was not a good idea. Hannah and Mike both deserved better. Hannah and Laura Kate had gone outside to go swimming and Mike was looking over the plans for the bedroom addition that was set to begin that week.

"Mike, I know you don't want to; but I think we need to tell her." Christine said as she cooked supper.

"I have been thinking about it and I think you're right. I just don't know how to have that conversation. I don't put it past Gwen to tell Hannah and I think that would destroy her. I don't care one or another; Hannah is my daughter, but she may insist on having the paternity test. We have to figure out what we'll do if the results come in negative. She may not want anything to do with me then." Mike remarked.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't cheat. I did. If she is going to be angry; it needs to be at me. You choose to love her, and you have done so well. You didn't have to. You could have resented her." Christine said as she reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"I don't want you to get stressed by all this. It isn't good for the babies or you. As far as resenting that little girl; she was an innocent child. I couldn't blame her for her parent's mistakes. And I say that meaning myself too. I had some copiability in your mistake. I think the important thing is; we make it clear to her that a mistake was made but she was not the mistake and that we both love her." Mike insisted.

"My concern is; will she love us when this is brought into the light?" Christine asked, and Mike got up and came around the counter; pulling her into a hug.

"I wish I had an answer. So how do we do this?" Mike asked.

"Laura Kate mentioned going with a friend to dinner. I really don't want to do with her in the house. Hannah might end up resenting Laura Kate too. I don't want that for Laura Kate." Christine remarked.

"Probably for the better." Mike agreed.

Christine got supper on the table and Laura Kate went on her way. Hannah was chattery, talking about some summer classes she wanted to take and asking about Christine's trip. Mike and Christine were both dreading the conversation because Hannah would be destroyed. Mike had made an apple pie for desert and after a silent nod between Christine and Mike, they decided to tell her over dessert.

"Sweetie, Dad and I need to talk to you about something." Christine started.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hannah asked as she ate a bite of her pie.

"No. You did nothing wrong. It was me. Remember when Dad was seen with that woman at the bar? I told you he would never cheat on me?" Christine asked, and Hannah nodded while looking at Mike suspiciously. "Sweetie, your dad has never cheated on me, but I have cheated on him. Almost fourteen years ago, I had a very brief affair. It was with a doctor that I worked with. It meant nothing, and I immediately told your dad." Christine continued.

"The night she told me; I was obviously hurt. I left the house; not sure if I would be coming back. I was a detective back then and helped serve a high-risk search warrant. I was distracted and got shot in the stomach. I had a vest on, but it went through. I was taken into the ER that your mom worked in. No one knew that she and I were married, and your mom had to be my nurse. But the man that she had…been involved with also had to work on me. It was very touch and go but I had the best nurse. Your mom finally told her supervisor and was sent up to be with me. She never left my side." Mike put in. Hannah had sat her fork down and was looking between her parents.

"Your dad had just gotten home from the hospital when I found I was pregnant with you. Now; we had been trying for you for over a year. The math works either way. You…may not be your dad's biological daughter." Christine finally told her, and Hannah sat back in her chair.

"She told me as soon as I woke up from my nap. Told me that if I wanted to file for divorce; she would understand. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think about it, but I had selfish reasons for staying; I needed help, help your mom could give me. Your Aunt Laurie was pregnant with Elle; Amy was in pre-med, and Gwen was still in high school. Nana and Pops were doing some traveling. I stayed out of need." Mike continued.

"I did tell the doctor that I worked with. He quit suddenly and left town. I never heard from him again. He wanted no part in being a father." Christine admitted.

"Your mom was helping me take a shower one day. I was weak and had to lean into her. I felt you kick and it was like I instantly made my mind up. I really can't explain it, other than to say, I fell in love with you that day. I made the decision, regardless of what happened between your mom and I; I was going to be your dad. I have rarely thought about the fact that you may not be mine since. I didn't seek a paternity test because the DNA didn't matter to me. When you were born; I put my name on your birth certificate to make it legal. I have absolutely no regrets where you're concerned. Sure, I wish I had been home more, but I have no regrets concerning making you my daughter." Mike assured Hannah who was fidgeting with the table cloth.

"Your dad and I worked through everything. It took time but eventually, we got to the other side of it. He forgave me, and we haven't really spoke of this in years. Your aunts knew about the situation and your Aunt Gwen believes that we should have told you. My fear was that; next weekend when we go visit, she will tell you and your dad, and I felt it would be better coming from us." Christine added.

"It doesn't matter to me. You will always be my daughter and I don't need a piece of paper to prove it; but if you would like to go have a test done, we can. The ball is in your court on this one." Mike commented.

"For what it's worth, I have always believed that Dad was your biological father. The doctor was African American, although with a lighter complexion. You have the same blood type as your dad and the same chin. A lot of his personality traits too. That isn't fool proof but its close. Hannah, your dad and I both love you and we didn't make the decision to tell you lightly. I would have been happy to never tell you and your dad agreed. It is okay to be mad at us, but we need you to say something." Christine implored.

"I really don't want you to be mad at Mom though. As she said earlier; we had been trying for you anyways." Mike added, trying to take the weight off Christine. Neither really knew what Hannah's reaction would be.

"Can I just go to my room for a while? I want to be alone." Hannah finally asked. Mike nodded at her and she practically ran to her room. Normally she would have stayed and helped with dishes, but Hannah couldn't seem to escape fast enough.

"Poor girl." Christine commented.

"So, what now? I figured she would have more of a reaction." Mike asked.

"We just give her the time to process and let her make the decision on the test. I really don't know what else to do." Christine acknowledged.

"Me either." Mike admitted before he pulled Christine close. She sobbed into his chest for several minutes before finally pulling away.

"These dishes aren't going to do themselves. I'm hoping that Laura Kate can help her." Christine remarked as she began clearing the table.

"Not sure much will. I want to check on her so badly." Mike said as he looked towards the hallway.

"Me too. I don't think that would do us any favors. Now, I have to admit this to Laura Kate." Christine commented.

"She'll understand…I hope. I don't want you to get stressed about this, Chris. It isn't good for you or the babies. They're feeling all this stress." Mike commented as he rubbed Christine's belly.

"I know. Just worried about my other baby. She's hurting, and I caused it. And there is absolutely nothing we can do about it." Christine agreed.

"Love her. I don't want her to feel that we are rejecting her because of this. We will talk to Laura Kate and see if she can reach out to Hannah and then tonight, we will make sure she knows that she is loved. She can't think she did anything wrong. She is completely innocent in this." Mike remarked.

"I agree. I was me that did something wrong." Christine told him as she started loading the dishwasher.

"I didn't mean to imply that. And as I said; I have some copiability in this too." Mike stated.

"I know you didn't. Depending on how our night goes with Hannah, you know what sounds really nice?" Christine asked.

"Hot fudge sundaes?" Mike asked, confused.

"Oh…that does sound good! No, I was thinking a bubble bath." Christine told him.

"Okay. I'll finish up in here and draw you a bath." Mike agreed.

"Or, go get those hot fudge sundaes, make sure you get one for Hannah too." Christine told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said as he grabbed his keys and gave her a kiss. He left, and Christine finished cleaning up from supper; all while listening for Hannah. Knowing that Hannah might reach out to Josie, she made the decision to let Josie know. She also needed her best friend's reassurances.

 _"Hey, what are you doing?" Christine asked in a text._

 _"Just got done at the hardware store. I hate that place." Josie stated._

 _"I bet. So, Mike and I told Hannah." Christine told her._

 _"And?" Josie asked._

 _"She didn't react; just asked to go to her room. Wanted to be alone for a while. Not the reaction we thought we would get." Christine filled her in._

 _"Poor girl. How are you?" Josie asked._

 _"Worried and trying not to stress. I thought she might reach out to you." Christine commented._

 _"Don't stress. I will make a point to check on her. Will also have Alex text her and I will let you know." Josie assured her._

 _"You're the best. I love you." Christine told her._

 _"Love you too. And you would do the same for my kids." Josie reminded her._

 _"In a heartbeat." Christine agreed._

Hannah wouldn't have left her bedroom, but she needed to use the bathroom and was thirsty; which meant she needed to go into the kitchen. She wasn't sure what she even felt. She was a little mad at both parents and she had no idea if she wanted to have the test. She didn't always want to wonder, she just didn't want to imagine what would happen if her dad wasn't really her dad. Would he make her move out? She was excited about the babies and wanted to be there for them. She would miss her parents too. She knew her parents said it wasn't her fault, but she felt like she was being punished. It was why she had sent herself to her room. She walked into the living area and her mom was sitting at the couch, folding laundry. Hannah walked into the kitchen to get her glass of water without saying anything.

"Dad went to get us hot fudge sundaes. I was craving them." Christine told her.

"Okay." Hannah replied.

"Hannah, I am sorry. I know you're hurt but Dad and I both love you…" Christine continued.

"So, what happens now?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Christine questioned as she stood up and walked to Hannah.

"If I get the test and we find out that Dad isn't my dad; what happens? I have to move out? Where do I go? Will I be able to see you guys and the babies when they're born? I don't even know who I am anymore." Hannah stated, and Christine pulled her into a hug.

"Your dad has raised you and loved you all these years. The test doesn't matter to him. Your place is here. With us. Dad and I wouldn't stand for you to live anywhere else. As far as who you are; you're Hannah. A sweet, lovable girl who has parents that love her completely. Our family would not be complete without you in it and your dad and I know that. We cannot lose you for any reason. Its okay to be mad and upset with me but your dad did nothing wrong. He loves you. I do too but he had a choice to make where you were concerned, and he chooses to love you. That is not going to change because of a stupid piece of paper. We do understand why you might want the test, but it will not change how either of us feel about you and it will not change your living situation. This is your home and family." Christine reassured her.

"I don't know what I want. I'm afraid if I don't have it; I will always wonder, and it will be this black cloud following me around." Hannah commented.

"The choice is completely yours." Christine replied, still holding Hannah.

"You know what I want? And I know I'm too old, but I'd really like to sleep in your bed tonight with you and Daddy. It's strange but I would feel better." Hannah requested.

"Then that is where you will be." Christine told her as she smoothed her hair back. It brought back memories of when they're kids had been little. Anytime they were sick or just struggling with something; they would end up sleeping in between Mike and Christine. She was a little old for it, but Christine didn't care. Christine walked Hannah to the couch and they ended up cuddling until Mike got home with the sundaes.

Mike walked in about fifteen minutes later and smiled when he saw Hannah. He had been afraid she would still be in her room. While he was out; he had done a little checking and got some literature on places where they could have a paternity test done quietly and quickly. He didn't care about having it done but if the media got ahold of it; they would tear Hannah and Christine apart because of his position within the government. It was fodder for media gossip and he would not allow his wife or daughter to be hurt in anyway.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch, eating their ice cream. Hannah didn't seem to want to talk about it, but Mike and Christine could both tell, she was on shaky ground. Laura Kate got home about nine and settled on Mike's other side; not even knowing what was going on.


	25. Chapter 25

**Found Love**

Chapter 25

Russ could hear Mike and Tom arguing about something in the office and even Mike's assistant looked uncomfortable. He heard Christine and Hannah's names mentioned several times and finally Tom stormed out and the assistant nodded at Russ. He knocked on the doorframe and Mike yelled for him to enter. When he walked in; Mike was sitting at his desk with a very tired look on his face.

"Everything alright, sir?" Russ asked as he sat down.

"Not really. I have a bit of a family situation going on. Tom seems to have had the perfect family." Mike commented. Josie had told Russ about the paternity issues concerning Hannah, but Russ wanted Mike to get whatever it was off his chest.

"No one has a perfect family." Russ mentioned.

"True. I just have the imperfect in spades. Tom is tired of me putting egg on his face. This time for a situation that occurred before I was in the Navy." Mike agreed.

"I don't understand." Russ pressed.

"Years ago; Christine had a brief affair with a doctor that she worked with. It was a one-time thing and she felt terribly. Hannah may have been a result from it. The math works either way. We worked it out and I raised Hannah, knowing that she might not be biologically mine. My sisters know about it and my younger sister was threatening to tell her when we go this weekend. Christine and I made the decision to tell Hannah ourselves, feeling it would be better for Hannah, giving Hannah the option of having the paternity test. I found a place that would do the test quietly and quickly. Hannah decided to have it done because she was afraid it would hang over us if we didn't. It was done this morning. We will have the results by Thursday. I told Tom in case the media got ahold of it, hoping he would protect my wife and child. He doesn't see it that way." Mike filled him in.

"You warned him, so he was prepared? I can see your point." Russ assured him.

"Yeah. I will not have Christine and Hannah made into media fodder. We all know how they can be. Hopefully it never comes to light, but he needed to be prepared. Called Christine a whore. Thankfully, he didn't say anything much about Hannah. She made a mistake years ago and was coerced into it by the doctor. She knew what she did and is deeply regretful. I forgave her, and she never stepped away again. I defended her, and he is not thrilled that I went toe to toe with him. I will not allow my wife to be degraded." Mike added.

"Coerced?" Russ asked.

"Yeah, he threatened her job if she didn't have sex with him. He had done it with other nurses. We had been trying for a baby anyway and that can be stressful. Our marriage was not the strongest, even then. She told me immediately what had happened. I left for work and that night got shot in the stomach. Christine was working at the hospital, in the ER; coincidently with the same doctor. Her supervisor didn't know that she and I were married and assigned her to me. Christine fought hard to save me. I would have died had it not been for her. She finally told the supervisor and was allowed to go upstairs to be with me. You know how rough abdominal injuries can be and I needed constant care, even once I got home. About a week or so later; she found out that she was pregnant. She told me immediately and told me I could file for divorce. She'd understand but she had to have a last name for her baby. I needed help, so I stayed." Mike told him.

"And you eventually worked things out?" Russ pressed on.

"Yeah, it took time. One day, she was helping me with my shower. I had to lean into her and Hannah kicked hard. I remember touching her belly and getting kicked again. I decided then, regardless of what happened between Christine and I; Hannah was going to have a father. Christine had told the doctor that she was pregnant, and the baby might be his and he took off. Wanted no part of having a child. He didn't know what he was missing out on because Hannah is a treasure. As soon as Hannah was born; I put my name on her birth certificate. Christine and I were working through everything; I'd joined the Navy and was able to stay home with her that first year. Was in Academy so it worked out. I fell in love with Hannah and don't regret doing what I did with her. She deserved a father, then and now." Mike stated.

"Agreed. How's she doing with this?" Russ asked.

"She's pretty well shattered. Slept between Christine and I last night. And I know she is too old for such things but neither of us could tell her no. She is terrified of the test results; that if she isn't mine; I won't want her there anymore. Christine and I have both told her that nothing would change but I am afraid that Hannah will perceive the changes. Just pray that I am her biological father. It doesn't matter to me, but it will to her and she matters to me." Mike told him.

"I understand. She looks like Christine, but I can see some of you in her too." Russ said, trying to make Mike feel better.

"That's what Christine says. We will know by Thursday." Mike said with a determined look.

"It will work out. If it comes back negative, Hannah will remember that you choose to be her dad knowing she might not be your daughter. That will mean a lot." Russ encouraged.

"I can hope. The victim in all this is Hannah. Christine and I made our choices. I had some copiability in her mistakes, but Hannah is not a mistake or accident." Mike agreed.

"If she needs anything…or any of you?" Russ offered.

"I appreciate it." Mike told him.

 **Back at the House**

"We will know by Thursday, one way or another. I have a feeling Hannah will be sleeping with us until then. I know she's too old, but I think she needs the closeness." Christine commented to Josie. They were enjoying lemonade while looking at paint swatches for Josie's living room.

"You're her mother. She is leaning on you and Mike for comfort. If she needs to sleep between the two of you, its no one's business but yours." Josie told her with a smile.

"She tossed and turned all night. I finally woke up about five and Mike had her wrapped up in a big, bear hug. It was sweet and sad at the same time because he had done it to keep her from tossing and turning so much that she woke me up." Christine explained.

"I am praying those results come back that Mike is her father. You can put this behind you all for once and for all." Josie told her.

"Me too. Until then, she is just a shell. I hate it for her. I may very well have destroyed my baby because of a stupid mistake." Christine said angrily.

"Hey, calm down. You have two other babies you need to worry about. The important thing is that Hannah knows that she is loved. Given that she asked to stay with you and Mike last night; I would say that she knows that. What's Laura Kate say?" Josie encouraged.

"It was not a fun conversation to have but she promised to be there for Hannah if she needed her. One of Mike's reasons for doing what he did all those years ago was that he would still have played a part in Laura Kate's life if he and I divorced. He didn't want Hannah to end up resenting Laura Kate because she had a father and Hannah wouldn't have. And then, he just become so attached to Hannah. We were still having a rough time; added to by his recovery from his gunshot wound, joining the Navy, moving away from family, a new baby, troubled marriage. I honestly don't know how we made it. And I was working twelves and sixteens; from the time Hannah was six weeks old. Mike was in Academy and we managed it, but he was home with the kids more than I was. He really bonded with Hannah. More so then me. Always a better parent then me." Christine added.

"You're a good mom, a great one." Josie argued.

"Thank you but I wasn't then. And I was not a good wife. If Mike had been any less of a man; he would have walked. Who could have blamed him? I've been very lucky where he's concerned. Even now, its dredging up a lot of bad memories for him but he's been nothing but supportive. My affair caused him to feel like less of a man. That he wasn't adequate. You've heard me talking Mike in that regard." Christine said quietly.

"More than adequate now but what about then?" Josie asked.

"If you're asking for a critique; Mike has always been better. There was always a lot of guilt where Peter was concerned and maybe that's why it wasn't good. But convincing Mike of that was not easy." Christine commented.

"So, how did you?" Josie asked.

"Time. That weekend away when Lucas was conceived. It was a couple years later but it broke the ice. He was still not certain of himself like he had always been. And then I ended up pregnant with Lucas. After all of Hannah's issues; Mike was scared Lucas would have the same issues. He deployed, and I had Lucas alone. Mike got home when he was a couple weeks old and came in the bedroom. Lucas was in the bassinette. I figured he would walk back out. Instead, he walked over and picked him up. Mike didn't know at that point that Lucas was a boy. It was sweet. The years that followed were actually pretty good. We had worked things out again. He didn't talk about my affair and you've seen him with Hannah. He adores her. I just hope for both their sakes; that she doesn't sabotage her relationship with him if he isn't her biological father. The one thing we have going for us is the babies. Hannah is so excited about them. More so then Laura Kate." Christine told her.

"You have an appointment this week? Maybe take Hannah along so she can hear their heart beats. It might make them more real to her. She'll take some ownership of them." Josie advised.

"True. I'll mention it to Mike. I think he would be okay with it. Last night, Hannah was cuddled up close and I know it's super early, but I am pretty sure I felt a flutter. Happened quick and I've felt it a couple more times. I just wish I could catch it, so Hannah felt it. And yes; I know, early." Christine commented with a smile.

"Ten weeks is early. Was it so soon with the others?" Josie asked. She was happy for her friends.

"No. I felt Laura Kate at fifteen weeks, Hannah at thirteen and Lucas was lazy. He didn't start until I was twenty weeks along. And I don't know why I remember that. It was always a huge thing for me though. I loved feeling my baby move around. All the important milestones. And Mike loves to feel the babies. I remember, with the exception of Lucas; he would kneel in front of me and would talk to my belly. Would kiss it too. Even with Hannah; even though things were still weird. He made a commitment to her." Christine added.

"Do you have any of her baby pictures? Specifically, with her and Mike?" Josie asked.

"Let me get her baby book." Christine said as she stood up. She had been sorting pictures anyway and Josie loved seeing all the various pictures scattered around. Finally, Christine walked back in with the baby book. She flipped to one of the first pages; one with Mike holding Hannah against his bare chest in the NICU. "She was so sick. We weren't sure she would make it and I couldn't even get out of bed to go to the NICU. Mike never hesitated though. I think that is where they first developed that bond."

"Show her that picture. You can tell how much Mike loved her in that picture." Josie said as she pointed at the snapshot. She could also the scarring from the bullet wound. It was ugly and not something she had ever noticed. And she had seen Mike without a shirt. "His scar looks horrible but it's not noticeable now; not that I've looked?"

"Hair covers it now. He's a bit tanner too and it was still recent then. And he has a lot more scars now. Stab wound scars, a bullet wound in his left bicep, there's a scar on his nose that hadn't been there before, his blood type is etched into his forearm." Christine told her.

"Russ too. But he won't talk about it. Does Mike?" Josie asked.

"Not really. I just know; he saw some serious combat. I can tell it haunts him. I just hope; Hannah doesn't become another thing that haunts him." Christine worried.

"He loves her and always will. I don't see that changing even if she wants it too. You will let me know the second you have a test result? No matter the time?" Josie asked as the kids neared the door. Alex and Hannah had been outside talking while they watched Sophie playing.

"I will. I am just terrified. They said we could have the results as early as tonight and as late as Thursday. They will be messaged to us and Mike has already consulted an attorney for non-disclosure forms. The lady we spoke with this morning said that it wouldn't be a problem because they understand that the reasoning for tests like that is painful especially for a child Hannah's age. Mike is worried the media will get ahold of it. He's paid dearly for all this." Christine said shamefully as Hannah and the other kids walked in. Josie was already standing and had pulled the thirteen-year-old into a big hug. Hannah clung to her and Christine rubbed her back sweetly.

"I love you, sweetie. You are so loved by so many people. Don't forget that." Josie told the young girl and felt Hannah nodding.

"She's right. Your sister, your dad and I all love you so much. And these babies are going to adore their big sister." Christine told her as she rubbed Hannah's back.

"I can't wait to meet them. I'm excited for them. Can I help decorate their room?" Hannah asked as she pulled away from Josie.

"Of course. I definitely need help with that." Christine told her as she pulled her into a big hug.

"Hannah, I wish I could make you not sad." Sophie told her softly as she got up on Mike's ottoman and rubbed Hannah's arm.

"You're so sweet." Hannah told her as she gave Sophie a hug. Sophie didn't understand what was going on; but she did understand sadness. After she pulled away from Hannah, she gave Christine a sweet hug. As Christine hugged her; she felt another flutter and apparently it was strong enough that Sophie felt it because she drew back and looked at Christine's belly suspiciously.

"Was that the babies?" Sophie asked Christine with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Maybe or I'm hungry and you felt my stomach growling. The babies aren't moving a lot yet." Christine explained.

"I think it was the babies! I'll want to hug you all the time just, so I can feel them again!" Sophie said excitedly; all while rubbing Christine's belly. She apparently was trying to encourage the babies to move again and Christine moved her little hands where she thought they were just as Mike walked in.

"Is something wrong? Is it the babies?" Mike asked with a worried look as he took his cover off and eyed his wife.

"They're fine. I think I'm feeling some flutters. Its soon though so I don't know. Sophie happened to feel one too when she was hugging me." Christine explained and Mike visibly relaxed as he kissed the top of Hannah's head.

"Auntie Christine is going to let me hug her all the time, so I can feel the babies." Sophie told Mike sternly.

"Is that a fact? Do I ever get to hug her? What about Hannah and Laura Kate? We all want to hug her." Mike teased.

"You can hug her when I'm not here, Uncle Mike." Sophie told him seriously and Mike swept her into a bear hug. The little girl squealed but hugged Mike back.

"I will be sure to do that but in the meantime; I think your mom is trying to shoo you out. I'll help her carry this stuff to your car." Mike offered, and Sophie nodded.

"That would be good. I'm hoping my momma and daddy have a baby soon too…or three. I want three." Sophie told Mike and Josie groaned.

"Alright, Missy, come on." Josie said as she grabbed Sophie's hand and some of the swatches. Mike laughed and grabbed the others and they all walked out. As Mike was helping Josie put everything in the trunk, a messenger car pulled up. The man walked up to Mike.

"Are you Mr. Slattery?" The man asked. Mike nodded at him and was handed an envelope before the man walked away. He was gone in less than a minute and Josie nodded at Mike.

"Call if you need anything at all. Anything. Russ and I are here for you all. And we will be praying." Josie said as she gave Mike a short hug before he walked towards the house. As Josie got into her own car, she watched Mike walk into the house with the envelope in his hand. He seemed so hesitant.


	26. Chapter 26

**Found Love**

Chapter 26

Part of Christine was elated. Mike was Hannah's biological father. It was a huge weight off everyone's shoulders but Hannah was emotionally spent. She had cried in Mike's arms for over an hour. Christine was afraid though, that it had put a huge strain on her younger daughter. Mike had held onto her while he was holding Hannah. She had cried herself to sleep and Mike's eyes were closed but Christine could tell that he wasn't sleeping. Laura Kate was due home from her class and they knew that would be telling them all about it. Christine had promised to help her but that was the closest she wanted to come to nursing. Mike's eyes had popped back open and he had a grin on his face.

"I think I just felt a flutter. It seems so early." Mike said as he rubbed her belly again.

"It is early. I keep thinking it's a figment of my imagination. I am ready for good, strong kicks." Christine admitted.

"Always my favorite part of your pregnancies. Well…there are a few other things that I enjoy but feeling the baby makes it seem more real." Mike told her with a grin.

"We need to start thinking about names. That was always such a huge discussion for us. Laura Kate for Laurie. Hannah Elizabeth for your mom. Lucas Michael… Who will these two be?" Christine questioned because Mike had always come up with the best names. He was in deep thought.

"Well, going on the assumption that it's a boy and girl?" Mike asked.

"Yeah but good idea to have an extra boy's and an extra girl's name picked out just in case; or one that is gender neutral." Christine encouraged. Hannah had woken up and was listening to them.

"Or me and Laura Kate can pick them out and surprise you guys when they're born?" Hannah asked.

"Would we have veto power?" Christine asked her as she tucked a lock of hair behind Hannah's ear.

"Yeah, but we'll pick good names. You won't want to." Hannah stated and Christine looked to Mike. He nodded in agreement and Christine smiled at Hannah.

"Alright. But with a few restrictions; your dad and I hate names that are trendy. Names like Hubert and Ethel are not a good idea and we will veto those but we might be talked into a Henry and Emma. Otherwise, go for it. Don't forget middle names and back up's in case we don't like a name or we have two boys or two girls. So, a Henry and Oliver or Catherine and Emma is good. Also; since our last name ends with a 'y' stay away from names that end with a y or ie. I know I said Henry but Henry Slattery doesn't sound so bad." Christine informed her.

"I like Charlie but that might not be good." Hannah commented.

"I would consider it." Mike told her.

"Okay. Can we get a baby name book?" Hannah asked.

"Of course; but listen to people's names. Neither of us mind unusual names so if one catches your ear; jot it down. Naming a baby is stressful because it is that name that stays with a child; throughout the years. Also, spell out the initial. Make sure it isn't spelling something out that will get the kid picked on." Christine instructed.

"This is confusing." Hannah said.

"You have right at thirty weeks to think about it. Don't leave it to the last minute. I thought long and hard about all your name's. I also like to use names that mean something. The name Laura signifies someone with a sweet disposition. Kate can mean pure and blessed. Hannah can mean the 'Grace of God' and Elizabeth means 'God's promised.' I went Biblical with your name. Lucas is Latin for 'Bringer of Light.' Your mom picked his middle name. We will get you a book with the meanings in it too; rather than just a list of names." Mike filled her in.

"So; we may find a name we like but we may not like the meaning?" Hannah asked.

"Exactly. I found that the meanings of your name's tending to be indicative of you. Course; I didn't know that when I named you." Mike told Hannah as he ran his hand through her hair. She still had her head laid on Mike's shoulder and Christine was tucked under his other arm.

"I didn't know the meaning of Lucas' name. I really like that." Christine commented as she leaned up and gave Mike a kiss.

"Yeah. I had liked it and that's why I mentioned it before I left for deployment. You actually named him." Mike remarked.

"Yeah. I hadn't come up with any better name." Christine told him. It made her a little sad thinking about it. If Lucas had been the bringer of light; they had lost his light. Apparently, Mike was thinking the same thing because he leaned over and kissed her.

"Mom is going to let me help with the nursery, Daddy." Hannah told Mike.

"Yeah, we'll put you to work putting their cribs and other furniture together. Hannah, its already painted a neutral color so we will probably keep it the same." Christine told her and Hannah nodded.

"Girls, how about we go swimming?" Mike suggested and Hannah sit up.

"Yeah! I'll go get my swimsuit on." Hannah told them before getting up and going to her bedroom. It was good to see her a bit more lighthearted. Christine held Mike on the couch and kissed him again.

"Sorry for all this, Mike. I know it dredged up a lot of bad memories for you. I am sure you didn't want me to remind you of my affair." Christine apologized.

"It was a one-time thing. It hurt at the time. I felt…emasculated. Not good enough. That I didn't satisfy you in that area. Then, I got shot. You were kind of obligated to care for me." Mike commented and Christine was surprised. He had never really told her how he had felt. They had just stopped talking about it.

"In sickness and health? I haven't always done very well honoring my vows to you but that's an important one. As far as not satisfying me; I can see why you would feel that but I promise; you completely satisfy me. I know that there have been times that I made it seem like you didn't. I couldn't imagine having a better lover. Seriously, babe. You have always been perfect. Even when I was treating you horribly; you treated me like a queen. I hope someday, I can make up for what I've done." Christine reassured him.

"You have. I felt that way at the time and maybe for a long time after but not now. You are right though, this has all been kind of a bad reminder of that. My bigger concern was Hannah, though. I needed to get her through this; whichever way it turned out." Mike told her.

"I appreciate the love you have shown her. You didn't have to love her and did. It has always been amazing. You knew that she might not be yours but you loved her regardless." Christine told him as she sat up.

"I got the best part of the bargain. Hannah. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Even when I couldn't find you girls; I still had had her in my life. At the time; sure, I was angry and hurt but that little girl was the best gift…and you gave me her." Mike said with a smile and Christine gave him another kiss.

"Likewise. It took two to tango. I told your sister that she has the same beautiful soul that you have." Christine told him as she finally stood up.

"I don't know about that but she does have a beautiful personality. Not that I minded having her in bed with us last night; but maybe we will have a kid free bed tonight." Mike commented with a grin.

"I hope. I better figure something out for supper. Why don't you go get your swim trunks on and go out with Hannah? I'll send Laura Kate out when she gets home." Christine suggested.

"I think I will. Why don't you order pizza or take out? I think we are all about emotionally done and I don't want you slaving over the hot stove." Mike told her.

"I have been craving lo Mein and fried rice…orange chicken. The image of your pregnant wife being barefoot and standing over the stove bother you?" Christine teased.

"Yeah but only because I know you're already tired and stressed." Mike worried.

"I feel better now. I just hate that I made you feel so…inadequate and then reminded you of it all these years later." Christine commented.

"I'll be okay now that Hannah is okay. If you order Chinese; can you get some broccoli beef too?" Mike asked. Christine could tell that he was wanting to change the subject and understood it.

"Okay. Seriously, babe. I know what you're doing and I will drop it but please know; you have always been amazing to me; in every single way. My having an affair had nothing to do with how satisfied I was with you. If nothing else; it made me realize that I already had the best. I love you." Christine stated and Mike gave her another kiss.

"I love you too." Mike told her.

"Go. Get those trunks on and spend some time with YOUR daughter. I'll get supper order and hopefully it'll be here by the time Laura Kate gets home." Christine ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike agreed and walked out of the living area.

Christine found the menu for the Chinese restaurant in the drawer. She was exceptionally hungry and ordered a little bit of everything. It was excessive but Hannah loved Chinese food and Christine couldn't decide what she was craving. As she waited for the order to arrive and for Laura Kate to get home; she called Josie, who would be curious about the test results.

" _Mike is the proud father of a bouncing baby girl." Christine told her friend._

" _Oh, thank God. I was so worried." Josie automatically said back._

" _Me too. Mike had never really talked about how he felt after my affair. Said that it made him feel inadequate and this has all reminded him of that. I don't know how to fix that." Christine was asking for advice because she was stumped._

" _I'm not sure. My best advice is; get past it. He doesn't need to be reminded of it. He has his daughter, you, Laura Kate and these babies." Josie answered back._

" _Yeah; he pretty much said the same thing." Christine admitted._

" _Reaffirm him when he needs it and just move past it." Josie encouraged._

" _Reaffirm?" Christine asked._

" _Yes…make sure you let him know that you appreciate the care he has taken of you and the kids, financially, physically, emotionally. That is more important than the sexual part of it. I know that seems the most important but in the grand scheme; it isn't. He needs to know that you think, despite the years apart; missed anniversaries, holidays, milestones and birthdays; you think he is a good husband and father. It might also help to get the girls involved." Josie told her._

" _Good point. Would Alex be willing to take more pictures of us? Just me and the girls? I have an idea." Christine asked._

" _I'll ask. I'm sure he will. It helps that he is sweet on Hannah." Josie teased._

" _Just don't tell Mike. I will talk to the girls. I think Laura Kate just pulled in and my Chinese food is here." Christine commented._

" _Oh, that sounds good. What'd you order?" Josie asked._

" _Pregnant? I ordered Lemon and Oange Chicken, Lo Mein, Fried Rice, Crab Rangoon, Sweet and Sour Pork, Broccoli Beef, Fried Noodles…" Christine continued on while Josie laughed._

" _Basically, the whole menu. I hate to see that bill." Josie teased._

" _It's Hannah's favorite food and she's had a rough couple days. Every now and then, it's okay to spoil a kid. Next is Laura Kate; although she is harder." Christine informed her._

" _Sometimes time is the best thing. She made a remark the other day that since you all were reunited; she and Mike have only had one lunch out together. Hint." Josie stated._

" _I'll mention it to Mike. Schedules have made it harder but he can take her for breakfast or something. I think since she's grown; we sometimes forget her…not sure that's right. We forget to take the time out with her." Christine admitted._

" _She needs her mom and dad too." Josie agreed._

" _Yep. Alright, she's walking up now. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Christine said with a smile. She hadn't had a sister but watching the bond between her daughters; her relationship with Josie wasn't so different._

" _I love you too." Josie answered before she hung up._

Christine met Laura Kate at the door and gave her a kiss on the forehead before greeting the delivery driver who had bags of Chinese food. Laura Kate helped her carry everything in after she had paid for it and sent the delivery driver away with a healthy tip. She had noticed that Laura Kate seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"I get that I ordered a lot of food but you seem overwhelmed." Christine commented as they got the table set up.

"Yeah. Lots of expenses. My books are covered but I need BDU's, combat boots and a good stethoscope. That stuff is expensive especially with going part time at work." Laura Kate explained.

"Well, I have my old stethoscope. It is the best that you can get and its still good. I don't plan on needing it and I bet your dad has a source for the boots and pants." Christine reassured Laura Kate and she noticed the look of instant relief on her oldest daughter's face.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Laura Kate remarked.

"I'll mention it to him. I know he would love to help you." Christine told her.

"He's been awfully busy with Hannah. I get it; she's going through a lot." Laura Kate commented and Christine sat the container of Orange Chicken down and wrapped her arms around her.

"We got the results back already. She is biologically his. And I promise; he loves you as deeply as he loves her. It isn't your fault or his but when he left for the Arctic; you were just turning fourteen. Now you're all grown up. Hannah's still a kid. Yeah, she's grown too but you are like a whole different person. And he's different too. I am going to make a point to make sure the two of you spend a bit more time together. Just hang in there, okay?" Christine asked and Laura Kate nodded under her arm.

"I am really excited to see Aunt Laurie and Gwen; especially Aunt Laurie. I remember her being so fun." Laura Kate mentioned.

"She hasn't changed much." Christine told her. Laura Kate had pulled away and was finishing up with the table.

"Good. I am glad about the test result. I know Hannah was sure scared. She was afraid that Dad wouldn't be able to handle it and would make her move out. I told her that wouldn't happen but until she got those results; she was going to doubt everything." Laura Kate confided.

"I figured that much. Alright…this is a lot of food. Good thing these babies want Chinese food…oh, speaking of which; you and Hannah are responsible for baby names. She can tell you all the rules." Christine told Laura Kate who had a happy look on her face.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Laura Kate exclaimed as Christine walked into the laundry room to get beach towels for Mike and Hannah. They carried them outside and Mike and Hannah got out of the pool. Mike gave Laura Kate a kiss on the cheek and after they both dried off; they all went inside.

They spent the evening, visiting over the Chinese food and then a card game. They talked about baby names, Laura Kate's class, their upcoming weekend away and the plans for Laura Kate's room. Mike assured Laura Kate that he was taking Thursday off and he would take her to get the needed BDU's and boots and maybe out to lunch before they left for Illinois. Christine could tell that Laura Kate was a bit more at ease. She just needed to come up with something to make Mike feel a bit better, although Laura Kate seeking Mike out for advice seemed to make him more confident.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the long wait. I had some writer's block where this story is concerned, plus a couple other stories and add in three jobs. I also don't want this to be solely a Mike/Christine story but that is what this chapter and maybe one or two more will be. I will be brainstorming to bring it back to Russ and Josie.

 **Found Love**

Chapter 27

The road trip from St. Louis was at best interesting. Laura Kate was already studying and quizzing Christine, Hannah was carsick and Christine was dealing with some morning sickness that had lasted into the afternoon. She was also already needing to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes which made things interesting. And Mike was rethinking buying Christine a car. He hadn't thought that he would be driving it that much and was cramped up. He would be looking for an SUV for her. She would need it anyways once the babies were born and Mike hated taking separate vehicles when the family was all going to the same place. Despite all the issues; he was beyond ready to see his sisters, his brother-in-law and his nieces and nephews; including some he had never met. The hard part was that his sister, Amy wouldn't be there. He would miss her.

They finally pulled into Jim and Laurie's about nine. Laurie had insisted they stay with them. It would be cramped but Mike liked the idea of the togetherness. Laurie came running out and met Mike half way. He pulled her into a bear hug. Christine and the girls had stayed back to give them a private moment. Finally, Christine approached because she needed to go to the bathroom again.

"Sorry…I really need to use your restroom, Laurie?" Christine asked after Laurie gave her a big hug.

"Oh, sorry. Of course. I bet your miserable. And these are the girls. My goodness; they've grown. Mike, I bet you have your hands full with the boys. Jim needs some advice on that front. He is not handling Elle being at this stage very well." Laurie kept talking as she had one arm around Mike and the other around Christine. Laura Kate and Hannah were just following them up. Jim came out with Mikey on his hip.

"Hey, Mike! Christine. Good to see you all. Girls. Laurie; Mikey wants his mom before bedtime. Is Gwen coming for the twins tonight?" Jim asked as he hugged Christine and the two girls and slapped Mike's back; all while passing off Mikey to Laurie.

"No. She said she had something come up. Will be out tomorrow afternoon for dinner. The boys will be okay." Laurie told him. Jim rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Why am I not surprised. Alright; they are ready for bed anyways. I was just holding off on tucking them in. Have you all ate?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but Christine needs to use the head…or bathroom." Mike corrected himself after his family started laughing.

"Powder room right there." Jim told Christine and pointed her in the direction. Christine veered off and Mike and the two girls settled down at dining room table that was littered with school work, papers and other miscellaneous items.

"So, the basement is ready for you all. Figured it would give you all some peace and quiet. Girls, I hope you don't mind bunking together? The basement has a little kitchenette and all. We made it up for Gwen but she never stays here." Jim explained. Laura Kate and Hannah shook their heads at him and Mike nodded.

"They'll be fine. I appreciate not having to stay at a hotel. Jim, what the hell is going on with Gwen?" Mike asked.

"Dad, do you care if we go downstairs to take our showers? Get ready for bed?" Laura Kate asked; not wanting to intrude.

"Of course." Mike agreed.

"Girls, there's towels and wash rags down there. Laurie has the bathroom and kitchen completely stocked and there's movies, card games, board games, books. Whatever you need. She's been excited for your visit. Your bedroom is the third door on the left. Bathroom is second door. Mike, you and Christine are the first door." Jim told the girls and Mike stood up to give them both hugs in case they were asleep by the time he went downstairs. Christine came out and gave the girls hugs and then sat down next to Mike.

"Christine, I just asked Jim what was going on with Gwen." Mike filled her in and she nodded.

"I wondered that myself." Christine admitted. Jim got up and poured them all glasses of lemonade and then sit back down.

"When the flu hit; we offered to let Gwen and her husband to stay here. He refused. She did stay here some. She was pregnant with twins and he was a profiteer. He was using the fear people had and was gauging them. It was sad. He ended up contracting the Flu and died. Gwen has been angry since. She was never the sort that wanted kids and pretty much from the beginning, we've had the twins. They are good boys and I really don't mind them. I just wish she would decide. It sends them a lot of mixed signals. They are confused. We're raising them and treating them no differently than our kids but Henry; the older one, called Laurie Mommy the other day. Gwen was pissed. Henry had just overheard Mikey saying it and you know kids that age. Laurie does the same things with Henry that she does with Mikey. And if Gwen stays here; she stays downstairs and doesn't really interact with the twins. I have no real explanation. Don't get me wrong; I love Gwen but she is very self-centered and I don't rock the boat because Laurie is scared she will take those boys away. She is afraid if she does, what kind of environment they'll be in. Here they have a normal life. With Gwen…well, she still parties hard. The boys would end up raising themselves." Jim explained. He had always been a straight shooter.

"She really caused some trouble when Christine was here last week. We ended up telling Hannah about Christine's affair and that I might not had been her dad. Had the test done and I am her dad biologically. We were afraid that Gwen would tell Hannah and cause more trouble. Hannah is tenderhearted though and she has been really troubled by it. Getting better but she's struggled." Mike admitted.

"Poor kid. I bet it cut her legs out from under her. Girls that age are not the most confident anyway and I can only imagine how Elle would react to news like that. I do agree that it was better coming from you all then Gwen. I bet it comes up again though." Jim acknowledged.

"I brought the letter from the test people. I just want it put to rest, once and for all. I don't want it dredged up. It hurts Hannah and Mike both. I made a mistake, a one-time mistake. I admitted it to Mike immediately. Yes, we hid it from Hannah for years but all she had ever known from Mike was love. Even if those test results had been different; she would have still had him." Christine jumped in.

"The thing is; Gwen is in a glass house and people in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks. She can't parent her boys; she has no business telling you how to parent your kid and her marriage was far from perfect. You were there when it counted, taking care of Mike. I didn't see Gwen jumping to do that. Laurie couldn't. You all worked things out and seem happy now. Marriage isn't easy. Laurie and I have been lucky but you all have had a series of misfortunes. High stress careers, sick kids, money issues, deployments, long absences. You name it. You can do one of two things; let it destroy your marriage or let it make it stronger." Jim advised.

"Well, there have been plenty of times that we almost let it destroy us. Or I did. Mike always worked at our marriage." Christine admitted and then reached under the table and squeezed Mike's hand. Laurie returned from tucking her kids in and sighed as she sit down.

"Oh, thank goodness; all the littles are out and the big ones are close. Girls go downstairs?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah. And we'll be joining them soon. Babies are making me tired. I don't know how you handle it." Christine told her.

"Elle is a huge help. She is so excited to have Hannah here. It'll be nice for her to have someone her age here. I told her she is going to be taking a break while y'all are visiting. Hope Hannah doesn't mind?" Laurie asked.

"No, she won't. She is pretty introverted and she's had a rough week." Mike answered and Laurie looked between them.

"We were worried about Gwen telling Hannah about my affair and we told her; feeling it would come better from us. Mike had the paternity test done and he is Hannah's dad. Hannah's struggled hard this week. Sunday and Monday were rough days. She slept between us the first night and tossed and turned the entire night. Mike finally had to bear hug her to settle her." Christine explained.

"Poor baby girl. I bet she was shattered. I think you made the right decision though. Gwen is set. She seems to want to make trouble. I just hope Hannah is prepared for it." Laurie worried.

"We will forewarn her but Gwen had better not cause her any problems." Mike assured her.

"You and Gwen were always so close…" Laurie acknowledged.

"I spoiled her and maybe that is part of the problem. Now; she needs to decide where those boys are concerned. If she doesn't want to be a mom to them; she needs to sign the paperwork. That is what I am going to encourage." Mike continued.

"That may blow up too. We have guardianship paperwork but she could take them. I am not sure she can give them the care they need. Henry already thinks we are his mom and dad and Oliver has severe asthma. Laurie has it handled without a lot of medicines and he rarely needs a rescue inhaler. Gwen doesn't care." Jim told him.

"Does Gwen give any money at all for the boys?" Mike asked.

"No. I always mention if they need something just to see. She has never brought any money, groceries or clothing. I have a huge closet for the kid's clothes and they fit into our second youngest boy; Hunter's clothes after he grows out of them but Hunter usually wears his shoes out before he grows out of them. Course, the kids usually are barefoot most all summer. Just worries me for winter time." Laurie admitted. She and Jim were frugal but they did have a lot of kids. Mike and Christine exchanged a look. They would be buying winter shoes for the twins. They had had money concerns in the past but they had never struggled to buy their kid's a pair of shoes when they were needed.

"You and I will take some time away from the kids tomorrow or Sunday and we'll figure that out." Christine assured Laurie.

"Oh, I can't ask that." Laurie told them.

"Laurie, they are as much my nephews as they are yours. I will help you with them but I will also be speaking to Gwen about taking some responsibility. If she isn't going to be raising them; she needs to at least pay child support so you don't have to worry about shoes for those boys." Mike argued.

"I agree, babe. If Mike and Christine are in a position; let them help. If nothing else, it will embarrass Gwen into doing something. She didn't even buy them birthday or Christmas presents. They didn't do without but we are all adults. Gwen, I'm sure; enjoyed the twin's conception. If she is going to play, she needs to pay. And what happens if she gets knocked up again? We raise that one too?" Jim asked. Mike had to laugh at his bluntness and the fact that he was completely honest.

"I know…I don't like talking about finances but you're okay?" Laurie asked.

"We are good. The house is paid for. I'm an Admiral now and have had a bump in pay. Christine is taking time off; for probably the first time in her life. Laura Kate still lives with us and we are building her a bigger bedroom and all so we have room for the babies. We are helping her with her schooling but our expenses are pretty minimal." Mike told Laurie.

"Okay. As long as you're sure." Laurie agreed.

"We are." Christine told her and Mike squeezed her hand under the table.

"Well, I have to say; I am looking forward to our shopping trip tomorrow. Jim's barbequing so I don't have to do much." Laurie told Christine and Christine nodded.

"Definitely. We need to do some baby shopping." Christine told her with a smile.

"Oh yeah. We don't know what we're having and I am about out of baby clothes. I do gender neutral but Mikey was an active little guy." Laurie admitted.

"Yeah, I am struggling with the whole gender-neutral thing. We aren't finding out either and we're letting the girls pick out names." Christine agreed.

"Oh, that could be dangerous." Jim jumped into the conversation.

"We have veto power. Chris, you'd better get rested up." Mike told her. It was a cue to go to bed.

"Right. Mike did the girls have their bags?" Christine asked.

"They had their backpacks with their pajamas but I do need to bring in their suitcases. They packed more for a long weekend than I packed for a nine-month long deployment." Mike said with a laugh.

"Welcome to having girls. I hope for your sake, at least one of those babies is a boy." Jim teased.

"We are too." Christine agreed as she stood up. Mike also stood and Jim and he walked outside to get the suitcases.

"I truly didn't mean to imply that you and Mike buy the twin's shoes." Laurie started.

"I know but Mike is right. And we are a family. We need to raise those boys together if Gwen won't. Once Mike gets a feel for Gwen; we will work something out to help you all out." Christine told her.

"You have changed. Before you would have never suggested something like that." Laurie said.

"Not so money hungry. Mike was always generous to a fault and it aggravated me but now; I know he always gave within reason. He never put us in danger financially. And I would have never wanted to stay home. I was all about the babysitter's and day care. Work was my escape from the husband and kids. Now I see what I missed out on. Laura Kate and Mike will talk about some of the stuff they used to do and I will wonder where I was; and then I remember, I was working. We needed the money but we could have gotten by if I just worked a normal amount of hours; not sixty to eighty hours a week. I lost out with my older girls and Lucas but I am not going to do that with these babies. Hannah was two before she started calling me Momma. She called our nanny Momma. At the time, I really didn't think much of it; but now…it really bothers me. And Mike being away didn't help but when he was home; he was a hundred percent home." Christine admitted.

"You will love being there for all the milestones. Their first rollover, their first tooth, shots, first steps. All of it. I know it sounds crazy but even the minor, everyday stuff will mean a lot. The colds, the fevers, the poopy diapers. It will create a bond with your babies. You have a good bond with Laura Kate and Hannah but I think you will be shocked how different it will be with your twins. And I've found it helps the marriage." Laurie admitted.

"How so? I am terrified that I will fall into old habits with Mike. I was horrible to him." Christine asked.

"I worked when Elle and Peter were little. I would come home exhausted and would be shorter tempered with Jim. Caused a lot of unnecessary arguments. Stupid stuff; like why he had left a single glass in the sink. He didn't leave a whole sink of dishes, just one. He finally convinced me to stay home when I had Molly. Yes, being a stay-at-home mom is hard and I still flair at Jim but it's more of a partnership. For homeschooling; he teaches science and math. Granted math maybe about grain prices and science maybe about an animal giving birth but the kids are still learning and we do fine tune it. Are you happier now then what you were before?" Laurie asked.

"Much happier now. Course, at the time; I thought I was happy. Looking back; I realize I wasn't. I had an amazing husband and beautiful, healthy kids and all I cared about was work. I honestly don't know why Mike stayed. He could have gotten a divorce a dozen times over and could have gotten full custody of the kids. I was an unfit mother." Christine admitted.

"The important thing is; you are fixing it. Trying to be a better wife and mom." Laurie told her as they carried the lemonade glasses and pitcher into the kitchen.

"Yeah. What upsets me most now is that was the only thing Lucas ever knew. I am getting a second chance with the girls and Mike but not with him. That really hurts. But, the one thing I can do to honor him is be a better mom to the girls and these babies. Mike has a lot of guilt about not being there when he died." Christine explained.

"I bet so. Lucas was a sweet boy. I wish I had some words of wisdom for you. I don't. I haven't lost a child." Laurie acknowledged as they finished washing the glasses just as Mike and Jim walked in with the suitcases.

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Alright, Mike; ready to go downstairs?" Christine asked.

"Yep." Mike agreed before giving Laurie a kiss on the cheek. Mike carried the suitcases down the stops and Christine followed. The downstairs area was nice enough and was sufficient. They were both exhausted and Mike sat the girl's suitcases just inside their door and looked in on them for a second. Christine came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle and looked around him.

"We got really lucky with them." Christine stated as she watched their daughters sleeping.

"Yeah, we did. They are perfect. I had the best time with Laura Kate this morning. I definitely need to spend more time with her." Mike agreed. They had pulled away and was walking to their room.

"She was sure happy when you all got home this afternoon. I am exhausted." Christine told him as she sat down on the bed and pulled her nightgown out of the suitcase.

"Me too. Be back in just a second." Mike told her as he left the room to go to the bathroom. Christine changed into her nightgown and got the bed ready while he was in there and had already laid down before he came back in, freshly showered. He laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him. He reached over and shut the light off and kissed her forehead. "I am a little nervous about seeing Gwen tomorrow. I am afraid it will not be a completely happy reunion." Mike confided.

"Maybe she's just needed her big brother. We will see." Christine stated after yawning. Mike settled and pulled the blanket over her and put a hand on her stomach, as had become a nightly habit for him.

"Go to sleep. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too." Christine replied. It didn't take either one of them long to get to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Found Love**

Chapter 28

Mike and Jim sent Laurie and Christine on their way with orders to get massages, their nails and hair done, to go baby shopping and to eat lunch out. It was not unusual for Christine to be spoiled but Mike specifically asked her to spoil his little sister. She and Jim were extremely frugal and did not spend their money on luxuries.

Laura Kate had to study but Hannah was developing a close relationship with her cousin, Elle. Mike and Jim had quietly agreed that Elle might be going home with Mike and Christine to spend a month, depending on how Laurie felt. Laurie had already stated she wanted Elle to have a break so it would be welcome. Mike was envisioning a lot more time with his nieces and nephews. It also gave him a chance to get to know his namesake and Gwen's boys. Henry and Oliver were happy, inquisitive little boys; who were confused by their family structure.

Christine drove herself and Laurie into town where she had an appointment for Laurie to have her hair cut and dyed. Afterwards, they had appointments for manicures and then a reservation for lunch. They had agreed that massages were out but were looking forward to baby shopping and getting Henry and Oliver some much needed clothing. Laurie got her long, red hair styled with blonde highlights while Christine sat back.

"I really appreciate you and Mike doing this. You certainly don't have to." Laurie said as the stylist finished up and Christine paid the bill.

"No but we want to. Mike just texted, he has big plans on Elle going back to St. Louis with us and spending a month." Christine remarked and Laurie smiled.

"I think that would be good for her. Sure, you can handle two thirteen-year-olds?" Laurie asked as they exited the shop.

"Oh, I think we can handle it. Elle is a sweetheart." Christine said as she window shopped at a kid's store.

"She is. Jim and I got lucky with her. If she was any different sort of kid; she would resent us having so many kids but she just takes it in stride. We don't have much time for one-on-one with any of the kids and Elle always gets the short end of the straw. If Jim and I can't get her the one-on-one; her aunt and uncle are good bets." Laurie admitted.

"I remember your mom telling Mike and I to make sure and give our kids one-on-one time, especially after we had more than one kid. Mike always did well at it, me; not so much. He recognized that the kids were individuals with different interests and needs. I worry about it now, having the twins. Mike and I realized that we weren't spending enough time with Laura Kate and she was feeling neglected, especially with Mike. How are we going to balance that with newborns? And even though Mike has been in the picture for ten weeks; Hannah has had a rough go in that ten weeks." Christine agreed as they walked into the shop.

"Mom was always great at it; even when she was a single mom. She was a great mom." Laura Kate said as she picked up a green in color onesie.

"She was. Despite how I was to Mike, she always was good to me, even when I didn't deserve it. I remember after he got shot and my…indiscretion she looked at me and said 'There is going to come a day that you realize how good of a man that my boy is. He loves you so completely.' And you know? She was right. It just took a long time. I wish she had been alive to see it." Christine acknowledged. Her mother-in-law had always believed that she and Mike could have a good marriage.

"She told Jim and I on our wedding day to not go to bed mad, never sleep in separate beds, no matter how upset we were at the other person and to be each other's best friend." Laura Kate added.

"I think I have broken every one of those rules!" Christine stated as she picked up a pink onesie that said, 'Daddy love me most.' It was put on the evergrowing pile.

"But you aren't now. That's the important thing." Laurie encouraged.

"Yeah, the trick is not falling into old habits with Mike and my girls." Christine agreed.

"Oh, look at these sleep sacks! Have you used them?" Laurie asked as she pointed to several on a rack.

"No. Mike was talking about them the other day; I had them for Lucas but didn't get up with him much in the night. That was generally on Mike. He was pretty clear that he wanted some for these babies." Christine said as she picked up one that was gender neutral.

"You will need double the amount. They are an absolute godsend. My babies generally sleep hard and they have been known to sleep through a diaper change." Laurie said with a laugh.

"I would like to know how your babies have always slept through the night so early? I don't think Lucas slept through a night until he was two and that was after he had stayed with your mom." Christine asked.

"Their last bottle before they go to bed? I warmed it. And I also spray lavender around their cribs. As they get older; I make sure they eat half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drink a small glass of warmed milk before they lay down. Makes a huge difference. As they get older, they wake up in the night because they're hungry. They eat at say, six? Maybe a snack before bed and then don't eat until they are awake for the day; say eight am. That's a long stretch for a little belly." Laurie explained as she added five gender neutral sleep sacks to the stack.

"That makes sense. I can remember Mike giving the kids peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to the kids before bed. It always aggravated me that they would sleep through the night when he was home but not when he was deployed." Christine agreed.

"Christine don't sell yourself short. I've seen you with those girls. They adore you and Lucas loved you too. I am not the perfect mom and my mom was not the perfect mom. It is your partner's job to be strong where you're weak where the kids are concerned. I have no patience but Jim could be a saint where his patience is concerned. He isn't so good at the cuddling part so I compensate. What part of parenting is Mike not good with?" Laurie asked.

"He is great with all of it. Sometimes he does struggle connecting with Laura Kate but he is really trying and I think its because he has been gone so much." Christine admitted.

"That makes sense. Just make sure they have the opportunity to connect." Laurie stated as they looked at the huge stack of baby clothes, blankets and other accessories. "That's a lot of stuff." Laurie remarked.

"Yep, but you need stuff and I need double the amount. This little pink onesie is so cute! I shouldn't get it because the twins might be boys. Just hard to pass it up." Christine admitted as they carried the stack to the register.

"I am hoping for a girl this time around. I've had three boys in a row plus Gwen's. I am ready for a girl and I know Jim is secretly hoping for a girl. He'll never admit it though. He acts all big and tough but he is like putty with our girls." Laurie told Christine as the clerk rung items up.

"I am hoping for at least one boy. I love having girls too though; just because Mike is like putty where they're concerned too." Christine told Laurie.

"I hope you have one of each. I can't wait to spoil them. Wonder how the guys are doing?" Laurie asked with a smile on her face.

 **The Farm**

Everything would have been going great had Gwen not shown up early. Her boys didn't react well to their mother's sudden experience especially since Laurie was not around. Mike had not had a chance to talk to Hannah about Gwen approaching her and so he and Jim did their best to buffer her from Hannah. Mike had hoped for a happy reunion with his youngest sister but he was wrong.

"So where is Laurie?" Gwen asked.

"She and Christine went into town, girl's day out." Jim answered.

"Nice to be invited." Gwen said with a sneer.

"Not like you would have gone. Besides, they are baby shopping and shopping for the kids…your kids." Jim responded. Mike had stayed silent the entire time.

"I wouldn't have gone with that whore…" Gwen started and Mike had had enough.

"That is my wife. Enough!" Mike yelled.

"You should have taken your opportunity to get away from her and her daughter, and yes, I mean Hannah." Gwen argued.

"Hannah is also my daughter and I am not leaving Christine. We had a test done, Hannah is mine biologically; not that that mattered." Mike told her.

"Oh, come on; Mike. You have a lot of power; it would not be a far stretch to think that you could have that test altered. And Christine would use your power to do it too. You or she had it altered just to not look bad. I can imagine that if this came out in the media, your name would have really been drug through the mud…" Gwen continued but Mike's attention had been diverted to the doorway that Hannah and Elle had appeared in. Hannah had an absolutely devastated look on her face.

"Hannah…" Mike started after her but she had made for the basement living area.

"I'll go, Uncle Mike." Elle said before she followed Hannah.

"What the hell were you thinking, Gwen?" Jim asked and Gwen had a slight smile on her face. She had accomplished exactly what she wanted.

"Maybe now Christine will get her comeuppance." Gwen answered.

"No. You just destroyed a completely innocent thirteen-year old. I hope you feel better now." Mike answered before going down the stairs, leaving Jim to deal with Gwen. He could hear Hannah sobbing in the living area and Elle trying to comfort her. "Elle, thank you. Can you do me a favor and go get Laura Kate, send her downstairs, please?" Mike asked and Elle nodded, getting up and running up the stairs.

"Is it true?" Hannah asked between sobs.

"No. The tests were correct, not altered at all. I swear." Mike said as he tried to hug Hannah but she pushed him away.

"You could be lying to me and I wouldn't know the difference." Hannah cried. Mike knew then, she had lost all faith in him. Thankfully Laura Kate had came down and could at least comfort her little sister.

"Did Elle tell you what was said?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, come here, Hannah." Laura Kate said as she down on Hannah's other side and pulled her into a hug. Hannah was sobbing into her sister's shoulder and all Mike could do was run a hand through her hair. Laura Kate nodded at him, and he knew she would handle Hannah.

"I'm going back upstairs. I can send Elle down?" Mike asked as he rubbed Hannah's back.

"Okay." Laura Kate agreed and Mike nodded at her. He hated putting it on Laura Kate to deal with but it was his only option. Hannah was completely devastated. He headed back up the stairs and it was like Elle was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Elle, do you care do go back down there and help Laura Kate?" Mike asked his niece who immediately complied. Gwen was leaned against the kitchen counter, with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked entirely too smug.

"I don't get why you are so worried about her…" Gwen started.

"She is thirteen! In the last ten weeks; I showed back up on scene after a six-year absence, she's moved, almost drowned and had the rug pulled out from under when Christine and I had to tell her about Christine's affair. She is the victim in all this. Christine made a one-time mistake, and I choose to stay with her, choose to raise a child that may or may not have been mine. It never mattered to me. I got a beautiful daughter who has the sweetest heart. And today? Today, you stomped all over that heart. I don't know what is wrong with you. You neglect and abandon your own kids. That's bad enough but at least they have Jim and Laurie and now; you hurt my kid. I am sorry your husband died but Christine and I lost a son. I lost at least a dozen crew. Numerous friends. And we all lost Amy. Mom raised you better then this. In no way is hurting a young kid acceptable. I get it, you don't want anything to do with your boys but Jim can agree with this; you crossed a line today. You can say whatever you want to about me or Christine but Hannah is untouchable." Mike raged. Jim was standing between him and Gwen.

"Me? You've neglected your kids too! Six-year absence? How much of their lives have you been present for? Can't you tell, Laura Kate resents you? Hannah barely remembers you?" Gwen argued.

"You've spent less then five minutes with either of my daughters. They may resent my frequent absence but at least I wasn't gone because I was drinking and drugged up! I was serving my country. My question is; my girls are proud of what I was doing. Will your boys be proud when they get older and have to explain why their mom wasn't around?" Mike asked. Gwen visibly deflated.

"If Hannah is untouchable then my boys are too!" Gwen stated.

"Given. I will not use your kids as a weapon. They are what, four years old? How much of that time have they lived with you?" Mike asked, using a lower voice.

"Uh…" Gwen stuttered.

"I'll answer. None. They have lived with Laurie and I the entire four years. Gwen, do you know that Henry hates peas? That Oliver likes to be read to before bed, but only if you can imitate the character's voices. Do you know how Laurie has taken control of Oliver's asthma without him having to go on medicine? He barely ever has to use a rescue inhaler. Henry loves to play with toy cars and Oliver likes dinosaurs. Henry is convinced that instead of riding a horse when he gets older; he needs to ride a cow. Oliver loves riding on the tractor. I can tell you as much about those two boys as I can tell you about my own kids. And the fact is, Laurie and I love them no differently then we love our own." Jim interrupted. Gwen looked even more deflated.

"Gwen, being a parent is not about spending every heartbeat with your kid but it is about knowing their likes and dislikes. What makes them mad and keeps them happy. Laura Kate, for instance? HATES spiders with a passion. She is the athlete. We are planning on going rock climbing next week. Prefers breakfast to any meal. Hannah? Loves Chinese food. Likes to swim and despite almost drowning a couple weeks ago, shows no fear in the water. She is begging me for a puppy. Jim and I were just talking about beagle puppies he has. I wanted to wait but because of what you said? I think she is going to get one of those puppies. Anything to make her feel better. And if you think I'm mad? Christine is a momma bear. Your one saving grace is that I haven't called her yet." Mike finished the conversation. Jim had nodded at Mike when he brought up the puppy and walked out to the porch, walking back in with a female pup for Hannah.

"She's the runt but she is a real sweetheart. Why don't you take her downstairs? I'll handle Gwen." Jim suggested before he handed Mike the puppy. Mike just shook his head at his younger sister. He would have to beg for forgiveness from Christine later for acquiring a puppy but he had a feeling she wouldn't be terribly upset about that. He could hear Hannah and Laura Kate talking as he walked down the steps and made eye contact with Laura Kate before he was all the way into the living area. She smiled slightly when she saw the puppy and Mike walked around and sat down next to her. Hannah was staring at her feet.

"Hey, Hannah; look what Dad has? What a cutie!" Laura Kate exclaimed as she reached over and scratched the puppy's head. Hannah had a slight smile on her face but still looked upset.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Hannah asked.

"Nope. I was going to get you a puppy regardless. And beagles are good with babies. That was an added advantage." Mike assured her as he switched places with Laura Kate.

"That's why Dad has them. They are super great with kids." Elle agreed.

"What's her name?" Hannah asked.

"I had called her Star but you can name her whatever you want." Elle answered. Mike gave her a little smile over Hannah's head.

"I like that." Hannah said as she reached over and petted the puppy.

"Dad, I had just told Hannah that those places have rules where those tests are concerned and that no matter how powerful you are; you would have not been able to sway the tests. I also made the point that you didn't use your title and that your name could be pretty common. Not to mention; Hannah and I both have the same blood type and I don't think you can deny me. She also has your chin and your smile. Then I told her that if she wanted another test, using me; we could do that. I promised her that we would go someplace that you and Mom didn't know about and have it done. We would have the same DNA, pretty much." Laura Kate stated. Mike could have kissed his oldest daughter. She was beyond resourceful. She did resemble Mike closely; same eyes, hair color, and facial features. Mike looked to Hannah for an answer.

"She's right. We can do that. I will write out paperwork so that Laura Kate can take you for that test." Mike agreed.

"I…can I think about it? Why does Aunt Gwen have to be so mean? She didn't use to be like that." Hannah asked.

"Because she's jealous. Mom and Dad are happy and the twins love them. Call them mommy and daddy. And she sees how happy your mom and dad are and she's jealous." Elle answered. It was really the only answer that made sense.

"But why me?" Hannah asked as she continued to pet the puppy.

"I wish I knew, sweetie." Mike admitted as he wrapped his free arm around her. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, all while holding the puppy.

"Dad, we'll go upstairs." Laura Kate whispered in Mike's ear and he nodded back at her.

"Thanks, honey. Elle, you too. Thank you both." Mike told them as they stood up. Laura Kate bent back over and kissed the top of Hannah's head and kissed Mike's cheek. Mike did want to ask her at some point about resenting him but it wasn't the right time.

"I'll send Mom down when she gets home." Laura Kate told him before she and Elle headed up the steps. Hannah had not stopped crying and all Mike could hope for was that she trusted Laura Kate enough to go along with what she had come up with.

 **I am still brainstorming on how to bring this back to the Russ and Josie storyline so bear with me! Any suggestions would be great! Thanks for the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Found Love**

Chapter 29

The drive home to St. Louis was a quiet one. Elle would speak up every now and then, but Hannah was still very upset about what Gwen had said and Laura Kate was studying again. Christine was extremely angry at Gwen and felt that Mike was excusing her behavior. Hannah was thrilled with her new puppy and Christine was at least okay with her having it. The puppy caused Hannah to brighten up which made Christine happier.

Mike looked back and the two younger girls were sound asleep with the puppy between them. Laura Kate had her head phones on and so he reached over and squeezed Christine's hand. She thankfully didn't pull away from him.

"Listen, I am sorry for Gwen's…" Mike started.

"Stop, Mike. You have been apologizing for her behavior for over twenty years. I have always excused it. She was so little when your dad died, and it had to be horribly traumatizing, etc. But she is an adult now and she deliberately hurt my child. And yours too. You shouldn't be okay with that. You should be as angry as I am." Christine told him and then pulled her hand away.

"She's my sister and I hadn't seen her for six years. Do you expect me to…what, disown her?" Mike asked.

"No but until she realizes there are consequences for her actions, she will continue." Christine argued quietly. It reminded Mike of their fights years before.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Mike said without much thought. Christine looked at him in shock but then shook her head. He had overstepped. They were about twenty minutes from home and she crossed her arms over her chest; which told him the conversation was over. The rest of the drive was in complete silence until she leaned back to wake the two girls up. As soon as Mike put the car in park in their driveway; she got out and slammed the door behind her. By the time he got into the house with the luggage, the girls were settling and attempting to get the puppy used to her new surroundings. Christine had shut herself into their bedroom. Thankfully the door wasn't locked, and Mike finally found Christine in the bathroom; throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked out of pure concern.

"What do you care?" Christine asked.

"Okay, I get it. I overstepped. I shouldn't have said that, and I am sorry…" Mike started.

"No, you shouldn't have, and I am sure you are sorry. I know that I was a shitty wife and mom for a long time, but I really am getting sick of it being dredged up. You chose to stay with me. I am doing my best to do better. I hurt you and I neglected my kids but the one line I didn't cross was hurting them. I am only going to say this one time; if you continue to dredge this up or allowing it to be dredged up, I'm done. Out. If you don't like it, I am sorry, but the door is right there. We will figure out something where visitation is concerned, and I will let you know when I go into labor with the twins. I won't even expect you to be there, but I will at least give you the option." Christine told him quietly and angrily.

"I don't want to leave. I love you. I shouldn't have said that, and I do promise to stop dredging it up. For the record, I did warn Gwen about bringing it up. I will admit, I told her that she could say what she wanted to about you and me but to leave Hannah alone. She took that and ran with it. How do I fix this?" Mike asked.

"Just give me some space and don't do it again. That's the biggie. I get what you were doing and normally; I would support that. I would prefer that Gwen attack me rather then attack one of the kids but then you said what you said. That was what really hurt. I also understand, she is your sister. You love her, but you also love me. I am your wife and the mother of your children. I don't expect you to make a choice but at least don't join in on the attacks. Now, I mentioned giving me space. I want you to go get the puppy gear we'll need. I am sure I'll be fine after a while. Also, a hint. Take Laura Kate with you. She is resenting all the time that you've been spending with Hannah. She is the one that is really pulling the fat out of the fire on this one and you've barely acknowledged that. In over ten weeks, you have done two meals and shopping for her BDU's. She knows that Hannah has struggled but she also has had a rough couple months. Dead boyfriend, change in job and going to school. She's feeling a bit overwhelmed and doesn't, as she put it, want you to pencil her into your schedule. You shouldn't have to make time for your kids. And I do realize, I am the pot and kettle on that one. Now, go." Christine ordered. Mike decided to push his luck and try for a kiss. She had brushed her teeth while they were talking, and Mike was shocked when she was somewhat receptive to the kiss. It didn't last very long but she did put her head on Mike's chest and he held her for a moment.

"I love you." Mike said quietly.

"I love you too. I may lay down for a nap. Can you tell the girls to stay inside? Not go swimming until you get back?" Christine asked.

"Yep. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Mike asked.

"Some chocolate would be nice." Christine hinted, and Mike nodded. He gave her another kiss and headed out the door. Hannah and Elle were in Hannah's room playing with the puppy and Mike let them know that he and Laura Kate would be out and to not swim until he got home. Laura Kate was sitting on the couch, studying with her headphones back on. Mike gently pulled the headphones off and shut her book.

"C'mon. You're going with me." Mike said as he pulled on her hand. Fortunately, Laura Kate consented and followed him out the door.

"Dad, can we take my car? It's making a noise. I need you to listen to it." Laura Kate asked.

"Yep." Mike said as he took her keys. He drove the short distance to the pet store, listening for the noise. Laura Kate had stayed quiet the entire time. "It's the belt. I will look at it once we get home and its cooled down. It may be a simple fix or not." Mike told her. Laura Kate's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"I can't afford for it not to be a simple fix…" Laura Kate said, and Mike put an arm around her.

"Mom and I will cover it. Don't worry about it." Mike told her simply and kissed the side of her head. She nodded and tried to get her emotions under control. They stayed in the car until she had dried all the tears, but Mike didn't have the energy to talk to her about resenting him or anything that Christine had warned him about. The fight with Christine had done him in.

They had picked out a puppy crate, food, toys and puppy pads for Star. He could tell that Laura Kate was still pretty reserved with him and decided to make the most of their time out. There was a nearby candy store and so Mike and Laura Kate stopped by to get Christine's request. They served ice cream and so Mike and Laura Kate ordered a banana split to share. Even though, Mike was exhausted; he decided to take the opportunity to talk to her.

"So, um…Mom mentioned to me that you are feeling a little neglected. I haven't spent enough time with you?" Mike asked. Laura Kate hated beating around the bush and Mike knew to just get to the point.

"Dad, I get it. Hannah has been through a lot." Laura Kate said quietly.

"So have you. Honey, it was not a personal slight. You've just been busy…" Mike started.

"So, it's my fault that you barely even acknowledge me?" Laura Kate said as she slammed her spoon down. She had Mike's temper.

"I…no. I didn't mean it that way. As far as acknowledging you…I guess I didn't realize I wasn't." Mike took the blame just to keep Laura Kate calmed down since they were in a public place.

"Well, you aren't. And I don't want to be an afterthought. I'm going back to the car." Laura Kate said as she stood up and left. Mike threw away their ice cream dish, made Christine's candy purchases and went overboard and then walked out to the car. Laura Kate was in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest, much like Christine had done earlier. He couldn't win for losing.

"LK, I didn't realize that I was treating you badly. It was not intentional on my part. I love you and I did miss you. From this point forward, I will make more of a point to spend time with you. It is not an imposition and something I enjoy thoroughly. Please give me a chance to fix this. I also realize that I shouldn't have to make a point; it should be natural. It is something we are all going to have to get used to. I came back, and Hannah still needs a dad. Not you though. You are all grown up. You've managed without me quite well for the last six years. You've grown into a smart, beautiful woman who has dedicated her life to public service. I couldn't be prouder of that. So, here is what I need from you; tell me what you want to do. I scheduled us for the rock climbing because I thought you might like it. If you don't and you have something else in mind; let me know. I desperately want to spend time with you and I will do anything to make that happen." Mike finished as he pulled into the driveway. Laura Kate had stared out the window the entire time; not saying a word.

"Just…let me think. Okay?" Laura Kate asked as she took her seatbelt off. It was not the answer Mike wanted.

"You are afraid I will leave again, aren't you?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Dad, I was five when you joined up. I really don't remember a time in my life when you were home so much. And when you were home from deployment; you weren't home. You were just waiting for the next deployment. Yes, you tried when you were there and tried to compensate for Mom. I guess I don't want to get to used to you being here and doing things with you to just have you leave again. And I get it, you have a land position now but we both know, that could just change in a heartbeat." Laura Kate said as she opened the door.

"You're right. I would like to promise it won't happen again, but I can't." Mike agreed.

"I…know it sounds selfish but once the babies get here; you and Mom will be all about them. They will be all new, no screw-ups or hurt feelings. I am just worried about the hurt it will cause Hannah. I'm an adult and can handle it. Can she?" Laura Kate asked as she paused before opening the car door the entire way.

"You think Mom and I will end up rejecting you guys for the babies?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Laura Kate said simply.

"Okay, first, that is not ever going to happen. I can see why you might think that, but it won't happen. Mom and I love each of you kids. Yes, we have screwed up with you and Hannah but that never meant that we didn't love the two of you. And Lucas. I promise, there will still be room for you and Hannah after they're born." Mike told her.

"Okay, if you say so." Laura Kate said as she opened the car door the rest of the way and got out. Mike grabbed the sack of candy for Christine and followed Laura Kate in. Hannah and Elle had moved into the living room with the puppy and Hannah told Mike that Christine was in sleeping. Laura Kate was going to stay in the living room with the girls, so Mike headed into his bedroom and kicked his shoes off. He shut the door, stripped to his boxers and crawled in next to her. Christine woke up and smiled at him.

"We're terrible hosts for Elle." Christine said as she cuddled close.

"We have a whole month to make up for it. I am not good at giving you space. The girls are okay, and this bed looked so welcoming." Mike admitted.

"I don't mind. I always sleep best with you here. Is something bothering you?" Christine asked.

"I had a bit of a spat with Laura Kate. She thinks I am leaving again and once the twins are born; she and Hannah will end up getting rejected because we've screwed up with them and the babies will be new. Paraphrasing of course." Mike admitted, and Christine sat up slightly. He immediately worried that he had upset her further.

"No, Mike; you are not the screw up parent. You tried your best. I'll talk to her." Christine said as she started to get up, but Mike stopped her.

"She was meaning more that I was gone so much, and she wasn't wrong. This one is on me." Mike told her, choosing not to say everything that Laura Kate had said, it would only upset Christine and it was something she was aware of anyways. Christine relaxed next to him again and put her head on his chest.

"Just spend time with her. Even doing small stuff. I am sorry for my reaction earlier. I guess this is the emotional part of pregnancy?" Christine questioned, and Mike shook his head.

"You were right. I should have stopped Gwen and I should not have joined in. No husband of the year awards for me." Mike stated, and Christine laughed.

"Oh, I still think you're in the running. Is that chocolate in the bag?" Christine asked.

"Yes." Mike told her after yawning.

"I will inspect later. Go to sleep. You have work tomorrow. I have lunch with Josie. She is nervous about Russ's in-laws coming to visit." Christine told him.

"I can't imagine that she'll have any issues with them." Mike said as he pulled Christine even closer.

"It is nerve-wracking; I'm sure. She is concerned they'll compare her to Trish and find her lacking. I can't imagine that but who knows…" Christine continued until she heard Mike snoring. It made her snicker and she reached up and kissed his cheek, pulling his hand onto her stomach. She had been feeling little flutters all day and even though she was just shy of eleven weeks along; she loved the feeling. It was really early to be feeling the babies, but she welcomed it. She couldn't wait to hold the babies. She wouldn't screw them up like she had her older kids.

 **I am slowly working my way back to Russ and Josie! Just be patient. Thanks in advance for any reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Found Love**

Chapter 30

Christine and Josie were eating at the diner where Josie had worked. It was just them because Russ had taken Alex and Sophie to the park and Laura Kate was at school and Hannah and Elle were at an art program at the library. Christine and Josie had both been so busy that they had barely had time to talk.

"So, what do you know about Russ' in-law's?" Josie asked.

"Nice people. I only met them after the accident and so…they were struggling. Their daughter and granddaughters had just died, and Russ was not in good shape. They visited a couple times until the results of the accident investigation came out, then they shut down." Christine told her before taking a bite of her club sandwich.

"He said they have made amends since and seem genuinely excited that he has remarried. I am just nervous. I don't mean to replace Trish. Did you know her?" Josie asked.

"Not real well. I was an officer's wife and not a good Navy wife anyway. Darien, Tom Chandler's wife handled all the events. I was just there if I wasn't working." Christine admitted.

"Do officer's wives and enlisted's wives not associate? I'm already breaking the rules then because you and I are friends…" Josie rambled.

"It's fine. I could have made friends and there would have been nothing wrong. I just choose not to. It was nothing against the other wives. Or maybe it was because I was failing at being a wife that I didn't want to associate with wives that were doing better…In any case, the rules have changed a lot. If there were written rules about such things; they don't matter anymore. Mike and Russ are friends. Tom and Russ are also friends." Christine assured her.

"I have not figured out Tom at all." Josie stated.

"Tom has always been a difficult person, but he's gotten worse. It frustrates me because Mike stood next to him. Was a good friend who stood up for him. Tom turned the ship away from Norfolk and Mike didn't like it but went along with it. Mike thinks had he been able to get back on time, we wouldn't have been separated for so long. Despite that, Mike has always seen Tom as a brother. I am certain that Mike has not told me everything that Tom has said about me, but I do know that he called me a whore and that Hannah was a bastard. That is not like Tom at all. Maybe so where I am concerned but not where Hannah is concerned. Of course, Mike couldn't stick up for us. It's one thing when its his sister but another when it's a commanding officer." Christine stated.

"Its uncalled for, especially since Mike was such a good friend to him. What was his wife like?" Josie asked.

"Darien was the quintessential military spouse. I remember one deployment; I was supposed to go to the store to get Mike some items. I didn't. Darien incidentally got Tom the exact things that Mike liked and had extra. Mike has a sweet tooth and she made sure he had plenty of his favorite candy, gum, cigars. Stuff I should have made sure he had. She never made me feel bad about it either. Just said she knew I had worked the night before and snuck it to me so that Mike didn't know that I hadn't bothered. Now, I wish she had written a book because she just got the lifestyle. Course, she was a Navy brat and so that helped. My parents were anti-war. Hated when I married a cop and then he joined the Navy. I thought my dad was going to have a coronary." Christine explained.

"I have so much to learn. I hope Russ never deploys because I'm sure I'll screw that up." Josie commented.

"I am not your person to teach you. As far as not deploying; they have land positions but there are just not that many people with their experience. Things are heating up with Colombia. I know Mike has been watching it. I am worried." Christine told her, all while looking out the window.

"You're worried he won't be here when the babies are born?" Josie asked.

"I am but I can handle that. My concern is more with Laura Kate and Hannah if he does deploy. Especially Laura Kate. Things are…pretty rough between Mike and her. Mike is trying so hard, but Laura Kate has figured out that she can handle life without him. If he deploys, I am not sure they will have relationship when he gets back." Christine admitted.

"I thought they were doing okay?" Josie asked.

"They put on a nice and tidy front but there is a lot of animosity where Laura Kate is concerned. He tries to spend time with her, but Laura Kate blocks him at every turn. Mike had planned on taking her rock climbing and she had a surprise shift come up, but her supervisor called the house while she was supposed to be working to see if she would cover another shift. She wasn't at work. Mike is pretty upset. And of course, he doesn't want to confront it. I've tried to talk to her but to no avail. She thinks that I will automatically take up for Mike." Christine told her.

"I bet he was absolutely crushed. Have you confronted her with it?" Josie asked.

"I thought about it but decided against it. If I do, it could push Laura Kate out. Call me selfish, but I am not ready for her to move out. I get that she is old enough that she can but I…well, you know how I feel about being separated from the girls at night." Christine responded.

"I can try? Neutral party. I don't like the idea that if he does deploy, that this will be between them." Josie asked.

"Give it a shot. Now, enough with my family drama. How's married life?" Christine asked.

"Great. We are getting the house put together slowly. Russ thinks we will be in by next month. I can't wait to live close to you!" Josie gushed.

"It'll be great. Especially if Mike deploys." Christine stated with a smile.

"I wonder if Russ will too? Maybe that is why he's hurrying to get the house done." Josie asked.

"I don't know. Good chance. Mike is really lighting a fire under the contractor for the room addition for Laura Kate. He wants it done. So, no baby news yet?" Christine teased.

"NO. We've only been married just over two weeks." Josie answered.

"You need to get busy." Christine instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Josie agreed.

"Are you trying? I knew Russ had some reservations about it." Christine asked, seriously.

"We aren't taking preventative measures. We're open to having a baby but if we don't, we will be happy with what we have." Josie told her as they finished their lunch.

"That's the important thing. Don't stress about it. Mike and I struggled getting pregnant with Hannah. I don't know why it was so hard, but it was. I remember Mike's mom joking that it takes time to create someone so sweet." Christine told her.

"What'd you do to get pregnant finally?" Josie asked.

"We stopped trying. It was creating stress. When you are trying so hard for a baby, there are a lot of insecurities that come to the surface. Then I cheated. That didn't help. Mike really felt inadequate then. I had gotten pregnant so easily with Laura Kate, then couldn't with Hannah. He thought it was his fault. I cheated and then he got shot. He stayed upset for a long time, even after I had Hannah." Christine explained.

"Then you had Lucas? And you barely sneezed and was pregnant with twins." Josie stated with a laugh.

"Lucas was a weekend away. His mom liked us together and knew we had struggled. She watched the girls for the weekend and sent us away. We were still having a lot of problems and it was a pretty tense weekend until the last night. Then poof, I was pregnant again. Mike was not happy at all. He loved Lucas and I never doubted that he would love him, but it was rough. Then he deployed. You know the rest of the story." Christine explained with a smile.

"How…did you handle being pregnant by yourself, then having him? You said you would handle it if Mike deployed this time." Josie asked.

"I struggled but with that, it's harder on the husband, being away. Despite the issues between Mike and I, I knew he hated not being there for Lucas' birth. It was hard on him and not being able to get a call or email was even harder. I cannot imagine the anxiety he felt. If it happens again, I will better understand that. Sure, it's hard for me if he does but its hellish for him." Christine commented.

"I am worried that I will get pregnant and then Russ won't be there if he deploys. Worried about…a lot." Josie stated.

"Well, if they deploy, it might only last six to eight months. If you get pregnant immediately; he very well could be home before. I would be cutting it close if they deploy soon." Christine stated.

"How much notice do we have?" Josie asked.

"Depends on the situation. Sometimes we had months, other times weeks. When they went to the Arctic, we had three day's notice. We knew he would be deploying soon but thought we had longer. Now, knowing what we know, I know why but at the time it was hard. I would say with what I'm seeing on the news, we won't have a lot of notice." Christine told her.

"You are supposed to make me feel better." Josie joked.

"Sorry. I don't want you to get a wrong idea. Maybe the trouble will blow over?" Christine said as she left money on the table for the bill and tip and they stood up.

"One could hope. So, any advice for me for the in-laws?" Josie asked.

"Don't stress it. But then again, you've met my sisters-in-law. Laurie is a joy, but Gwen is a walking mess." Christine stated as they left the restaurant.

"That worries me." Josie told her.

"They are nice people who reconnected with Russ after the Red Flu. That changed a lot for a lot of people. You aren't here to replace Trish and the kids. You know that, Russ knows that, and they will know. Just be you. I think they will love you." Christine told her.

"You are a good friend and you are definitely showing. Little baby bump." Josie said with a smile.

"Yeah. I am also feeling little flutters. I am waiting until I get a firm kick before I let Mike, or the girls feel for it. It seems early." Christine said with a smile as she rubbed her little belly.

"They will be so excited." Josie said as she gave her a hug.

"I hope. Laura Kate is on the fence. She thinks we will reject them once the babies are born because they will be new, and we haven't screwed them up like we have with Laura Kate and Hannah." Christine explained.

"I will definitely get ahold of her." Josie promised.

"Good luck. Laura Kate is stubborn. Poor kid has gotten both my and Mike's negative attributes in spades. Sometimes it is hard to see past those." Christine admitted.

"Well, she has positive attributes too. Just have to bring them into the light. Stop stressing about it. Love you!" Josie said as they parted ways.

"Love you too. Text me if you need a break from the in-laws. I will find an excuse." Christine said as she got in her car.

Josie drove back to her apartment, thankful for the break before Russ' in-laws came for dinner. She needed to cook dinner and clean house but decided to try and get ahold of Laura Kate. She would use needing help with the cake as an excuse.

 _"Hey, do you have some time this afternoon to help me? Russ' in-laws are visiting and I want to make the perfect cake. Need help decorating." Josie texted._

 _"I just got done with class. Will stop before I go home." Laura Kate sent back._

 _"Great, thanks; sweetie. I love you." Josie texted back._

 _"Your welcome. Love you too. Getting ready to drive." Laura Kate sent back._

Josie got the items ready to decorate the cake while she waited. Finally, Laura Kate pulled in, driving Mike's truck. It was shocking to see the tiny girl get out of the truck and slightly humorous. Josie opened the door for her and gave her a hug.

"Where's your car?" Josie asked.

"It was making a noise and my dad didn't want me to drive it school this morning. Mom's shorter then me so I ended up in his truck and he's got my car at the shop. It's been fixed while he is at work." Laura Kate explained.

"I see. That's good of him." Josie said as they walked into the kitchen and Laura Kate eyed the cake.

"I suppose. I had been driving it for awhile like that but as soon as I told my dad and he drove it; he freaked out." Laura Kate stated.

"Number one, you shouldn't drive the car if it is making some noise. You have your dad, Wolf, Russ? People at work? They wouldn't want you to drive a car that may not be safe. Secondly, he is your dad. I know he hasn't been around for a long time but he's a lot like my dad was. He takes great satisfaction in being able to help you with something. I know you like acting all grown-up and independent, but I can promise, once you don't have your parents anymore; no matter how much of a screw-up they've been, there will still be time that you miss them. Want your dad to figure out what's wrong with your car or to have your mom cook you your favorite meal because she knows you've had a bad day or week. That stuff seems insignificant and annoying, but I promise, that will change." Josie lectured her lightly.

"I've been watching the news and I heard my mom and dad talking. He's going to leave again." Laura Kate stated.

"Maybe he will. It won't be because he wants to though. He has a wife, pregnant with twins, and you and Hannah; whom he barely knows anymore. He wants to be home, but he also wants you guys to have a safe and secure future. He is not the sort of man that is going to sit back while others suffer." Josie told her.

"I would like…just one time…for him to choose us. I get it. Mom gets it, but Hannah and those babies are not going to understand it." Laura Kate said as she began decorating the cake.

"I don't think you fully understand it. He is seeing this as a threat to mankind. What I've seen about this guy in Colombia, he is being compared to Hitler. Men like your dad and Russ can't just sit and watch that happening. They have to do something about it; even if it means being away from the people they love. Laura Kate, I promise; it is not a personal slight on your dad's part. He wants to be home, but he also doesn't want you to have to worry about men like this Tavo. Now, all that being said; why did you skip out on your rock climbing with your dad?" Josie asked.

"I…you know about that?" Laura Kate asked.

"I do but what's worse is that your dad does as well. You told him you had to work. If that had been the case, he would have understood but your supervisor called the house while you were supposed to be at work. The reason for skipping out wouldn't have bothered him but the lie did. From what your mom told me, he is really hurt but won't confront you because he wants you to stay home and not move out. And for her to vocalize it, he is really hurt." Josie told her.

"I wondered…when I got home last night, he didn't talk. Normally he asks how work went. He didn't." Laura Kate answered as she was putting rosettes on the cake.

"So, why did you?" Josie asked.

"Not want to go with him or lie about it?" Laura Kate responded.

"Both. You should have been honest if you didn't want to do the rock climbing. He would have done something else, I'm sure." Josie stated.

"I don't want to get used to doing things with him. He is going to deploy again, and then when he gets back, Mom will be having the babies. They will be all fresh and new. Hannah is still young. I will be put on a back burner so why get my hopes up now? I know what's going to happen." Laura Kate told her.

"Okay, I can see your point, but you should have just told him that. That wouldn't have hurt him so badly." Josie explained.

"Maybe but then he would have been trying to come up with other stuff. It was easier to just not go. Or…for me it was." Laura Kate said sadly.

"Not for your dad though. Let me ask this, before the Red Flu, what was something that you and he did? Just the two of you? He is big on his day dates with Hannah, so I would guess he was like that with you." Josie asked.

"We…I always liked breakfast best. He would always wake me up at like six am and we would go out to all these little diners. You know, the places with really good food but not well known. I loved that." Laura Kate stated with a smile.

"So, do the same thing to him. Wake him up and take him to one of those places. You are of age now, so you don't need your dad to transport you. Return the favor. He is overcomplicating this so show him what you want." Josie instructed, and Laura Kate nodded.

"I do have tomorrow off from school and work and I think he's off. Maybe I will warn Mom, so she knows I am going to be waking him up." Laura Kate stated.

"Good idea. Definitely forewarn your mom; she overshares so I happen to know your dad likes to sleep naked." Josie teased.

"Oh…yuck. I did kind of know that though. When things have been good with them, they are like that. I am really glad they are so happy." Laura Kate agreed.

"They are. I don't see that changing either. They are cute." Josie stated.

"I would never tell them that but yeah, they are. Alright, how's this?" Laura Kate asked as she pointed at the cake.

"Perfect. Care if I take credit?" Josie joked.

"Sure." Laura Kate said as she stood up.

"I am over-stressing this aren't I?" Josie asked.

"Maybe a little but what do I know?" Laura Kate answered.

"Thanks, sweetie. Now, go. Take your dad out for that breakfast. And you do need to apologize. I don't know how but you need to." Josie ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Laura Kate agreed as she gave Josie a hug.

"Your parents love you. That is not going to change. Making yourself unlovable doesn't change their minds but it does hurt them. Your dad maybe deploying and if he does, he will be worried sick about your mom. He needs to know that you will help her." Josie told her as she pulled away.

"I…okay." Laura Kate agreed.

"Now, go. I need to get this food ready for the in-laws." Josie told her.

"You'll do fine. Stop stressing about it." Laura Kate told her as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Thanks. I do want to watch you trying to get into that truck." Josie teased.

"I like Dad's truck, but I need a stepstool. He's 6'4" and I'm 4'11." Hannah is even taller then me." Laura Kate complained as they walked to the door.

"What was it Wolf called you the other day? Fun sized? I think your dad was about to have a heart attack." Josie told him.

"Wolf said it just to get a rise out of him. Dad was not a happy camper though. He doesn't realize that I am all grown up. I don't think Mom told him that Brad and I…well, I stayed with Brad a few times." Laura Kate admitted.

"I know, and your mom knows but you will always be your dad's baby girl. He doesn't want to think about your sex life." Josie warned her.

"I know. I'd better get home." Laura Kate stated.

"Drive safe and remember what I said." Josie said as Laura Kate walked to the truck.

"Yes, ma'am and stop stressing so much." Laura Kate replied as she climbed into the big truck. Josie watched her for a moment and then walked back into her apartment, to prepare for her dinner.

 **I am working my way back Russ and Josie before I finish this up! It'll be a mix of the two couples. Thanks for the reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Found Love**

Chapter 31

Mike and Christine were sound asleep when Laura Kate slipped into the bedroom to wake him up. She had told Christine her plans the night before and Christine agreed that it was a good idea. Mike and Laura Kate desperately needed time to reconnect before he deployed again. They would not have a decent relationship when he came home if they didn't.

"Hey, Dad, wake up." Laura Kate said as she gently shook Mike's shoulder. His eyes popped open and he looked at her in surprise.

"What? Is everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to take you to a breakfast place that I know. C'mon." Laura Kate told him before leaving the bedroom. Mike sat up for a second, trying to figure out what was going on, not realizing that Christine was also awake.

"Go, Mike. You want to reconnect with her. Do it on her terms, not yours. Her wanting to take you to breakfast is a throwback to when you would take her out to those dives." Christine instructed.

"O…okay." Mike said as he got up and began getting dressed. He was still really hurt by her lying to him. It had stung deeply.

"Mike, just let it go. I know you are hurting, and I agree, what Laura Kate did is wrong but don't close yourself off from her." Christine told him.

"Its just that she doesn't need me. That ship sailed a long time ago." Mike admitted as he tied his shoes.

"Maybe but I think in her doing this; she is showing that she wants you in her life. And you need to show her that you need and want her in yours. Now, go. We'll be alright here. Go enjoy some time with your daughter. Love you." Christine ordered, and Mike bent down and kissed her.

"Five-thirty, though? I don't remember ever waking her up so early. I love you too." Mike complained as he walked out of the bedroom. Laura Kate was waiting in the living room with a go cup of coffee for Mike and they quietly left the house. Her car was out of the shop and she got in the driver's seat and began driving them into the city. "Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"It's this place I know. They make the best biscuits and gravy, but you have to go super early because the biscuits are best fresh. They bake the first batch at like three am. Stop baking biscuits at seven and its first come, first serve." Laura Kate explained.

"Never heard of such a place." Mike told her.

"The C shift officers love it. They bring in biscuits and gravy for us at work sometimes and then I've also been a couple times too when I've done ride alongs. Its great. They don't just have biscuits and gravy. They also make fresh bread for French Toast and have the best breakfast burritos. Supposedly, their lunch is good too, but I never have had it. I prefer the breakfast." Laura Kate told him.

"That breakfast burrito sounds good." Mike commented.

"What we normally do is all of us order something different and then sample off the others plate. Granted there are a lot of people when we do that. The cinnamon rolls are as big as a dinner plate and so good." Laura Kate explained as she pulled into a parking lot. Mike couldn't see anything that even resembled a restaurant and it was not in a great neighborhood.

"Where is it?" Mike asked as they got out of the car and started walking.

"About two blocks from here. They like to reserve to close parking for emergency personnel." Laura Kate told him.

"Do you come here by yourself often? This isn't a good neighborhood." Mike asked.

"No, normally I'm with other people. No worries." Laura Kate told him as they continued walking. The restaurant was coming into sight and there were two police cars, an ambulance and a fire truck parked around it. The place was not big at all and as they walked in, Mike realized that Laura Kate was a frequent visitor. Several of the firefighters hollered at her and she spoke to a few of them. Mike found a booth while Laura Kate talked to them and was surveying the menu when Laura Kate sat down.

"What are you ordering?" Mike asked.

"I'm thinking a breakfast burrito with a side of biscuits and gravy. What about you?" Laura Kate asked.

"I…am trying to decide. You said the French Toast is good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Their fruit salad is good too." Laura Kate told him just as the waitress showed up and automatically filled the coffee cups up.

"I would like the extra-large French Toast, with a side of scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon. I would also like the fruit salad." Mike told her.

"I want the breakfast burrito without jalapenos and mushrooms. I do want extra sour cream and salsa. Side of biscuits and gravy too. Do you still do the biscuit basket with the local honey?" Laura Kate asked.

"Yes, and we also bring a jar of jam. Today's is strawberry and home-churned butter." The waitress told her, and Laura Kate nodded.

"Sounds good." Laura Kate agreed as she fixed her coffee. The waitress walked away, and Mike looked around the place.

"I want to try this place for lunch sometime. It isn't too far from work." Mike told her.

"I've heard its good. A friend told me that the pork tenderloin sandwich is to die for. Comes out on a home-made bun. Maybe someday, we can come for lunch?" Laura Kate asked hopefully.

"I'm sure we can. Aren't there some days that you get done with school at eleven?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Laura Kate said.

"Maybe, one of those days; we can meet at my work." Mike answered.

"Yeah, but aren't you…deploying soon?" Laura Kate asked, lowering her voice.

"Probably and I don't know when." Mike admitted. He felt Laura Kate tensing up.

"Doesn't it bother you? To leave like that?" Laura Kate asked. He could hear the anger in her voice and wanted to diffuse it.

"Yes. It does." Mike told her.

"Then why? Mom's pregnant with twins and Hannah has been through so much lately." Laura Kate said as she sat back in her chair. The waitress brought the basket of biscuits, a jar of honey and a jar of jam, along with plates and butter. Mike paused until she left until he answered.

"Because…my country needs me. And what about you?" Mike asked.

"Well, your family needs you more then that." Laura Kate answered angrily as she cut her biscuit in half.

"Granted. But my family also needs a safe place to live. This guy is a mad-man. He has to be stopped. I don't hear you arguing about Wolf leaving. He's going to have to go too." Mike told her.

"I don't like it either, but he doesn't have the obligations you do." Laura Kate said quietly.

"LK, I really don't want to go but I do want to make this world a safer place for you and your sister. For the twins. This is not easy for me. Knowing I might miss the twin's birth. You didn't answer my question." Mike answered.

"Me? Dad, I am so used to you not being around, I will barely notice it. I just hope someday, you will make the choice to stay home for Hannah and these babies. For Mom. I don't matter where this is concerned." Laura Kate told him firmly. It made Mike's heart hurt but before he could answer, the police officers all jumped up and began running out the door with their guns drawn. Shots began ringing out. Laura Kate seemed paralyzed and Mike grabbed her and threw her down on the floor.

Mike didn't know how long he laid on top of Laura Kate but when the shots finally stopped, he sat up slightly and realized he had blood all over his hands. He knew he hadn't been shot and so he rolled Laura Kate over. She had blood all over her chest and stomach. The paramedics that had been in the restaurant had jumped into action and were calling dispatch and began assessing Laura Kate.

Mike was pushed away and had tunneled in to everything that was being said. A shot to the stomach and another to the chest. No good breath sounds on the left side and a very weak heartbeat. How was he going to explain this to Christine? To Hannah? The paramedics got Laura Kate packaged up quickly, all while asking Mike questions in regards to Laura Kate's medical history. Most of which he didn't have an answer for.

The police had said that the shots were exchanged due to some gang bangers, but Mike didn't care. The waitress had given Mike a towel to clean his hands and had found Laura Kate's keys in her purse. Mike was dazed but knew he had to get to the hospital to give a blood donation and to call Christine. That was the part that he dreaded. For some reason, this felt worse then when Hannah had almost drowned.

 **I considered including the phone conversation with Christine but decided to leave it more dramatically. I am seriously wrapping this up and the next chapter will contain some nice Josie/Christine and Russ/Mike scenes. I don't want to seem like I am overtaking The Last Ship page, so I am spacing out the updates between stories! Love reading the reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Found Love**

Chapter 32

Christine rushed into the E.R. looking for Mike. He had been almost hysterical when he called, something not like Mike at all. Josie was tending to Hannah and Elle and would bring them to the hospital later, if Laura Kate made it that long. Christine hadn't been able to get a good read off what Mike had told her other than a thready heart beat and diminished breath sounds on the left side.

Finally, Christine found Mike sitting in one of the exam rooms, giving a blood donation. She wasn't sure how much blood he had given but he was as white as a sheet. His eyes were closed, and his hand covered his face. There were bloodstains all over his hands and arms, and on his shirt. Normally, Christine would be the one to freak out, but she couldn't do that because Mike was falling apart. She pulled her phone out to text Josie.

 _"_ _I found Mike. He's giving a blood donation which tells me she is still hanging on, but he is not handling this well at all. Can you bring a change of clothes? Hannah and Elle don't need to see him covered in Laura Kate's blood." Christine texted before she approached Mike. She knelt in front of him and took both his hands in her own._

"This is not your fault. She was hit by stray bullets." Christine told Mike and met his eyes. At one point in their marriage, she would have blamed him, but he was doing that to himself. She didn't need to.

"I…if I had moved her faster. Picked a different table, refused to go…" Mike continued until a trauma surgeon walked in.

"Are you Laura Kate Slattery's parents?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm her mother, Christine Slattery and this is her father, Mike. I was a E.R. charge nurse for several years so I can translate for him." Christine told him, and he nodded.

"Good. Alright, she was hit twice. The bullet to her chest came within centimeters of her heart. It obviously needs to be removed but I am more concerned with the bullet that hit her in the abdomen. It clipped her descending aorta, which has caused blood to spill into her abdominal cavity. Massive internal bleeding but that isn't the worst. Laura Kate has an undiagnosed…or I'm guessing undiagnosed clotting disorder. She isn't clotting so her body cannot stop the bleeding. Quite honestly, we can continue giving her blood, but it may not help. I need to try and stop the aorta from bleeding." The surgeon stopped talking to let Mike and Christine to soak in the information.

"You mentioned the bullet that hit her in the chest, what about the one to her abdomen. Was it through and through?" Christine asked.

"No…that is another cause for concern. We have her airway secured. That is important, we must control the bleeding, so the next part is not…as important. The bullet it precariously close to Laura Kate's spine. She has regained consciousness, and she does not have any feeling from her hips down. Now, that might be temporary. Swelling may go down. Or…not. If…and that is a big if…she survives, she has a long road in front of her." The surgeon explained. Mike hadn't said a word and so Christine had to do the communicating while she rubbed her husband's shoulder.

"I see. Has she been taken up for surgery?" Christine asked.

"Not yet. I can give you and your husband a moment with her but that is all. Nurse, can you unhook him from this?" The surgeon asked a passing nurse, but she hadn't heard him. Christine jumped into action and removed the tubing from Mike's arm and handed the bag of blood to the nurse that had returned. She stemmed the bleeding and handed Mike a cup of juice and a couple crackers.

"Okay, I think he's ready. Mike, stand up slow." Christine said as she slowly stood Mike up. The surgeon took his other arm and they guided him towards one of the other rooms. As they walked into Laura Kate's room, she was conscious and alert but not moving around. Christine was worried about Mike and stayed by his side as they got to the hospital bed.

"You're okay, Dad? I was afraid you had gotten hurt too." Laura Kate asked.

"I…I'm not hurt. I am so, so, sorry. This shouldn't ever have happened…" Mike stammered.

"No…I was the one who wanted to go for breakfast there…it isn't your fault." Laura Kate tried to comfort her very upset father.

"Sweetie, you need to get to surgery; but we both love you so much. So, so much. Just hold on, okay?" Christine begged as she kissed Laura Kate's cheek.

"O…okay. I love you both too. Daddy, I'm sorry about what I said…" Laura Kate started.

"I love you too. And you always mattered. Always. And you will always matter." Mike told her simply. Christine didn't know what they were referencing but she thought maybe it was why Mike was so tore up.

"I hate to break this up, but we really need to get her upstairs. It maybe several hours. Follow me and the nurse will take you to the waiting room." The surgeon instructed, and they followed him into a cramped elevator with the gurney, the surgeon, a nurse, all the medical equipment that was monitoring Laura Kate. Mike and Christine both gave her another kiss and then went one way following a nurse, while the surgeon took the gurney with Laura Kate the other way. They settled in the waiting room and Christine rubbed Mike's back.

"The clotting disorder…it's bad?" Mike asked.

"It…is not good at all. I should have realized it. She's never had any severe cuts but…her periods have always been rough for her and remember how she used to have those nosebleeds? Always had trouble getting them stopped. I should have known something was wrong." Christine answered, and Mike rubbed her knee.

"Not necessarily. Some kids have nosebleeds, and don't you have…problems with your periods too?" Mike asked. He was always uncomfortable talking about things like that, but he was trying to comfort her.

"I do and that can be hereditary but I'm a nurse. I should have known something was wrong. But then again, I was not the most observant mom." Christine admitted.

"Hey, don't do that." Mike replied.

"I know. What did you mean when she said sorry?" Christine asked.

"Just before…we were arguing about me deploying and she said she hoped at some point I would choose to stay home for Hannah, the babies and you. I asked her about her and she said she didn't matter." Mike explained.

"And then she got shot?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. I didn't…have a chance to correct her. I am glad I got to speak to her before the surgery, but I hope she remembers." Mike stated.

"I hope. I need to text Josie. She's bringing Hannah and Elle. I was out of the house so quick, I didn't wake them up. Just called Josie and she got there with them. I feel bad for doing that but…I just had to get here." Christine admitted as she pulled her phone out and began typing out the text message.

 _"_ _She made it to the hospital. The bullet to the chest is the one that the doctor is not as concerned about even though its only centimeters from her heart. The abdominal shot clipped her descending aorta, which in turn spilled blood into her abdominal cavity. That bullet is close to her spine and she is not feeling anything below her hips. That might get better with swelling going down but unsure of that at this point. The bad thing is that she has a clotting disorder we didn't know about. They can give her blood, but it will just spill into her abdomen." Christine hit send on the text and then squeezed Mike's hand. Within just a minute she got a text back._

 _"_ _Russ spoke with Wolf and he's on his way. We are too with the girls and my kids. How are you and Mike?" Josie's text read._

 _"_ _I'm okay. Mike is not. He's in rough shape." Christine texted back._

 _"_ _I was afraid of that. Russ is going to distract the kids in the gift shop and I will bring his clothes up to you, so the kids don't see him like that." Josie assured her._

 _"_ _Thank you. We are on the seventh floor. East bank of elevators, you'll see the surgical waiting rooms." Christine explained._

 _"_ _Be there in ten." Josie answered, and Christine put her phone in her pocket._

"Russ, Josie and the kids will be here shortly. He's going to distract the kids so that she can bring your clothes up. I don't want Hannah or Elle to see you like this." Christine told him as she squeezed his hand.

"How are you so strong? She's your baby too. And you know how realistic this is." Mike asked.

"Normally, you're the strong one and I'm the emotional one. This time, we need to reverse roles. She needs one of us to be strong. And I don't mean to say that to guilt you. You are entitled." Christine answered just as Mike's cellphone rang. As soon as he pulled it out of his pocket, she saw Tom's name on the ID. "You have to take that, don't you?" Christine asked.

"I…do. Columbia." Mike answered and then stood up and walked to a window out of her ear shot.

 _"_ _Your go bag ready?" Tom asked as soon as Mike answered._

 _"_ _The bag is ready but I'm not." Mike said._

 _"_ _Why not? Mike, you knew this call was coming. The President is ordering all of us to Cuba where we'll catch up with the James." Tom answered._

 _"_ _Laura Kate was shot this morning. We were out to breakfast and there was a gang shooting. Two stray bullets went through the window and she's in surgery right now. It's bad, Tom; really bad." Mike explained. He heard Tom's sharp intake of breath._

 _"_ _I…I am sorry. How bad? I am going to call the President and see if I can your orders reversed." Tom asked._

 _"_ _Chest and stomach. The one bullet is close to her heart, the other one clipped her aorta and its spilling blood into her abdominal cavity. That bullet is now close to her spine and when she regained consciousness, she had no feeling below her hips. And she also has some clotting disorder." Mike told him._

 _"_ _Oh, Lord. Alright, I will try my best." Tom said before he hung up._

Mike stood at the window and looked outside for a moment and then walked back to Christine. He sat down next to her and prayed that he could stay next to her. He didn't need to deploy.

"How long do you have?" Christine asked.

"Tom is trying to get me a stay, so to speak. No guarantee." Mike told her. There was no reason to cover it up now. She chewed on her lip for a minute and then reached for his hand, putting it on her lower abdomen. Mike was immediately rewarded with a firm kick. It was hard not to smile at it.

"I hope if you have to go, you can stay long enough for Laura Kate to come out of surgery and so that you can say bye to Hannah." Christine stated, and Mike kissed her hand.

"I hope I don't have to. I need to be here." Mike answered.

"I will agree with that, but I also understand it. We will be here when you get back. I love you." Christine told him and then leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too. I just hope Tom pulls some kind of miracle off." Mike answered.

"Me too." Christine responded just as Mike's phone rang again. Instead of getting up; he answered it.

 _"_ _Its not good news if you are calling so soon." Mike stated._

 _"_ _I'm sorry; Mike. I really tried." Tom answered._

 _"_ _When?" Mike asked._

 _"_ _We have to meet at the airfield in two hours. I can go by your house and get your go bag so you have more time there. Is your spare key in the same place?" Tom offered._

 _"_ _Yes, and the bag is in my closet, next to the hanging clothes. You'll know which one." Mike stated._

 _"_ _Shaving kit?" Tom asked._

 _"_ _I have an extra one packed, but could you grab the family picture that's on my dresser, black frame and has an ultrasound picture tucked into the corner for me?" Mike asked._

 _"_ _Absolutely. I will tuck it in the bag. Text me if you think of anything else. I will be over there in about fifteen minutes." Tom told him before hanging up._

While Mike and Tom had talked, he had wrapped an arm around Christine and hugged her closely. They sat like that for a couple moments until Josie walked in. She also had unshed tears in her eyes. Russ would be having to go as well.

"There's a bathroom just down the hall, Mike. You have about five minutes and Russ will be up here with the kids." Josie told him, and Mike nodded.

"Does Hannah know?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I tried to keep it from her, but it didn't work. I'm sorry." Josie apologized.

"Its okay. I'll be right back." Mike said as he leaned over and kissed the top of Christine's head and then grabbed the bag and left the waiting room.

"Don't try to tell me that you're okay. I know better." Josie told Christine.

"It hurts but I know Mike is really tore up. It isn't easy, but I have to be strong for him." Christine told her.

"Since it is just me and you, what are her chances?" Josie asked.

"About ten percent. The clotting disorder is the hardest thing to get through. Even if they repair the damage, they may not be able to stop the bleeding." Christine admitted.

"Ten percent survival? Or ten percent that she'll…" Josie stopped herself mid-sentence.

"That she'll die? No, its ten percent survival rates. They will give her donor blood, in this case, Mike's. Sometimes, that helps." Christine explained.

"I see." Josie said.

"So, you and Russ pray. I suggest you do that." Christine stated.

"I will. Have you told Mike about the percentages?" Josie asked.

"I…should but I can't. I am not sure what kind of wife or mom that makes me but telling him…he may not be able to call home and get the outcome if she isn't out of surgery. It'll distract him and could get him killed." Christine explained.

"He'll be distracted, not knowing if his daughter survived or not, won't he?" Josie asked. She clearly didn't agree with the decision but would support her friend regardless.

"He will be. There is not a perfect answer. I would prefer that she be out of surgery before he leaves or be able to call and find out. I would prefer a lot of things, but I also have to figure out how I am going to explain this to Laura Kate." Christine told her.

"I will help you. Russ is going too so I will…need someone else to talk to." Josie said quietly.

"You'll be fine. First deployment is the hardest, but you'll be alright." Christine reassured her as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Look at you, pregnant with twins, with a daughter who is severely injured and a husband deploying, all kinds of supportive of her friend who has nothing to complain about." Josie said tearfully.

"It isn't a contest. It's a support group. How were the in-laws?" Christine asked.

"I overstressed for no reason. We were with them when you called, and apparently Henry was a contractor. Is going to finish up the house so it's done by November; not knowing when Russ will be home…do you think they'll be home before the babies are born?" Josie asked.

"I don't know. I hope." Christine said as Russ came in with Hannah, Elle, Alex and Sophie. Sophie immediately sat on Christine's lap and was rewarded with a very firm kick.

"Was that a baby?" Sophie asked.

"That was definitely a baby. They are really kicking today." Christine answered with a smile. She had an arm around Hannah and was guiding her hand on her abdomen to feel the kicks.

"Aunt Chris, they have tea like you like. Do you want a cup? I know you can't have coffee." Elle asked, obviously wanting to stay busy.

"Sure. Thanks, sweetie." Christine told her. Russ had disappeared, apparently to find Mike.

"How long before Daddy has to leave?" Hannah asked.

"About an hour and a half." Christine answered, and Hannah burst into tears. "Sweetie, I know you're upset, and you don't want your dad to go but he is really hurting because of Laura Kate. He needs to see us be strong. You can cry once he leaves but until then, please hold off. I know that is mean of me to ask but its for your dad. Please?" Christine asked, and Hannah nodded as she wiped her tears.

"I'll try really hard. I can tell him that I love him and will miss him, though?" Hannah asked.

"Absolutely." Christine replied as she ran her hand through Hannah's hair. Mike walked back in and Josie moved from Hannah's other side to give Mike some privacy. She, Russ, and the kids walked across the room and settled.

"Any word?" Mike finally asked.

"I'll go ask. You stay here with her." Christine said with a pat to his shoulder. She got up and walked to the nurse's station. The computer screen still had Laura Kate in surgery, but she needed further details. "Excuse me, I am Laura Kate Slattery's mom, Christine. My husband has to deploy really soon. I was hoping for an update before he leaves?" Christine asked.

"The doctor mentioned you. I will call into the O.R. and speak with the nurse if you will hang on just one moment?" The nurse asked.

"Of course." Christine answered and waited while the nurse spoke called and spoke with an unidentified nurse until she hung up.

"Alright, she is hanging on. Blood pressure is improved. It seems, with the donation of her father's blood, it is helping her blood clot properly. Aorta is repaired along with a laceration to her liver that didn't show up initially. They have removed the bullet from her chest. Now, they are working on getting that other bullet out without causing more damage to her spine. The doctor said that she may have to relearn how to walk but he doesn't think it's impossible. It may take several more hours though, how long until he has to leave?" The nurse asked.

"About an hour." Christine told her.

"I will let them know but the surgeon won't rush it. The bullet did splinter slightly. It's touchy. I will see if he can come out for a minute." The nurse explained.

"Thanks so much." Christine said before going back to the waiting room. She sat down next to Mike and squeezed his hand. "She's holding up. They have the bullet removed from by her heart. She is clotting with the help of your blood. Aorta is repaired, along with a laceration to her liver that wasn't found until surgery. Now, they are working on getting the bullet out. It is in a very precarious area and has splintered a bit. They don't know that she will be out by the time you leave and won't hurry the surgery. She may have to relearn how to walk but the surgeon does say it's a possibility, even probability." Christine explained.

"So…semi-good news?" Mike asked.

"Yes. A few buts but yes." Christine told him. He nodded and then the nurse from the nurse's station walked in and knelt in front of Mike and Christine.

"The surgeon doesn't want to leave Laura Kate but did make a suggestion and you can say no. The O.R. has an observation room. You can go in there for about five minutes. It…won't be pretty and I don't think your younger daughter needs to but you both can." The nurse, Sandy suggested, and both Mike and Christine nodded. They looked at Hannah and she nodded.

"Its okay. I'll go over by Russ and Josie." Hannah told them and stood up. Josie had also stood up and wrapped Hannah into a hug. Mike and Christine followed Sandy through the hallway and were finally led into the observation room. Christine was not shocked by what she saw but Mike gasped.

"Oh, my baby." Mike said quietly.

"Hey, she's hanging on. Concentrate on that. She is like her dad. Tough as nails. She will get through this. It looks and sounds bad, but she is tough." Christine comforted him.

"I know. Twenty minutes before I absolutely have to leave." Mike told her.

"Yeah. Enough of this for you. Let's go back to Hannah." Christine suggested just as the surgeon gave them a thumbs up sign.

"Okay." Mike agreed, and they left the room.

The next twenty minutes went by incredibly fast. They held each other and Hannah. Finally, Mike stood up. It was time. Elle had walked over for just a moment, partly to give Russ and his family time but also to give her uncle a hug. Mike gave her a hug and then Elle sat down.

"I love you, sweetie. I'm sorry to have to leave again." Mike told Hannah as he hugged her.

"I love you too, Daddy. Its okay. Just come back, please?" Hannah asked.

"I promise." Mike hugged her and then released her. She sat back down, this time next to Elle, who pulled her into a hug.

"Mike, I will be okay. Don't worry about me or the babies. What Hannah said, goes. Just come back. I love you." Christine told him.

"I will worry. I hope I'm back before those babies appear. If not, and there's a boy, please don't name him after me! I love you." Mike told her as he kissed her and rubbed her belly with his hand. Josie and Russ had also walked over. Russ would ride with Mike in Laura Kate's car to the airfield. Russ' bag was in their Jeep and he would grab it on his way out.

"Russ, you'll watch out for him?" Christine asked as her voice broke slightly.

"Absolutely." Russ promised.

"Josie, would you care to…?" Mike asked.

"You know it. I will be there every step of the way and you promise to look out for Russ?" Josie asked.

"Yep. Thank you." Mike said as he gave Josie a short hug and then gave his wife, daughter, and niece one final hug while Russ hugged his family. Just before they walked away, Sophie gave Mike a hug.

"I will also really help Auntie Christine, Laura Kate and Hannah too, Mister Mike! I love you." Sophie told him as Mike returned her hug.

"I love you too, sweetie. Thanks." Mike told her.

"Mike, you need to go. Don't look back. I will tell Laura Kate how much you love her, that you're sorry and expect a better breakfast date when you get back. We all love you, babies too." Christine told him as she gave him one last kiss.

Mike and Russ walked away. As soon as Christine heard the elevator doors close; she broke down. Josie helped her to sit down and hugged her tightly for a couple minutes while Alex occupied the kids. Now, they just had to wait on the surgeon.

 **I am not a medical expert so bare that in mind! Very emotional chapter and I know I have not painted Tom in a good light, but I wanted him to do the right thing when it counted. Maybe 2-3 more chapters after this one. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

I am taking some artistic license on this comparing to Season 5-just in that it took longer for the Navy to fight Tavo. I know it seemed rapid but for this story; I needed to make the time frame work for Christine's pregnancy. I am wrapping this up within the next two chapters!

 **Found Love**

Chapter 33-6 months later

Mike was on the deck of the Michener. The James had sunk, they had Tom back and Wolf was stabilizing after a very serious injury. He hadn't been able to call home to find out if Laura Kate had made it and as the Michener headed north towards Florida, Mike found himself thinking about it. He had been able to focus on the fight and only when he was alone, did he fixate on Laura Kate. Now, he had to wonder that instead of seeing his daughter; he would be visiting a grave. His heart felt empty. He heard Russ approach and smiled. Between Russ and Tom, they had kept him going. Tom felt terribly that he had been deployed in the first place and hated that Mike couldn't call home.

"Tom has arranged transport as soon as we get to Florida, we will be headed to St. Louis." Russ told him. He had also not been able to call home.

"That's good. I am ready." Mike admitted. Even if it meant that he would have to start grieving for his oldest daughter; he needed to face it.

"I bet. So, what are your plans once you get home? You've mentioned retiring." Russ asked.

"I guess it kind of depends on my girls." Mike told him.

"What do you want to do?" Russ asked.

"I…am done. Walking away from my injured child and pregnant wife…the President expecting that? I know Tom tried and hates the situation. I don't doubt that in the least. We have all obeyed orders, even when they didn't make sense. Reiss would not have had to walk away from his child. Just because I'm a Naval officer, doesn't mean I should have to. My kids didn't join the Navy and neither did my wife. They deserved to have me home. I have to figure out logistics, but I am beyond done." Mike admitted.

"Financially speaking, can you?" Russ asked.

"Tom seems to think so. I think he is going to guilt Reiss into it. Since I only have sixteen years in, it can blow up but he's going to try. What about you?" Mike asked.

"I honestly am thinking about the same thing. Retirement won't be an issue for me and I have a new wife at home. Two kids. I need to spend time with them. And I have these pesky neighbors who keep me on my toes." Russ finished with a joke.

"Hey, now. You are the one that made me plan your wedding…with less then twelve hours to spare." Mike teased back.

"Josie told me that Christine told her that the first little bit, you forgot to get dressed…who does that?" Russ continued teasing.

"Me. And my wife doesn't mind. She was too busy catching an eyeful. Can't help that your wife doesn't do the same thing to you." Mike joked.

"She does but we just don't talk about it." Russ admitted with a smile.

"Christine has never been shy about that sort of thing. I just hope she and I will be alright when I get back. What I did was unforgiveable." Mike admitted. The tone had become dark again.

"Seemed pretty understanding to me." Russ stated.

"Yeah but she should not have been left to deal with that alone. I get that Josie was there, but she needed me too. Plus, she may have already had our babies. I should have been there for that too." Mike argued.

"Granted. Just focus on that you will be there tonight. Any idea where Tom is concerned? What he's doing." Russ asked.

"I think he will retire again. Seems weird that none of us will be in the Navy anymore. I heard Green and Kara talking about retiring too. Gator just come back for this fight. Wolf may be on medical discharge. Sasha is the hold out, but I think she will follow Tom. Just feels…odd. Who will have the watch from here?" Mike asked. They were looking down at a lower deck where enlisted sailors and junior officers were playing a heated basketball game.

"They will." Russ said as he pointed at the young sailors.

"Are they ready though?" Mike worried.

"They will be. We weren't ready for what we did before the Arctic, but we did what we had to do. We grew up and matured. Now, we have books with our names in them. I know you would trade that in for the time you lost with your kids. Don't worry about these sailors. Sometimes you have to be baptized by fire to become a hero. The thing that you and Tom have done is teach the J. O's to lead. And it's a trickle-down effect. I am confident they will be alright." Russ told him sincerely.

"It was definitely a baptism of some sort. Baptism by hell on Earth." Mike agreed before walking away.

As Russ looked down at the young sailors, it made him remember a similar ball game fifteen years before. Mike and Tom had both been young, know-it-all lieutenants. They were the best of friends, but their personalities tended to clash. Russ was the third wheel, had been in the Navy longer and quite honestly understood the life better. He had been mediating their arguments for years and advising them both. They had grown to respect his position and they had all grown in leadership together.

 **St. Louis**

Christine had heard about the James sinking and knew that was where Mike had been but had the same odd peace that Josie had. They seemed to both know their husbands were alright. Christine would not have been able to get through the last six months without Josie and it had grown their friendship even deeper.

Laura Kate had survived her surgery. Relearning to walk had been a huge trial for her and with a pregnant mom, she had to rely on Josie, even though Josie was also pregnant. Her steps were halting at times but every day, she was stronger and had recently returned to her dispatch center and worked part-time. She came home exhausted and complained of sitting too long but had done a lot of growing up. She was not upset with Mike at all, surprisingly. She and Hannah both missed him but had a pride in what he was doing.

Christine had gone into labor six weeks early and with Josie coaching her, had given birth to a perfect baby boy and girl. They spent the first week of their life in the NICU but were both doing extremely well and were now six weeks old. They were the best babies. While Christine recovered from the birth, Josie and Laura Kate visited them every day and once Christine was able, she was the mother she failed to be with her older kids. She nursed them and spent every moment she could with them. The girls had named them, and Christine loved the names that had been picked out. Noah Russell and Norah Jo.

She didn't know when Mike would be home but was thrilled to present him with Noah and Norah. Laura Kate had worked an overnight shift and then had physical therapy, which always wore her out, so she was sleeping. Hannah was at school and Noah and Norah were laying on a blanket on the floor, checking out each other's hands. Christine sat down next to them and smiled when Josie walked in and sat down on the other side of the quilt.

"How are my two favorite babies?" Josie asked as she picked Norah up.

"They have discovered each other's hands. Its so cute. I don't remember my other kids doing that." Christine admitted as she picked Noah up.

"Well, the other kids didn't have a twin. I have an appointment next week. Find out the gender. Do you want to go with?" Josie asked.

"If Russ isn't home, yes. What day? Kathy, Gator's wife opened that day care and the twins love her. I would prefer they not go to a daycare but its good to have a back-up." Christine asked.

"Makes sense. What's his name? Gator?" Josie asked.

"Uh…honestly don't know. That's terrible. I need to ask. Hopefully he's coming home too. I know she has a two-year-old. Aside from needing the back-up for a day care, I want to know that as a senior officer's wife, I support her. Even if it only financially. We have talked a bit. Gator was in the Navy before they married so this is the first deployment for her. She's struggled a bit. Maybe, if this goes on a bit longer, you can reach out too? She's a new business owner, her husband is away, and she can't contact him. The two-year old is her first child so that's a challenge. She's worked in day cares before but being a mother to a two-year-old is an experience…or for me it was." Christine admitted.

"You mean, Laura Kate wasn't a perfect angel?" Josie joked.

"Hardly, Laura Kate is her father, through and through. Fussy, colicky, you name it. Back then, I had a babysitter that not only quit babysitting Laura Kate but quit altogether. She said Laura Kate was a demon child until she saw Mike and then she become angelic. It was funny, kind of. Hannah and Lucas were easy compared to her and I think these two are perfect, but they are young yet." Christine admitted.

"I remember…about a week after she woke up. I walked in her hospital room and she was sitting on the floor like it was perfectly normal. I asked her what she was doing down there, and she said she got tired of waiting on the nurse but then 'forgot' about the walking issue. It was funny; sort of. I thought that poor nurse wanted to pull her hair out." Josie told her.

"Laura Kate won't be getting any patient of year awards. Her father was the same way when he got shot. Wouldn't realize his limitations. Laura Kate was young then and he hated that he couldn't play with her." Christine agreed.

"Hear much from Laurie?" Josie asked.

"Oh, yeah. She finally consented to getting a phone installed at the farm. She calls every other day. She also has an email now and she sends me recipes; all the time. It is hilarious. Baby is good. She says that Olivia has Jim wrapped around her little finger. And the adoption is finalized. Henry and Oliver are now theirs." Christine told her.

"And Gwen?" Josie asked.

"After she signed her rights away, she calls Laurie periodically. Doesn't ask about the boys. Just…talks. Laurie did promise that she would let her know when Mike got home but Gwen says now that Mike isn't so different then her since he walked away from Laura Kate when she was hurt." Christine told her as she laid Noah back down and tickled his belly.

"Circumstances were vastly different. Mike was so torn up." Josie stated.

"I guess Elle overheard the conversation and butted in. Let Gwen absolutely have it with all barrels and then some. Such a sweet girl. Hard to believe she is that feisty." Christine said with a smile. The first month that Mike had been gone, Elle had stayed on to help Hannah stay occupied and then help Christine when Laura Kate came home. Elle had been a lifesaver and helped all of them keep their sanity. Between Alex and Elle, they kept Hannah's spirits up and kept Sophie busy so that Christine and Josie could concentrate on Laura Kate and helping her adjust to her new disability.

"Well, Laurie is pretty feisty and Jim and Mike both have their moments. She came by it naturally. Between her mom, dad and uncle; the girl didn't stand a chance. So, Sophie thinks since you and Mike let the girls name the babies; we should let her name this one. I need them to coach her." Josie said with a smile.

"Why?" Christine asked.

"She wants to name the baby Egbert if it's a boy and Henrietta if it's a girl. I have no idea where she came up with those names, but I am not naming my child either of those names." Josie told her, and Christine spewed the tea out that she had just drank.

"Egbert and Henrietta! Oh, my word! I know you won't name the baby either of those, but I think they may have a nickname because that is going to be forever in my mind. Wow!" Christine said between fits of laughter.

"I think Alex put her up to it. Not sure though. Your girls came up with adorable names. Noah and Norah. I love those names." Josie told her.

"Yeah. Soon as they told me, I was sold. I was afraid I would have to veto at least one put I love it. Laura Kate is worried that Mike won't like it, but I think he will." Christine replied.

"I hope he makes it home soon. And Russ too, obviously." Josie told her.

"Me too. I miss Mike. I know he has gone through a hell too. Not knowing about Laura Kate. I wish the President would let me contact him somehow or vice versa, let Mike call home. He has spent the last six; almost seven months thinking his daughter might have died. Despite the issues between Mike and Laura Kate, he didn't deserve that and neither did she. She needed to talk to her father." Christine admitted.

"Do you think she'll be alright? I know Mike will be but Laura Kate maybe angry." Josie asked.

"I think. This has grown Laura Kate up a lot. We've watched this played out on the news, so she knew what her dad was fighting. I tried to stop her from watching but she has been enthralled. It may not be healthy, but I think she knows now why her dad left. He was fighting someone who was truly evil." Christine stated.

"Oh, time to get the kids. Do you want me to grab Hannah?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, so I don't have to pack the babies out up. There's a wind and I hate them being out. Once your Egbert arrives; we will need to figure something out so none of the babies have to go out." Christine teased.

"Henrietta will love spending time with her Auntie Christine." Be back in a bit…uh…Christine? Whose car is that?" Josie asked as she pointed out the window to a black sedan that had just pulled into the driveway. Christine had picked up Laura Kate's car months before, so Mike was without a vehicle.

"I…don't know." Christine said as tears filled her eyes. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Josie asked as she stayed by the babies.

"Sometimes the causality assistance people drive cars like that." Christine told her, and Josie followed Christine to the door, to support her friend. Christine opened the interior just as Mike stepped up on the porch. Josie could hear Christine crying as Mike walked in and smiled as he hugged her closely. She was curious about Russ, but it was a beautiful moment regardless. Josie heard Noah fussing slightly and walked over and picked him up.

"You're not pregnant? Did something happen? Laura Kate?" Mike asked as he cried into Christine's shoulder.

"Jo, have you got a moment? I want to show Mike something?" Christine asked.

"Yep…but Mike, Russ?" Josie asked. Mike had focused on the baby in her arms but looked her in the face.

"He got caught at the air field and had to deal with some medical issues with a few of the guys. Will be home soon; I promise." Mike told her.

"Oh, thank God. You scared me a bit." Josie admitted before Christine gently pulled Mike into the bedroom wing. They stood at the doorway of Laura Kate's new bedroom where she was sleeping. There was rehab equipment around, but Mike walked in and touched her cheek. Laura Kate woke up and smiled as soon as she saw Mike.

"Daddy?" Laura Kate asked as Christine helped her stand up. As soon as she got into a standing position, Mike had her wrapped in a tight hug.

"Oh, baby. I am so, so sorry. I should have been here. I am…so sorry." Mike told her tearfully. Christine had walked back into the living room to relieve Josie so that she could pick the kids up and see her own husband.

"Its okay, Dad; seriously, it's okay. What you were doing was so important. I wish I had realized that earlier. Are you okay? I heard about the James sinking. Have you met Noah and Norah?" Laura Kate asked. She was clinging to Mike, more to have the support. Sometimes, her legs didn't work so well.

"I'm fine. I…saw Noah…is that his name? I thought he was wearing a blue onesie but wasn't sure. Here, let me help you." Mike asked as he held Laura Kate's elbow. They slowly walked into the living room and Laura Kate settled in her lift chair so that Mike could concentrate on the babies.

"Mike, this is Noah, and this is Norah. Here, sit down and I will hand them to you." Christine instructed, and Mike settled on the couch. First, she gave him Noah and then handed him Norah. It was like the babies instinctively knew who Mike was and immediately started being more charming.

"Dad, are their names okay? Hannah and I really worked hard on them. Noah Russell and Norah Jo." Laura Kate asked.

"Yes. Perfect. They are perfect." Mike said as he looked at the two babies. They were both a perfect mix of him and Christine. She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"They were early and had a bit of a rough start but they're doing good now. Six weeks old already. They were in NICU for a week and I had to have a c-section, but Jo and Laura Kate went and spoiled them every day until I could. They are nursing so they are little chunks. Speaking of nursing, Noah; was that your cue?" Christine asked the baby boy who gave her a smile. She pulled the cover up over her, got ready and Mike handed her the baby who began nursing greedily.

"Noah is a hog and Mom hates pumping. She wants to nurse them as long as possible." Laura Kate said as she watched the scene.

"I pumped with my other kids and wished I had just nursed. I'm not making that mistake again. It is one on one time with the babies that I didn't bother with when you, Hannah or Lucas were this age. You and Hannah will just have to share with your dad and I." Christine told her with a smile. They were both letting Mike have a moment with Norah who already had her daddy wrapped around her little finger; much like her older sisters.

"You will definitely be sharing them with me." Mike told Laura Kate firmly. His eyes were glowing with tears and he still had Hannah to be reunited with.

"I suppose that's okay since you'll be home." Laura Kate told him.

"You bet I will be, and we will be doing breakfast again soon. Let's avoid you getting shot again, okay?" Mike told her sincerely.

"Deal. I think I hear Josie's vehicle." Laura Kate said just before Hannah came in. Apparently, Josie had not told her about Mike being home and as soon as she walked in; she ran for him. Thankfully, Christine grabbed Norah and Mike pulled Hannah into a hug. They sat for a bit until Noah got done nursing and Norah let her opinion be known about not being fed when her brother was. Laura Kate slowly stood up and picked Noah up so that Christine could nurse Norah and settled next to Christine.

They sat like that for what felt like hours; talking, marveling over the babies, hugging and kissing. At six, the door bell rang, and Hannah got up to answer it. There was a delivery man with Chinese food takeout in hand.

"The Jeter family ordered this for you with a message that they figured you didn't feel like cooking?" The delivery man asked. Mike nodded, handed Noah to Hannah and signed the receipt. Christine settled the babies in their bassinet while Hannah set the table. Laura Kate needed help off the couch, which Mike insisted on doing himself. Before they sit down for supper; Mike went in and changed clothes. For him, it was like shedding a skin. He knew he would have retirement stuff to contend with that he would have to wear a uniform for but for now, he was done with the Navy. He had two babies to get to know, a daughter that was still recovering and another daughter who needed him home more. He also really wanted to hang out with his wife. Retirement was an easy decision for him.

 **The next chapter will be from Russ and Josie's point of view with some Mike and Christine mixed in like I had here. I did admittedly play with the Season 5 timeline a bit to work with this story, but I wanted happiness for this story! It's two love stories; and I might fit a bit of Wolf and Laura Kate in too! Love reading the reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Found Love**

Chapter 34

Josie was nervous. What if Russ wasn't happy with her pregnancy or how she had the house done? The wall colors? Choice of flooring? There were a thousand things that could upset him. She had gotten home, and began cooking dinner. She ordered Christine's family the Chinese food. Between Laura Kate's disability and the twins, they needed to spend the evening relaxing. Josie wanted Russ to have a good home cooked meal and already had a roast in her crockpot anyways. Alex had volunteered to get the house picked up and Sophie was 'decorating.'

By five, Josie had the roast, mashed potatoes, candied carrots, rolls and cream corn done. She also had an apple pie and pineapple upside cake in the oven. She had no idea what men that had been deployed expected on their first night's home. She hated to interrupt Christine, but she needed help, so she texted.

 _"Sorry to mess up your night; I have a roast, mashed potatoes, candied carrots, cream corn, rolls, apple pie and pineapple upside down cake but I think something is missing. What does Mike like for his first night home? I have no idea what Russ might like." Josie texted._

 _"Us, you're missing us! That sounds delicious. Seriously, Russ isn't going to mind what you cook him. He'll just be thrilled to be home. Don't overthink it. And thank you for the Chinese food. Its very much appreciated." Christine texted back._

Josie would have texted back but a black sedan, similar to what Mike had driven had pulled into the driveway. Sophie was occupied, rearranging the pillows on the couch for the fiftieth time since they got home. Instead of waiting for Russ to come to the door; she stepped out on the front porch and then down the front walk. He met her halfway and swept her up. The kiss was intense and perfect, and their baby took the opportunity to kick firmly. Russ had a shocked look on his face and set Josie back on her feet.

"Was that what I think?" Russ asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if you are not happy about it. I…" Josie would have continued talking but Russ had knelt down in front of her and was gently rubbing her belly; as if hoping for another kick. After a moment, he was rewarded with another strong kick and he immediately smiled.

"I'm thrilled. God, I've missed you." Russ told her as he stood back up.

"I've missed you too. I hope you like what we've done with the house. I wanted it to be comfortable and lived in feeling. Henry helped me finish it and we've been moved in for a couple months. Since I am expecting; he fashioned another bedroom beside ours. We'd better get inside. Sophie has arranged and rearranged the pillows on the couch several times, wanting them to be perfect for you." Josie told him, and Russ smiled again.

"Of course, I'm positive it'll be perfect. I think I smell whatever you've been cooking out here. Is that apple pie?" Russ asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure what you wanted and I already a roast in the crockpot." Josie told him as he took her hand in his own and they made their way into the house. As soon as Sophie saw them walk in, she sprung towards Russ, who picked her up immediately.

"I tried to hold her back, so you guys could have a minute. She's been so excited." Alex told them. He was much more mature in his reactions even though he had missed Russ as much as Sophie had.

"It's okay." Russ told him as he reached around and hugged Alex. Josie busied herself, getting the cake and pie out of the oven and began setting the table. It gave Russ a couple moments with the kids.

Russ was thrilled with the supper that Josie had prepared. He was not overly picky where food was concerned anyway and listened to the kids talk about their classes, their new rooms and what they had done for the past six months. He interacted with them and her, but Josie could tell something was on his mind. She hoped it wasn't the baby.

After supper, as Josie was cleaning up; Russ changed into his personal clothes. As he put the uniform in the laundry, it felt like he was putting a part of his life away. He just didn't have any regrets about it. Now that he was going to be a dad again, his mind was made up. Absolutely, no questions. He looked down at his dresser and smiled at a picture of Trish and the girls. He realized that he hadn't asked about Laura Kate or if Christine had had the babies. He pulled his phone out and texted Mike.

" _How's it going?" Russ asked._

" _Great, LK is alive and while slow on her feet, seems to be doing okay. And Christine had the twins. A boy and girl; Noah and Norah. They are absolutely perfect…but I'm partial too." Mike texted back._

" _You have a right to be. Congratulations. And I am really happy about Laura Kate." Russ answered._

" _I saw Josie for a moment. Looks like I am not the only new dad around." Mike teased._

" _Yeah, little bit of a shock but I'm thrilled. Makes me want to stay home even more. I haven't talked to Jo about that yet." Russ admitted._

" _I haven't talked to Christine yet either. Too busy holding babies and hugging the girls and my amazing wife." Mike teased back._

" _Jo mentioned a barbeque tomorrow? Think you can stop for a couple hours to grill the meat?" Russ asked._

" _Doubtful but I'm sure I can handle it. Talk to you later." Mike responded, and Russ put his phone back on his dresser and walked into the living room._

Sophie was getting ready for bed and Russ was able to tuck her in. She was getting too old for it, but it gave her a chance to try to lobby him to name the baby Henrietta or Egbert. Russ politely declined the suggestions. He wasn't sure about baby names, but Sophie's suggestions didn't work for him.

After both kids went to bed, Russ and Josie were finally able to talk more freely. He was hesitant even bring up the retirement with her but wanted to clue her in. She deserved an opinion.

"So, I was wanting to talk to you about something. Retirement. I'm done, Jo." Russ told her, and Josie lit up.

"I'd love that. This deployment thing stinks." Josie admitted.

"You've handled it well." Russ stated.

"It was not easy. Christine really helped a lot. Was kind of a joint effort because she needed help with Laura Kate, especially as she got closer to her due date. Then she went into labor early and they had to do a c-section. She really needed help then. Healing from a c-section and the twins were in the NICU for the first week and Laura Kate was just taking some very unsteady steps. We teamed up. I have no doubts that if the roles were reversed; Christine would have done the same for me." Josie told them.

"Mike really had a rough time. Having to walk away from his seriously injured daughter without knowing. It…changed him. Christine doesn't know yet, but he is going to try and retire. Only problem is he doesn't have enough time in yet, but Tom is lobbying to get a full retirement and benefits for him. He's owed." Russ commented.

"He was so…broken. I cannot imagine having to walk away. Bad part was, it took four more hours after he left. Laura Kate was in a medically induced coma for a couple days. Christine never left her side. When she woke up; Laura Kate got scared because Mike wasn't there. She thought he'd been killed. Didn't remember seeing him before the surgery. For a while, she didn't believe us. She was glued to the news; and one of the reports had a feature on the Nathan James. Said he was onboard. That helped Laura Kate. I'm sure it wasn't good for you all, but it helped her. I think it was the turning point in her recovery." Josie explained.

"For the President, it was a publicity thing. He should have never expected Mike to leave. I am okay with going, Tom was okay, all of us were okay with going, but Mike? He did his best, but his mind was at home. Not knowing if his child was alive. I know things between him and Laura Kate was strained but he adored her. It absolutely destroyed him." Russ agreed.

"Well, he's got her back now and I think Laura Kate has a better understanding of what Mike had to do. He got to wake her up from her nap. She's back to work, just part time. Sitting at work and then therapy does a number on her but she's a tough one. So, I know we hadn't discussed the baby too much. I have an appointment next week to find out the gender. Christine was going to go with but since your home…" Josie hinted.

"I'll be there." Russ immediately agreed.

"So, how are you with the baby news? I know before we got married and even after, you were on the fence." Josie asked.

"I'm thrilled. Watching Mike…suffer the last couple months have put everything into perspective. Not knowing. I can't really explain it, but he changed a lot of our perspectives." Russ admitted.

"I'm glad. Watching Christine has been…amazing. She missed Mike, but she took everything in complete stride. Mike not being home, Laura Kate's recovery and learning to walk again, Gwen causing problems, a difficult pregnancy and hard recovery from the c-section, premature twins, then having them in the NICU for a week. Its been rough but she's handled it with grace." Josie agreed.

"Well, we have nothing but time now." Russ told her as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Let's go to bed. Sounds like this barbeque is going to be the event of the year." Josie said as they both stood up.

"Probably, its Mike and Christine planning. They do know how to plan a party." Russ joked.

"And have pretty babies. The twins are adorable. Such good babies." Josie commented.

"They'll have some competition with ours…it is just one baby, right?" Russ asked with a panicked tone as they walked into their bedroom.

"Just one. I promise." Josie told him.

"Okay. I would have been alright with twins but…one is great too." Russ told her as they got ready for bed.

"I was thrilled when the doctor said it was just one. I helped Christine when they got home. Two babies on different sleep schedules, different nursing schedules…no thank you. They are cute and adorable, but twins are rough." Josie agreed.

"Imagine two toddlers together?" Russ said as Josie walked back in.

"I don't want to imagine it, but we will one just younger than them, so I foresee a lot of playdates with three toddlers. It's a good thing that Sophie and Hannah love playing with them so much. And Laura Kate adores the babies. I think they were her motivation to get out of the wheelchair." Josie said as they climbed into bed.

"That's good. God, this bed feels good." Russ mentioned as he pulled Josie onto his chest and shut the light off.

"My pillow feels much better." Josie told him as she covered them both with the blanket, put Russ' hand over where their baby was kicking and then kissed him.

"I've missed this. I love you." Russ said as he gave Josie another kiss and settled in to go to sleep.

"Me too, love you too." Josie agreed before settling to go to sleep. She had a feeling she would sleep a lot better than she had been.

 **Okay, possibly two more chapters after this. I wanted another Russ/Josie chapter and then a joint chapter or two between the two couples. Thanks for the reviews!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Found Love**

Chapter 35

Mike learned quickly that Christine's routine had been a bit rough. Laura Kate still needed help and Christine was still recovering from her c-section. Hannah helped him bathe Noah and Norah who apparently loved bath time. It only served to rev them up and he knew to get them to sleep, Christine had to stop to nurse them. By nine, she had Laura Kate in bed and Hannah was also headed that way. Christine settled in the nursery and began nursing both babies. Mike stood in the room and watched her.

"How do you do that?" Mike asked.

"Nurse them at the same time? I would prefer separately but they both need to get to sleep. This is the best option." Christine commented. He could see how tired she was.

"How do they sleep?" Mike asked.

"They are really good babies. Generally, only wake up once, about four-thirty. Don't worry, I will recruit your help. Hannah generally tries to get up and help me, but I prefer she stay asleep." Christine told him as she took Norah from out from under her cover-up and handed her to Mike to burp.

"You've had your hands full." Mike commented as he held Norah against his shoulder and patted her back. Within just a moment, she gave him a big burp.

"A little but its okay. Its better now that you're home. Any idea for how long?" Christine asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I am done. I want to retire. Tom is working on it to get me full retirement and benefits. There is a possibility that he will only get partial though and if that happens, I will have to find a part-time gig. Things will be a bit tighter; not much. I don't want you to go back to work. I want you to stay with the babies as long as you want. What do you think?" Mike asked as he rocked Norah in his arms.

"I love the idea of you retiring. We will make do, one way or another. We've handled tight before. We will manage if it means having you home." Christine assured him, and he bent down and kissed her.

"I was hoping for that response. Now, any tricks to getting her to sleep?" Mike asked.

"She likes to be swaddled. Noah's done. I'll trade you." Christine said as she lowered the cover-up. She had already fixed her clothes and Noah looked at Mike a little grumpily.

"Someone is a momma's boy." Mike said as they traded babies.

"He is but he's going to love having you around." Christine said as she laid Norah down and began swaddling her. Mike burped Noah who was almost asleep. As soon as Christine finished with Norah, she took Noah and repeated the action. Both babies were in their cribs and Christine and Mike left the room. "Laura Kate was going to be reading for a bit if you want to go in and tell her goodnight." Christine told him, and Mike nodded, heading for Laura Kate's room. She was laying down but her reading lamp was still on and she had a book in her hands. Mike knocked lightly, and she smiled at him. He walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I figured I would come in and tell you good night. You need anything?" Mike asked.

"Mom pretty much took care of everything, but could you scoot my water glass a little closer?" Laura Kate asked, and Mike complied. He also sit Laura Kate's book down for her and took her reading glasses and put them away.

"Listen, I talked to Mom for a minute about this, but I wanted to tell you, I'm retiring. At this point, I don't know if its going to be a full or partial package, but I am done. If its partial, I will have to find a part-time job, but I am not going to worry about that right now. I want to focus on you, Hannah, the twins and your mom." Mike explained. He noticed the hint of a smile playing across Laura Kate's lips but like him, she had a thing for logistics.

"That sounds really nice. I hope I didn't guilt you into it, though?" Laura Kate asked.

"You didn't. This has been the roughest six months of my life. Its time. I am an admiral. Right where I wanted to be career wise, but I had to walk away from my seriously injured child and pregnant wife. Hannah needed me home too. I can't do that again." Mike admitted.

"We understood." Laura Kate told him gently.

"I know but you shouldn't have to." Mike stated.

"So, if you must go to work part-time, what will you do? Back in law enforcement?" Laura Kate asked.

"I don't know. Not given it a lot of thought but I'm told I am pretty hireable. Not sure that I want to be a cop again though. That's a young man's game." Mike admitted.

"Just a thought, but my center is hiring for part-time. My director likes hiring ex-cops." Laura Kate suggested.

"I'll think about it. So, Wolf has been taken to a hospital here in St. Louis. Do you want to visit him tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Yes! I was going to ask. I can drive myself but…" Laura Kate started.

"I'll take you. Maybe we can do breakfast or something too. We have a barbeque here at six, but morning is clear." Mike told her.

"Sounds good." Laura Kate told him.

"Alright. No getting shot, okay?" Mike teased as he stood up.

"Deal. Daddy, thank you. I know I hurt you pretty bad before I got shot. I don't have a good excuse for lying to you. I knew you only wanted to spend time with me and I was horrible to you." Laura Kate stated.

"Don't stress about it. I'm past it. Just please, don't do it again. If you don't want to do something, just tell me. Don't lead me on and then lie to get out of it. Now, I am done discussing it. I want past it. Understood?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir." Laura Kate agreed.

"Alright, enough of that. I'm headed to bed but holler if you need anything. I love you, sweetie." Mike told her.

"I love you too." Laura Kate said as she scooted down in bed. Mike could tell it caused her some pain, but she was independent. He stayed by the door until she was settled and then walked back over and shut the reading lamp, tucked the blanket closer and kissed her forehead. He walked back out, checked on Hannah who was sound asleep. The twins were also settled. He checked the doors to make sure they were locked and headed into his own bedroom. Christine was already in bed, reading. He stripped to his boxers and crawled in next to her. He hadn't realized how good the king-sized bed would feel or how much better he enjoyed having the warm body of his wife to hold.

"Mmm…Mike, I don't get cleared until Wednesday. I'm really sorry." Christine told him.

"Its alright. I just really want to hold you. I've missed that a lot." Mike admitted.

"I've missed it too. Lots of lonely nights." Christine stated as she put her head on Mike's chest.

"No more of those." Mike promised as he reached over and shut the bedside lamp off and wrapped both arms around Christine.

"Sounds like a plan." Christine said as she leaned up and kissed Mike.

"Alright, I haven't dealt with a baby in the middle of the night in years, so I better get my beauty rest. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too. I'll get up with them." Christine said.

"I will too." Mike promised before pulling Christine even closer. They were both sound asleep in no time at all and slept better than either of them had in six months.


	36. Chapter 36

**Found Love**

Chapter 36

Mike and Laura Kate visited Wolf the next morning. Mike could tell that Laura Kate really cared about Wolf and he seemed to care about her. He wasn't certain where their relationship would go, and he wasn't wild about the age difference, but he had to respect their relationship. All he really wanted was for his daughter to be happy and she seemed to be with Wolf.

They also went for lunch and went shopping for the meat that Mike would need for the barbeque and some things that Christine needed. She hadn't wanted to take the twins out and Mike was happy to comply. It gave him a good idea on how Laura Kate got around, which was a slow process. If she sat too long, she had difficulty. He had to slow his own rushed pace to help his daughter. Christine had gotten used to it but for Mike, it was a whole new world. As they walked through the grocery store, Laura Kate smiled up at him.

"Sorry its taking so long, Dad. I'm just a bit slow." Laura Kate said.

"Its alright. Will just take some getting used to it. Is…this permanent?" Mike asked.

"Pretty much so. It could be worse though. Therapy was really rough and there were times that I didn't think I would be out of that wheelchair." Laura Kate commented as Mike grabbed a bag of potatoes.

"But you persevered." Mike argued.

"Yeah. I didn't want to stay in that wheelchair. I didn't want Mom to have to deal with that with having the twins." Laura Kate explained.

"I appreciate that. She said that you hadn't been walking too long when they were born." Mike said as he looked over Christine's grocery list and compared it to the items in the cart.

"No, and I was still in the wheelchair some. Mom had a rough time recovering from her c-section and hated not being able to visit the twins in the NICU. It was kind of an incentive. Josie was also pregnant, and I didn't want to put too much on either of them." Laura Kate told him.

"I appreciate that, honey. Okay, I think we got everything; can you think of anything?" Mike asked.

"I bet Mom would like some of those flowers." Laura Kate said, gesturing a shelf with floral arrangements.

"I do owe her a push gift or two." Mike said as he looked at the arrangements. He finally selected an arrangement with pink roses and lilies. Laura Kate nodded in approval at his selection.

"What's a push gift?" Laura Kate asked.

"A gift that the father of the baby gives the mom after she gives birth." Mike explained.

"But Mom didn't push; she had the C-section." Laura Kate stated.

"All the more reason to get her something. We need to get home but there is a jewelry store next door. Care to help me pick out something a bit more permanent?" Mike asked.

"Sure, did you have something in mind?" Laura Kate asked as Mike and she got in line to checkout.

"No." Mike commented. He really had no idea what to get Christine.

"She has mentioned wanting a mother's ring. I doubt that they would have one ready-made, but you could get one ordered." Laura Kate said.

"True. Is that with all of the birthstones?" Mike asked.

"I think so." Laura Kate told him. It brought up another flood of emotions; Lucas' birthstone. Should he put it on the ring?

"I wonder about Lucas' birthstone?" Mike asked.

"I think Mom would want it on it." Laura Kate stated.

"I just don't want it to be a constant reminder of him. Sometimes, the reminders really hurt a lot." Mike explained.

"I'm sure but I think it would really bother Mom if his birthstone wasn't on the ring. Think about it this way, if we got you something for Father's Day or something and didn't include Lucas in on it." Laura Kate lectured as Mike paid for their groceries.

"You're right. I wouldn't like it so well." Mike agreed. They took the groceries to the truck and then walked into the jewelry store. Within five minutes, Mike had found the ring that he wanted to order.

"You know, Dad; maybe you should wait, what if you and Mom have another?" Laura Kate teased.

"I doubt it. You figured out which engagement ring Wolf is going to get you?" Mike teased back. He knew that Laura Kate wasn't ready for that and he certainly wasn't ready for her to be married.

"No. We're taking things slow anyway." Laura Kate reminded him.

"Good for you." Mike told her as he filled out the paperwork for the ring for Christine. He included Lucas' birthstone on it; knowing Laura Kate was right. He didn't want the ring to be a reminder that Lucas had essentially seized to exist and not putting his stone on it would. He knew he was taking a chance. The salesperson gave him a print out of what the ring would look like and Mike made the purchase. He needed to get the groceries and Laura Kate home and he wanted to cuddle with the babies.

As soon as they got home, Laura Kate laid down on the couch. She had exhausted herself and Mike had to remember that. He put the groceries away, marinated the meat and then went and checked on Christine who was in the nursery with the babies. She was nursing Noah, who only seemed concerned with Christine.

"All groceries are bought, meat is marinating, and Laura Kate is sleeping. How are they?" Mike asked.

"Norah is great, and Noah is great as long as I keep him like this constantly. I had forgotten about cluster feeding. Course, I never actually did that with the others. I just pumped." Christine admitted. She would always feel like she was a neglectful mother and Mike couldn't fix it because she hadn't been very present.

"Is he not getting his fill?" Mike asked. He knew next to nothing about nursing other then when Christine pumped with their other babies.

"I think he is just a piggy. They both had a checkup and the doctor said they are both gaining which is good since they are preemies." Christine stated.

"How much did they weigh?" Mike asked.

"He was four pounds, ten ounces and Norah was three pounds, eight ounces. There was also some lung issues and Norah had a slight heart murmur, but the doc thinks she's growing out of it. They'll monitor it, but he thinks they are in the clear. Later, they may have some eyesight issues, but time will tell on that." Christine explained.

"So tiny. I am sorry about not being home. And you had issues?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, just healing. When they did the c-section, they realized my appendix was near rupturing, so the OB made the decision to take it out. They also tied my tubes at the same time. I had lost quite a lot of blood and required a transfusion. It was rough, and I was not a fan of not going to the NICU to hold and nurse the babies. I didn't get to see them until they were about three days old, but Laura Kate and Josie kept me supplied with pictures. Had just gotten a glimpse of them before they were taken away." Christine explained.

"I feel horribly about not being there." Mike commented. Norah had woken up and Mike picked her up.

"You're here now and that is all that matters. Does having my tubes tied bother you? We hadn't discussed it at all." Christine asked.

"Given the amount of trouble you had, I wouldn't want to chance another pregnancy. I am perfectly satisfied with the kids we have." Mike told her and then leaned down and kissed her.

"Good. That is what I was hoping you'd say." Christine said as they traded babies. Noah was not thrilled with not having his constant supply of breastmilk and let Mike know about it.

"Son, your sister needs to eat too, and Mama needs a rest. Someone has a temper." Mike commented as he burped Noah.

"Yeah, he does. Bath time with Noah is also an adventure. He hates it with a passion, and Norah loves her baths. Sometimes, I think she has diaper blow outs just, so she can have a bath." Christine said with a smile as she looked down at their youngest daughter.

"Hannah loved bath time too." Mike commented as his cellphone rang. It was Tom. He handed Noah back to Christine and answered it.

 _"Hey, figured you were taking a couple days off?" Mike asked._

 _"Just worked this morning. I spoke with the President about your retirement. More or less guilted him into giving you full retirement, housing benefits, and insurance on yourself, Christine and the kids until they turn twenty-one. They will also be eligible for educational benefits." Tom stated._

 _"Was he not willing?" Mike asked._

 _"Not at first but I reminded him that he had forced you to leave your dying child's bedside. He is wanting to be re-elected and doesn't want that sort of publicity." Tom explained._

 _"So, you blackmailed him?" Mike asked._

 _"Not really…or kind of. I made him think it was his idea. Doesn't help that I am retiring, and Russ is too. Word has it Danny and Kara are too. I talked to her today. They are retiring and going to buy a farm in Kansas. Raise chickens, I guess." Tom said._

 _"You are such a city boy. I would guess they are going to be raising more then chickens. Vegetables, cows, pigs, kids?" Mike teased._

 _"Probably but you're from a city too. So, what time is dinner?" Tom asked._

 _"Six. Bring your own adult beverage." Mike ordered."_

 _"Sounds good." Tom agreed._

 _"Thanks for helping me with the retirement package. Gives me a chance hang out with Christine and the kids." Mike stated._

 _"Your welcome. Once we both get retired, I thought a fishing trip sounded good. You, me and Russ?" Tom asked._

 _"I like that idea. See you in a couple hours." Mike said before hanging up._

"Tom got the full retirement package." Mike told Christine.

"Oh, great." Christine said with a smile as she handed Noah back over. Norah was still nursing.

"I had better get out and start getting stuff ready. Do I need to peel the potatoes?" Mike asked

"If you don't care. Wake Laura Kate up enough and lay him down with her. He loves cuddling with her." Christine ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Mike said as he bent down and gave Christine another kiss.

"I love you too. And you also love that I haven't had a cover-up on this whole time." Christine teased.

"It was a view that I didn't mind." Mike said as he walked out of the bedroom. He shook Laura Kate up and helped her situate Noah and then started getting ready for the barbeque.

People started arriving by five and had brought several dishes. The backyard and house were crowded, and Noah and Norah were passed around. Mike could tell that several of the female crew members were getting baby fever. Noah even behaved himself. At one point, he looked over and Russ had the baby boy. Mike walked over and immediately smiled at how awkward Russ was.

"You'd better get in practice, holding babies." Mike teased.

"They say its like riding a bicycle, but I don't think so. Noah is squirmy." Russ complained.

"Yeah, Norah might have been a better option for you. She is sweet. He's already ornery." Mike stated.

"Takes after his father?" Russ asked.

"Probably. You ever held a football? Its kind of like that." Mike asked. Instead of attempting it; he passed Noah back over to Mike who tucked Noah into the crook of his elbow, into a position that looked like holding a baby.

"Where did you ever learn that?" Russ asked.

"When Laura Kate was born, I was terrified to hold her. I wanted to, but I am big, and she was this tiny baby. My mom came to the hospital and was visiting and could tell how uncomfortable I was, so she told me to hold her like I was holding a football. It worked until I got more comfortable. Then I figured out how to burp her and all. It just took time." Mike explained.

"And you still do it?" Russ asked.

"Yeah. Just become habit and I think Noah likes it. Norah likes to be up closer, she likes feeling people's hearts beating. Noah likes to look around more." Mike explained.

"You got them figured out quick." Russ said."

"Yeah. I am ready to be home with them on a permanent basis. There are times that I feel like I don't know Laura Kate or Hannah that well. And Laura Kate and I have been doing some talking but we still have some patching up to do. I didn't realize how bad things were with her until just seconds before she was shot. She didn't think she mattered to me. That hurt and then she was shot, and you know the rest of the story." Mike said, obviously focusing on his oldest daughter, who was talking to Kara Greene across the room.

"You'll get there with her. Just be patient. She seems like she is doing pretty good, physically." Russ said.

"She is doing alright, not good. We went and visited Wolf this morning, then to the grocery store and the jewelry store. She came home and napped all afternoon. Christine says she overdoes it easy. With all my time off, I am going to start going to her therapy appointments with her." Mike said.

"So, aside from spending time with Christine and the kids, what's the plan for retirement?" Russ asked.

"I don't know. I got full retirement, so I don't have to work but Laura Kate suggested maybe working part time in her dispatch center. I don't want to be a cop again, so I am thinking about it. What about you?" Mike asked.

"I want to just be at home. I haven't given it much thought other then that." Russ admitted.

"Well, Tom mentioned a fishing trip at some point. We should definitely do that." Mike said as he put Noah up on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Yeah, sounds good. Josie and I are going to find out the gender of the baby one day this week." Russ agreed.

"What are you hoping for?" Mike asked.

"A healthy baby. Aside from that, either gender is fine. You were pretty set on having a boy and ended up with both." Russ stated.

"Yeah but I would have been alright with girls too and Norah is a little sweetheart." Mike told him.

"Not like her brother." Russ said just as Noah spit up all over Mike's shoulder. When Mike pulled him off his shoulder, Noah had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, ornery. Noah, lets get you cleaned up." Mike said as he headed for the nursery.

Everyone ate and visited. Several of the crew were retiring and it was probably the last gathering that they would have for potentially years. There were promises to stay in touch and plans to meet up again, but they all knew, it probably wouldn't happen or if it did, they would be missing people. Before everyone started leaving, Christine got them all to pose for a picture. She had also collected addressed and promised to send copies to everyone.

There were hugs and a few tears shed as everyone started leaving. Russ, Josie and Tom stayed and helped clean up. They were making plans for their retirement, including a fishing trip for the guys and a weekend getaway for Tom and Sasha, Mike and Christine, and Russ and Josie. They also talked about renting condos at the beach in the summer for vacation. Sasha was the only one not retiring but Tom was working on convincing her to. It was the perfect beginning to all their new lives.

 **This is not the end, I plan one more chapter featuring Josie and Russ (and their new baby). Thanks for all the reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Found Love**

Chapter 37-3 months later

Russ smiled back at Josie who was sitting in the back seat with their new baby girl. Zoe was perfect, and Russ was completely in love with her. She was all of two days old and captured hearts where ever she went, not that she had been much of anywhere. Russ and Josie had kept her in Josie's hospital room as much as the nurses would allow.

Retirement agreed with Russ. He had loved his time in the Navy, but he loved being home with his family even more. Mike and Tom were also retired, and Tom had bought a house in the same neighborhood. He and Sasha were finally settling down and he was working harder with his kids.

Mike had retired from the Navy but had gone back to work at Laura Kate's dispatch center. He only worked a scheduled two days a week and that was only if he wanted to. Incidentally, it was the same shifts that Laura Kate worked. She often joked that if he didn't work that two days, he would spend all his time playing with the babies and would never leave the house.

They had gone on their fishing and camping trip and even went for a couple's weekend. It would be repeated once all the babies were older. There was also talk of a vacation to Florida that summer. Christine, Sasha and Josie had been looking at beach condos. Travel and vacations were not the same as before the Red Flu and things were inexpensive.

Russ pulled into his driveway and smiled at the welcome sign for Zoe. Obviously, Sophie's handiwork with Alex and Hannah's help. He helped Josie out of the backseat and carefully got the car seat out. The plan was to get Josie and Zoe settled and then have the kids sent over from Mike and Christine's. They had offered to keep them another night, but Russ and Josie had both wanted Alex and Sophie home.

Josie settled on the couch with the baby in her arms. Zoe had fallen asleep during the car ride and remained asleep. She was a good baby already. She barely ever cried and often just laid in whoever's arm and looked around in wonder.

Christine had cleaned their house and had a fridge and freezer full of casseroles and groceries. There was a floral arrangement on the kitchen counter along with a "mommy basket." Russ had snooped inside it and smiled. There was a cotton nightgown, book, candles, the chocolate candies that Josie loved, soft socks and a few other items. Apparently, Josie had done the same sort of thing for Christine when she came home from the hospital.

"If you want to, can you text and get the kids sent over? Mike, Christine and their kids can come too. Just tell them she's sleeping." Josie ordered. Russ sat down next to her and sent the text to Christine. Josie leaned her head on his shoulder and they both marveled at their daughter.

"She's perfect just like her mom." Russ said. Having Zoe had made him really miss his older daughters, but he was also filled with a strange peace.

"I don't know about all that." Josie said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I do. Do you want me to help you to bed? I know you're sore." Russ asked.

"Just wait until Mike and Christine and their kids leave. I know they'll understand but still…I want to be out here." Josie stated.

"Yes, ma'am." Russ agreed and gave her another kiss. He thought he had been in love with Josie before, but he had fallen even more in love throughout her pregnancy and after she had given birth to Zoe. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Russ asked.

"Only several times already today but keep it coming. There's the kids." Josie said as Alex, Sophie and Hannah rushed in. They all wanted to see and hold Zoe again. They'd seen her at the hospital but that wasn't enough, apparently.

"My mom, dad and Laura Kate are on their way. Laura Kate is hurting some today because of the rain and Dad's helping her. Mom's got the twins in the stroller." Hannah explained.

"I see. Russ, can you go help?" Josie asked. Laura Kate's bad days were rough and wore on her parents. Not because she was hard to deal with, but it hurt them to see her hurting like that.

"Of course." Russ immediately agreed and headed out the door, towards the Slattery household.

"She's having a really bad day. Remember when they said that they had to leave just a little of that bullet in, next to her spine? Mom thinks it's trying to move. She's already called her doctor. Dad is really scared, and I think Mom is too." Hannah disclosed.

"Is she trying to walk?" Josie asked. Laura Kate tended to push her limits, which was probably why she had even survived.

"She tried but Mom convinced her to get back in the wheelchair. She said that it could cause more damage at this point." Hannah explained to Josie.

Russ had made the walk to the Mike's house. Christine was on the front porch with the stroller while Mike worked on getting the wheelchair down the steps. When Laura Kate began walking, her ramp had been removed. Normally, Mike was strong, but he obviously needed help.

"Jo sent me. How can I help?" Russ asked.

"Grab the wheelchair just above the wheels and I'll get the back, we'll just lift her down." Mike instructed and between the two of them, they had the wheelchair and Laura Kate moved in no time. Russ turned around to help Christine with the stroller while Mike tended to his oldest daughter.

"I could have just gotten out and walked down the steps." Laura Kate commented.

"No, we will manage until we figure out what is going on. It is probably just the rain causing it, but I won't take that chance until I hear from your doctor." Christine stated. Russ could tell she was already at the worst-case scenario but wasn't telling Laura Kate that.

"Yes, ma'am." Laura Kate agreed, choosing not to argue with her mother and in effect, her dad and Russ both.

"You will be fine." Mike said in an encouraging tone. Russ could tell neither parent was convinced of that but were putting a good face on for Laura Kate. They began the walk towards Russ' house. The rain had cleared, and he hoped that Laura Kate began feeling better.

"Maybe the sunshine will help?" Russ offered. Christine was pushing the stroller and Mike was pushing the wheelchair. Russ had noticed with every bump that they ran over with the wheelchair, Laura Kate grimaced. He was glad that Mike and Christine didn't see her doing it.

"Yeah, hopefully. Least there aren't any stairs at your house. I really wanted to see Zoe since I didn't get to at the hospital." Laura Kate remarked.

"She's been waiting on you." Russ told her.

"I loved it when the twins were that little, but they are fun now too, now that they are doing stuff." Laura Kate said as she looked towards the stroller. She adored her youngest siblings and they loved her.

"Yep, pooping all over me and keeping me awake all night. They're great." Mike complained, and Russ immediately laughed. He was completely in love with the twins and stayed up all night with them, keeping them awake.

"Its because you get them razzed up before bed and I just leave you to it. You'll bring them to me when they need nursed." Christine said, calling his bluff.

"If you would pump, you could have a full night's sleep." Mike argued. Russ had heard the argument before, not that Mike and Christine really argued.

"Its my time with them when I nurse. They have you and the girls to spoil them rotten and I barely get a minute with them, other then when I nurse. I may just nurse until they are too big for it…when they're four." Christine teased.

"And the argument goes like this; Dad says, 'That's no fun for me.' And then Mom says, 'that's what you get for knocking me up and then telling me I can stay home with them as long as I want.' I've heard this before." Laura Kate narrated the argument to Russ, who had also heard it.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder how long they'll have it." Russ commented.

"Mom, can you seriously nurse two babies that long?" Laura Kate asked as they rolled her up the walk to Russ and Josie's house.

"No. I will wean them when they are about a year old, which your dad already knows. I just like harassing him." Christine explained. Russ laughed when Mike leaned over and gave her a kiss. For all their teasing back and forth, Mike and Christine loved each other deeply. If a person didn't know the story, they wouldn't know that the couple had been on the brink of a divorce more then once.

"You guys are hilarious." Russ commented as he and Mike helped Laura Kate through the doorway into Russ' house. Josie was still sitting on the couch, holding Zoe with the kids gathered around her. Mike rolled her wheelchair as close as he could get it and then helped Christine get the twins out of the stroller. "Kids, how about we give Laura Kate a chance since she hasn't gotten to see Zoe yet?" Russ suggested as Josie handed their daughter to him to pass over to Laura Kate. Zoe woke up as soon as she was settled in Laura Kate's arms but didn't cry. Instead, she stared at her new person.

"She is a doll." Laura Kate stated as she cuddled Zoe.

"You look good with a baby. I think you'll be the next one that has one." Josie said just as Mike took a drink of water, which was effectively spewed everywhere.

"Not on your life." Mike insisted.

"I don't know, Dad. Wolf and I are getting serious. He said something the other day about asking for my hand." Laura Kate teased. Everybody but Mike knew that she was joking.

"I can always say no. Wolf respects me." Mike said seriously.

"Mike, she's teasing." Christine told him in a warning tone.

"Maybe." Laura Kate continued teasing. She had already gotten a smile from Zoe.

"Its inevitable." Josie remarked.

"Seriously, Dad, you have time. Don't worry." Laura Kate said with a smile.

"Good." Mike replied. Josie had shifted around a few times, out of soreness and Christine had noticed.

"Alright, not to cut our visit short but I think Jo needs to lay down and she won't do that with us here. Hannah, can you handle the stroller? Dad will take care of Laura Kate's wheelchair. I'm going to stay for a few minutes and help Jo get settled." Christine ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Hannah said as the family began getting ready to leave. Zoe was handed over to Alex to hold while Russ helped Mike with the wheelchair. After they were all out the door; Josie slowly stood up. Christine grabbed the nightgown and followed.

"A shower seems really nice." Josie stated.

"I can be close by if need be. You are pretty unsteady." Christine said as they entered the bedroom.

"That would be great." Josie replied as she walked into the bathroom with the nightgown.

"I'll be right here." Christine said as she began turning the bed down. Within just a minute, she heard the shower running.

About ten minutes later, Alex came in with Zoe who had began fussing. Christine walked her back and forth until Josie come out in the nightgown and her robe. She settled into the bed and Christine handed her Zoe. She walked into the nursery to get Josie's nursing pillow and cover-up and helped Josie get situated.

"Only time she fusses is when she's hungry." Josie commented.

"She's such a sweet baby. Alright, I changed your sheets the other day and here is a good book. I just finished it. Bassinet is close enough that you'll be able to lay her down. I also put a basket of diapers, wipes and burp clothes in your nightstand. When I had the twins in with me, it was so much easier to do that then have to go back and forth into their room. I would just change them on the bed and was set. I also put a couple sleepers in there to change if the need arises. Nurse's orders; make Russ do everything. I will put a casserole in the oven before I leave and switch the clothes from the washer to the dryer. I came over before you and Russ got home and made sure everything was okay. You had some towels and the sheets to be washed so I just went ahead. You just stay in bed and cuddle with her." Christine ordered.

"You seriously didn't have to do all this." Josie stated.

"You did the same for me when I came home from the hospital. Helped me with Laura Kate and the babies. Just returning the favor." Christine argued.

"I do appreciate it. You are the best." Josie said.

"Likewise. It was the least I can do. Alright, if you need anything at all, call. I'll be here in a jiff. I will drop by tomorrow morning to make sure all is fine." Christine said as she fussed over Zoe's bassinet and made sure it was within Josie's reach.

"Thanks so much. Love you." Josie said.

"Your welcome and I love you too." Christine said before walking out of the bedroom. Josie smiled. She loved how Mike, Christine and their kids were like extended family. Josie was an only child and having Christine was like having a sister and Mike acted like a big brother. Josie loved their kids just the same as she loved her own. She was lost in her own thoughts until Russ walked in and sat down next to her.

"Christine put a casserole in the oven and set the timer. She already had a salad fixed up and has your food tray ready once the food is ready. Clothes are in the dryer and I have been given very strict instructions to call if you need anything. How's little miss?" Russ asked.

"She's good. I took a shower while you were out and she's nursing. Christine filled a basket with diapers and stuff and its in my nightstand. Listen, I know we don't eat in the bedrooms normally but maybe have the kids come in when its dinner time. I have more then one of those trays. I just want them close." Josie remarked.

"Sounds like the perfect night to me. You know, we are really lucky. Three healthy kids, really good friends, a nice house and each other." Russ remarked as he bent down and gave Josie a passionate kiss.

"Yes, we are. I love you." Josie said.

"Love you too. I did get you something. Mike helped me." Russ told her as he pulled a jewelry box out.

"You didn't have to do that." Josie told him as she opened the box. Inside was a 'mother's necklace' with Alex, Sophie and Zoe's birthstones. It was beautiful. "I love it. It's perfect. Can you put it on?" Josie asked. She was still nursing Zoe, but Russ gently put the necklace on for her.

"I am glad you like it. Full disclosure, Mike picked out the setting for me, but I think Hannah helped. I didn't want to leave while you and this perfect baby girl were in the hospital. He did a good job with Christine's ring, so I figured he would do well." Russ explained.

"I love it. He did good. May never take it off." Josie told him.

"Good, I was worried. You good here?" Russ asked.

"I am." Josie said before pulling Russ in for another kiss. He gave Zoe a kiss on the head before walking out of the bedroom. As Josie focused on Zoe; she realized how much her life had changed, for the better. Russ, the kids, Christine and her family; it was exactly what Josie had always wanted.

 **I am struggling with rather to do a jump forward on this. I left it a bit open. Tell me what you think? Thanks for all the reviews.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Found Love**

Chapter 38-3 years later

Russ smiled as he put the finishing touches on the window. He had never imagined opening a restaurant and bakery, but it just worked. They had bought the restaurant with Mike and Christine. Laura Kate was also going to be helping, even though she didn't have a financial stake. She had turned into a baker and cake decorator; and had recently quit her job to work at the restaurant full-time. She'd had a surgery the year before to remove the last bit of bullet and was doing wonderfully and she and Wolf were engaged.

The restaurant was Christine and Josie's dream. It was far from nursing, where Christine wanted to be and helped both women's love of cooking. Mike had also quit working at the same time Laura Kate did and was devoting himself to watching Noah, Norah and Zoe when Russ and Josie needed him to. Mike and Christine were supposed to be silent partners but were just as heavily involved as Russ and Josie.

The "three musketeers," as their parents had dubbed them, were inseparable and Mike had his hands full. Thankfully, Hannah, Alex and Sophie helped him with them. Hannah was now fifteen and a heartbreaker but thoroughly a daddy's girl. She and Alex were best friends and Mike suspected that the friendship would develop into something further but for now, he was just thrilled to have her be so devoted.

"Alright, what's my next order?" Russ asked the three women, Josie, Christine and Laura Kate.

"That menu board is crooked. Left side needs to go up about an inch on the left side." Laura Kate said, gesturing at the menu board. Russ immediately grabbed a step stool and began fixing it, not wanting Laura Kate to do it herself.

"Chris, do you have plans for the twenty-fifth anniversary? I'm sure we can watch the twins and Hannah can hang out with us if you and Mike want to do something tonight. Laura Kate, I figured you had plans with Wolf." Josie asked. It was Mike and Christine's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, as evidenced by the dozen pink roses that Mike had had delivered to the restaurant.

"Actually, we are just going to do a quiet dinner at home. Mike will grill steaks and the kids will swim." Christine responded as she folded silverware for the next day.

"You would think they would make a bigger deal out of their twenty-fifth. I wanted to give them a party and everything, but they nixed that idea. Volunteered to watch the twins this weekend so they could get away, but they didn't want to do that either." Laura Kate stated.

"Your dad fixed me breakfast in bed this morning and gave me this necklace. He's picking me up when he drops Alex, Sophie and Zoe off and we will spend the rest of the day together. I didn't look at the dates when we decided to launch this restaurant tomorrow. We decided a low-key day was in order. Besides, we get lots of dinners out and weekends away, thanks to you all. We want our kids close tonight and just a quiet night." Christine explained.

"I don't get wanting us close. You and Dad are typically so…affectionate. You'd think you wouldn't want us anywhere near." Laura Kate remarked. It was true, Mike and Christine had a very open and loving relationship.

"Typically, maybe. But we just want you four close. You are tangible proof of our love for each other." Christine explained.

"I get it." Josie remarked as she smiled at Christine. She knew that Mike and Christine were both having a 'rough day,' missing Lucas. She didn't understand why that day was hitting them so much harder, but it was.

"Alright. I still feel bad about not throwing you a party though." Laura Kate told her.

"You can for our thirtieth. The fact that we made it this far has been a miracle and thirty will just further prove that." Christine offered.

"Rather its twenty-five, thirty or more years; its amazing what all you and Mike have made it. You've been through a lot." Josie said after Laura Kate walked into the kitchen.

"Yep. Five kids. Losing one. My affair. His absences due to his career. The Red Flu and being separated for six years. You name it, we've been through it. I just hope the next twenty-five years is less eventful." Christine remarked as Mike walked in with the kids. He lifted Zoe out of the stroller and she immediately ran for her mom.

"I'm sure it will be. You and he are both in a really good place now." Josie said as she picked her little girl up and kissed her cheek.

"Jo, she ate all of her lunch and took about an hour nap. She did get pretty sleepy on the way over so she might sleep a bit more." Mike reported. He was one of Zoe's frequent babysitters and the little girl absolutely adored her 'Unca Mi.' She and the twins played extremely well together and were a total joy.

"Perfect, Zoe, can you give Uncle Mike a kiss goodbye? Auntie Chris, too? Mike, thanks for watching her." Josie said as she passed the little girl over to Mike.

"Never a problem. I would have been staying home to watch my own, anyway. So, are you ladies ready for tomorrow?" Mike asked after he gave Zoe a goodbye kiss and then leaned down so Christine could also kiss her.

"I think so, as much as possible." Christine stated.

"I'm sure there will be some sort of catastrophe tomorrow, but we'll be alright but don't worry about it. Enjoy your night. Mike, you did good with Christine's necklace. I can tell she loves it." Josie said.

"I do. Mike always does good, picking out gifts. And he made me chocolate muffins this morning. I love those." Christine said as she rubbed Mike's arm.

"I still have no idea what she got me. I just know that it's something I like." Mike complained. He had sat Zoe back down and she had run for her daddy.

"Oh, I know but I'm not saying. You'll know soon enough." Josie told him. She had been with Christine when she picked out the gifts. A gun that Mike had wanted for at least a year, a box of his favorite cigars, a bottle of whiskey that he liked and a black nightgown for Christine that he would really enjoy.

"You women kill me. Alright, Hannah? Ready to go?" Mike asked. Christine had already gathered up her purse and tote and Hannah was talking to Alex. Mike was lucky that Hannah hadn't really noticed any other boys besides Alex, because she was cute as could be.

"Yeah, Dad. Is Laura Kate going home with us?" Hannah asked. Laura Kate was in the kitchen but peeked through the order window.

"No, but LK, dinner will be at six. Be home, please?" Mike asked.

"Plan to be. Love you guys." Laura Kate said as she came into the main dining area and gave her mom and dad a hug.

"Love you too, honey. Wolf can come along too." Christine said.

"I'll see what he is doing." Laura Kate said.

"See you in a couple hours and I love you, too." Mike said before turning the stroller that was containing the twins.

"If you all need anything at all, call. I will see you bright and early." Christine said as she gave Josie a hug.

"Enjoy your evening." Josie answered, more or less pushing her best friend and family out the door. As soon as she thought Laura Kate was ready, she would be pushing her out too. Josie could tell that Mike and Christine needed her at home.

"Plan to." Christine said with a mischievous look towards Mike before following him out the door. Josie smiled at the couple and then looked towards her own family who had gathered around Russ.

Josie loved the simplicity of her life. Alex was now seventeen and looking at colleges that were close by, Sophie was eleven and turning into a beautiful young lady and Zoe was a happy three-year-old. Josie and Russ had a strong marriage and had discussed having another baby.

Buying the restaurant had been a shock and not something Josie or Russ expected to do but it was good too. If it hadn't been for Mike and Christine, they wouldn't have been able to and generally, Josie wouldn't have mixed money and friendship, but she had faith that it would all work out. With Josie in the front room serving, and Christine and Laura Kate in the kitchen; it was a perfect set-up. She was excited for what their futures held.

 **Slattery Household**

Christine smiled out at the pool. Mike, Laura Kate, Hannah and the twins were outside swimming. It was not how most people would have wanted to spend their twenty-fifth anniversary but for Mike and Christine; it was exactly what they wanted. A quiet night at home with the four people they loved most with them, steaks on the grill and all the fixings.

There was a point in time that Christine wouldn't have been satisfied with the quiet night and would have balked at it. But she had changed her expectations. Even though Mike spoiled her with plenty of date nights and whatever she wanted, she didn't expect those things.

The twins had grown and would be starting preschool in the fall. Christine wasn't sure who was sadder about that; her or Mike. Noah was still a mama's boy, but he also idealized Mike. Norah was a daddy's girl, through and through. She at times got jealous when Mike spent time with Laura Kate or Hannah, but it was something easily dealt with.

Laura Kate had struggled with quitting work but sitting for long hours bothered her more then she would ever admit and because of a slight limp; she couldn't be a paramedic like she had planned. The restaurant had been the perfect answer for her because she loved to bake and decorate cakes. Josie had originally just planned on having a breakfast and lunch place but with Laura Kate on board, the restaurant became a bakery as well. Laura Kate would also be making all their buns and sandwich breads.

She and Wolf were also buying a small craftsman style home in Mike and Christine's neighborhood. It was perfect for them and they were getting married in three months in a small backyard wedding at Mike and Christine's. Mike was incidentally helping with the wedding plans since he did such a good job with Russ and Josie's wedding. Christine had some anxiety about Laura Kate moving out, but Mike had spoken with Wolf and he had agreed that if Christine got nervous during the night, she could call and check on Laura Kate.

Laura Kate's back surgery had been rough on all of them, but had she not had it, the bullet fragment would have migrated and caused her to completely lose the ability to walk and potentially endanger her life.

Hannah was now sixteen and a beauty. She was just as close with Mike as she had always been. She had not lost her sweet disposition and was a huge help with the twins. They loved their Hannah.

Becoming partners with Russ and Josie had caused a lot of anxiety for Mike and Christine. It wasn't just the financial stake but also the fact that they were so close to the other couple. Christine felt in her heart that it would go well but was worried that if it didn't, it would affect the friendship. Christine was the finance person in her marriage, and she was sweating it, but the friendship was more important to her.

Mike and Christine were doing extremely well. Even though their marriage was in no danger of ending; they had started marriage counseling to deal with the past issues and to also help both deal with the grief where Lucas was concerned. The thing that they had learned was that they would never 'deal with the grief' but they were in a better place.

Despite their past, Mike and Christine had gotten to their twenty-fifth anniversary and were looking forward to twenty-five more. It had to go easier then the first twenty-five did. They had a lot of good friends that would be dropping into the restaurant frequently, their kids were healthy and happy, and their family was expanding. It was much more then Christine could ever hope for.

 **Obviously, this is the last chapter! I left it open if I decided to do a sequel. It is unlikely but possible. It was hard writing this story and I figured out that I needed to just stick with Mike centric stories. I stink at it when I write other people as the main character! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions.**


End file.
